Travesia Marina
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: El mar esta lleno de misterios y aventuras. ¿Que sucedera cuando dos mundos distintos se encuentran?
1. Secuestro rumbo a Paris

Si ya sé lo que deben estar pensando. A esta loca se le ocurrió una historia nueva más. ¿Qué tiene en el cerebro?

Siento decepcionarlos pero esto no es solo una historia más. En realidad si es porque pienso continuarla, solo que no aquí. Esta es una historia que subiré próximamente en el foro DZ en la zona de Pokemon. La pongo aquí más que nada para promocionarla que mis seguidores de aquí la busquen en el foro si les interesa.

Lo de publicar en el foro, ya se me había ocurrido antes pero no quise cambiar de lugar ninguna de mis historias así que decidí escribir una nueva. Es por eso la razón que mi historia La **Melodía que nos Unió** no tiene un capitulo nuevo como las demás porque use toda la imaginación en este.

Espero que les guste y la sigan en el foro. Cuando la suba pondré el link en mi perfil.

**Pareja**: AshxMay

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen si lo hicieran Ash seria todo un pervertido, y seria el ganador de todas las ligas del mundo.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Travesía Marítima **

**Capitulo 1 "Secuestro rumbo a Paris" **

La brisa marina soplaba impulsando a las velas del barco atravesando el mar calmadamente con destino a las tranquilas costas europeas. No había nada raro en la cubierta del barco, los marino cumplían con su labor a bordo sin prestar a los aristócratas que se paseaban con sus gestos de desprecio e incomodidad hacia todo aquello que ellos consideraban inferiores.

Es decir, casi todo el mundo.

Todos ellos hablaban de lo que incomodo de su situación, de los mil y un defectos que poseía el barco, a pesar del más lujoso que se habría construido hasta ahora. De los mil y un defectos de la tripulación y sus errores. Por supuesto también hablaban de los chismes diarios, quien se había casado con quien, quien había heredado tal cosa y como sus vidas retornarían a la normalidad una vez pisado tierra.

Las mujeres estaban enfundadas en vestidos caros y llevaban los brazos y el cuello lleno de joyas y adornos. Sus ojos tenían un rictus de malicia y brillos de astucia pero por su plática vana y superficial, todos se daban cuenta que si la sacaban de sus elementos normales, fiestas y chismes, no tendrían una opinión.

Los hombres también lucían trajes que indicaban su posición social. Sus ojos tenían más inteligencia que el de las mujeres pero por la ambición que se podía notar, también solo se la podía aplicar a cosas mundanas.

De entre esta multitud, una joven castaña de ojos azules y vestido rojo sencillo pero elegante. Se distinguía de esa muchedumbre pretenciosa porque sus ojos en vez de posarse en ella misma y soltar comentarios dignos de una serpiente viperina, miraban con anhelo el mar como si este fuera la fuente de toda felicidad.

Hasta los pokemones de esas personas compartían sus gestos aristocráticos.

Con movimientos delicados, propios de una dama, se había acercado a la proa del barco y contemplaba el horizonte y como las olas rompían con paciencia contra la superficie del barco. Entre los reflejos del agua se podían ver a los pokemones acuáticos que nadaban con la corriente.

En eso momento, una mano se posa en el hombro de la joven, sacándola de su ensoñación. La castaña casi grita con toda su alma por el susto pero se contiene recordando las reglas de la etiqueta que deben cumplirse siempre.

-Drew sabes que no me gustan que me des esos sustos- comenta sin mirar atrás. No hace falta, reconocería esas manos con esos anillos donde fueran.

-No quise hacerlo- dice el joven- Pero te olvidaste la pokebola de Evee en el camarote y pensé que lo extrañarías May.

Al escuchar eso, la castaña que responde al nombre de May, se da vuelta, sorprendida por su descuido. Su madre siempre le decía que perdería la cabeza si no la tuviera prendida al cuello, y comienza a creer que tiene razón.

Al darse la vuelta, ve al joven que tan amablemente trajo a su amigo. Es un joven, ligeramente más alto que ella. De pelo y ojos verdes, vestido implacablemente como todo un caballero. En su mano se pueden ver dos anillos, uno con una piedra roja y el otro con una piedra azul. En la otra está la pokebola antes mencionada.

May la toma y la guarda cariñosamente en un pequeño bolso de encaje que le cuelga del brazo. Después de asegurarse que su amigo está guardado, levanta los ojos para agradecerle a Drew, sus ojos azules chocan con los verdes del joven y se da cuenta que esta algo molesto y celoso por el pokemon que acaba de guardar.

-Aun no sé porque insistes en capturar pokemones- le reta Drew- Sabes que las batallas son cosas de hombres.

May no se deja intimidar por esas palabras y le responde con una sonrisa inocente. Esa que su madre le enseño a hacer para escaparse de situaciones incomodas.

-Por eso mismo yo no peleo, solo los capturo para que me hagan compañía y sean mis amigos.

Drew bufo ante esas palabras, y se acomodo al lado de la castaña con los brazos cruzados y la indignación escrita en sus ojos. May continuo mirando hacia el mar, sabiendo que nada podía cambiar el humor del joven y la discusión que estaba por venir.

El sol en el cielo, mientras tanto, indicaba que era algo más que el mediodía.

-Vamos a casarnos pero pasas más tiempo con tus supuestos amigos que conmigo- señalo indignado- Si quieres amigos, podrías tener muchos si acudieras a las reuniones sociales como todo noble.

-No hace falta que me recuerdes nuestro compromiso- le respondió acariciando un dije en su cuello- Y si voy a las reuniones sociales.

-Pero es como si no estuvieras. Te he visto cuando hablas con otras personas, hablas con ellos, les respondes y los miras pero es como si tu mente no estuviera ahí.

Sin tener como defenderse ante esa acusación, May guardo silencio. Medito las palabras de su prometido y supo que tenía razón. ¿Pero cómo explicarle que no prestaba mucha atención debido que esas reuniones eran tan repetitivas? Nunca había nada nuevo, o si lo había siempre era sobre chismes y cosas banales.

De vez en cuando le hubiera gustado colarse a las habitaciones donde los hombres se juntaban, ya que ellos aunque sea variaban un poco el tema de conversación. Pero sabía que tanto como su presencia y sus opiniones no serian bien recibidas. Se había resignado que nunca nadie la escucharía en serio.

-No te preocupes, cuando nos casemos será distinto- le prometió May- Solo espero que me dejes conservar a mis amigos.

-Si nuestros hijos te dan tiempo.

De esa manera, la conversación acabo y los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando el mar. Al poco rato, Drew se fue a jugar una partida de cartas con los hombres de abordo y May se retiro a sus aposentos a descansar. Si se hubieran quedado, tal vez hubieran visto la sombra que se proyectaba en el horizonte.

Un barco se acercaba.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En otro barco, distante pero que se acercaba con cada paso, una joven de pelo castaño, recogidos con un pañuelo blanco, ojos marrones vestida con una blusa verde sin mangas y una tela blanca enrollada a su cintura a modo de falda, vigilaba con un catalejo desde el puesto de vigía.

Inspeccionaba varios detalles del barco a distancia, que tipo de gente había en él, la cantidad de guardias así como la cantidad de hombres que se podía ver. También calculaba la distancia a la que se encontraba el barco y su posible rumbo.

A una vez satisfecha con su examen, guardo el catalejo y se dispuso a bajar. Agarro una de las cuerdas que estaban cerca de ella y se aseguro que estuviera firmemente sujeta. Después se paro en el borde del puesto y sin dudarlo se lanzo hacia abajo por la cuerda.

Al llegar abajo, se puso a correr por la cubierta hasta donde estaba el timon de la embarcación para avisarle de las últimas noticias. En el camino se cruzo con dos chicas, una peli naranja y otra peli azul, que iban hablando muy animadas. No tuvo tiempo de saludarlas, solo les dirigió una mirada que ellas supieron interpretar.

-Pronto tendremos acción- dijo la peli naranja con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya me estaba aburriendo- repuso la del pelo azul.

La castaña siguió avanzando hasta que llego a su destino. En ese lugar estaba el capitán del barco, dirigiendo el rumbo. Era un joven de pelo, ojos marrones y setas en sus mejillas. En su cabeza lucia el gorro de su cargo y estaba vestido con un chaleco azul abierto que dejaba ver una camisa blanca. Más abajo estaba un típico pantalón azul y unas botas.

Lo último que completaba su conjunto era el pikachu de su hombro.

-Capitán, hay un barco a la vista- anuncio la castaña. El joven dejo por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y centro su atención en la chica.

-¿Es de los que necesitamos?- pregunto entusiasmado el joven- Además no me digas capitán, sabes que me molesta Latías.

-Perdón, Ash- contesto Latías- Si, es de lo que buscamos. Tal parece que es uno de esos barcos cargados de aristócratas.

-Perfecto- dijo el chico golpeando su puño contra su palma- Justo lo que necesitamos ¿Qué piensas de su seguridad?

-No vi muchos guardias pero si hay bastantes hombres en general. Tal parece que están confiados en que nadie los va a atacar.

-Seguro habrá cosas valiosas a bordo. Llama a las otras y que se preparen para el abordaje- ordeno Ash.

-Esto será divertido- le respondió Latías con una sonrisa.

-Puedes apostar que si- dijo Ash con una idéntica sonrisa.

Al irse la joven, el chico bajo a su pokemon de su hombro y lo puso sobre el barandal. Después busco en la parte de atrás de su pantalón y saco dos pokebolas más. Las lanzo al aire y un Sceptile aparece al igual que un swellow. Los tres pokemones miran a su dueño esperando instrucciones.

-Bien chicos debemos hacer un nuevo abordaje. Ya saben qué hacer y espero que no me fallen- les indico levantando sus puños.

-¿Por qué nunca nos alientas así?- pregunto una vos a sus espaldas. Ash sonrió dándose la vuelta.

-Por sé que ustedes siempre hacen su trabajo Misty- le respondió el chico a la joven.

Era la misma peli naranja de antes. Esta tenía su cabello naranja agarro en una cola, usaba una blusa larga amarilla, unos shorts de tela azul, atados con un lazo de costado y usaba unas botas. De su pantalón colgaba una espada.

-Pero unas palabras de aliento nunca están demás- intervino ahora la chica del pelo azul. Esta llevaba su cabello suelto y con una pañoleta rosada en su cabeza. Usaba una blusa negra y una falda blanca. En su espalda había dos sables cruzados.

-Por mas que no las necesitemos- dijo ahora una pelirroja que estaba apoyada en la pared. Esta tenia un arco en las manos y estaba vestida enteramente de negro. Su blusa era corta (mas que las demás) al igual que su falda pero esta tenia mas vuelo. A diferencia de todos iba descalza.

-Eres la humildad en persona Reika- le contesto Ash contento por el entusiasmo de la pelirroja- Dawn, si no las aliento es porque se no lo necesitan.

-¿Cuál es el plan, amado capitán?- pregunto Dawn con burla, sabia lo mucho que odiaba Ash que le dijeran capitán.

-El mismo de siempre. Misty, Dawn y yo abordaremos el otro barco mientras que Reika se encarga de cubrirnos y Latías pilotea el barco.

-¿Por qué siempre yo debo ser la que se queda atrás?- pregunto Reika con los cachetes inflados y amagando con hacer un berrinche.

-¿Quién te manda a tener la mejor puntería del océano?- le dijo con burla Misty, después se dirigió al capitán- Las mismas reglas de siempre supongo.

-Si nada de heridos. Solo tomaremos las cosas y nos iremos- confirmo Ash.

-Espero que eso no incluya el poder humillar a los guardias y a todos los demás- comento Dawn acariciando el filo de sus espadas. Misty también había desenvainado y probaba su espada al aire.

-Sabes que no me perdonaría nunca arruinarles la diversión- contesto el joven. El también probaba su arma. Un sable doble.

-Claro solo te gusta arruinar la mía- comento acida Reika probando la tensión de su arco.

-No me vas a negar que no te diviertes derribando blancos a 100 metros de distancia- la provoco Misty. Reika no dijo nada.

-El barco se acerca- anuncio Ash mirando por su propio catalejo, después miro a su tripulación y a sus pokemon que asentían con decisión- Que comienza la diversión.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

May se comenzaba despertar después de una pequeña siesta que habia tomado después con su charla con Drew. Le hubiera gustado seguir durmiendo pero un alboroto que provenía de afuera no se lo permitió. Salió de su camarote para ver a gente, especialmente mujeres, corriendo asustada y gritando y murmurando cosas al mismo tiempo formando un inmenso griterío.

La castaña corrió algo asustada de vuelta a cubierta, temerosa por Drew y su padre. Avanzo contra la corriente de personas y entre ellos escucho el eco de la palabra piratas. Eso la preocupo más y aumento su velocidad.

Ya en cubierta, vio como otro barco de velas negras estaba al lado del barco donde ella estaba y todo parecía que esos piratas tenían intenciones de abordar. Vio como los guardias se preparaban y llamaban a sus pokemones que se disponían en los bordes del barco dispuestos a atacar. Mas temerosa busco a su padre y a su prometido y los encontró, arriba en el puesto de mando, con el capitán dispuestos a defenderse.

-Bien soldados prepárense- escucho la voz del capitán por sobre el griterío. Los pokemones de los soldados (en su mayoría Mightyena) erizaron el pelo preparando su ataque- Ahora, ataquen.

Una oleada de bolas sombras se dirigió hacia el barco enemigo. Los guardias estaban confiados que eso sería suficiente. Mientras que en barco pirata, el joven capitán miro los ataques venir hacia ahí y sonrió confiado también.

-Latías protección- ordeno- Después, Reika, Dawn y Misty ya saben qué hacer.

Las cuatro chicas asintieron y se prepararon. Latías hizo brillar sus ojos con un resplandor rojizo y una barrera cubrió el barco que detuvo toda la oleada de ataques. Sin perder tiempo las otras chicas lanzaron sus pokebolas hacia el frente y un Glaceon, un Piplup y un Golduck hicieron aparición.

-¡Rayo de hielo ahora!- ordenaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo. Los pokemones obedecieron y tres poderosos rayo de hielo atacaron a los Mightyena de sus oponentes que quedaron congelados. El capitán les hizo un gesto a las chicas, Reika disparo tres flechas simultaneas al mástil del otro barco, estas tenían unas cuerdas amarradas en sus extremos.

-¡Ahora!- grito Ash, tomando una de las cuerdas. Misty y Dawn hicieron lo mismo. Los tres tomaron impulso y de dispusieron a abordar. Reika con expresión molesta, se quedo en el barco y volvió a tensar su arco. Glaceon se quedo junto con ella, pero la pelirroja también llamo a su Flaeron y a su Vaporeon para apoyarla.

Los jóvenes piratas tan pronto pusieron pie en la cubierta del barco ajeno, sacaron sus armas. Ash lucia sus sables dobles, uno en cada mano. Misty tenía su espada sujeta sus dos manos. Y por ultimo Dawn tenía sus dos espadas cruzadas sobre su pecho.

Los guardias llegaron en tropel para hacerles frente, con sus espadas en las manos y sus pokemones (que no se habían congelado) rosando sus costados. Pero se largaron a reír cuando vieron que los supuestos enemigos eran tres simples chiquillos.

Sin contar que dos eran mujeres.

-Pero miren que tenemos acá- dijo un guardia con tono burlón- Tres niños que juegan a ser piratas.

- ¿Por qué mejor no se rinden? Si lo hacen los trataremos con piedad.

-Lo mismo les podemos decir nosotros a ustedes- dijo Ash con su mejor sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, sino nos veremos obligados a humillarlos- reto Dawn intentando provocar a los guardias. Cosa que obviamente funciono.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres mocosa del demonio?!- exploto uno de los guardias.

-Somos las que te vamos a patear el trasero, anciano- respondió Misty poniéndose en posición de ataque. Los otros dos la imitaron.

-Quiero ver que lo intenten.

-Mejor veras como lo hacemos- agrego Ash. Después grito al aire- ¡Salgan amigos!

-¡Ustedes también!- ordenaron las chicas. Varios resplandores aparecieron enfrente de los jóvenes. Esto asusto un poco a los guardias. Cuando el brillo termino, enfrente de los piratas y defendiéndolos estaban: el Pikachu, el Sceptile y el Swellow de Ash. Después seguían el Piplup, el Pachirisu y el Buneary de Dawn. Por último estaban el Golduck, el Marill y el Starmie de Misty.

Todos dispuestos a pelear por sus amos.

May veía el encuentro a lo lejos, escondida tras uno de los mástiles. Le sorprendía la edad de los piratas y la resolución que mostraban, dispuestos a enfrentarse a los guardias sin temor. También le asombraba que dos de ellos fueran chicas.

-¡Mostrémosles a estos chiquillos a quienes se enfrentan!- grito el primer guardia que hablo, señalándolos despectivamente. Pero tan pronto como termino de hablar, cayó preso del dolor por una flecha de hielo que se le incrusto en el hombro.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos pero después algunos más cayeron por esas flechas congeladas que les incrustaban en diversas partes de su anotomía. Por último una flecha, encendida esta vez, rozo la cara del capitán para después que empotro en la pared.

-Realmente la mejor puntería en todo el océano- comento Misty impresionada como siempre por la puntería y la velocidad de Reika.

-Ya se estaba tardando- dijo Dawn con molestia.

-Yo creo más bien que se estuvo conteniendo –intervino Ash- Ahora mostrémosle de que estamos hechos nosotros.

Al grito del joven capitán, tanto las piratas como los pokemon se dispersaron e iniciaron una vez más el combate. Los guardias salieron al encuentro de los chicos, convencidos de lo que ellos hacían eran una misión suicida. Al que May que oro por la seguridad de los chicos.

Pero pronto se dieron cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban.

Creo que la mejor manera de describir a estos chicos es con la palabra imparable. A pesar de su desventaja tanto en edad como en número, ellos lo hacían frente sin ningún problema. Aun si tenían que enfrentarse a varios enemigos a la vez.

Dawn era un rayo azul por lo rápido que se movía. Esquivaba todos los ataques sin problemas, leyendo y prediciendo los movimientos de sus adversarios. Casi no hacía uso de sus armas, solo para desarmas de una estocada a sus agotados contrincantes. Sin contar a sus pokemones que la defendían también.

Misty por el otro lado, si bien era igual de rápida que Dawn se centraba mas en el ataque. La espada en su mano parecía una prolongación más de su brazo, esquivaba los ataques, los detenía y los devolvía con una experiencia impropia para su edad. En este caso, los pokemones se centraban también en el ataque, sabiendo que su dueña estaría bien.

Ash presentaba un estilo particular de lucha. Peleaba codo a codo con sus pokemones como si él fuera uno más. Los sables cortaban el aire por la velocidad en la que se movían pero sin perder fuerza. De vez en cuando, las hojas se hacían electrificadas por el aporte de Pikachu.

Reika, desde su posición en el barco, lanzaba flechas a diestra y a siniestra. Donde ponía el ojo, ponía la flecha. Sus pokemones la ayudaban preparándolas, ya sea congelándolas o prendiéndoles fuego. La pelirroja atacaba, teniendo cuidado de no acertar ningún punto vital.

En el barco, reinaba la desesperación al ver que los guardias entrenados no eran suficientes para frenar el ataque de los piratas. Fue entonces que los nobles aristócratas se sumaron también a la lucha. Esta demás decir que eso no supuso una gran diferencia.

En poco tiempo, las fuerzas se vieron reducidas y todos los guardias fueron atados. Lo demás pasajeros se mantuvieron libres pero bajo la amenaza de la espada de Misty. Al terminar la lucha, Reika abordo también el barco para ayudar a Dawn a buscar a los pasajeros escondidos en los camarotes y usurpar sus pertenencias. Misty y Ash se quedaron en cubierta atando a los guaridas y sacándoles sus objetos de valor a los demás.

May había sido descubierta por Ash y fue llevada con delicadeza hacia donde estaban los demás. El propio Ash la ato con cuidado y le sonrió para tranquilizarla. El no tenia ninguna intención de lastimar a nadie y menos a una mujer.

-Esto fue muy fácil- se quejaba Misty molesta por no lucir sus verdaderas habilidades.

-Ya habrá retos mejores- la consoló Ash. El vio como Reika y Dawn volvía con bolsas en las manos.- Ya es hora de irnos.

La última de la fila en ser saqueada por Ash era May. El pirata vio que no tenía ninguna joya de gran valor, cosa que lo sorprendió. En vez de eso, solo tenía un bolsito de encaje rojo que colgaba en su muñeca. El pirata lo tomo y se alejo unos pasos.

La joven desesperada al ver que la bolsa donde guardaba sus pokebolas era robada se puso rápidamente y con dificultad de pie y se acerco al joven.

-Por favor, no te la lleves- imploro al joven, tomándolo con sus brazos. Ash la miro sorprendido e hizo señas a sus compañeras que no hicieran movimientos bruscos y que llevaran el botín al barco. Las jóvenes algo dudas obedecieron.

Drew, que estaba cerca de Norman intercambio una mirada con su futuro suegro al ver que sus captores estaban distraídos. Estos planeaban saltar sobre el joven pirata y apresarlo para exigir la rendición de los demás. Pero no contaron con que Ash viera la seña que se hicieron. Entonces hizo algo que verdaderamente odiaba.

Tomo de rehén a la castaña que estaba enfrente a él. La tomo rápidamente por sus brazos y la apreso contra el acercando el filo de su espada contra su cuello.

-Que nadie haga ningún movimiento raro- ordeno mientras guardaba a sus amigos. Después se hasta el borde del barco, con la joven aun en brazos- No se preocupen, se las devolveré en el próximo puerto.

Dicho esto, tanto su cintura como la de May fueron envueltas en látigos cepas de los pokemon de hierba que estaban en la cubierta de su barco. Después fueron jalados por estos al barco pirata, ante la atónita mirada del prometido y padre de la joven.

Al volver a su barco, bajando la espada pero sin soltar a la joven el capitán ordeno a Latías que usara su tele transportación. La lo obedeció y el barco desapareció con rumbo desconocido.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

N/A

Bien así concluye este capítulo de esta nueva historia. Quise ser un poco original con respecto al genero de los piratas. Por eso vieron una tripulación de mujeres al mando de Ash, debo reconocer que se paso la cabeza hacer que los roles de May y Ash estuvieran invertidos pero esto me atrajo mas, sobre todo por la gran gama de posibilidades sobre los celos y las situaciones comprometidas que tengo al encarar el fic de esta manera.

Con respecto al rol de May, no pretendo mostrarla como una damisela en apuros ni tampoco como una pirata en potencia. Mas bien, como una joven criada de manera normal a esa época, con algunos pensamientos extra contemporáneos, con un carácter decido que acepta su destino y su lugar en la sociedad.

Con respecto a Ash, tampoco esperen un Jack Sparow ni ningún pirata tontuelo. Sera como debe ser un joven criado para esa vida y que ha visto las cosas buenas y malas del mundo. También tenga en cuenta que deberá ser estricto teniendo en cuenta su tripulación. La historia de esta también será contada.

Espero que les haya gustado y que la sigan en el foro si es que me animo a subirla ahí. Si soy una cobarde la seguiré aquí.

Besos y suerte. Déjenme saber sus criticas y opiniones.


	2. La EliteFour

Hola, amigos lectores. ¿Qué onda? Traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que por cierto esta publicada en el foro Dz y que tuvo una buena aceptación. Me siento tan feliz por eso que no sé ni cómo expresarlo.

Bien, dejando de lado eso, hoy conoceremos una parte más de mis queridos piratas y la adorable dama que los acompaña y como reaccionaran unos con otros. Veremos una pisca de ambos pasados y muchas intrigas de para su futuro.

Con respecto a mis demás historias, debo decir que me voy a tardar un poco más en actualizarlas porque tengo que preparar un final para la facu y eso saca mucho tiempo. Pero hare lo mejor posible para traerlas lo más rápido posible.

**Pareja: **Ash x May

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y si lo hiceiran habría muchos cambios en la trama original**.**

Aquí está la historia

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Capitulo 2 "La Elite-Four, los piratas más raros de la historia"**

En una zona solitaria y alejada del episodio del que se acaba de narrar, el barco pirata aparecía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El barco de velas negras, que anunciaba su condición pirática, comenzaba a navegar de nuevo impulsado por la corriente y el viento.

En la cubierta, las chicas (incluida Latías que se había acercado a ellos) miraban con curiosidad a la jovencita que su capitán tenía en brazos. Por las ropas que traía que era fácil saber que pertenecía a familia con dinero, más si viajaba en ese barco. Pero la duda era que hacía en su barco.

May por lado, estaba en un ligero estado de shock. ¿Pero quién podía culparla? En lo que parecía ser un día normal, había visto una lucha contra unos supuestos piratas, había sufrido por el destino de su gente, le habían robado su pertenencia más valiosa y la habían secuestrado los piratas.

Sin contar al joven que la sujetaba firmemente contra su cuerpo.

-Eh, disculpa- llamo la atención del chico. Al no saber cómo llevar la situación, decidió comportarse lo más normalmente posible.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico, mirando por primera vez a la joven que tenía en brazos. Después de agarrarla fuertemente para que no cayera al océano, se había olvidado momentáneamente de ella.

-¿Podrías soltarme?- pregunto levemente sonrojada.

-Ah, sí, sí. Perdón-respondió apartándose de la chica. Que se quedo en su lugar, mirando a su alrededor. Vio como las chicas que había visto antes se acercaban.

-¿Quién es tu amiga Ash?-pregunto Misty mirando curiosa a la castaña y al capitán del barco.

-¿No me digas que se enamoro de ti y te siguió para no perderte?- sugirió Dawn con burla. La sola idea de que eso fuera posible, hizo volver la cara de May en un tono igual que se vestido. El chico por su parte no se inmuto y respondió a la acusación.

-No fue eso- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- Es más bien mi rehén

-¿Tu rehén?- pregunto Reika curiosa.

-Su padre estaba por lanzarse a pelear cuando ustedes se fueron- explico el chico llevándose su mano detrás de la cabeza- No se me ocurrió que otra hacer para evitarlo.

-Genial, tú y tus ideas que nos meten en problemas- acuso Misty. Ash solo sonrió sin culpa alguna- ¿Qué haremos con ella?

-Prometí devolverla en el siguiente puerto. Supongo que haremos eso.

-Pero no sabemos dónde estamos ¿Cómo la devolveremos?- intervino Dawn preocupada. Reika y Latías solo miraban, divertidas toda la situación.

-Creo que debemos mandar a los pokemones en misión de exploración- comenzó Ash, sacando una de sus pokebolas cuando un carraspeo lo detuvo. Era May que llamaba la atención de los chicos.

-Perdonen – dijo al ver que los chicos la miraban curiosas- ¿Pero no deberían atarme o algo así?

Eso sí que extraño a los piratas. Todos se miraron confundidos entre sí porque no sabían que se estaba refiriendo la castaña. Esta también estaba consternada por su pregunta pero es que la situación no se parecía en nada a los relatos que había escuchado. En un minuto estaba rodeada por los 5 piratas.

-¿Por qué deberíamos atarte?- preguntaron los 5 al mismo tiempo. May casi pierde el equilibrio.

-Soy su rehén ¿No es eso lo que se hace?- les pregunto. Tampoco es que querían que la traten así pero definitivamente la situación era extraña.

-¿Uno ata a su rehén?- pregunto Ash a sus compañeras que lo miraron con un evidente gesto de confusión.

-¿Y qué hacían con sus prisioneros anteriores?-Un nuevo temor se formo en su cabeza. Tal vez no los ataban porque los mataban tan pronto los capturaran.

-Es que eres nuestro primer rehén- explico Dawn a la chica.

-¿Nunca antes habían tomado un rehén?- pregunto curiosa. A esta altura y viendo como se comportaban sus captores, decidió que el miedo estaba fuera de lugar. Todo parecía indicar que estaba relativamente segura.

-No- confirmo Ash con un mirada seria que luego cambio por una sonrisa cuando sintió que Dawn se le colgaba de un brazo.

-Son las reglas de nuestro querido capitán-explico contenta la peli azul y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, nada de muertes y heridos graves- siguió Misty colgándose del otro brazo y dándole otro beso en la mejilla y guiñándole un ojo.

-Y por supuesto, nada de herir a los pasajeros- Reika lo abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en la misma mejilla que Dawn.

-Solo tomar nuestro botín e irnos – termino Latías, esta no se abrazo a Ash pero igual beso la misma mejilla que Misty.

-Paren chicas que ya saben que me avergüenzan- pero el tono en lo que decía desmentía su afirmación ya que parecía estar orgulloso de lo que decían. Tampoco parecía muy incomodo por tener a cuatros mujeres rodeándolo.

May miraba la escena con incomodidad y algo de furia. Una era causaba por no estar acostumbrada a ver escenas de amor tan explicitas entre un hombre y una mujer. Lo más que había hecho con Drew era que este le besara la mano y algún beso ocasional. Además, esa escena le llevaba a preguntarse qué tipo de relación tenían entre ellos. Y la furia era causada por la falta de decoro de los piratas al mostrase ante ella.

Reika pareció notar esa incomodidad de la castaña y sonrió. Había olvidado lo puritanos que pueden llegar a ser los aristócratas con las muestras de afecto, más si se trataba de un hombre y una mujer. Así que separo de su capitán. Al ver que la pelirroja se alejaba, las otras la imitaron y volvieron a su conversación inicial.

-¿Qué haremos con ella?- pregunto Reika, señalando a la castaña sin disimulo.

-Supongo que se quedara con nosotros hasta que lleguemos al próximo puerto- decidió Ash no muy seguro del plan.

-Pero no sabemos ni donde estamos, ni si hay un puerto cerca- intervino Dawn algo preocupada- ¿Se quedara con nosotros todo ese tiempo?

-Eso parece- le respondió el chico.

-Mientras no sea una chiquilla noble malcriada todo estará bien- aporto Reika, ganándose una mirada matadora por parte de la joven.

-¿Dónde dormirá?- pregunto esta vez Misty. Ella había estado callada, analizando la situación cuidadosamente- No creo que le guste compartir cuarto.

-Creo que le cederé el mío, así estará mejor. Yo dormiré afuera- contesto Ash mirando el cielo.

-Mejor ven a dormir con nosotras- le dijo Dawn guiñándole el ojo y luego puso un adorable puchero- Hace rato que no lo haces.

-Ya veremos- dijo dejando abierta esa posibilidad.- Ahora ya saben que hacer chicas.

Asintiendo, las cuatro se colocaron rodeando a May. Esto intimido un poco a la chica, por no saber si le iban a hacer daño. Tal vez su actitud anterior solo había sido una actuación para despistarlas. Pero las chicas no se movían, solo la miraban fijamente de pies a cabeza como si pudieran atravesarlas.

-Está limpia- dijeron al tres con una sonrisa. Ash también se alegro.

-Disculpen ¿Pero qué significa eso?- cuestiono May.

-Nada, solo que llevas armas contigo ni nada que pudieras usar.- le explico Latías.

-Ahora que sabemos que eres inofensiva, podrías ser tan amable de decirnos tu nombre- le indico Ash con galantería a la chica. May lo miro un poco sonrojada.

-Mi nombre es May Balance- dijo haciendo una referencia- Soy la hija del conde de…

-No no hace falta títulos- la corto Misty- En el mar somos todos iguales.

-Está bien ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?- al terminar su pregunta vio que Ash le hacía unas señas para que se detuviera pero ella no entendió la razón.

La respuesta llego en unos instantes.

La pregunta pareció entusiasmar a las chicas, por lo que rápidamente se movieron y adoptaron unas poses extravagantes y extrañas. May las miraba curiosas y Ash con resignación.

-Soy Misty, la sirena del océano- dijo la peli naranja haciendo una pose con los brazos entendidos y a un costado.

-Soy Dawn, el destello azul-dijo la peli azul, con la misma pose que Misty pero del otro lado.

-Mi nombre es Reika, me conocen como la furia oscura- dijo la pelirroja, también con los brazos extendidos pero con una pierna agachada, quedando debajo de Misty.

-Y el mío es Latías, la zorra blanca- dijo la chica, haciendo la misma pose que Reika pero debajo de Dawn.

El grupo quedo en silencio como si esperara algo.

-Ash, ven aquí- ordeno Misty- La presentación no está completa sin ti.

-¿Es necesario?- pregunto el chico resignado. El de verdad no estaba de acuerdo con hacer esas cosas.

-Si amas tu vida, si- dijo la pelirroja con aire sombrío. El chico no le quedo más que avanzar y ponerse en el centro de la formación. Tomo aire y dijo con una voz entusiasta.

-Soy Ash, el maestro pokemon- termino se decir, haciendo una pose con el brazo extendido y los dedos en forma de paz y amor.

-Y nosotros somos la Elite-Four- terminaron de decir en un grito, todos juntos.

May los miro con la boca abierta. ¿Ellos eran la Elite-Four? Había escuchado relatos sobre ellos, que habían traído los marinos cuando llegaban a tierra ¿Pero los más grandes piratas y de los que se contaban tantas hazañas eran un simple grupo de chicos, siendo la mayoría del grupo mujeres?

Realmente la vida da sorpresas.

-Ahora que dejamos de lado los juegos, hay trabajo por hacer- ordeno Ash con su voz seria. Las chicas inmediatamente dejaron sus actitudes juguetonas para ponerse a trabajar.

-Misty manda a Gyarados y a Swellow para que exploren y nos digan dónde estamos- le indico a peli naranja. Esta solo asintió y salió.

-Dawn, toma las pokebolas de los otros y llévalos a recuperación- ordeno a la peli azul, que al igual que su amiga, tomo las pokebolas y partió para cubrir su encargo.

-Reika lleva el botín abajo y guárdalo con el resto. Más tarde nos ocuparemos de el.- fue ahora el turno de la pelirroja de desaparecer.

-Latías, hazte cargo del timón, cuando vuelvan los exploradores que te informen de la ubicación y fija un rumbo.- la chica obedeció también. En ese momento, Ash y May se quedaron solos en la cubierta del barco.

-Sígueme- ordeno Ash a May y comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar en el barco. La jovencita le hizo caso y siguió algo desconcertada.

Llegaron hasta la escalinata que llevaba al puesto de mando, ahí abajo había tres puertas. Una vio que estaba abierta y que tenía unas escaleras que descendían. Las otras dos estaban cerradas. El joven se dirigió a la que quedaba a su izquierda y la abrió. Invito a May a entrar y una vez que lo hizo, la siguió dejando la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas.

La chica miro asombrada la habitación. Supo lo que era por la cama que veía en un costado. La pieza estaba decorada en color azul con grabados de olas y de algunas siluetas de pokemon. Comprendió que ese era la pieza del joven y tuvo miedo otra vez. Quizás y solo quizás lo que el chico tendría en mente era, era…

Pero la idea era muy escalofriante para concluirla en su mente. De dio vuelta rápidamente, y su temor más grande se vio confirmado al ver que el chico se estaba sacando la ropa. Retrocedió algo asustada y sin querer cayó en la cama del chico. Cuando lo vio avanzar hacia ella cerró los ojos asustada.

Esperando algo que nunca llego.

Ash la paso de largo y comenzó a buscar algo en un armario cercano. Parecía que solo quería cambiarse su camisa. Aprovecho que estaba de espaldas para observarlo y sus ojos se vieron sorprendidos al ver que su espalda estaba llena de marcas de latigazos.

-¿Estás bien?- no pudo evitar preguntarle algo preocupada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- interrogo a su vez, confundido poniéndose una camisa negra esta vez.

- Tu…tu… espalda- tartamudeo un poco conmocionada.

-Ah son viejas heridas, nada de qué preocuparse- dijo sonriendo y apoyándose en la puerta del armario, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos serios.

-¿Por qué me mir…? – iba a preguntar cuando fue interrumpida por el chico.

-¿Qué hay en el bolso rojo?

-¿Perdón?- replico algo enojada por intentar meterse en un asunto que no le correspondía.

-Quisiera saber que es tan importante para que arriesgues tu vida por eso- explico Ash- Tuviste suerte que hayamos sido nosotros, otros te hubieran matado ahí mismo.

-Están las cosas más importantes para mí- dijo en un murmullo, la verdad de sus palabras anteriores la había intimidado.

-¿Qué es?

-Las pokebolas de mis amigos.

Ash la miro por un minuto asegurándose que no mentía. Era raro que una jovencita rica dijera que sus pokemones eran lo más importante para ella. Avanzo de nuevo hacia ella y vio que le chica bajo la cabeza y cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

Pero el solo le acaricio su cabeza para que se tranquilizara y deposito el bolso en su regazo. La chica al sentir el toque cariñoso abrió sus ojos y vio el bolso que guardaba a sus amigos. Presurosa lo tomo y vio que las tres pokebolas estaban ahí dentro. Levanto sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada marrón del chico. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada- después se levanto y extendió su mano a la castaña que la tomo y se levanto de la cama- Ahora ve abajo y encontraras la habitación de las chicas. Pídeles que te presten algo cómodo porque tendrás mucho calor con tu vestido.

May asintió contenta y se dispuso a salir.

-Más tarde podrás soltar a tus pokemones por la cubierta para que jueguen con los nuestros.

La castaña volvió a sentir y salió de la habitación. Lo que ellos no sabían es que compartían el mismo pensamiento sobre el otro.

-Es alguien agradable- pensaron al unísono.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La chica hizo lo que el capitán le pidió y bajo por las escaleras hasta el segundo nivel del barco. Había un largo pasillo con varias habitaciones, o por lo menos eso creía. Avanzo un poco y pudo ver que habían una ventanas por donde entraba la brisa marina.

No estaba segura de cuál era la habitación que Ash le había indicado pero creyó reconocerla cuando escucho unos enormes gritos que provenían de la última habitación del pasillo. A media que se acercaba los gritos se escuchaban más fuertes y de la nada su nombre se vio mesclada en la discusión.

-A ella le quedara mejor este color- escucho que decía una voz conocida

Misty, se dijo en su mente.

-No ese modelo no es adecuado-replico otra

Dawn se volvió a repetir.

-Dejen de discutir y mejor dejen que ella elija su propia ropa- finalizo una tercera

Reika, identifico la voz.

Se ve que las tres estaban en su habitación, discutiendo la ropa que le prestarían. ¿Pero si Ash estaba en su recamara y ellas en la suya, quien guiaba el barco? No escuchaba la voz de Latías pero no estaba segura que una sola persona fuera suficiente.

Se acerco a la puerta con disimulo para poder observar la habitación y poder formarse una opinión de las ocupantes del lugar. Acerco su cabeza a la puerta y miro que había adentro. Vio una habitación normal, con dos catres y una pequeña mesita en el medio. Ahí estaba sentada Reika, mirando la pelea con ojos aburridos la discusión. Dawn y Misty estaban enfrente de un armario cargado de ropa y cada una sostenía una prenda en cada mano.

Obviamente ya estaban al tanto de la orden de Ash.

-Al fin- murmuro la pelirroja percatándose de la presencia de la castaña.- ¿Podrías decidir que usaras así estas dejan de pelear?

Las otras dos pusieron su mirada en la castaña y la invitaron a entrar. Esta asintió y se sentó en uno de los catres del lugar, a la derecha de Reika.

-¿Qué te pondrás?- pregunto sin rodeos Dawn.

La castaña se levanto y se acerco al armario de las chicas. Reviso con la mirada sus opciones y suspiro algo resignada. La ropa que estaba ahí no era muy de su estilo y era algo que su padre calificaría como impropio de una dama pero no tenía más opción. Saco una falda roja larga y la blusa menos escotada que encontró.

Se quiso cambiar pero vio que ninguna de las otras chicas tenía intenciones de irse. Nuevamente suspiro, ese lugar parecía tan alejado de su mundo que casi lo sentía como un planeta aparte. Decidió sentarse en el catre con la ropa nueva en su mano y aguardar un momento de intimidad.

Si las piratas notaron su incomodidad, no dijeron nada.

Un pequeño silencio se instalo en la habitación. Tres pares ojos se enfrentaron a otro par, midiéndose y juzgándose como solo una mujer puede hacerlo. Todas estaban decidiendo si eran dignas de confianza y poder hacer amigas. Finalmente, una pequeña corriente de simpatía corrió entre las chicas y decidieron intentarlo al menos.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?- rompió el silencio May, intentando ser lo más educada posible.

-Ya la has hecho- respondió Reika, ganándose una mala mirada de Misty y Dawn, estas invitaron a May a seguir para que no se sintiera avergonzada.

-¿No deberían estar haciendo algo en el barco?- pregunto esta vez May.

-No, Latías y Ash están en eso- dijo Misty de manera indiferente-Con ellos es más que suficiente.

-Si, Ash es el mejor capitán que cualquier barco podría tener- contesto una entusiasta Dawn, se notaba el orgullo en su voz. May ante eso cayo unos segundos pero siguió con su interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo se hicieron piratas? ¿No les molesta tener que robar? ¿Y cómo se hicieron tan buenas peleando?- dijo la castaña casi sin respirar.

-En orden- respondió Reika- Es una larga historia. Pero no te preocupes habrá tiempo de contarla.

-Con respecto a la siguiente- siguió Misty- Realmente no, porque sabemos que a las personas que les robamos no les hace tanta falta.

-Y para terminar- hablo Dawn esta vez- Entrenamos duro todos los días. Tal vez puedas verlo mañana.

May volvió a quedarse callada, meditando esta información. Esas mujeres eran lo más asombroso que había visto y realmente tenia curiosidad sobre ellas. Esperaba poder escuchar sus historias y verlas entrenar algún día.

Secretamente, ese anhelo incluía a cierto capitán.

-¿Qué pokemones tienes?- pregunto esta vez Dawn. Era justo que el interrogatorio fuera para ambas partes-Vi las pokebolas de tu bolso.

-Tengo un Beautyfly, un Skitty y un Evee- dijo con algo de orgullo pero después recordando a los asombrosos pokemones de las chicas agrego- Pero no están muy bien entrenados.

-Genial otra loca con un Evee- se quejo Misty con una sonrisa burlona a Reika que solo la fulmino con su mirada.

-¿Por qué otra?- pregunto la castaña omitiendo la parte de loca.

-Estás viendo a la mejor entrenadora Evee de los siete mares- presento Dawn señalando a Reika que no dijo nada.

-¿En serio?

-Si- contesto la pelirroja con algo de incomodidad- Tengo un Glaceon, un Vaporeon, un Flaeron, un Espeon y otro Evee que no se en que evolucionara.

- Solo espero que no sea tan temperamental como su dueña- agrego Misty.

-Jajaja- rio sarcásticamente Reika y Dawn y May se rieron con ganas de la situación. La pelea entre la pelirroja y la peli naranja era divertido.

-Mejor vámonos para que May se cambie- intervino Dawn- Ash y Latías pueden necesitarnos.

-Antes de irnos- freno Reika- May haz la pregunta que te mueres por hacer.

Dawn y Misty la miraron con algo de picardía y May se puso colorada por lo atrapada que se sintió. Era cierto que había una cuestión que le daba vueltas la cabeza pero no sabía cómo plantearla. No esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué relación tienen con Ash?- pregunto en un tono apenas audible.

- Tal parece que mi suposición no estaba tan alejada- dijo una triunfante Dawn.

-No es lo que creen, tengo un prometido- se apresuro a aclarar May- Es solo curiosidad.

-Sí, curiosidad- se burlo Misty- Bien por el momento te quedaras con la incógnita.

Y las tres se fueron, dejando solos a May con su intimidad y sus dudas. Las piratas se fueron por el pasillo y casi al llegar a cubierta Dawn salto muy entusiasmada.

-Tengo una idea-Y sonrió perversamente.

-Esto será divertido- dijeron las otras dos.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Estaba atardeciendo y May estaba en la proa del barco, mirando el atardecer. No podía ver a los otros integrantes del barco pero suponía que estaban cumpliendo sus deberes. Viendo los colores que cubrían el cielo, sintió mucha nostalgia por su padre y por su mundo que acaba de abandonar a penas esa mañana.

No creía que los chicos le fueran a hacer algo, es mas parecían bastante agradables y estaba segura que cumplirían su promesa de dejarla libre. Es solo que se sentía como extraña en una tierra extraña. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo acostumbrada que estaba a los protocolos que ahora que faltaban, se sentía perdida sin ellos.

Sin embargo, recordando las palabras de su padre, ella tenía la valentía de su difunta madre y debía afrontar los problemas con decisión. Aprovecharía al máximo esta aventura, para después poder contárselas a sus hijos y que supieran que tenían una madre singular.

Quiso sacar sus pokebolas para que sus amigos jugaran pero se dio cuenta que se había olvidado su bolso en la habitación así que decidió ir a buscarlo para pudieran estirar un poco sus piernas antes de ir a dormir.

Pero al llegar ahí, se encontró con que todas las chicas estaban esperándola. No se le escapo el hecho que la miraban traviesamente ni que Latías también estaba con ellas. Obviamente algo tramaban y todo parecía indicar que ese algo la involucraba a ella.

-El capitán te invita esta noche a cenar con el- anuncio Dawn muy contenta. Su plan iba viento en popa.

-Quiere darte la bienvenida formalmente- siguió Misty con un tono algo burlón. Ya se imaginaba a su mejor amigo en esa situación y eso le daba gracia.

-Ha pedido que uses esto para acompañarlo- indico Reika, señalando un hermoso vestido de color negro que estaba sobre uno de los catres.

-Y nosotras tenemos la obligación de ayudarte a que estés lista- termino Latías con un cepillo en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Muchas gracias pero no es necesario. Solo quiero ir a dormir-intento zafarse de la situación May, ese plan la ponía más nerviosa de lo que quería admitir.

-Discúlpame- dijo Dawn al tiempo que todas las rodeaban- Pero sinceramente no tienes opción.

A una seña de sus dedos, todas las chicas saltaron sobre May preparándola para el inevitable destino que era esa cena.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

May miraba esa puerta de madera como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Su mano se había alejado varias veces de su cuerpo pero no se había atrevido a tocar la puerta y volvía al refugio de su pecho. Esto le traía muchas dudas.

¿Lo que estaba por hacer realmente estaba bien?

Es decir, analizando las cosas objetivamente era solo una simple cena con una persona que le había invitado. Algo muy normal y que había ocurrido con frecuencia en su vida. Claro, sino tenemos en cuenta que era la primera vez que iba a comer sola con un hombre.

Sola y un hombre. Dos palabras que siempre creyó que iban a estar relacionadas con Drew, no con un completo extraño. Bueno, sabía su nombre, tal vez tan extraño no era.

Decidida a ser valiente, toco con determinación la puerta. Escucho como la voz del chico le indicaba que entrara a los aposentos. Respirando profundamente y rezando a su madre para que la cuidara, abrió la puerta y entro al lugar.

Era la misma habitación que había conocido más temprano, solo que estaba iluminada con varios candelabros y una gran mesa en el centro de la habitación. Esta estaba llena de comida, deliciosa comida si se podía agregar. A la castaña le vino a la mente, quien sería el autor de tan esplendido banquete.

Y parado al lado de la mesa y vestido con sus mejores ropas estaba Ash, el capitán de ese barco que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Algo que era compartido por los dos, ya que debido a su nerviosismo, ninguno se daba cuenta lo que su presencia ocasionaba en el otro.

Al ver que su invitada permanecía inmóvil cercana a la puerta, decidió acercarse a ella para sacar a relucir unos modales que solo se mostraban en contadas ocasiones. Camino despacio, admirando a la chica que estaba enfrente de él. Los otros asuntos que ocupaban su mente, no le habían permitido ver lo bonita que era.

-Mi estimada dama- dijo una vez enfrente de ella y haciendo una reverencia- Me sentiré muy honrado esta noche si decide unírseme a la cena.

May vio ese despliegue de modales con mucha sorpresa. Pero esos modales y el ambiente del que se estaba rodeando le hicieron sentirse de vuelta en su mundo y de alguna manera se sintió más tranquila. Era su elemento, el mundo en el que se había criado.

-La honrada seré yo- respondió correspondiendo a su gesto- Por tener la dicha de cenar con usted.

Felizmente, Ash le ofreció su brazo a May que lo tomo encantada y de esta manera avanzaron los pasos que los separaban de la cena. Ahí, el joven retiro la silla y dio paso a May para que se siente. Una vez listos, comenzaron a comer.

Al principio comieron con buenos modales, despacio y respetando las reglas de la etiqueta pero cuando la comida cayó en sus estómagos, ambos se dieron cuenta del hambre que tenían y mandaron la etiqueta al diablo.

En un momento, se dieron cuenta del espectáculo que estaban dando, así que miraron con pena al otro para darse cuenta que estaba haciendo lo mismo. Eso ocasiono una gran carcajada entre ellos.

-Menudo par de tontos somos- comento Ash. May asintió dándole la razón.

-Igual muchas gracias por la cena. ¿Quién la preparo?

-Te sorprendería lo que hacen Misty y Reika cuando no se están peleando.

-Así que fueron ellas- dijo con sorpresa May- Apostaría que esto fue su idea ¿no?

-Si- admitió Ash- Dawn dijo que estabas algo nostálgica por tu hogar y lo mejor sería que te hiciéramos sentir en casa.

-¿Y en donde están ellas?- pregunto curiosa.

-Las chicas dijeron que era mejor si estábamos solos-conto Ash- De paso puedo disculparme por haberte secuestrado.

-No podemos cambiar el pasado- dijo May- Igual, esto no esta tan mal.

-Supongo que viniendo de una aristócrata eso es un cumplido.

-También debo felicitarte por tus buenos modales- le dijo May con una sonrisa. Habían dejado de comer con unos muertos de hambre para volver a hacer uso de sus modales nuevamente.

-Uno debe conocer el mundo que roba- respondió Ash misteriosamente. La castaña no se atrevió a preguntar más por unos minutos, dejando que el silencio se instalara entre ellos. Pero su curiosidad pudo más y decidió preguntar.

-Las chicas son muy buenas- comento tanteando el terreno.

-Es cierto, cuando no se están peleando al menos-concedió Ash.

-¿Me pregunto las conoces hace mucho?

-Desde hace varios años- le conto Ash, mirándola curiosa. Intentaba adivinar el rumbo de la conversación pero no podía.

May estaba indecisa por hacerle la pregunta que les había hecho a las chicas más temprano pero realmente no se animo. Le pareció que lo mejor sería hablar de ese tema con ellas. Así tal vez no sería tan vergonzoso.

-Sabes, ya es tarde y tengo sueño- dijo inesperadamente May para finalizar la cena. Tampoco era una mentira, estaba muy cansada.

Ash quiso averiguar el porqué el cambio brusco de conversación pero si había algo que le había enseñado el vivir con mujeres por más de dos años, era que ella se lo contaría cuando quisiera. Se levanto de la mesa, vacía, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No te preocupes de los platos y demás- le dijo- Latías se los llevara cuando estés dormida.

-Gracias, por la cena y por la habitación.

-No hay problema. Me alegra hacerlo si es por una bella dama.

-¿Dormirás con ellas?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-No, lo hare en la cubierta.- le respondió.- Hace rato que no duermo bajo las estrellas.

-Buenas noches entonces- le deseo May.

-Igualmente.

De esa manera termino su primer día a bordo del barco más curioso que había visto en su vida.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

N/A:

Bien hasta aca llego esta entrega, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado la escena de Ash rodeado de sus compañeras y May enojada por eso, debo admitir que esa escena es lo que me impulso a escribir sobre un grupo casi entero femenino y solo Ash como único varón.

Silver, si estas leyendo esto, te cuento que estuve leyendo tus historias y solo por falta de tiempo no te he dejado nada en ellas pero aprovecho esto para decirte que eres un gran escritor, incluso mejor que yo. Tambien gracias por la historia que me dedicaste y estoy haciéndote una sorpresa asi que estate atento.

Sin nada mas que agregar, esta futura y ya frustrada odontóloga se retira a estudiar (Quien dijo que los años en la facultad son los mejores, obviamente nunca estudio Odontología)


	3. Mañana para entrenar, tarde para conocer

Hola mis queridos amigos de esta página, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Tuve unos días libres en la facultad (estamos de elecciones) y pude escribir los capítulos que me faltaban ¿Pero entonces porque solo subo este?

¡Porque decidí que los demás los subiría en Hallowen! Así es, los subiré a todos en Hallowen, como parte de mi especial. Porque claro, siendo mi fiesta favorita, tenía que hacer algo para festejarla, por eso, aparte de mi historia especial de Hallowen subiré todos los demás capítulos.

Volviendo a esta, hoy nos toca ver que Dawn cumpla su promesa, veremos unos pequeños reflejos del pasado de nuestros amigos y sabremos que paso con Norman y Drew después del abordaje.

Espero que les guste. Nos leemos abajo.

**Pareja**: Ash x May

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes (excepto Reika) me pertenecen, solo la trama y las locuras que los hago decir.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Capitulo 3 "La mañana es para entrenar, la tarde para conocernos"**

(En algún puerto)

En ese día, la población esperaba que todo fuera normal. Mañana tranquila para vender, tarde en paz para pasar una tarde agradable para disfrutar de la brisa marina y una noche abierta para concluir el día con una cena agradable y una cama caliente.

Pero eso no ocurriría hoy.

-¡¿COMO QUE NO TIENEN IDEA DE DONDE PUEDEN ESTAR?!- una voz que denotaba un gran enojo irrumpió la tranquila mañana.

-Calmase señor- intentaba tranquilizarla otra voz.

-¡NO ME CALMO NADA!- seguía insistiendo la primera voz de manera terca.

-Así no lograras nada- intervino una tercera voz que sonaba mucho más tranquila que las anteriores.

El griterío en cuestión salía de la comisaria de la ciudad, y la voz que gritaba era Norman y las voces que intentaban tranquilizarlo eran la de un oficial y la de Drew, el futuro yerno del primero. Acaban de llegar el día anterior y después de un merecido descanso, comenzaron a mover todas sus influencias para encontrar a la desaparecida May.

Pero no contaban con que se encontrarían con varios obstáculos.

-Como ya les dije señores- decía el oficial, como si estuviera hablando con unos niños de 5 años- Esos piratas son conocidos por sus escapes limpios.

-Juro que si no lo hubiera visto por mi mismo no lo creería- afirmo Drew recordando como el barco desapareció ante sus ojos, tan pronto ese chico salto del barco junto con su prometida.

-¿Pero cómo puede un barco desaparecer de la nada?- se pregunto Norman, aparentemente más calmado pero aun así con una gran rabia interna.

-Sospechamos que tienen varios pokemones psíquicos entrenados para eso- ofreció el guardia, la escaza información que tenia.

-Deben ser muy poderosos para poder tele transportar un barco tan grande.

- No por nada se los conoce como el azote de los océanos- dijo el guardia- La Elite-Four como ellos mismos se llaman, son los piratas más temidos que hay.

-Cuesta creer que solo fueron unos simples chiquillos- comento con furia Norman. Era humillante que unos mocosos le estuvieran creando tantos problemas.

- Más aun que la mayoría hayan sido mujeres- siguió contando el peli verde.

-Esa información no está confirmada aun- dijo el oficial obstinadamente. No quería aceptar que un grupo de simple mujeres podían ser tan hábiles.

-Pues créalo- le espeto Drew- Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

-Ninguno de mis guardias ha mencionado eso- replico enfadado el oficial.

-Ninguno de ellos le gustaría admitir que fueron derrotados por unas simples mocosas-siguió burlándose Drew con su actitud prepotente.

-Le recuerdo que a usted también lo vencieron.

-Y yo le recuerdo a usted que no me enfrente a ellas. Las hubieras derrotado pero- dijo con burla acomodándose el flequillo- Soy muy caballeroso para hacerlo.

Y el oficial se sonroja de la ira que siente, y solamente se contiene cuando recuerda que el muchacho, parado enfrente suyo es alguien rico e importante en la sociedad que puede terminar su carrera con un simple chasquear de los dedos.

-Debemos encontrar a mi hija- exigió Norman, obviando el intercambio de odio que su futuro yerno tenía con el oficial.

-Si prometieron devolverla en el siguiente puerto- dijo el oficial- Lo más probable es que lo cumplan.

-¿Acaso piensa confiar en la palabra de simples rufianes?- pregunto incrédulo Norman. Drew no decía nada y estaba mirando con atención un mapa.

-Tienen fama de tener honor- contesto el oficial.

-Esos malandrines nunca podrían tener honor.- replico con fuerza Norman- Deben tenerla prisionera bajo mil cadenas.

-La encontraremos- dijo con simpleza Drew, sin despegar los ojos del mapa.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Si Norman hubiera visto como trataban a su hija esos malandrines, posiblemente se hubiera sorprendido pero eso no era garantía de que no se hubiera enojado. El no era un partidario de las relaciones abiertas y libres entre la personas. Pero ese tema lo dejaremos para más adelante.

Volviendo a la castaña y a nuestro grupo de piratas favoritos, la mañana se colaba entre las ventanas de la habitación de donde May dormía. Cómoda en esa cama, impregnada con el olor de su dueño pero eso no es algo en lo que la jovencita reparaba todavía por su cansancio.

La luz solar inundaba la recamara pero eso no hacia mella en el sueño de la chica. De igual manera eran los golpes que se oían en la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar al lugar. Al ver que sus intentos eran inútiles, Latías decidió entrar. Busco con la mirada a la chica y la encontró aun durmiendo.

Suspirando y riendo un poco, avanzo hasta la cama para intentar despertarla. Reika no era conocida por su gran paciencia. La sacudió un poco pero eso no parecía funcionar. May siguió inmersa en su mundo del sueño. Decidida le hablo en un tono normal

-May, despierta- le dijo aun sacudiéndola. La castaña pareció reaccionar un poco porque se movió un poco y murmuro medio dormida.

-Aun es temprano para ir al colegio- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se volvió a quedar dormida. Latías decidió usar medidas extremas.

-¡May el barco se está incendiando, despierta tenemos que huir!- grito Latías fuertemente, eso cumplió su cometido y la chica se despertó y salto de la cama sorpresivamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Fuego!- gritaba mirando a todos lados asustada- ¿¡Donde están mis pokebolas?!

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- le explico la castaña, divertida- Eso lo dije para despertarte.

-Gracias, supongo- dijo la chica sentándose en la cama. Buscaba con la mirada la ropa que había usado el día anterior. Se le hacía raro no tener a su doncella que le ayudaba a vestirse.

-Esa camisa ¿Es de Ash?- le pregunto la joven, sin ninguna mala intención aparente. May se sonrojo cuando escucho la pregunta.

-El dijo que podía tomarla para dormir- explico algo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Latías con una sonrisa- Acá todas hemos usado una que otra vez sus ropas.

Y de nuevo esos comentarios confusos para May. Realmente se moría de ganas por saber qué relación tenía el chico con ellas. Parecían más cercanos que simples compañeros de oficio. Se trataban con una familiaridad parecida a la de unos enamorados. Pero eso no era posible.

¿O sí? Y esos comentarios no ayudaban en mucho.

-Casi dirían que los hacen apropósito – se dijo internamente May. Estaba por hacer de nuevo la pregunta cuando Latías la interrumpió.

-Vístete que todos te están esperando- le conto Latías- Y debo decir que Reika tiene muchas ganas de matarte.

La imagen de la pelirroja enojada vino a su mente y eso le dio escalofríos.

-¿Qué hice para merecer su ira?

-Dawn te prometió que hoy podrías verlos entrenar y como no te despertabas dijo que había que esperarte y digamos que por algo su apodo es la furia oscura- explico la castaña mayor.

-Supongo que no tendré más remedio que apurarme- dijo en un suspiro May. Latías se apresuro a dejarla sola para que pudiera cambiarse. Pero estando en la puerta le dijo algo más.

-No te preocupes por el desayuno que podrás comer afuera y tus pokemones ya están levantados y esperándote en la cubierta junto con los otros.

-Te lo agradezco mucho.

-Solo no tardes.

La castaña, consciente del peligro que corría si eso pasaba, se apresuro lo más posible. Se enfundo en la pollera y la blusa y decidió atarse una pañoleta en la cabeza, para seguir la _moda_ del barco.

Cuando salió de la habitación, sus pokemones que hasta ese momento estaban jugando con los otros sobre la cubierta de barco, se abalanzaron sobre ella. Beautyfly se poso sobre su cabeza, Skitty salto a sus brazos e Evee acariciaba sus piernas. Muy enternecida, bajo hasta donde estaba el pokemon, bajo a Skitty y acaricio a los dos. Beautyfly revoleteaba a su alrededor.

-Yo también los extrañe- les decía con un tierna sonrisa. Hubiera seguido en su mundo de fantasía si no hubiera sido por un carraspeo brusco.

Al levantar su mirada, se dio cuenta de tres cosas al mismo tiempo. Una, que el barco se había detenido, dos que los demás la miraban con una sonrisa y tres que si las miradas matasen, Reika la hubiera asesinado minino 100 veces.

-Hasta que al fin te dignas en aparecer- le espeto la pelirroja con su mejor tono de ira.

-Perdón- dijo bastante intimidada- Tenia mucho sueño y estaba muy cansada.

-Si me imagino lo cansador que puede ser, estar linda todo el día y cargar joyas- le replico ella mordazmente. Reika podía tener la mejor puntería de todo el océano pero también tenía la lengua mas afilada del mismo.

Solo una persona (en realidad dos pero eso se sabrá más adelante) eran inmunes a ellas. Y por suerte para la castaña que cada vez más apenada y avergonzada, intervino salvando la situación.

-Ya déjala en paz Reika- le regaño Ash como si se tratara de una niña pequeña- Imagínate ser secuestrada y ser traída a un barco de piratas locos. Eso debe ser agotador.

-Pero… yo… quería entrenar- dijo haciendo su berrinche. Las otras chicas la miraban, las piratas con gracia y May intrigada ¿Acaso la famosa furia oscura se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña?

-Y lo haremos- le contesto Ash, acariciando su cabeza- ¿Ahora como se dice?

-Perdón- dijo Reika haciendo una reverencia enfrente de May.

-No hay de que- acepto las disculpas la chica.

Misty, Dawn y Latías se miraron entre divertidas y melancólicas. Una de las cosas que más le admiraban a Ash y hacían que lo respetaran como capitán era su capacidad de domar a la pelirroja. Aunque más bien la palabra era entender y eso era algo que se aplicaba a las tres. Y eso les traía grandes recuerdos del pasado.

-Supongo que le debemos un espectáculo a May- dijo Ash a las chicas- ¿Qué dicen si empezamos?

-Genial- salto Reika- Voto por ser la primera.

-No lo dudo- dijeron Misty, Dawn y Latías al mismo tiempo. Las cuatros se dirigieron hacia la proa del barco, un lugar donde había suficiente espacio. May se quedo en su lugar, todavía en estado de shock hasta que sintió que una mano se colaba en la suya.

-Ven, vamos- dijo Ash jalándola y después miro a los amigos de May- Ustedes también, seguro que aprenden algo.

Mientras se dirigían hacia donde estaban los demás, pudo ver que los pokemones que había visto abordar el barco estaban libres, jugando junto a otros que no había conocido todavía.

-Cuando entrenamos, soltamos a nuestros amigos para que nos ayuden- le explico como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos. En ese momento, un pikachu salto al hombro de Ash- Así entrenamos y nos hacemos fuertes todos juntos. ¿Verdad amigo?

-Pika- exclamo el pokemon. May lo miro curiosa.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto señalando a la rata amarilla.

-Es Pikachu, mi mejor amigo- conto Ash- Hemos estado juntos desde siempre.

-Como Evee y yo.

-¡ASH APURATE QUE ME ESTAN SALIENDO CANAS!- grito una impaciente Reika

-Ya, ya- dijo Ash, soltando la mano de May y poniendo sus manos en alto- Ya estoy ¿No sabía que no podías vivir sin mi?

-Ya quisieras- le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta, cosa que hizo enfadar a May- ¿Ahora me lo prestas?

-Bien- dijo llevándose los dedos a los labios y silbando- Bulbasor, ven aquí.

Al cabo de unos pocos instantes, el pokemon llamado hizo su aparición y se coloco al lado de su mano. Mientras que Reika preparaba su arco y se ponía en el centro del lugar. Todas las demás se alejaron inmediatamente y Ash le hizo señas a May que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Lista?- pregunto Ash.

-Como siempre- respondió Reika con su arco tensado y varias flechas listas para lanzar.

-Entonces, empecemos- anuncio. Se dirigió a su bulbasor y le ordeno- Bulbasor hojas navajas a Reika ahora.

El pokemon asintió y lanzo su ataque hacia la chica que lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Esto asusto a May, al ver que la chica iba a recibir el ataque de manera directa y sin nadie que la defendiera.

-¿Pero que hacen?- se pregunto sorprendida y asustada.

-Yo que tu no me preocuparía para nada- le sonrió Misty.

-Pero…

-Mejor mira y disfruta del espectáculo- le sonrió ahora Dawn.

Y tuvo razón. Cuando las hojas navajas estaban por impactar contra Reika, ella lanzo sus flechas y acertó a la mayoría de las hojas, deteniéndolas. A las que no pudo derribar, las esquivo maravillosamente y se apresuro a cargar otras para seguir lanzando. Así siguieron unos minutos hasta que Ash detuvo el ataque.

-¿Y si lo hacemos más difícil?- le propuso el capitán, entusiasmado. Reika, asintió y se saco su pañoleta para atársela a los ojos.

-Bulbasor, lluvia de pétalos ahora- dijo ordenando el ataque.

May contuvo su respiración al ver que los blancos eran ahora más pequeños y más difíciles de acertar por la ceguera. Pero Reika no defraudo a su público, acertando una vez más sus blancos.

-Suficiente- ordeno Ash y acaricio a su pokemon de hierba- Estupendo como siempre, Reika.

-Soy la mejor- dijo la chica sencillamente y sacándose la venda de sus ojos.

-Es mi turno- exclamo Dawn, saltando muy emocionada y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus amigos- Quiero ser la siguiente.

-Esta muy emocionada hoy- comento Ash.

-Nunca habíamos tenido público- respondió y guiño un ojo a May que sonrió algo apenada.

-Como quieras. Vamos Reika, no sea que nos lastimemos por accidente.

Los dos se alejaron ahora y se pusieron al lado de los espectadores, que ya se habían sentado en el suelo y comían de una fuente de frutas.

-Vamos Pachirisu, es nuestro turno- dijo poniéndose en posición como si fuera a correr. Su pokemon obedeció y cargo sus ataques dirigiéndolos hacia la peli azul. Que por supuesto haciendo honor a su apodo los esquivaba como si fuera un destello.

-Ahora veo el porqué de su apodo- comento May- Es muy rápida.

-¿Creerías que nos gustaba ponernos apodos sin sentido?- le pregunto Misty.

-Yo aun tengo mis dudas- respondió en su lugar Ash con una sonrisa y ganándose un golpe de Misty y Reika.

Dawn también siguió con su entrenamiento unos minutos hasta que a las descargas de la ardilla se les sumo las de Pikachu. Estuvieron así hasta que una seña de Ash, les indico que su turno había terminado.

-Sigo yo- dijo Misty yéndose hacia donde antes estaba Dawn, al cruzarse con ella chocaron las palmas y se guiñaron un ojo.

-Me pregunto qué hará ella- se pregunto May en vos alta.

-Tengo una ligera idea- respondió Ash, al ver que su arma caía en sus manos. Misty lo miraba desde el otro punto con una mirada retadora y su espada en la mano. El chico resignado avanzo hasta donde estaba la peli naranja.

-Hoy será el día en que te hare sacar las dos espadas- le reto Misty poniéndose en pose de ataque.

-Siempre dices eso y el día nunca llega- se burlo Ash, imitándola y dándole inicio al combate entre sus dos compañeros. Misty era rápida y ataca con fuerza pero Ash era bueno leyendo sus movimientos y esquivándola.

-¿De qué hablaban?- pregunto May a Dawn. Las otras dos estaban muy ocupadas viendo el combate.

-El arma de Ash es una espada doble- le explico- y solo la desarma cuando el oponente es muy bueno.

-Pero cuando abordo nuestro barco, usaba las dos- objeto confundida la castaña.

-Digamos que de esa manera es manera es más rápido cumplir con su trabajo.

-Golduck rayo aurora ahora- ordeno Misty, al tiempo que lanzaba una estocada a Ash que por lo que parecía no iba a poder evitar. Pero en contra de todo, el joven solo sonrió.

-Pikachu- fue todo lo que dijo. El pokemon anulo el disparo con un trueno y después ataco a Golduck con una cola de hierro tan fuerte que mando a volar al pokemon estrellándolo contra su dueña.

-Yo gane- dijo Ash.

-Como siempre - se quejo Misty.

-Eso estuvo genial- aplaudió May. Ahora comenzaba a entender porque esos chicos eran tan fuertes. Su entrenamiento era digno de imitar y por supuesto de ver.

-Bien, con eso termínanos con el calentamiento- anuncio inesperadamente Reika-Ahora pasamos a lo bueno.

-¿Están hablando en serio?- esa fue May que los miro anonadada.

-¿Acaso creías que con algo tan simple seriamos tan fuerte?- le pregunto Misty sacando la lengua.

-Menos charla y más acción- apuro Ash. Todos, incluida May, llegaron hasta donde estaba el barandal barco- Reika, si eres tan amable.

Reika asintió y silbo llamando a sus pokemones. Glaceon y Vaporeon se materializaron enfrente de ella. Ella apunto al agua y sus pokemones procedieron a congelar el agua creando una plataforma de hielo. Después tomo de nuevo su arco.

-¿Quiénes serán los primeros?- pregunto.

-Vamos Misty, te reto- dijo Dawn.

-Acepto- respondió.

Entonces las dos, con sus armas en la mano, saltaron y cayeron en la plataforma. Avanzaron unos pasos para comprobar la firmeza de la misma y sonrieron al ver que era bastante fuerte. Hicieron una seña a sus amigos que estaban bien y comenzaron el combate.

A la par que peleaban, sus dos pokemones, Piplup y Gyarados lo hacían entre ellos y contra ellas. Para complicar más la situación, Reika les lanzaba flechas de hielo, hechas por Glaceon.

-Esto sí es digno de ver- dijo May muy impresionada.

-Somos el azote del océano por algo- presumió Ash y Latías asintió con una sonrisa. Mientras en la plataforma, las chicas seguían enzarzadas en un duelo que parecía a muerte. En un mal movimiento de Dawn, al esquivar un lanzamallas, se resbalo y quedo a la merced de Misty, dando por finalizado el encuentro.

-Fue rápido- comento Reika- ¿Ahora quien va?

-¿Qué tal si vamos y les mostramos un digno espectáculo?- le propuso Ash.

-Me encantaría- dijo Reika saltando junto con Ash a la plataforma. Misty y Dawn volvieron al barco con la ayuda de los pokemon de hierba de Ash.

-Ahora si veremos algo bueno-dijo Dawn, muy emocionada al ver a sus compañeros preparase para el encuentro. A May no se les escapo que la Ash había abierto su espada y que Reika solo tenía su arco.

-Ash va a usar las dos espadas- dijo May- Eso significa que…

-Si- le contesto Misty algo triste- El y Reika son los mejores peleadores que tenemos a bordo.

May se quedo callada porque si bien Reika tenía una apariencia que denotaba su fuerza y coraje, lo último que hubiera esperado de Ash es que fuera un gran peleador. Solo su mirada de ojos marrones, brillantes por la decisión que había en ellos, demostraba su fuerza de espíritu.

-Vamos Dawn quiero tener un buen lugar para ver esto- dijo Misty saltando de nuevo al mar junto con la chica, siendo recibidas por su Gyarados que las llevo a una mejor ubicación. Dejando solas a Latías y a May arriba del barco. Mientras que en la plataforma, Reika y Ash se preparaban.

-Es una pena que no pueda pelear con mi mejor pokemon- comento Reika alistando su arco y mirando a Pikachu- Casi diría que es injusto.

-La palabra clave es casi- respondió Ash, preparando sus espadas y evaluando a Glaceon con la miraba- Casi estoy feliz de no pelear contra él.

-Seguimos con los casi- dijo ahora Reika- ¿Vamos?

-Con gusto.

Y así Ash se lanzo contra Reika, esquivando sus flechas y las bolas sombras que Glaceon le mandaba. Confiando que esta seria neutralizada por Pikachu, lanzo una de sus espadas hacia delante, dejando la otra para contrarrestar el ataque que sabía que Reika le mandaría.

Y no se equivoco, porque la pelirroja esquivo el golpe, mandando otro vertical con su arco que Ash paro con su segunda espada. Se quedaron ahí un rato forcejando hasta que Reika se agacho y dirigió una patada a las piernas de Ash que esquivo saltando hacia atrás y dejando lugar a Pikachu que ataco con trueno. Por suerte Glaceon uso su manto espejo y las protegió a ambas.

Desde el barco, nuestras amigas castañas miraban con entusiasmo el encuentro de los chicos. Ahí, parando golpes, devolviéndolos y ordenando ataques simultáneamente, Ash y Reika hacían honor a su leyenda.

-Latías- llamo May, sin despegar los ojos de la pelea. Latías emitió un ruido que le indico que tenia parte de su atención. La otra estaba en ver como Ash se recuperaba de un puñetazo de Reika.

-Entiendo porque los demás tienen sus apodos- dijo May- Misty es buena peleando en agua, Dawn es veloz, Reika habla por sí misma. Incluso Ash pero tu…

-¿Por qué me dicen la zorra blanca?- interrumpió a la chica.

-Si no es un nombre muy decoroso que digamos.

-Solo lo es si te dejas llevar por las primeras impresiones- le explico la chica- Me dicen así porque los demás dicen que soy la mas astuta del grupo. Puedo engañar a la mayoría de las personas, soy buena rastreadora y descubro trampas y engaños. Además el blanco es mi color favorito.

-Ya veo- dijo la poco convencida- Igual no es el apodo que elegiría para mí.

-Yo no lo elegí. Lo hicieron por mí, fue parte de nuestro ritual de iniciación cuando comenzamos a navegar juntos.

-Así que también estabas desde los inicios. Entonces podrías decirme…

-No diré que relación tenemos con Ash.

-¿¡Por qué?!- pregunto sumamente indignada. Quería resolver de una vez sus dudas. A lo mejor así se calmada un poco la incertidumbre de su pecho.

-Acordamos hacerlo entre las cuatro. Es lo justo.

-Supongo.

En ese preciso momento, la pelea de la plataforma termino declarándose un empate. Los contendientes subieron al Gyarados para así volver al barco donde sus otras amigas los esperaban.

-Buena pelea Ash- dijo Reika una vez estando todos de vuelta en el barco y abrazándose a Ash- Eres un hueso duro de roer.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo y besando su frente. Al instante se vio rodeado de las demás compañeras que procedían a abrazarlo como parecía ser su costumbre.

-No es justo- le retaba Dawn con un puchero- Nosotras también queremos un beso.

-Si insisten- contesto Ash con una sonrisa y dándoles un beso a cada una en las mejillas. May miro la escena un poco resentida. Ash se percato de esto y se le acerco a la chica.

-Para que no te sientas excluida- y dicho esto también la beso en la mejilla. May se puso colorada y se toco el lugar donde Ash la había besado. Las demás sonrieron pícaramente pero no dijeron nada.

-Bien el entrenamiento termino y nuestra espectadora está satisfecha- anuncio Ash con una sonrisa- Ahora tienen unas horas para descansar antes de ponernos en marcha.

Dicho esto se alejo de las chicas.

-Si- salto Dawn- ¿Reika me prestas a Vaporeon?

-¿Otra vez?- le dijo la pelirroja cediéndole la pokebola.

-Sabes que Piplup aun no evoluciona- dijo sacándole la lengua y se volteo a Misty- Te reto a una carrera.

-Sabes que no le puedes ganar a Gyarados- dijo saltando de nuevo con Dawn. Las dos montaron en sus respectivos pokemones haciendo una carrera entre las dos.

-Son buenas- comento May.

-Es útil en caso de naufragio- dijo Reika- Todos sabemos surfear en nuestros pokemones.

-¿Por qué tienes dos pokemones de tipo parecido?- le pregunto May- Me refiero a Glaceon y a Vaporeon.

-Si vamos a estar rodeados de agua que mejor que un tipo hielo y uno agua.

-¿Y porque tienes a Flaeron?

-Digamos que los de fuego son mi tipo.

-Concuerdo con eso- dijeron al mismo tiempo Latías y May con una sonrisa. Reika las miro mal por unos minutos pero después rio con ellas.

-¿Todos tienen algún tipo agua?- siguió preguntando May.

-Ash no- dijo Latías- Por lo menos no acá.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo necesita- intervino Reika y apunto al cielo- Mira.

May obedeció y miro en esa dirección. Y perdió el habla. Ash estaba volando encima de un Charizard. Lo más increíble es que lo hacía de pie, como si estuviera parado en el piso. Por los movimientos de chico parecía que estaba surfeando en el aire. Paso cerca de donde ellas estaban y saludo sin perder el equilibrio y se unió desde el aire a la carrera de Misty y Dawn.

-Te dije que todos sabíamos montar a nuestros pokemones- dijo Reika, riéndose junto con Latías de la boca abierta de May.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La tarde había caído y el barco estaba de nuevo en rumbo. Los exploradores enviados al día anterior habían cumplido su misión y les informaron que el puerto más cercano estaña a una semana de navegación. Hacia allí se dirigían con objeto de dejar su castaña carga.

En ese momento, el joven capitán se estaba haciendo cargo del timón en la completa calma. Las integrantes femeninas del barco estaban sentadas en la cubierta, jugando con sus pokemones y charlando entre ellas, disfrutando del interrogatorio mutuo.

-Ahora nos toca a nosotros preguntar- dijo Misty con una sonrisa- El interrogatorio debe ser por ambas partes.

-¿Pero que les gustaría saber de mi?- pregunto confusa- Mi vida no es ni la mitad de interesante que la suya.

-Todo es interesante- respondió Dawn- Tal vez así, te contemos nuestras historias con Ash.

-De acuerdo- concedió May.

-Empecemos por lo básico- dijo Latías- Sabemos tu nombre pero tu edad.

-Tengo 15 años- respondió la castaña.

-Eres la más joven del barco- comento Reika- Todos aquí tenemos 18 años.

-Parecen más jóvenes de lo que son.

-Gracias por el cumplido- dijo Reika que acariciaba a su Espeon que estaba en su regazo- Es raro que una jovencita tenga pokemones ¿Cómo los capturaste?

-En realidad no atrape a ninguno- respondió colorada de vergüenza y procedió a explicar- Mi Evee me lo regalaron en un huevo, mi Skitty se capturo sola y Beautyfly era de mi mama.

-¿Era? ¿Acaso está muerta? –pregunto perspicazmente Dawn. May asistió.

-Murió durante un ataque a nuestra provincia cuando yo era pequeña. Papa decidió que yo me quedara con su pokemon como un recuerdo de ella.

-¿Esa fue la razón por la que abandonaron América?- pregunto Misty muy curiosa.

-En parte- dijo May- Además estoy comprometida con el duque de la provincia vecina. Veníamos a casarnos bajo la bendición de la Reina y Drew debía cobrar una herencia para poder asentarnos en las tierras de sus antepasados.

-Vaya tan joven y ya con planes de matrimonio- comento Dawn. Después se volvió a Reika que había fruncido el ceño- ¿No te suena familiar la historia?

-¿Por qué dicen eso?- pregunto May.

-Es que Reika era una joven rica al igual que tu, solo que ella huyo para escaparse del compromiso, luego se encontró con Ash y el resto es historia- respondió Misty al ver que Reika no diría nada.

-Vaya- dijo simplemente May. Nunca hubiera pensado que la joven rebelde se hubiera criado en su mismo ambiente.

-No es la gran cosa- replico Reika.

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto ahora May a las demás chicas.

-Mi hermana y yo- explico Misty señalando a Dawn- Éramos dos jóvenes que fueron tomadas a la fuerza como esclavas pero conseguimos escapar gracias a Ash.

-¿Son hermanas? Pero no se parecen en nada- hizo constar la castaña.

-Somos hijas del mismo padre pero no de la misma madre- respondió Dawn- Además Misty es ligeramente mayor que yo.

-Por mi parte, me uní a la tripulación por que Ash me lo pidió- dijo sencillamente Latías.

-Ash, Ash- dijo una consternada May- Parecía que lo único que tienen en común es a él.

-Se podría decir que él es la razón por la que estamos aquí hoy- dijo Misty y las demás asintieron felices.

-¿Me dirán ahora cual es su relación con él?- dijo esperanzadoramente May.

-¿Le decimos chicas?- pregunto Reika a las demás con clara intención de burlarse un poco de May. Las otras asintieron para alivio de la castaña.

-Él es el hombre más importante que tenemos en nuestras vidas- dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo y con una gran sonrisa. El desconcierto de May aumento.

-¿Pero eso que quiere decir?- pregunto algo molesta por lo ambigua de la declaración.

-Lo veras con el tiempo- dijo Reika levantándose y siendo imitadas por todos- Ahora es tiempo de que empieces con tu trabajo.

-¿Trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo?- pregunto algo asustada.

-No creerías que te llevaríamos gratis en el barco- dijo Dawn con una sonrisa al ver la cara de May ante la mención de la palabra trabajo.

-Pero soy su rehén. No debería tener que trabajar- replico la castaña.

-Nadie te ha tratado así- refuto Misty estaba vez- Así que como amiga que eres, debes colaborar.

-Pero no sé hacer nada útil para el barco.

-Lo tenemos en claro- dijo Reika- Por eso tu deber será alimentar y cuidar de nuestros amigos hasta que te dejemos en el puerto.

-Pero son muchos- protesto May, imaginándose llevándoles las comidas y tratando con tantos pokemones al mismo tiempo.

-Es eso o tendrás que limpiar la cubierta del barco- le dio a elegir Misty, intentando convencerla antes de una impaciente pelirroja comenzara a gritar.

-Está bien, lo hare- suspiro derrotada May.

-Bien cada uno de nosotros tiene un cuarto donde sus pokemones duermen- explico la peli azul- Están en el nivel inferior del barco y ahí encontraras las cosas necesarias para atenderlos.

La castaña asintió y el grupo se separo para ir a realizar cada uno de sus deberes. May se dirigió a donde Dawn le había indicado. Latías fue al puesto de vigía, Reika y Misty fueron a cocinar la cena y la peli azul se acerco a Ash para ver si necesitaba algo.

De esta manera un nuevo día termino y los piratas y May se fueron a dormir sin saber los problemas que se les vendrían encima en los días siguientes.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

N/A

Bueno, como siempre digo si llegaron hasta aca, es porque les gusto o al menos no les pareció algo horrible. A veces me sorprende que la gente diga que les gusta lo que escribo ya que no creo que lo haga tan bien.

Dejando de lado mi parte emo, hoy vimos una de las razones de que porque estos piratas son tan buenos, no solo es eso pero eso lo sabremos más adelante. Como dije, también vimos una pequeña parte del pasado de las chicas ¿Cómo será que Ash las salvo a todas y formo esta tripulación? ¿Y qué hay del pasado del propio Ash? Eso lo veremos con el tiempo. También sabemos un poco más de la relación que tiene el capitán con sus queridas piratas, ellas dicen que él es lo más importante de sus vidas ¿será para el igual?

Esto y mas en el siguiente capítulo. Desde ahora he decidido dejar avances, así pico mas la curiosidad, jaja soy mala.

_**Capitulo 4: "Enfrentando a la farsa**_-

_-¡LO ESTAS HACIENDO MAL OTRA VEZ!- se escuchaba una conocida voz gritar_

_-No estás apuntando bien-_

_-Ese pokemon es igual que su dueña-_

Besos y suerte


	4. Enfrentando a la farsa

Hola de nuevo, vaya extrañaba hacer estos comentarios dobles o triples para mis historias. Jajaja debo estar loca.

Para no irme por las ramas, hare un pequeño resumen de lo que veremos a continuación. Como ya saben May comienza a trabajar en el barco y quiere ampliar su aventura lo que desencadenara varias situaciones desagradables y agradables por igual. Tambien veremos una sombra del pasado del capitan y los problemas estan a la vuelta de la esquina.

Como siempre espero que sea de su agrado

**Pareja**: AshxMay

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen si lo hicieran Ash seria todo un pervertido, y seria el ganador de todas las ligas del mundo

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Capitulo 4: "Enfrentando a la farsa"**

El sol resplandeciente anunciaba otro día tranquilo en el océano que irradiaba. El viento estaba calmo y los pokemones acuáticos disfrutaban de la calma oceánica, ya sea para comer, jugar o simplemente nadar en paz. Todo prometía que sería un día sereno.

-¡LO ESTAS HACIENDO MAL OTRA VEZ!- se escuchaba una conocida voz gritar.

Claro que esos días nunca ocurrían en nuestra historia.

Habían pasado unos días, desde la última vez que nos fijamos que ocurría en ese barco. Cada día que pasaba los acercaba al momento en que la castaña May los abandonaría. Por lo que la joven decidió aprender a hacer algo útil. Además de alimentar, bañar y cepillar a los pokemones que estaban a bordo.

El primer día le había costado bastante, pero los pokemones eran bastante dóciles y no le hacían mucho problema. Las únicas excepciones eran el Pikachu de Ash porque lo alimentaba y cuidaba el mismo y el Flaeron de Reika que no aceptaba que nadie lo tocara más que ella.

-Ese pokemon es igual que su dueña- fue el comentario de Misty cuando May le conto su problema.

Como el tiempo se le agotaba y estaba decidida a aprovechar lo máximo posible, le pidió a Reika que le enseñe a usar el arco.

Grave error.

Primero se tuvo que aguantar la risa histérica de la pelirroja cuando se lo pidió, después la rotunda negativa al ver que la cosa iba en serio. Después las burlas del resto de la tripulación (Ash hizo todo lo que pudo para disimular su risa pero no pudo), suplicarle un día entero a Reika, explicándole que quería aprenderlo con intenciones de practicarlo como deporte. Y por ultimo y lo más humillante.

Las quejas y los retos que siguieron cuando la chica accedió.

-No estás apuntando bien- dijo por decima vez Reika en lo que va del día. Era cierto que tenía un carácter _algo_ difícil pero esa niña parecía que lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

-En dé vez de gritarme podrías enseñarme- replico May roja de la vergüenza, intentando no pensar en el espectáculo que estaba dando.

Porque cuando todos se enteraron que la dulce jovencita iba en serio con lo de aprender a usar el arco, quisieron ver cómo le iba. Sin mencionar una pequeña tabla de apuestas que habían hecho entre ellos con los posibles resultados que iban desde el fracaso hasta que Reika la tirara por la borda. También era muy gracioso ver a la más impaciente de todos ejerciendo el rol de profesora.

La única que no encontraba de esto gracioso era Reika que ya sentía que había contado hasta el infinito dos veces para intentar calmarse pero simplemente no podía. Era una de dos o realmente tenía poca paciencia o la chica no ponía nada de su parte.

Les dejo a ustedes que adivinen cual de las dos era.

-Ya te dije- explico con la voz más calmada que podía sacar en ese momento- Tienes que apoyarte firmemente, separar las piernas. Tomar el arco, tensarlo y dirigir la flecha hacia donde está tu ojo.

-Pero es difícil de apuntar- se quejaba May que intentaba hacer lo que Reika le pedía pero era muy difícil.

-Están estáticos, ya te quiero ver con blancos móviles- le dijo la pelirroja volviéndose a enojar.

-Móviles- repitió con incredulidad May y dejando se posición- ¿Darle a blancos que se muevan?

-¡Por supuesto!- grito la chica- ¡¿Acaso esperas que tus blancos se queden quietos con un cartel que diga: Clavamos una flecha?! ¡Ahora vuelve a tu posición!

May lo intentaba pero la idea de apuntar a seres que se movieran, por no decir personas no la dejaba concentrarse. Reika al ver que su alumna no le prestaba atención puso una cara que dejaba en claro sus intenciones de tirarla por la borda. Pero para evitar esa masacre Ash decidió intervenir.

-Tal vez esto ayude- sugirió acercándose a May y agachándose entre sus piernas- Separa las piernas y apoya los pies de manera firme.

Dicho eso separo el mismo las piernas de May, colando sus manos entre su falda y acariciando sus pies para ponerlos en la posición adecuada. La castaña se puso muy colorada pero algo en ella impidió que lo alejara de ese lugar.

-Ahora párate firme y derecha- dijo levantándose y rodeando la cintura de la chica con un brazo y pegándola contra el- Después tienes que tensar bien el arco y poner la flecha entre tus dedos.

Soltó su cintura pero agarro el brazo de May que tenía el arco sujetándolo y tensándolo con la mano de May entre la suya. Después llevo la flecha y la coloco en el arco. De esta manera, May quedo en la posición que Reika había estado intentando enseñarle, solo que también estaba entre los brazos de Ash.

-Ahora apunta bien- dijo muy cerca de su odio para no perder la posición en la que estaban. May en un estado de shock nunca antes conocido, hacia todo lo que el chico decía en piloto automático- Ahora solo dispara.

Y la flecha salió disparada dando por fin en el blanco.

Reika y Ash miraron satisfechos a la flecha había acertado. Dawn y Misty intercambiaban miradas maliciosas entre ellas y May simplemente intentaba que su corazón dejase de latir tan rápido y que su rostro volviese al color normal.

¿Qué era eso que sentía cada vez que Ash la tocaba? No era la primera vez que lo hacía pero nunca la había tocado de manera tan intima como fue hoy. No había sentido una secunda intención en esos roces más que enseñarle a usar el arco pero eso no impidió que su cuerpo reaccionara ante ellas.

-Debes apuntar así siempre- escucho la voz de Reika como algo lejano y recordó donde estaba y que estaba haciendo.-Con algo de práctica y más seriedad podrías ser una gran arquera.

-No te preocupes- comento con aires de distraída y fijándose más en su arco que en la profesora- Solo quiero aprenderlo como un pasatiempo.

El silencio que siguió a ese comentario cambio tan profundamente el ambiente que se vio obligada a levantar la vista para ver que había ocurrido. Nadie la miraba a ella, todos tenían los ojos puestos en Reika que había agachado su cabeza y apretaba tan fuerte sus manos que temblaba de ira.

May quiso saber que hizo ahora y se preparo para otro escándalo de la pelirroja. Pero esto no ocurrió y a May le hubiera gustado que pasase eso en vez de lo que ocurrió. Reika levanto sus ojos y la fulmino con sus ojos verdes. Después avanzo hasta ella y le arrebato el arco y salió en dirección a la parte baja del barco. Al llegar a la puerta y aun de espaldas dijo:

-Si no vas a poner tu corazón en las cosas es mejor que no lo hagas- dicho eso desapareció rumbo a bajo.

Y eso fue todo. May se dio cuenta, por la ausencia del escándalo que esta vez había herido profundamente a Reika pero no sabía cómo ni porque. Las demás chicas que quedaban, contribuían con el silencio al no saber qué hacer o que decir. Por primera vez en varios días, se sentían fuera de lugar.

-Chicas, vayan a ver si Reika y Latías necesitan algo- les dijo Ash, echándolas sutilmente y haciéndoles saber que el intentaría solucionar la situación. Misty y Dawn asintieron y se fueron dejando a los dos solos.

May estaba al borde del llanto al saberse la causa del enojo de la chica. Si bien es cierto que la pelirroja se había enojado con ella varias veces en el pasado, ninguna la había sentido tan real ni tan grave como esta. Bajo su mirada y apretó fuertemente la tela de su falda en un intento por no llorar.

Cosa en la que estaba fracasando.

Hubiera seguido así por mucho tiempo, horas quizás, de no haber sido una mano que levanto su rostro y comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas. Ella pudo ver en los ojos de ese chico como la comprendían, y sin poder contenerse lo abrazo.

-Tranquila- le decía Ash, acariciando sus cabellos- Ella no te odia, solo la ofendiste un poco.

-Pero no se que hice- decía May, hundida en un abrazo que la estaba haciendo sentir mejor- Cuando empezamos, le dije que quería hacerlo como diversión.

-Supongo que ella habrá pensado que de igual manera lo tomarías en serio- dijo separándola del abrazo pero tomándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente- Te lo habrá dicho de mala manera pero tiene razón. Debes poner tu corazón en lo que hagas.

-Supongo que tu siempre lo haces- comento algo sonrojada, tanto por sus palabras como por su toque.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto el joven desconcertado por el comentario.

-Te he visto en estos días- dijo la chica avergonzada por admitir eso- Puedes hacer muchas cosas y la mayoría lo haces perfecto. Hasta parece que también eres arquero.

-Todos sabemos usar las armas de los otros- admitió Ash también avergonzado- Pero hay muchas cosas que no sé hacer.

-Me conforma saber que puedes vivir con cinco mujeres sin hacerles nada- dijo May entre feliz y celosa.

-Son lo más importante que tengo, nunca les haría nada- dijo el chico con tacto al ver la cara de desanimo que puso May- Incluso tú también eres importante.

La castaña escucho esto sorprendida y su corazón estallo de felicidad. Pudo sentir que lo que Ash decía era verdadero y eso la hacía sentir mucha dicha dentro de ella. Tanto que no se preguntaba porque eso la ponía tan feliz.

Sin decir nada, se alejo de Ash y se dirigió al barandal para contemplar una vez más el océano. Realmente estaba muy feliz de haber podido conocerlo y haber emprendido este viaje porque pudo conocer a varias personas extraordinarias.

-Eres rara- escucho como le decía y se sorprendió de verlo a su lado pero apoyado de espaldas con la mirada fija en ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-De todas las nobles que he conocido, tú eres la única cuyos ojos siempre buscan el mar en vez de fijarse en los lujos que la rodean.

-Supongo que debe ser porque siempre soñé con recorrerlo- explico de manera vaga- ¿Conoces a muchas damas de sociedad?

-Soy un hijo de los puertos- explico Ash con un tono de voz que quería ser indiferente- Antes de ser lo que soy trabajaba como sirviente en la casa de un noble, después me vendieron a un barco y mucho después me convertí en lo que soy.

-Debe haber sido muy triste- dijo May conmovida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Admito que fue duro pero si no hubiera ocurrido nunca habría conocido a las chicas ni me habría hecho pirata- después agrego mirando hacia el costado y un poco sonrojado- Tampoco te hubiera podido conocer a ti.

De nuevo emocionada pero sin decir nada para no avergonzar al chico, apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y de esa manera siguió viendo el océano con Ash a su lado.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(Hotel Buena Vista, cerca del puerto)

En la habitación del hotel en la que Norman y Drew se habían alojado, se podían ver que estos estaban discutiendo asuntos importantes sobre el escritorio. Cercano a ellos, estaba una mesa con una botella de brandy y dos vasos usados.

Sobre el escritorio estaba desplegado un enorme mapa marítimo que contenía las rutas comerciales de America y Europa y también la mayoría de las islas que habia que entre esas rutas. El mapa estaba marcado con diversas cruces y era estudiado con atención por Drew. Norman solo lo miraba a el y resoplaba por lo bajo.

-Si esto sigue asi, no podremos cumplir con nuestros planes- se quejaba impaciente. Después se irritaba viendo al peli verde tan tranquilo- No sé cómo no estás preocupado por esto.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?- pregunto sin retirar los ojos del mapa.

-Si no te casas con mi hija antes del que plazo se venza perderás todo- le recordó mordazmente.

-Esto es extraño- señalo Drew mirando el mapa, sin haber dado muestras de haber escuchado lo dicho por su futuro suegro. Norman suspiro y pensó que Drew era sinceramente imposible.

-¿Qué es lo extraño?- pregunto con indiferencia.

-He señalado todos los ataques de esos piratas en el mapa y hay algo que me llama poderosamente la atención.

-¿Qué es si se puede saber?- algo más interesado.

-Todos los ataques tienen las mismas características- comenzó a explicar- Ya sabes, barco que aparece de la nada y desaparece del mismo modo, grandes habilidades por parte de los atracadores etc. Pero menos en una cosa.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto cada vez más impaciente Norman ante los rodeos del chico.

-Los atracos de esta zona- dijo señalando en el mapa- Han sido limpios, es decir, solo atan a los guardias, sin heridos graves ni nada. En cambio los que se alejan de ese perímetro, han sido más brutales y se han causado daños graves, sin mencionar que no hay ninguna mención de mujeres.

Norman no comento nada pero vio con interés las diferentes zonas que estaban en el barco. Tal vez los atracos de esos piratas no hayan sido tan aleatorios como todo el mundo parecía pensar, sino que seguían un patrón. Si eso era cierto, tal vez podían rescatar a May en vez de solo esperar que se la devolvieran.

-Es como si fueran una flota en vez de un barco- razonaba Drew en voz alta ajeno a los pensamientos del mayor- Es extraño.

Cada uno veía el mapa con mucha atención pero con distintos pensamientos. Uno intentaba responder un enigma, el otro ver un patrón de ataque. Pero los dos tenían en la mente a una castaña que esperaban rescatar cuanto antes.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Castaña que en ese momento pensaba cualquier cosa menos en que la rescaten. Viendo la infinidad y la profundidad del mar, estando en compañía de una persona que había recorrido ese mundo que ella tanto ansiaba ver.

Desde el tiempo que había pasado desde que Reika y las chicas los habían dejado solo y se pusieran a ver el mar juntos, el chico le había contado varias anécdotas sobre lo sucedido en sus viajes durante los últimos tres años. Pero siempre eran sobre su vida ya consumada de pirata y cuando el grupo estaba formado.

No había ninguna sobre su pasado que recientemente había salido a la luz y que ella se moría por conocer. Tampoco sobre como rescato y formo ese sorprendente grupo de piratas. Porque si había algo que la chicas le habían dejado en claro era que el había sido la causa que los Elite-Four nacieran.

Aprovechando un momento en que Ash se había quedado callado después de terminar su última narración, ella decidió comenzar a averiguar eso que tanto la intrigaba. Se aclaro la garganta para tranquilizarse y se agarro las manos nerviosas. Pensó en dar rodeos pero sabía que ellos preferían las cosas directas solo la pregunta de una.

-¿Qué significa ser un hijo de los puertos?

Automáticamente vio el efecto en de su pregunta en Ash. El joven se tenso notablemente y su sonrisa siempre presente desapareció. Se alejo unos pasos de ella y le dio la espalda. Parecía que intentaba controlarse y que el tema obviamente no era de su agrado.

-Discúlpame, sé que no es de mi incumbencia- dijo rápidamente, arrepentida de haber sido la causante de tan brusco cambio de ánimo.

-No es tu culpa- le respondió aun de espaldas. Después se volvió a girar dando un suspiro, pareciendo decidirse a contar su historia- Tienes derecho a saberlo, eso significa…

Pero la revelación fue cortada bruscamente cuando el viento de un ataque rozo el barco y se impacto en el agua del lado en que ellos estaban. May se asusto pero Ash reacciono rápidamente y comenzó a buscar la fuente de peligro.

En eso llegaron las chicas, cada una portando sus armas. Misty le paso su espada a Ash y Latías un catalejo. El chico lo abrió y observo a lo lejos. En el horizonte se podía ver la silueta de un barco acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos. De él provenían los ataques.

Lo más curioso es que había aparecido de la nada.

-¿Desde cuándo esta siguiéndonos?- pregunto Ash, observando atentamente al enemigo.

-Apareció de la nada- dijo Latías, intercambiando una mirada perspicaz con Ash y el resto de la chicas- Eso no es todo, mira su bandera.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- pregunto el chico enojado al ver el símbolo de la bandera del barco contrario. Era una pokebola pintada en un lienzo negro surcada por dos espadas y con un cuatro de color rojo en el medio.

Era el mismo símbolo que su barco.

-Imitadores- sentencio el chico una vez finalizado su examen, cerro el catalejo y mirando a sus amigas. Por alguna razón todos parecían emocionados.

-¿Imitadores?- pregunto confundida May.

-Mientras más famosos somos, mas nos quieren imitar- contesto Dawn. Todos estaban probando sus armas.

-¿No deberían estar preocupados?

-No- respondió Misty- Los imitadores siempre suelen ser buenos contrincantes.

-¿Suelen ser? ¿Esto les pasa a menudo?

-No tanto como quisiéramos- explico Ash desarmando sus dos espadas y poniéndoselas a la espalda- Más que nada en los bares y en los puertos.

-Es la primera vez que seremos abordados por unos- explico Latías, después se dirigió a Ash- ¿Ordenes?

-Cubran nuestra bandera para que no la vean, que sea una sorpresa. No los ataquen, solo defiendan, y todos a las armas. Incluso tu Latías.- ordeno el chico y Dawn y Misty fueron a cumplir sus órdenes.

-Perfecto- se emociono la chica- Hace tiempo que no peleaba.

Entonces la chica saco un cinturón lleno de dagas y se lo puso a la cintura. May miro las armas asombrada, no sabía que Latías también peleara. Creía que tenía un rol más secundario en el barco.

-No eres la única aprendiz de Reika- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Ya se acercan- silencio Ash y comenzó a repartir instrucciones- Bien, las reglas son las mismas que de de costumbre. Nada de muertos ni heridos graves.

-Aburrido- suspiro Reika. Las demás la vieron con una sonrisa.

-Usen a sus pokemones si el caso lo requiere y háganlo lo mejor que puedan- termino de decir Ash. Después saco una de sus pokebolas y Sceptile apareció.

-Te encargo a May- le ordeno el chico al pokemon. El pokemon asintió pero Reika puso también un arco en los brazos de May.

-Por las dudas- fue todo lo que le dijo.

Dicho esto todos los que estaban, tanto Sceptile como los piratas se pusieron delante de May y esperaron ansiosos que llegaran sus rivales. Estaban ansiosos porque hace rato que no tenían un gran desafío y esperaban que el enemigo estuvieran a su altura.

El barco llego a su lado unos segundos después que terminaran la formación y los piratas rivales se prepararon para el abordaje. Los buenos se pusieron en posición de ataque y soltaron a sus amigos, listos para empezar la batalla.

Las figuras rivales pronto estuvieron arriba del barco. Eran cinco chicos, vestidos con diversos colores. Todos usaban espadas y se les notaba que estaban confiados. Como ocurría siempre que alguien veía a esta tripulación por primera vez, los farsantes comenzaron a reírse.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí- dijo el que parecía ser el líder. Un chico castaño vestido de morado.

-Un par de niñas inocentes y un debilucho- respondió el otro vestido de negro y de pelo color violeta.

-Pero no podemos negar que son hermosas- siguió otro de pelo negro y ropas verdes.

-Podremos divertirnos muchos con ellas-hablo ahora un chico castaño de ropas verdes también, mirando con mucha lujuria a las piratas. Esto enojo mucho a Ash, que no soportaba que trataran a sus compañeras como simples pedazos de carne.

-Pero que dicen si son horrorosas- termino de decir un chico de pelo lila, vestido de verde mas fuerte que los demás. Su ropa parecía extrañamente a un Carturne.

Al ver que los imitadores terminaron su discurso, las chicas comenzaron a reírse a carcajada limpia. Sin importarle la cara seria e indignada de sus rivales, continuaron con su risa durante varios minutos. Esto enojo mucho a sus rivales.

-¡¿Se pueden saber de qué ríen?- preguntaron los cinco furiosos.

-Es que siempre nos subestiman- comenzó Misty.

-Y dicen que somos débiles y que les damos pena- siguió Latías.

-También hablan de lo linda que somos y de todas las perversidades que nos harán- comento Dawn con indiferencia.

-Pero al final siempre les pateamos el trasero- termino Reika con su mueca de superioridad.

-No nos subestimen- exploto el líder- ¿Acaso no saben quiénes somos?

-¿Quién?- preguntaron todos menos May con inocencia fingida que hizo indignarse más a sus rivales.

-Soy Tracy, el dragón del océano- dijo el pelinegro en una pobre imitación de la pose de Misty.

-Soy Paul, el rayo violeta- dijo ahora el del pelo violeta y ropas negras, imitando de mala manera la pose de Dawn.

-Mi nombre es Richie y soy el rastreador verde- dijo ahora el castaño con ropa verde. Después para horror de Reika, siguió el peli morado vestido como espantapájaros.

-Me llamo Harley y soy la furia verde- dicho esto se puso en una pose bastante amanerada que hizo enfadar a Reika que no le mando una flecha porque Ash no le dejo.

-Mi nombre es Gary, el gran maestro pokemon- termino de decir el castaño vestido de morado. Después todos se juntaron y dijeron en un grito:

-Nosotros somos la Elite-Four.

Si tenían la intención de intimidar a sus adversarios solo consiguieron miradas de decepcion ante la pobre imitación de su pose, una mirada fulminante de Reika por ver quien la imitaba y hasta la risa de May. Pero lo que no esperaban era la gran carcajada de Ash.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo riéndose- El gran Gary devenido a la pobre imitación de un pirata.

Todas las chicas se miraron confundidas por la actitud de su capitán. Gary solo se enojo mas, al ver que alguien, un estúpido debilucho según él, le recordara la pérdida de su fortuna. Ash paro de reír y lo miro burlón.

-¿¡Quien eres!?- le exigió el líder de los falsos elites.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas del inútil que limpiaba tu recamara?- pregunto el capitán a su vez. Entonces a todas las piratas se les vino el recuerdo de que Ash habia sido sirviente antes.

-¿Ash eres tú?- pregunto confundido-¿El inútil y torpe de Ash?

-Más inútil serás tú- respondió con burla Ash- Si ahora lo único que haces es imitarme ¿Dónde quedaron tus aires de grandeza ahora?

-Esperen un minuto- interrumpió Paul el intercambio de miradas-¿Imitarte?

-Así es- respondió Dawn con una brillante sonrisa y empuñando sus sables.

-Nosotros somos- comenzó a decir Misty mientras todos, incluido Ash, hacían la verdadera pose de la elite.

-Los verdaderos Elite-Four- dijeron los cinco todos juntos. May se quedo detrás de Sceptile y miro con algo de orgullo a sus amigos.

Los otros piratas, retrocedieron algo nerviosos al encontrase a los verdaderos piratas. Si eran tan buenos como su leyenda lo decía estaban en verdaderos problemas. Pero Gary al sentir que el poco honor que tenía se había roto, no lo pensó demasiado.

-Vamos, acabemos con ellos y seremos los nuevos Elite- Four- eso despejo las dudas y alentó bastante a los jóvenes para lanzarse al ataque.

-Eso veremos- respondió al reto Ash, yendo al encuentro de sus rivales con pikachu al hombro y sus amigas a los lados. May quedando segura a sus espaldas. Cada uno se lanzo contra su imitador y de esa manera las parejas de pelea.

-Te dices dragón pero ni siquiera atacas con un pokemon de agua- dijo Misty peleando contra Tracy, igualando su fuerza al atacar, mientras su Golduck peleaba con el Scyther del chico.

-Vamos se que puedes ser más rápido- se burlaba Dawn esquivando los ataques de Paul sin problema y contestándolos con agilidad. El chico la miraba entre cansado y exasperado, su Weavile también tenía problemas con el Aimpon de la chica.

-Deben estar bromeando- se quejaba Reika al ver como Harley esquivaba sus flechas en medio de gritos dignos de una mujer. Su Glaceon ya había dejado fuera de combate a su Carturne.

-Eres linda y peleas- elogio Richie a Latías que peleaba ella sola contra el Charmeleon del chico y este. Esquivaba sus ataques y lanzaba sus dagas como toda una maestra

Pero la pelea que valía la pena ver era la de Gary y Ash. Los dos eran buenos con la espada y tanto el Pikachu como el Umbreon estaban iguales. Pero se notaba que Ash era mejor que el chico. Además que vivir con una entrenadora Evee le había dado grandes conocimientos de sobre esa raza.

-Creí que eras mejor que esto- dijo algo desanimado el chico, esquivando los ataques de su rival- Siempre presumías que llegarías muy lejos.

Gary se estaba dejando llevar por la rabia y eso hacia que sus ataques fueran menos precisos. Sabía que estaba perdiendo la concentración, pero no podía tolerar que un don nadie como Ash, le estuviera cantando sus verdades al oído. Y pensar que cuando eran pequeños, el siempre lo humillaba.

La batalla estaba claramente del lado de Ash y las chicas, tanto que el joven había vuelto a armar su espada. Cuando cada uno estaba a punto de darle final a sus parejas, un grito se oyó. Era May que siendo Sceptile tomado por sorpresa, era prisionera del Carturne de Harley.

-Suéltenla- exigió Ash- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Tal parece que el pequeño tiene una novia- dijo Gary feliz de poder humillarlo nuevamente- Harley encárgate de la mocosa.

-Con gusto- respondió este con una sonrisa desquiciada- Carturne, lánzala al océano ahora.

May asustada cerró los ojos y pensó que tendría un final tonto. Si solo hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera estado más preparada esto no estaría pasando. Al menos pensó que moriría después de haber conocido a tan fabulosas personas y eso la consoló.

Espero resignada el choque con el agua. Pero nunca llego. Lo que si llego a los oídos fue un gemido de dolor, un insulto en el aire y el golpe con el suelo. Abrió los ojos y vio a su lado al Carturne herido por la flecha de Ash, que lanzo después de que Reika le pasara su arco.

El pokemon herido corrió a los brazos de su amo que lo miro preocupado y sin dejar de llamar. May se dio cuenta que estaba a salvo pero la felicidad le duro muy poco al ver que Gary había aprovechado la distracción de Ash y lo había atacado a traición, clavándole su espada en la espalda.

El chico cayo adolorido y su rival se dispuso a liquidarlo. May no lo pensó y dejo que su insisto se hiciera cargo. Tomo el arco en su espalda y sin dudarlo o pensarlo disparo una flecha que se clavo en la mano de Gary que soltó su espada y cayó al piso maldiciendo.

Después de eso, tiro al arco al suelo y sin importarle nada corrió hacia donde estaba el chico herido. Vio que todavía estaba consciente y lo refugio en sus brazos cuidando de no lastimar mas su espalda.

Reika al ver a su capitán herido se enfado como solo lo hizo una vez en su vida. Saco dos pokebolas y ordeno al resto con una voz fría que encogió el corazón de miedo a todos los presentes.

-Pónganse detrás mío- las piratas y May se dieron en cuenta que la orden iban en serio. Guardaron a sus amigos y las armas. Llevaron con cuidado a Ash y lo depositaron en el piso.

-La muñequita cree que puede ganarnos ella sola- se burlo Paul, pero en realidad estaba tan asustado como el resto de sus compañeros.

-Cállate- ordeno la chica con esa vos calma y fría, bajando sus ojos que fueron tapando sus ojos- Ash ¿Puedo usarlo?

El chico y las demás entendieron rápidamente a que se refería la chica. May no lo hizo pero no le importo atenta al cuidado de Ash. El joven suspiro y decidió darle permiso, por dentro le dio lastima sus rivales pero ellos se lo habían buscado.

-Hazlo- fue la orden seca que le dio intentando controlar el dolor.

-Perfecto- dijo ella emocionada y mostrando un brillo sicópata en sus ojos verdes que hizo retroceder a sus contendientes.

-Sal ahora Espeon y protégelos- dijo lanzando una de sus pokebolas, Espeon apareció y cubrió a Ash y las chicas con su manto espejo.- Ahora es hora de mi mejor pokemon.

-Me pregunto quién será- dijo May en voz alta, viendo todo en silencio. Reika realmente daba miedo cuando quería.

-¿No lo adivinas?-dijo Misty-Yo que tú me protegería bien.

-Si- apoyo Dawn- Veremos la verdadera furia oscura.

Cuando la peli azul termino de hablar, la pelirroja lanzo su pokebola y el tan anunciado pokemon apareció. Era su Flaeron, sus rivales que esperaban ver algo mejor recuperaron su confianza y comenzaron a burlarse de la chica.

-Ustedes- dijo Reika con furia contenida y algo raro comenzó a ocurrirle a Flaeron, el pelaje de su cuello se iba oscureciendo- Atacaron nuestro barco, quisieron matar a una de mis amigas y lastimaron a mi capitán.

Por cada palabra que decía su furia iba creciendo haciendo sus ojos verdes cada vez mas oscuros al igual que el pelaje de Flaeron. Fue entonces que sus rivales comprendieron el verdadero peligro pero ya era tarde.

-¡Encima ponen a un marica para que ocupe mi lugar! ¡ESO NUNCA SE LOS PERDONARE!- grito totalmente fuera de sí, después le ordeno a Flaeron-¡ATAQUE DE FURIA OSCURA, AHORA!

Terminada la orden, el pokemon cargo un poderoso lanzallamas pero que increíblemente era de color negro. Era tal su potencia que lanzo a los chicos directo a hacia su barco y lo incendio con esas llamas negras que parecían nunca pagarse.

-Esa es la verdadera furia oscura- comento Misty al ver a May sin palabras- El ataque personalizado que ella misma creo y le enseño a su amigo.

-Increíble- dijo la castaña- Todos ustedes son increíbles.

-Ahora debemos irnos- dijo Ash con un hilo de voz- Latías, sácanos de aquí.

La chica hizo brillar sus ojos para desaparecer una vez más el barco. Al haber dado su ultima orden, Ash quedo inconsciente en los brazos de May, preso del dolor en su espalda. Lo último que es escucho en esas latitudes antes del que barco fue el grito de preocupación de May.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

N/A

Bien hoy vimos algo mas de accion, intrigas y peleas. Espero que lo de Gary les haya gustado, se me hizo lindo poner que por una vez Ash lo supera. Tambien vimos un acercamiento entre los protagonistas que empiezan a llevarse bien.

Por lo que respecta a May no quize hacerla la gran peleadora ya que eso seria irreal y prefiero que vaya haciendolo poco a poco.

Sin nada mas que agregar besos


	5. ¿Quieres ser parte de nosotros?

Hola amigos, espero que estén bien hoy. Hoy traje el capitulo que les debía de hace dos sábados pero que por motivos de fuerza mayor (la visita de mi madre) no se los traje.

Asi que espero que sepan disculpar mi retraso. Pasemos a lo importante, en el capitulo anterior dejamos a un Ash herido, una May loca de la culpa, a Drew y a Norman planeando algo. Como el nombre de este capitulo lo indica hoy conoceremos el pasado de nuestro grupo y una importante propuesta que puede cambiar el futuro de todos.

Espero que les guste.

**Pareja: **Ash y May

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, porque sino el Avanced seria la ley, mientras que la lechuga estaría siendo azotado tres metros bajo tierra.

**Advertencia**s: por el momento ninguna pero no se descuiden.

* * *

**Capitulo 5 "Revelando el pasado ¿Quieres ser parte de nosotros?"**

En nuestro ya conocido barco pirata las cosas no se pintaban fáciles en esta ocasión. El barco presentaba los daños fruto de la batalla que había tenido lugar en su cubierta y los efectos secundarios de cierto ataque de cierta pelirroja. Pero todo eso se veía eclipsado por un asunto más importante que eso.

La salud del joven capitán de ese barco y líder de la banda de los piratas.

Ash estaba descansando en su cama, su pecho estaba cubierto por vendas y en su cara se podía apreciar una mueca de dolor. Por el momento todavía seguía inconsciente debido al dolor que le infringía la herida en su espalda pero eso no evitaba que en su cara se pudiera apreciar el dolor.

Reika y Dawn estaban de pie y apoyadas en contra de las paredes del armario cercano al lecho donde estaba el azabache al cual miraban con la preocupación escrita en sus ojos verdes y azules respectivamente. Misty estaba en la cabecera de la cama poniendo un paño en su frente para bajar un poco la fiebre de su amigo, ella se estaba mordiendo los labios para contener sus ganas de llorar. Latías había salido a buscar unas cosas para seguir curando a su capitán pero antes de salir lo había mirado muy tiernamente.

Pero nadie podía ganar en dolor a May que estaba acurrucada en las piernas del chico en un llanto que en ese momento parecía eterno. Apretaba con fuerza las sabanas que cubrían los pies del muchacho y las mojaba con las miles de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos enrojecidos. De vez en cuando levantaba la miraba y podía observar la cara del chico pero cuando un rictus de dolor la culpa la consumía y volvía a su refugio entre las sabanas.

Un silencio que solo era roto por los sollozos de May ocasionalmente. Todas parecían esperar algo. El silencio era tan profundo que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue todo un estallido que casi hizo gritar a Dawn del susto. Era Latías que volvía con un pequeño botiquín para curarlo Ash. Las piratas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron. Dawn y Reika se dispusieron a irse para dejarles a Latías y Misty el trabajo pero se detuvieron al ver que May no les seguía.

-Vámonos May- dijo Reika aunque por su tono más que una petición fue una orden. Pero la castaña solamente la ignoro.

-Ven May debemos dejar que las chicas hagan su trabajo- intento con mas suavidad Dawn acercándose a la chica pero ella solo negó y se aferro con más fuerza a las sabanas del chico.

-No por favor- imploro May con sus ojos llorosos- ¡Por favor!

Pero Dawn ignoro el pedido y comenzó a tirar de ella para intentar separarla de la cama pero May opuso más resistencia y su llanto y suplica se hicieron más vehementes que antes. Dawn ceso en su intento pero debían salir de ahí para no ser un estorbo. Por lo que levanto su mirada para pedirle ayuda a Reika. La pelirroja solo suspiro y miro a su vez a la castaña y peli naranja que estaban en la cabecera de la cama, ellas asintieron.

-Hora de irnos- dijo tirando con fuerza de May y siendo ayudada por Dawn. May al verse sujetada por ambos lados no pudo resistirse físicamente pero eso no impidió que siguiera con sus suplicas y estirando sus brazos hacia Ash lo mas que podía.

-¡No me lleven!-gritaba-¡Déjenme quedarme con él! ¡Por favor!

Pero las chicas eran implacables, aun cuando en su interior sus corazones se rompían ellas sabían que esto era lo mejor por el momento. Aun con la castaña debatiéndose en sus brazos, abandonaron la habitación para que sus compañeras pudieran cumplir con su trabajo.

Una vez afuera, la castaña cayó desplomada al suelo hundida cada vez más en el abismo de la culpa. Las otras dos la miraban en silencio esperando que llegara al fondo de su culpa para que fuera más fácil sacarla de ahí. Pero esta parecía no tener fin. Las lágrimas caían a raudales y sus sollozos no terminaban. Pero de lo que parecía ser un grupo de lamentos sin sentido comenzó a tomar forma en la boca de May.

-¡Todos los que están cerca mío mueren o los lastiman!- decía entre lamentos-¡Primero mi madre, ahora Ash!

Las chicas no sabían que decir.

-¡Siempre es igual! ¡Todos sienten que deben protegerme y resultan heridos! ¡Quisiera ser más fuerte! ¡No quiero estar dependiendo siempre de alguien! ¡Pero soy una inútil que no puede hacer nada bien! ¡Debería estar…!

PLAF

La castaña se sobo su mejilla golpeada y miro a la chica que estaba enfrente de ella aun con su mano en el aire y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de ira. Dawn aun la fulminaba con su mirada y parecía dispuesta a darle otra cachetada. Reika solo las miraba impasible sabiendo que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano. Solo había una cosa que hacia enojar a Dawn así.

La debilidad.

-¡Deja de llorar! De nada sirve que te lamentes si no piensas hacer nada para remediarlo- le espeto con ira en sus ojos azules.

Odiaba la debilidad porque ella nunca o mejor dicho todos los que estaban en este barco habían soportado cosas duras y aun así no se dejaron caer. Ahora estaban frente a una niña que solo lloraba y se quejaba pero no hacía nada para cambiarlo y eso era algo que ellos nunca podrían aceptar.

-¡No se qué paso con tu madre pero el que llores de esa manera solo insulta la memoria de todos aquellos que dices que te protegieron!- siguió gritando Dawn para después señalar la puerta del camarote de Ash-¡Especialmente la de él!

May solo se quedo callada y bajo sus ojos avergonzada pero la peli azul no iba a permitir que ella se siguiera hundiendo en su poso de lastima. Si iba a continuar viendo esa fiesta de auto lastima, al menos iba a estropearla lo más que pudiera. Así que decidida levanto la cara de May y la obligo a encararla y que dejara de huir.

-¡Ash ha pasado por peores cosas que nosotras y aun así se mantiene con una sonrisa!-le conto la peli azul a la castaña-¡Incluso nos salva a nosotras en más de una ocasión! ¿¡Y ahora tú quieres deshonrar su esfuerzo!? ¡Si quieres ser fuerte, lucha para conseguirlo!

Terminado su discurso las dos chicas se miraron en silencio hasta que Dawn soltó a May y se dio la vuelta mirando hacia donde estaba la pelirroja que suspiro en silencio acercándose hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-Creo que debemos comer algo para tranquilizarnos-acoto Reika para aligerar un poco el ambiente.-Ahora que Dawn termino con su discurso de motivación.

-Seguro que tu solo le hubieras pegado-objeto la mencionada con una sonrisa, parecía que la calma volvía a reinar.

-Puede ser-dijo Reika rodando los ojos- Al menos se acordaría más fácil con un ojo morado.

Se encaminaron a la cocina pero vieron que nuevamente May no las seguía. Se giraron para retarla pero la castaña termino de secarse sus lágrimas y se dirigió hacia ellas con una sonrisa. Al llegar enfrente de ellas, las miro a los ojos y dijo con vos firme.

-No volverá a pasar.

-Eso esperamos-dijeron las dos con una sonrisa y la tomaron de la mano para bajar.

* * *

Al rato estaban las tres sentadas en la proa comiendo un pequeño refrigerio y algunos de los pokemones entre sus piernas. El Evee de May y el Flaeron de Reika ocupaban ese lugar mientras que el Piplup de Dawn estaba comiendo al lado de s dueña. Los dos pokemones evolutivos estaban muy a gusto por las caricias que recibían de sus dueñas. Pero por alguna extraña razón May no podía dejar de observar al pokemon de fuego.

-Tu Flaeron es asombroso-dijo la castaña- Ese ataque que hiciste fue lo más espectacular que he visto en mi vida.

-Entonces has visto poco- le respondió esta quitándole importancia al asunto. Cuando vio la mirada de Dawn dijo- ¿Qué? También se ser humilde.

-Permíteme que lo dude- le replico Dawn tomando a su amigo pingüino.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que se volviera tan fuerte? Ahora que lo pienso, todos sus pokemones son muy fuertes.

-Entrenamiento- explico con sencillez Reika y después agarro el Evee de May para examinarlo- Esta bien cuidado, no resistiría una batalla dura pero podría ser peor.

-Nunca tuve mucho tiempo para entrenarlo- se defendió May- Es mas nunca intente conseguirle una roca para que evolucione.

-Hacerlo evolucionar sin que esté bien entrenado es solo una pérdida de tiempo- dijo sabiamente la pelirroja.

-Además no querías seguir los pasos de la furia oscura- opino Dawn-Puede causar varios destrozos sino la controlas bien. Te lo digo por experiencia.

-Solo incendie el barco una vez- bufo Reika.

-Ahora entiendo porque Ash te tiene tan corta para usar ese ataque- dijo May pero al pensar en el chico su rostro se ensombreció.

-Al menos no hiciste tantos destrozos esta vez- intervino Dawn queriendo cambiar de tema para que la castaña no se pusiera triste otra vez.-Solo quemaste la vela principal destrozaste un poco el barandal.

-¿Cómo nos movemos si no hay vela?- pregunto la castaña insultándose a sí misma por haber dejado pasar un detalle tan importante. Las chicas se sonrieron viendo que la idea funciono.

-Velo tu misma- le indico Dawn haciéndole señas que se levante y viera hacia el mar.

Ahí y tirando del barco con sogas atadas a sus cuerpos estaban el Gyarados de Misty, el Vaporeon de Reika y el Charizard de Ash. Se notaba que les costaba un poco tirar de algo tan pesado pero con paciencia lo estaban haciendo incluso igualaban la velocidad del viento.

-¿Cómo pueden hacerlo como si fuera algo tan simple? Este barco debe pesar varias toneladas.

-Te lo dijo la bipolar-comento Dawn esquivando un golpe de Reika- Entrenamiento.

-Pero mis pokemones no harían eso aunque entrenáramos por mil años- comento May sorprendida- Repito ustedes son asombrosos.

-Gracias pero deberías guardar ese comentario cuando veas los ataques especiales que tenemos todos-dijo Dawn llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Así que Reika no es la única que tiene un as bajo la manga-resumió May- Deben ser sorprendentes ¿Podría verlos algún día?

-Solo los usamos en ocasiones muy especiales- dijo Dawn dándole una mirada significativa a cierta pelirroja que no se dio por aludida.

-Además no es nada especial- aporto Reika- Solo digamos que todos nos vimos forzados por una que otra razón.

-¿Saben?- dijo May mirando el mar, con un tono entre melancólico y avergonzado- Me siento una tonta por haberme estado quejándome cuando a mi lado están personas que han sufrido peor que yo y han sobrevivido.

-Tampoco te tortures así- dijo Dawn abrazando a la castaña no queriendo que esta se ponga triste- Todos los sufrimientos son valederos solo que no debemos dejar que esos nos aten y aprender de ello.

-Hay veces que siento que el pasado me tiene sujeto con cadenas.

-Tal vez si nos cuentas que paso con tu madre esas cadenas se vuelvan de papel- dijo Reika, Dawn miro curiosa a la castaña también con curiosidad por esa historia.

May lo pensó unos minutos consultando con su mirada al mar. Los hechos que las muchachas pedían que sacara a la luz habían ocurrido hace mucho tiempo pero aun estaban grabados firmemente en su memoria sin importan el paso del tiempo o la juventud que poseía en los momentos que ocurrió. Sentía que esas cosas habían anidado en su corazón y de alguna forma habían crecido junto con ella.

¿La sombra que pesaba sobre ella desaparecería si compartía su carga con esas jóvenes que hacía apenas unos días acababa de conocer? Algo en su corazón le decía que ellas y toda la tripulación del barco la sabrían entender. E incluso apostaba que habían vivido cosas que podrían superar con creces lo que ella había padecido.

Pero ¿Realmente el tiempo y el momento eran los adecuados?

-Lo hare- decidió con un suspiro pero ante la cara ansiosas y curiosas de las chicas soltó una sonrisa maliciosa- Solo si ustedes me cuentan primero sus vidas y como terminaron metidas en ese negocio.

-Pero ya lo hemos hecho- bufo Dawn algo contrariara al ver que su curiosidad no se vería saciada de manera fácil.

-No detalladamente- explico la chica y después agrego-Compréndanme es que quiero saber como ustedes lograron sobrevivir. Creo que eso me ayudaría mucho.

-Si mejor dices que quieres saber cómo conocimos a Ash y que tuvimos que ver con el te creería mejor-dijo Reika con un tono burlón al ver la cara de May que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Digamos que es solo curiosidad-replico no pudiendo negar lo obvio.

-Si claro, curiosidad- se burlo esta Dawn luego se dirigió a Reika- Empieza tú.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Fuiste la primera en conocerlo.

-Pero la tuya es más emocionante.

-No seas niña haciendo berrinche y empieza tú.

-Como quieras- acepto la pelirroja y las demás se pudieron cómodas para escuchar su historia.

**(Flash Back Historia y ****Punto**** de vista de Reika) **

Como ya sabes fui una muchacha rica y bien criada como tú. Mis padres eran asquerosamente ricos aunque ese dinero venia casi exclusivamente de la familia de mi padre. Debo decir que a pesar que fue criado en un ambiente muy conservador y tradicionalista, era de una mente muy abierta motivo por el cual se caso con mi madre, una joven de una familia venida a menos.

Siempre tuve un carácter especial, motivado más que nada por haber sido criada por dos personas que no podían ser más opuestos entre ellos pero que se amaban como nadie. Gracias a ellos goce de una infancia feliz y tuve cierta libertad tanto en mis comportamientos como en mis actividades.

Como mis padres sabían que mi sueño era ser una criadora Evee, ellos me regalaron el primero que tuve y me dieron permiso no solo para criarlo sino también para entrenarlo para una batalla y todas las piedras que me dejarían evolucionarlo. Con ellos también empecé mis clases de arquería.

De ellos conservo muchos recuerdos felices y son recuerdos porque murieron en un accidente cuando tenía 12 años. Sin querer su carruaje se precipito por un barranco, mi único consuelo fue que al menos murieron juntos. De esa manera quede a merced de mi abuelo paterno. La única manera que podía describirlo sería como un déspota que se creía dueño de la verdad y del destino de la familia.

Lo primero que me dijo al verme era que era una malcriada que había deshonrado a la familia y que él se encargaría de convertirme en una autentica familia. Así que lo primero que quiso suprimir fue las batallas y entrenamientos que tenia con Evee, convencido que eso era cosas solo para hombres.

Pero me plante firme y le dije que se podía meter con todo menos con eso. La discusión duro varios minutos y fue subiendo de tono hasta que finalmente explote y lo rete a una batalla. Si me ganaba me sometería su voluntad hasta los más mínimos detalles pero si ganaba podría seguir luchando y practicando la arquería. No quería dejar esas cosas porque sentían que me unían con mis padres.

El viejo acepto confiado de poder ganarme. Aun recuerdo la cara que tenía cuando mi Evee y yo barrimos el suelo con él, así que el vejestorio tuvo que aceptar ya que no quería romper su palabra. Esa noche estaba tan feliz que hice que Evee evolucionara en Flaeron.

Después de eso mi abuelo quiso comprarme o mejor dicho quiso intentar controlarme con regalos y consiguiéndome los mejores maestros de arquería. Creo que eso es lo único que le puedo agradecer al viejo, eso y que uno de sus regalos fue que me dio otro Evee que después se convirtió en mi Espeon.

Cuando el viejo vio que era imposible comprarme, decidió buscar una mejor manera de controlarme es decir comprometerme. Pero por suerte mi mal carácter era famoso así que nadie tenía el valor suficiente para aceptar casarse conmigo. Hasta que cumplí 15 y me hice bonita, mucho según las opiniones de los jóvenes que estaban a mi alrededor.

De esa manera apareció Kevin, un conde frio que dijo que estaba dispuesto a domarme y demás estupideces que no vienen al caso. Era atractivo, eso no lo puedo negar pero bastaba con ver sus ojos negros llenos de desprecio para alejar toda la posibilidad de un final feliz. Mi abuelo estaba muy contento y acepto el compromiso sin dudarlo. El plan era que me casara cuando cumpliera los 16.

El día que me entere del compromiso fue el peor y el más feliz de mi vida al mismo tiempo. Lo primero porque lo conocí a Kevin y vi la sonrisa hipócrita de mi abuelo. Lo segundo fue porque lo conocí a él. Hasta ahora uno de los pocos hombres que han tendido un lugar en mi corazón.

Después de hablar con mi abuelo en su despacho, subí como un huracán a mi habitación. Estaba furiosa por la intención del viejo de querer controlarme la vida. Era tal mi enojo que comencé a desarmar la cama y tirar la ropa por el piso. En un momento tire un florero a la puerta, sin darme cuenta que esta estaba abierta.

-¡Ouch!-escuche como alguien se quejaba. Me voltee y me quede sin palabras. En la puerta de mi habitación, estaba un joven de pelo castaño que se sobaba la cabeza adolorido. Usaba un uniforme que no reconocí y me miraba entre burlón y enojado con sus ojos. Eso era lo que más me llamo la atención, uno era de color marrón y el otro verde.

-Justo lo que me faltaba ser el niñero de una loca temperamental- dijo rompiendo todo el encanto.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?- le grite enojada más que antes. Pero sorprendentemente no retrocedió sino que me siguió mirando con ese deje de burla.

-Soy Kai y soy su nuevo guardaespaldas, me manda su prometido para cuidarla- se presento pero al mismo tiempo miro a su alrededor- Al parecer de usted misma.

-Insolente-lo insulto con su mejor mirada de odio que incluso asustaba a su abuelo pero en Kai solo le produjo una sonrisa.

-Apasionada como me gustan- le dijo y después cambio a una mueca pervertida- Seguro que eres una fiera en la cama.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- le grito intentando pegarle una cachetada pero el solo la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo con descaro.

-No te imaginas cuanto- le dijo feliz para después soltarla y dirigirse a la puerta- Sera interesante cuidad de usted.

Ese día Kai me pareció un creído pervertido y el tiempo me dio la razón. Pero también descubrí que era dulce y atento. Lo más importante que era que podía llevarse bien conmigo, no intentando cambiarme como querían todos sino que me aceptaba y hasta podía desarmar mi enojo con un par de frases burlonas.

Como te imaginaras, nos terminamos enamorando uno del otro. Al tal punto que cuando me propuso fugarme con él, no lo pensé solo acepte. Planeamos huir antes de la boda cuando todos estuvieran muy ocupados para reparar en mi o en el. Yo esperaba ansiosa que llegara ese momento. Con el si podía imaginarme un futuro feliz.

Pero debí saber que la vida no sería tan justa conmigo.

Un día antes del que se suponía que nos íbamos a escapar, Kai aprecio muerto en un callejón. La historia que corrió fue que fue atrapado por una banda de ladrones que lo mataron cuando él se resistió. Conociéndolo como lo hacía eso era muy probable que hubiera ocurrido pero mi corazón estaba tan roto por la pérdida que simplemente no me importo.

El solo saber que nunca volvería a ver sus ojos que me sonreían retadores era algo que simplemente nunca concebi. Fue como si el fuego que siempre había en mi se apagara. Decidí casarme con Kevin porque ya nada tenía en este mundo. Si no podía estar con el amor de mi vida que importaba si me casaba con él.

La noche antes de la boda, baje a la cocina para beber algo de agua. No podía dormir bien desde el día que Kai murió por lo que decidí deambular un poco por la casa y de paso hacerme a la idea que estaría casada con Kevin. Por azares del destino termine enfrente de la puerta del despacho de mi abuelo.

Lo que escuche ahí me dejo sin palabras.

Adentro estaban mi abuelo y Kevin felicitándose por que todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Resulta ser que ellos estaban detrás de la muerte de Kai, concretamente lo mandaron matar cuando se enteraron de nuestro plan de huida. Pero no por amor o temor a perderme, sino para no perder la oportunidad de heredar una fortuna ni que el nombre de la familia quedara en la vergüenza.

Ahí sentí que el fuego dormido renació con más fuerza. Los odie como nunca he odiado a nadie y creo que nunca lo hare. Creo que si en ese momento hubiera tenido a Flaeron y hubiera sabido hacer su ataque especial, a esos dos los hubieran encontrados quemados al día siguiente.

La ira que sentí en ese momento solo se comparo a cuando vi a Ash herido, estaba harta de ser solo un objeto, algo que ganar y que solo trajera beneficios. Encima me habían privado de la única persona que me veía a mí en vez de una muñeca. Así que decidí cumplir el plan de Kai y hui.

Fui a mi habitación, agarre las pokebolas de Flaeron, Espeon y del Evee que en su momento seria Glaceon, me vestí con el vestido más ligero que tenia, tome una mochila donde puso los pocos recuerdos que me quedaban de ellos y me fui. Aproveche que todos estaban dormidos para salir de la mansión pero no debí ser tan silenciosa o tal vez mi abuelo estaba esperándolo porque pronto escuche la alarma y como todos empezaban a buscarme.

Intente perderlos adentrándome en las calles anexas al puerto pero la única que termino perdida fui yo. No sé cómo ni cuándo pero me vi rodeada en un callejón sin salida, como no quería volver me dije que por lo menos me llevarían en varias piezas por lo que me puse a pelear. No tenía mi arco y solo Flaeron me servía para pelear, Espeon estaba entrenado para más la defensa y mi Evee era una captura reciente. Los guardias me miraron confiados pero se dispusieron a pelear.

Aun no se qué ocurrió esa noche, tal vez fue la desesperación de saber que había perdido a Kai por culpa de mi abuelo, la debilidad en la que había caído en esos días por la falta de sueño y de alimento o tal vez esos guardias eran más fuertes que yo pero lo que ocurrió fue que me vi derrotada a los pocos minutos.

Ellos se acercaron y me tomaron por los brazos. Pero ni aun así estaba dispuesta a volver por lo que empecé a forcejear con ellos con toda la fuerza que pude reunir. Incluso alcance a morder a uno. Eso lo enfureció y me pego una bofetada tan fuerte que incluso me salió un poco se sangre.

Paso unos segundos y el guardia que me había golpeado cayó en el suelo por una descarga. El que quedaba se volteo rápidamente al igual que yo. En eso vi algo que se me quedo grabado en la memoria de la misma manera como el día que conocí a Kai. Un joven estaba en la entrada en del callejón. Tenía un sable en su mano y a un pikachu en su hombro.

Era Ash.

-Creo que esa joven no quiere acompañarlos-dijo con una sonrisa altanera que por unos segundos me recordó a Kai y me dio seguridad.

-Mocoso insolente, mejor metete en tus asuntos a menos que estés dispuesto a recibir una golpiza- le reto uno de los guardias pero él no retrocedió solo abrió su sable y se quedo con una espada doble.

-Veremos- fue todo lo que dijo.

Me gustaría poder decirte cómo fue que pateo el trasero de sus guardias pero creo que entre en shock porque lo siguiente que supe fue que los guardias estaban en el piso y el estaba enfrente mío con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien? Estas no son horas para que una dame ande por la calle.

Eso me enojo, odiaba que me trataran como una débil así que me levante sin ayuda, lo fulmine con la mirada y me dispuse a seguir mi camino sin ni siquiera darle las gracias por haberme salvado. Hubiera salido y nunca lo hubiera vuelto a ver si no me hubiera detenido agarrándome por el brazo, eso me enojo mas.

-¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES? – le espete con mi famosa mirada de odio pero el al igual que Kai no retrocedió solo me sonrió.

-No puedo dejar que andes sola por la calle a esta hora, te acompañare- me dijo con esa sonrisa. No sé que me ocurrió pero esa sonrisa tan distinta a la de Kai pero a la vez tan parecida porque sentía que me miraba a mí como lo solía hacer el, me desarmo.

Cuando menos se lo espero, me largue a llorar en sus brazos.

(**Fin del Flash Back**)

-Y desde entonces estoy con el-concluyo Reika.

-No importa cuántas veces la haya escuchado siempre suena mejor-le dijo Dawn chocando con su puño el de la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo tu familia te pudo tratar de esa manera?- pregunto May profundamente conmovida por la historia de la chica- Se supone que están para amarnos y apoyarnos no para hacernos sufrir.

-Tienes suerte de que tu padre te quiera-dijo sencillamente Reika- No todas las familias de la aristocracia son así.

-Si pero…-replico May derramando varias lagrimas.

-Nada- la corto Reika con una sonrisa-Eso es pasado y quedo atrás. Si a mí no me afecta, no tienes por qué llorar tú.

-¿Pero no extrañas a Kai?- le pregunto May

-Sí pero tengo sus recuerdos al que los de mis padres, se que a ellos no les gustaría verme derrotada. Además ahora tengo a las chicas-dijo y después se sonrojo un poco- Y a Ash.

May iba a decir algo más pero se vio cortada por los saltos de Dawn diciendo que ahora era el turno de ella de contar su historia que era igual que la de Misty porque ambas crecieron juntas y conocieron a Ash al mismo tiempo.

-Si tan ansiosa estabas por contar tu historia, hubieras empezado tu- suspiro Reika preparándose a escuchar la historia.

**(Flash Back Punto de vista de Dawn)**

Como te dijimos Misty y yo somos hermanas. Curiosamente vivíamos en la misma cuidad que Reika pero en las afueras cercanas a los campos. Nuestra familia era campesina y si bien vendíamos bien nuestros productos en el campo no nos sobraba el dinero precisamente.

La madre de Misty era la legítima esposa de mi padre y la mía era una de las criadas que tenían en la casa. Digamos que fui el producto de una noche de aventura. Pero a pesar de que no conté con el cariño de mi padre, mi madre compenso eso dándome todo el amor posible y nunca permitiendo que me sintiera menos por mi condición de bastarda. Vivíamos en la misma casa que Misty y su mama pero estas nunca decían nada sobre mí. En realidad nadie hacía referencia a que yo fuera la hija del patrón al igual que Misty porque no era la única hija bastarda que este tenía. Era un secreto a voces que mi padre era un mujeriego sin remedio y la madre de Misty aguantaba sus infidelidades porque no podía dejarlo.

Debo decir que esa mujer era toda una dama, muy cariñosa que nunca me trato mal a mí o a mi madre. Misty también era una buena hermana conmigo pero sin darme cuenta surgió en mí unas ganas enormes de superarla y demostrarle a mi padre que yo también era digna de su apellido.

Ahora que he crecido, por fin entendí y deje atrás esos sentimientos aunque eso no quita que haya una rivalidad entre nosotras. Pero en esos días era simplemente muy joven. Por eso cuando me entere que Misty era entrenadora yo decidí seguir sus pasos para intentar ganarle por lo que me volví entrenadora al igual que ella.

Aunque tuve un inicio desastroso, no sabía ni como capturar un pokemon por lo que sin darme cuenta aquella persona a la que tanto quise superar se convirtió en mi maestra. Eso, sin que me diera cuenta, nos acerco mas como hermanas y la rivalidad comenzó a menguar. Fue una decisión de ambas, comenzar a entrenar también nosotras para poder evitar ser lastimadas por alguien en el futuro.

Ahí nos dimos cuentas de nuestras destrezas, Misty era fuerte como un chico y podía darles una paliza sin cansarse. Creo que por eso su carácter se parece un poco al de Reika. A ella también le molesta que la traten como una muñeca que no puede hacer nada. Yo, por mi parte me di cuenta que al ser pequeña era más veloz que Misty por lo que podía esquivar varios golpes y ganarles a mis oponentes por cansancio.

Así fue como cada una fue entrenado sus habilidades, al tiempo que entrenábamos a nuestros amigos, ayudamos en la casa ya sea limpiando cocinando o con las cosechas. Éramos lindas y hacendosas así que nuestro padre estaba feliz por la posibilidad de que nos casáramos bien. Es más creo que habían empezado las negociaciones por la mano de Misty cuando el horror llego a nuestras vidas.

Un día que nunca olvidaremos porque al igual que Reika perdimos todo aquellos que amábamos.

Misty y yo volvíamos del campo con la cosecha de ese día en nuestras cestas cuando vimos un fuego a lo lejos. Temiendo lo peor corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas dejando olvidadas las cestas en el suelo. Al llegar vimos nuestra casa en llamas. Pero eso no fue lo peor.

Afuera de la casa, estaban unos hombres que tenían los cuerpos de nuestro padre y de nuestras madres a sus pies. Cuerpos que no se movían ni respiraban porque sus vidas ya los habían dejado. Los hombres miraban con repugnancia sus cadáveres y se lamentaban no haber podido conseguir algo mejor en esa casa.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue y será siempre mi culpa no importa la mucho que lo niegue Misty. Ver el cuerpo de mi madre me produjo tanto horror que sin meditarlo grite como nunca, antes de que Misty pudiera evitarlo así los hombres se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Todo nuestro entrenamiento fue inútil contra ellos por lo que nos vimos apresadas por ellos. Nos salvamos de ser abusadas por ellos porque uno menciono que si seguíamos vírgenes valdríamos más pero no faltaron los intentos. De esa manera nuestro brillante futuro quedo reducido a la merced de unos hombres cuyas intenciones eran vendernos a quien sabe que manos.

Después de unos horribles días de viaje sobre los que no diré nada, llegamos a la cuidad y fuimos derecho a la parte negra del mercado. Es decir a donde se hacen los negocios ilegales, entre ellos la venta de esclavos. Nos subieron a una tarina después de habernos toqueteado con la escusa de revisar si estábamos en condiciones. De ahí comenzó nuestra subasta y nos compraron para trabajar en un cabaret.

El camino hacia lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar fue largo y lleno de angustia. En nosotras la resignación no había llegado todavía así que las dos estamos pendiente de cualquier tipo de oportunidad de escapar. Pero por desgracia nunca llego y nos vimos a la puerta de lo que significaba nuestro próximo infierno. El desgraciado que nos llevaba atadas al ver la cara de miedo que teníamos se burlo.

-Espero que estén listas para complacer a sus futuros clientes- nos dijo mirándonos lascivamente- Tengan por seguro que yo seré uno.

Como respuesta Misty y yo le pegamos una patada en su ombligo para escapar pero él fue más rápido en agarrar la cuerda que nosotras en cortarla así que nos vimos de nuevo a su merced. Pero justo cuando esta por golpearnos en su mano se clavo una flecha.

-Estoy mejorando Reika- escuchamos una vos desde lo alto. Vimos hacia arriba y ahí en los tejados estaba un joven parado con dos espadas en su cinto y un arco en sus manos. Era obvio que él era el que acaba de disparar. A su lado estaba una pelirroja vestida de negro con cara de aburrida.

-Puede ser- concedió la chica.

-Ahora a salvarlas- dijo pasándole el arco y sacando sus espadas que unió en una sola- ¿Vienes?

-Mejor me quedo aquí y te cubro el trasero- replico la pelirroja tensando el arco.

Dicho esto el joven dio un salto y quedo enfrente de donde estamos. El desgraciado herido silbo y por arte de magia el chico se vio rodeado por varios gorilas que lo amenazaban con sus grandes músculos pero el chico solo sonrió y los dejo en combate en unos minutos, asistidos por la flecha de la chica.

Cuando todos estaban el piso, el chico se acerco a nosotros y con una sonrisa corto nuestras ataduras, instándonos a correr para poder escapar. En medio de la escapada, a la que la pelirroja se nos unió en unos minutos, el chico se presento.

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Ash- nos dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

-Y así fue como nos unimos a este grupo de locos- término su relato Dawn.

-Vaya- dijo May- Debieron ser muy valientes para enfrentarse a esos malditos. Qué suerte que Ash estaba cerca.

-Digamos que es casualidad- explico Reika- Estábamos en esa zona buscando una medicina y todos saben que ahí se consiguen las mejores. Ash las vio y decidió salvarlas.

-Tiene complejo de héroe- asintió Dawn- Pero gracias a eso mi hermana y yo estamos sanas y salvas hoy.

-Vaya-repitió May pero después se quedo pensativa- ¿Cómo es posible que Ash y ustedes aparezcan siempre de la nada?

-Eso es fácil- intervino una cuarta voz- Yo los ayudo.

-Latías- exclamo sorprendida la castaña. Las piratas se rieron de lo despistada que era la jovencita al no darse cuenta que Latías se había sentado a su lado.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que tú los ayudes?- pregunto anonadada. Latías solamente sonrió y les dio una mirada a sus amigas que ellas supieron interpretar.

-Es fácil porque soy…-dijo brillándole los ojos y después un dragón rojo y blanco apareció en su lugar por lo que su última palabra llego en manera telepática- un pokemon.

May quedo tan callada que las piratas temían que había quedado en estado de shock. Latías volvió a su forma humana y se quedo mirándola preocupada y discutiendo la posibilidad de sacarla del shock con una bofetada. Por supuesto idea de Reika. Tan ocupadas estaban en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta que May comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cómo pudieron ocultar algo así?- pregunto sorprendida.

-¿En serio no te diste cuenta?- pregunto Dawn con una sonrisa- Y eso que uso sus poderes varias veces cerca de ti.

-Es una despistada- sonrió Latías con ternura

-Espero que entiendas lo que esto significa May- dijo seriamente Reika- Te estamos confiando el secreto de nuestro barco.

-Si, Latías es la razón de nuestras brillantes escapadas y apariciones- agrego May guiñándole un ojo a la chica de blanco.

-Gracias, no traicionare su confianza- aseguro May.

-Si mal no recuerdo nos debes una historia- tercio Dawn dándole una mirada significativa.

-Es cierto, nos debes que paso con tu madre-acuso Reika pero las pobres curiosas se quedarían una vez más con las ganas porque una nueva vos intervino.

-Creo que eso deberá esperar- dijo Misty haciendo acto de presencia- Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer ahora.

-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto May levantándose y sacudiéndose su ropa siendo imitadas por todas las demás.

-Tu iniciación como parte de la Elite Four –dijo una quinta voz, claramente conocida y que causo un revuelo en las otras chicas que estaban ahí.

-¡Ash!-gritaron May, Dawn y Reika al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron a abrazar al chico con tanta fuerza que lo tiraron al suelo.

-Ya, ya- dijo debajo de los cuerpos que lo ahogaban- Estoy bien siento haberlas preocupado.

-¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan bien?-pregunto May conteniendo las lagrimas y ayudando al chico a levantarse.

-Es lo bueno de ser amigo de un pokemon legendario- dijo señalando a Latías con una sonrisa- Que usan sus poderes curativos en ti.

-Me alegro que estés bien-dijeron todas las piratas, incluida Misty y Latías y le dieron un beso en la mejilla cada una. May se acerco en último lugar e imito la acción muy tímidamente.

-Gracias- dijo brindándole una sonrisa a cada una-Pero como ya dije debemos ocuparnos de la iniciación.

-¿Yo unirme a ustedes?- preguntaron y todos asintieron-¿Es una broma verdad? Realmente quieren que me una a sus asaltos y demás.

-No necesariamente vendrías a robar con nosotros- explico Ash con su sonrisa- Harías tu vida normal y demás. Solo serias una de nuestras agentes de tierra, no serias la única.

-¿Pero a qué se debe esta proposición tan inesperada?- los miro exigiendo una explicación.

-Siendo sinceros, no podemos ir a dejarte en el puerto como prometimos porque debemos ir a reparar los daños del barco.- comenzó Misty.

-El problema es que el único lugar al que podemos ir a buscar lo que necesitamos es en nuestro escondite y este está digamos protegido-siguió Dawn.

-Al punto que solo puedes entrar si tienes este tatuaje-dijo Latías levantándose la manga de su blusa y mostrando una pokebola con un cuatro tatuado- Pero no te preocupes lo haríamos en un lugar que no se te viera.

-El caso es que debemos ir ahí y como tú no podrías entrar eso se volvería un problema-siguió Reika- Por lo que estuvimos hablando y decidimos que como salvaste a nuestro capitán podemos hacer una excepción e incluirte en nuestra banda.

-¿Qué dices aceptas?- pregunto Ash ilusionado y poniendo la mano enfrente de la May, esperando que esta aceptara el trato.

May se los quedo mirando. ¿Realmente quería unirse a ese grupo de trastornados que cargaban en su pasado hechos y atracos que estaban mas allá de su comprensión?

La repuesta era obvia.

-Por supuesto- dijo estrechando la mano del chico aceptando la proposición.

-Bien Latías hazle el tatuaje mientras nosotros pensamos en su apodo- dijo Reika llevándose a los demás mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa a May. Cosa que la asusto

-Veamos- dijo Latías examinado el cuerpo de la chica buscando un lugar apropiado para el tatuaje, finalmente se decidió por una parte baje de la espalda- No te preocupes te prometo que no dolerá.

-Eso espero-dijo cerrando los ojos por lo que no vio la mano de Latías brillando en su espalda. En menos de unos minutos estuvo listo.

-Ya esta- anuncio

-¿En serio? No me dolió nada.

-Te lo dije

Justo en ese momento, los piratas volvieron y se pusieron formando un semicírculo entorno a May. Latías ocupo su lugar en la formación y miro a May con una sonrisa al igual que todas los demás, incluido Ash que estaban en el centro de la formación.

-Bienvenida a bordo May- dijo Ash sonriéndole e indicándole a May que se acercara- La dama roja.

La castaña sonrió ante su apodo, le quedaba bien. Entonces los piratas se adelantaron y Misty estiro una mano al frente a tiempo que decía.

-Misty la sirena del océano.

Dawn la imito y puso la mano encima de la de hermana

-Dawn el destello azul.

Reika fue la siguiente en poner la mano.

-Reika, la furia oscura.

Después de eso, Latías se acerco y las imito.

-Latías la zorra blanca.

Las chicas hicieron una seña a May para que hiciera lo mismo.

-May la dama roja.

Ash fue el último en poner la mano.

-Ash el maestro pokemon.

Así todos alzaron sus manos y gritaron al unísono.

-¡Somos la Elite Four!

Cuando se separaron se quedaron en cubierta viendo el atardecer de ese día que comenzó de manera tan horrible y que terminaba con la inclusión de un nuevo miembro en sus filas. Después que el silencio durara unos minutos, Ash volteo y se dirigió a su tripulación.

-Bien tripulación, nuevo rumbo- dijo señalando el horizonte- Destino, nuestro hogar, la isla Edén.

* * *

N/A:

Genial un nuevo capítulo que termina, el más largo que hasta ahora escribí. Se habrán dado cuenta que mis capítulos tienden a ser cada vez más largos. Si esto les cansa avisen y bajare la cantidad de palabras.

Comentemos lo sucedido hasta ahora, conocimos porque May intento proteger a Ash, la pobre pensó en su madre cuando todo ocurrió pero tampoco se puede descartar algo que crece en su corazón. También vimos el pasado de tres de los cinco piratas y como conocieron a su capitán y se unieron a la parvada de locos que es ese barco. Se aclararon dudas pero también se plantean otras. ¿Qué paso con la mama de May? ¿Cómo Ash conoció a Latías y se unió a la tripulación? ¿Qué fue de Ash cuando era sirviente? ¿Por qué su isla esta tan protegida? Y las importante ¿Ash tuvo o tiene algo con algunas de las piratas?

Eso y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Para atorméntalos un poco mas dejo avances del siguiente capitulo

_**-Silver suéltala ahora-ordeno Ash con la espada en el cuello de un chico castaño que había agarrado a May.**_

_**-¿Me estás diciendo que te acostaste con….?-inquirió una furiosa May a un Ash que más nervioso no podía estar.**_

_**-Mami te extrañe mucho-dijo la niña para luego voltear a Ash al cual miro con tanto amor que May estaba segura de la palabra que diría a continuación.**_

Eso es todo por hoy, sus opiniones serian muy agradecidas y muchas gracias por el apoyo que me están dando por mi crossover.


	6. Nuestro hogar

Konochiwa, lectores. En este frio y lluvioso dia que me sirvió de inspiración les traigo un cap nuevo de mi historia de alta mar.

Hoy aparecerán nuevos misterios y preguntas, se revelaran cosas y aparecerán dos nuevos personajes. Por desgracia el capitulo me salió mas largo de lo que pensaba y no pude desarrollar todos los temas que quería pero bueno no todos somos perfectos.

Bien, les dejo con mi historia rezando para que les guste.

**Pareja**: Ash y May

**Disclaimer**: Nada de los personajes me pertenece, solo las historias en los que los meto.

**Advertencia**: Temas no aptos para los celosos.

* * *

**Capitulo 6 "Nuestro hogar: La isla Edén"**

(Despacho de Drew, Paris)

Drew al fin había llegado a su casa junto con su futuro suegro Norman. El viaje había sido bastante problemático para el chico pero la situación actual lo era aun más. El tiempo para casarse con May para poder cobrar su herencia pronto acabaría y los acreedores no estaban dispuestos a esperar mucho tiempo antes de dejarlo en la calle.

El matrimonio con la hija de su vecino había sido una bendición para desde un principio y en muchos sentidos. No solo era una forma de salvar su situación económica sino también su futura esposa era alguien muy bella con la que estaba deseoso de pasar el resto vida. May era una joven tranquila y sumisa que sería una brillante esposa y una gran madre para sus futuros hijos. Tal vez tenía un pequeño fuego interno que negaba a apagarse y entregarse por completo a el pero eso solo acentuaba su encanto.

Verdaderamente era alguien digna de sus sentimientos. Por también más allá de todas las apariencias y comodidades, Drew estaba enamorado de ella. Así que el matrimonio era de verdad una bendición. Estaba seguro que May solo sentía un cariño de amigo hacia él y que afrontaba la situación con una mansa resignación pero él estaba dispuesto a convertir ese cariño en amor.

Además, no había nadie más cortejándola.

El carraspeo de Norman lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, en su escritorio había desplegado un mapa mas actualizado de la región marítima y había anotado con unos alfileres los atracos de los piratas, una vez descartados los falsos. Ya habían pasado varios días desde su encuentro y no había indicios de que esos bastardos cumplieran con su palabra.

Obviamente todo había sido un engaño y lo más probable es que no tuvieran intenciones de devolverle a su prometida, a no ser que fuera muerta, por partes o sin que mediara una gran suma de dinero. Cosa que ellos no estaban dispuestos a aceptar por lo que una vez que se aseguraron que la policía sería inútil para esta situación pusieron inmediatamente a trabajar sus contactos y a formar una discreta brigada de rescate para enfrentarse a los malandrines una vez que estuvieran seguros de donde y cuando seria el lugar donde atacarían.

-Hemos hecho un avance importante-dijo feliz Norman- Nadie nunca ha podido predecir donde serian sus ataques pero ahora eso cambiara.

-No es la gran cosa- se jacto intentando parecer humilde pero fallando desastrosamente- Cualquier idiota que pudiera ver un mapa se daría cuenta.

-Es asombroso que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta antes que no importa lo mucho que parezca que sus apariciones sean al azar siempre tienen un patrón- exclamo Norman señalando con su dedo el mapa.

-Por raro que parezca sus ataques trazan un círculo amplio pero perfecto- indico el círculo en el mapa. Era cierto, todos los alfileres que ahí estaban ahí conformaban una inequívoca figura circular que se extendía alrededor de un punto verde.

-Todos sus apariciones giran en torno a esa isla- dijo Norman pensativo- Es una isla muy conocida por sus puertos y campos a pesar de ser pequeña.

-¿No vivía ahí la familia Tennoji? – le pregunto Drew también intentando recodar todo lo que sabía sobre esa isla- Ya sabes, la que tenía una hija pelirroja muy malcriada.

-Si ya se ha cual te refieres, si vivían ahí pero esa niña se escapo o está muerta, no sé qué paso solo que su abuelo prohibió que mencionaran su nombre.

-Qué más da, era una tonta- dijo Drew sacándola inmediatamente de sus pensamientos- Pero me sorprende que siendo un lugar tan conocido ellos se escondan ahí.

-Es verdad no es muy factible, además nunca han tenido ningún atraco de ellos ni siquiera han visto a un barco como el de ellos o a algunos de sus tripulantes. ¿En verdad será ese su escondite?

-Isla Terracota ¿Qué secretos guardas?- pregunto Drew viendo el mapa y sacando sus propias conclusiones.

* * *

-¡Ash!-grito una aterrada May que hacia todos los esfuerzos posibles para no caerse- ¡Esto no es gracioso!

-Solo lo dices porque estas asustada- le contesto el chico bastante divertido con la situación- Solo debes hacer equilibrio y balancear bien tu peso.

-Eso intento pero no funciona.

-Entonces sujétate de mí para no caerte.

¿Qué pasaba ahora? Muy simple.

Desde su iniciación como una elite, sus nuevos camaradas habían insistido que debía entrenar y hacerse más fuerte para que en caso que tuviera que enfrentarse a alguien la reputación del grupo no cayera. May acepto convencida que lo que decían era justo. Pero no tuvo en cuenta que ahora ella también debía participar en los duros entrenamientos a los que los chicos se sometían para mantenerse en forma.

Después de un consenso general, Ash y sus compañeras llegaron a la conclusión que enseñarle combate cuerpo a cuerpo era una pérdida de tiempo. La pobre nunca había tenido una experiencia de ese tipo y su cuerpo era muy delicado para soportar todo el entrenamiento necesario para convertirla en un combatiente de su nivel. Por lo que optaron adiestrarla en combate a largo alcance.

Por lo que enfocaron en enseñarle a usar a la perfección el arco aunque eso no la salvo de un entrenamiento físico que si bien no era tan duro como el de los demás para ella era simplemente agotador. Sin mencionar que aun debía cuidar, limpiar y bañar a todos los pokemones del barco. Sus queridos amigos, tampoco se salvaron del entrenamiento pero a diferencia de su dueña, ellos lo tomaron con gran felicidad al saber que iban a poder luchar como todos.

Con respecto a quien le enseñaría a disparar hubo una pequeña discusión debido a que Reika, quien obviamente era la más capacitada para enseñarle, dijo que no iba a poder aguantar su inutilidad el tiempo necesario para que la castaña avance sino que simplemente la mataría. Los demás, teniendo en mente su carácter, no lo dudaron.

Por lo que Ash se ofreció a enseñarle lo básico hasta que tuviera el nivel suficiente para aguantar las clases de Reika. Después también hubo una discusión causada por la indecisión de May por la forma en la que evolucionaría a Evee.

Como parte de la enseñanza, Dawn se ofreció hacerse cargo de Beautyfly prometiendo convertirlo en algo veloz y Latías y Misty hacerse cargo de Skitty. Evee obviamente quedo a cargo de Reika, cuando ella le pregunto a May en que pokemon lo evolucionaría para así prepararlo, la pelea estallo pero por suerte no llego a mayores.

Algo extraño que había notado la castaña era que todos ahora se comportaban relajadamente en su presencia. Aun más que antes, todo parecía indicar que ellos antes tenían una pequeña reserva con respecto a ella. Si bien la trataban normal y como casi una amiga, ahora el trato era como el de una hermana. Todos estaban al pendiente de ella, si comía, si se cansaba mucho y demás preocupaciones que se podían tener con una hermana menor.

Porque a los ojos de sus piratas, May había ocupado ese puesto en esa extraña familia que eran ellos. Querían prepararla para sobrevivir en ese mundo a pesar de que sabían que una vez que los dejara tendría una vida completamente protegida. Es que no pudieron menos que encariñarse con la castaña y pensando que no iban a poder estar juntos mucho tiempo, intentaban aprovechar el tiempo.

Del que mas sintió el cambio fue de parte de Ash.

Ahora la incluía en las caricias y atenciones que tenia para las demás. La abrazaba, le daba besos en su mejilla y acariciaba el pelo de igual manera que hacía con Misty, Dawn, Reika y Latías. Elogiaba sus logros y reprendía sus errores con la ternura de un hermano mayor. Las chicas la alentaban a que se les uniera a la hora de devolver las atenciones como hacían ellas pero ella seguía sintiendo incomoda por eso. Tal vez se debía a su educación que hacia tanto hincapié en el pudor o tal vez porque tenía miedo de perderse en esas sensaciones que el joven capitán ocasionaba en ella.

Tenía miedo de ponerle un nombre a eso que ocurría con en su pecho cuando Ash la miraba o tocaba. No debía olvidarse que ella tenía una vida fuera de ese barco, un futuro compartido con un hombre distinto a su capitán. Además, como le gustaba recordarse cada vez que eso le invadía el pecho, el tenia una todavía incierta relación con sus compañeras de barco. Algo que ni aun con toda la familiaridad había podido develar. En eso las piratas insistían que cuando llegaran a la isla todo se aclararía.

Volviendo al tema inicial, lo que estaba ocurriendo y que ocasionaba tanto temor en May era simple. Al terminar el adiestramiento de hoy, Reika con cierta malicia de su parte, recalco que en caso de naufragio, la castaña no sabía montar a sus pokemones para salvarse. La aludida dijo que eso no era importante porque no tenía ningún pokemon de agua y no estaba segura de querer tener un Vaporeon. Fue entonces que la pelirroja le dijo a Ash que le enseñe a volar en Charizard.

Y era eso lo que estaban haciendo en este momento. Ambos estaban en el cielo, montados en el pokemon de fuego. Todo iba bien hasta que Ash insistió en que era el momento para enseñarle a montar de pie. Sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar a su amiga, se paro y la jalo con él. De la sorpresa, May casi se cayó pero por suerte Ash la sostuvo. Soltó un poco a la chica para que aprendiera a tener equilibrio. Para el chico era fácil, fruto de su experiencia pero para la castaña era harina de otro costal.

-Esto no me gusta nada- dijo abrazada fuertemente a Ash y ocultando su rostro contra su pecho del chico para no sentir el viento.

-Es lo más divertido que te he enseñado hasta ahora-replico el chico sujetándola fuertemente y compensando los movimientos inseguros de la chica con los suyos propios. Cosa que ponía colorada a May.

-Estoy empezando a creer que todo fue una excusa para que te aproveches de mi- comento inocentemente May.

-No puedo negar eso- respondió el chico apretándola un poco más contra sí. Al ver la cara que puso esta solo se largo a reír-Eres muy inocente May.

La chica estaba por replicar enojada cuando algo en el horizonte le llamo poderosamente la atención. Podía ver tierra, más precisamente una isla. Eso la emociono, uno porque era el primer trozo de tierra que veía desde hace tiempo y dos porque eso significaba que habían llegado a la casa de los chicos. Le indico la isla a Ash y este hizo un gesto y ordeno a Charizard devolverlos al barco. Una vez ahí la miro por su catalejo.

-No estamos lejos- dijo feliz- Lo mejor sería mandar un aviso para que estén atentos a nuestra llegada.

-¿Estén?-pregunto May y lo demás la miraron con mucha gracia.

-No eres nuestra única agente en tierra- respondió misteriosamente Misty. Después de unas instrucciones más de Ash, la castaña volvió a preguntar.

-¿Ese es su escondite? No parece muy seguro.-comento viendo que era una isla muy concurrida y poblada. Ella había esperado algo mas abandonado.

-No esa isla es Terracota, nosotros vamos a su vecina que es Edén.-explico Ash viendo todavía por el catalejo.

-Pero no se ve ninguna isla vecina o cercana a esta-aporto May con una cara bastante confundida que causo gracia en los piratas. Cosa que hizo que la chica se enojara e hiciera un puchero de ofendida.

-Te dije que hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista-le reto Latías con una sonrisa colgándose de su brazo. Los demás le miraban con cara de una gran promesa.

-Viren nuestro rumbo mas a la derecha, hay que aprovechar la corriente-ordeno Ash y Latías se apresuro a guiar el timón como le habían ordenado.

De esa manera, la embarcación se desvió dejando la visible isla de lado para enfilar hacia lo que aparentemente era un espacio vacío. La cara de Ash y las chicas con ansia como si navidad hubiera llegado temprano este año. La nueva integrante del grupo se ponía cada vez más ambigua y expectante.

En un momento, Latías dejo el puesto que fue reemplazado por Misty y se dirigió hacia la parte de delante del barco. La chica le hizo señas de que se acerque para que viera el espectáculo que pronto ocurriría. Los demás se quedaron atrás intentando anticipar la cara que pondría en unos pocos minutos. Como parecía ser ya su costumbre, habían hecho una apuesta sobre eso.

Latías extendió su brazo hacia el horizonte al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. De igual manera, comenzaron a emitir una luz levemente rojiza todos los tatuajes que tenían los chicos en sus brazos. De esto se avergonzó un poco May porque ella lo tenía en la parte baja de la espalda, casi en la zona donde esta pierde su nombre. Intento cubrirse un poco o al menos disimular su sonrojo.

Por suerte, nadie de los que estaban a sus espaldas le prestó atención a ese detallo porque algo más emocionante pasaba al frente. Lentamente como si fuera invocada, una neblina fue apareciendo y cubriendo todo el campo visual, a medida que la niebla aumentaba así lo hacían el brillo de los tatuajes fue aumentando de manera paulatina, haciendo que el rango visual de la chica comenzara a disminuir poco a poco.

Hasta que en un momento tanto la niebla como el brillo cegó a todos los presentes. La única asustada por supuesto era May que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que estaba pasando, los otros estaban acostumbrados y ansiosos porque la luz se despejara, cosa que paso enseguida. De la misma manera que los resplandores y la niebla aparecieron, de la nada se desvanecieron como si nunca hubieran estado presentes. Dejando tras de sí una maravilla sorpresa.

Donde antes había un espacio de pura agua salada, ahora se podía ver una isla cercana a Terracota, algo más pequeña pero que evidentemente era salvaje por la cantidad de verde que se apreciaba aun a la distancia. También era notable la ausencia del toque humano porque no se podía ver nada que indicara la presencia de una cuidad. Y eso que solo estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de una totalmente habitada.

Era como su nombre lo indicaba, un paraíso.

La sorprendida castaña se dio la vuelta hacia donde sus amigos se reían a pierna suelta de la cara de la chica. Está enojada se debatió entre soltar un grito de exasperación, golpear a alguien o simplemente esperar a que ellos se calmen y le dieran una explicación. Inteligentemente, escogió la primera pero no descarto de manera total a la segunda. Mientras no fuera la pelirroja la golpeada, las cosas no saldrían tan mal. Respiro profundamente y espero que los chicos se dignasen a explicarle que demonios ocurría.

-Parece que gane- dijo Ash siendo el primero en parar de reír- No nos grito y no nos quiso matar.

-Yo no descartaría la idea tan rápido-comento May con una mirada ofendida, ya un poco harta de sus apuestas con respecto a ella o de que Ash siempre acertara con respecto a ella.

-No es justo siempre ganas- se quejo Dawn haciendo pucheros colgada del brazo del chico poniendo en voz alta los pensamientos de May.

-Habría que quemarte por brujo- aporto Reika colgada del otro brazo. A la pelirroja no se le escapaba la mirada que May le lanzaba pero ella no tenía la culpa si la chica no se quería poner más cariñosa con Ash.

-Si se conoce la naturaleza humana no se deja nada al azar-dijo Ash con aire de filósofo para después reírse de las caras de las chicas- Supongo que ahora deben cumplir con su castigo.

-Cocinarte una gran cena el tiempo que estemos en la isla- suspiro Misty pero después dijo con un guiño-Como si no lo hiciéramos siempre.

-Saben que no me resisto a un plato hecho por sus manos- alabo el chico a sus amigas.

-¿Podrían dejar de lado las tonterías y explicarme como una isla apareció de la nada?-pregunto una cada vez mas enfadada May al ver que su curiosidad no estaba cerca de ser satisfecha e intentando ignorar los comentarios en doble sentido.

-Tanto tiempo con Reika y ya se te contagia el mal humor- dijo Dawn pero no insistió más en la broma cuando la aludida le dio una de sus miradas matadoras.

-¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo?- pregunto Ash a Latías para ver quien haría los honores de explicar la situación al nuevo miembro del grupo.

-Te cedo el mando- dijo la chica con su usual sonrisa. Con lo astuta que era, ella no quería convertirse en el blanco de la ira de la chica.

-Genial- dijo en un suspiro el chico para acercarse con cautela a la chica. No sea cosa de que le entraran ganas de cumplir con su amenaza-Comencemos por el principio.

-¿Y ese seria?- pregunto May.

-Esa isla no apareció de la nada. Siempre estuvo ahí, es la isla hermana de Terracota solo que cuando vinieron barcos para asentarse se fueron ahí porque el lugar era más amplio dejando a Edén totalmente salvaje.

-Eso no explica cómo no la vi antes- dijo May resaltando el punto más importante.

-Sucede que esa isla está cubierta por el manto espejo de varios pokemones que viven en esa isla.-explico el chico develando dudas- Ellos lo pusieron ahí para protegerse de futuros asentamientos humanos.

-¿Y cómo es que ustedes viven ahí? ¿Cómo pueden atravesar el manto?

-Solo digamos que somos muy buenos amigos de los que viven ahí- dijo el chico misteriosamente- Por lo otro, es gracias a los tatuajes que podemos entrar.

-¿Cómo?

-Estos están hechos con la energía psíquica de Latías, por lo que cuando estamos cerca la barrera reconoce esta energía y nos permite ingresar.

May se quedo unos minutos callada analizando la información. Tiempo que las chicas y Ash aprovecharon para ir comenzando el desembarque. Alistaron sus pokebolas, trajeron sus mochilas con sus mudas de ropa y se calzaron sus armas. También trajeron la bolsa con el botín que habían recolectado del barco de May. Dentro de poco, ese capital sería usado y guardado.

Cuando May salió de su mutismo, vio a Ash pasándole su bolso de encaje con sus pokebolas y una pequeña mochila con la ropa que había estado usando esos días. Al ver que la orilla estaba cada vez más próxima, la algarabía aumento. Todos estaban ansiosos de pisar su amada tierra una vez más.

-Bienvenida a Edén- fue los que lo chicos le dijeron a May una vez que anclaron en la orilla.

* * *

Los chicos avanzaban con lentitud entre el follaje. No andaban en un orden especifico, es más justo decir que cada uno andaba de acuerdo a su ritmo ya que parecían conocer el paisaje que se desarrollaba a su alrededor como las palmas de sus manos. También era destacable la actitud de completa seguridad y tranquilidad que tenían. Amaban estar en el mar pero ahí tenían que estar siempre alertas, no solo para cumplir con su trabajo sino también para escapar de las garras de la ley, que ponían cada vez montos más altos a sus cabezas.

May iba contagiada de ese aire de paz que Ash y los chicas le deban pero sinceramente era imposible estar preocupada en ese bosque con sus hojas de verdes brillantes, rayando lo imposible, el aroma de las flores y el crujir el pasto bajo sus botas y pies, puesto que todos menos ella habían abandonado su calzado tan pronto tocaron tierra firme. Antes de adentrase al bosque, compartieron un momento de juego en la playa en la Ash y sus amigas comenzaron a correr por las aguas mansas de la playa tirándose agua y salpicándose mutuamente.

Sentada desde su sitio de observación se sintió por un momento como una extraña, algo ajena a esa familia, porque no encontró una mejor palabra para describirlos, que jugaban disfrutando de su breve momento de paz. Algo que se incremento cuando todas las chicas hicieron causa común y se tiraron contra Ash, hundiéndolo sin remedio en medio de risas. Pero al poco tiempo se arrepintió de ese sentimiento cuando una mano húmeda se puso frente a su cara invitándola a unirse.

La mano era por supuesto de Ash que la llevo hasta donde estaban las demás en medio de risas y festejos cuando la otra castaña también se unía a ellos. No termino tan mojada como el resto pero al ver su reflejo en el agua que tenía una gran sonrisa, idéntica a sus acompañantes, supo que toda la humedad de su ropa había en su ropa valía la pena de una manera que ella nunca creyó sentir. Su vida pasada y su vida futura se desvanecía en medio de los contornos de la nueva que estaba experimentando y su corazón vagamente se pregunto cómo afrontaría su destino estando tan lejos de las personas que le habían enseñado tanto de la vida en tan solo unos pocos días.

-Me siento como en casa- suspiro Misty dando una mirada tierna a los arboles que seguro eran parecidos a los que estaban en su campo y eran recuerdos de su niñez.

-Yo también, a veces me siento de nuevo en nuestras viejas tierras- aporto Dawn y las dos hermanas compartieron una significativa mirada llena de recuerdos.

-Me siento igual, esto se siente como estar en casa- suspiro Reika feliz, dando unas vueltas sobre sí misma para después correr un poco alrededor de los arboles, se la veía feliz como nunca.

-Pero vos te habías criado en una mansión- aporto May confundida-¿Cómo te puedes sentir tan en casa en medio de un bosque?

-Mírala eso es obvio- dijo Misty riéndose, cosa que fue imitada por todos incluida para sorpresa de May, la propia Reika- Siempre anda descalza, es gruñona, glotona y bruta, si tuvo algo de señorita se murió hace rato. Es una completa salvaje.

-Nunca estuve tan de acuerdo como ahora contigo- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa enorme. Evidentemente para ella ser considera una salvaje no era un insulto para ella.

Siguieron avanzando unos minutos más por el bosque, adentrándose cada vez dejando atrás las orillas y acercándose cada vez al centro de esta. Todos los chicos iban tranquilos, riéndose y haciéndose bromas entre ellos. La única que no se sentía cómoda era May, pero no tenía que ver con el bosque mismo, sino con algo más recóndito y por eso más apremiante porque no sabía de dónde provenía o si era solo su imaginación.

Porque estaba segura que _algo_ la estaba observando.

Al principio creyó que era algún pokemon salvaje, pero cuando comenzó a sentir que la sensación la seguía, descarto esa posibilidad. Quiso decir algo a sus amigos pero no se atrevía a interrumpir su conversación por algo tan banal y posiblemente sin sentido como lo eran sus absurdos temores. Por lo que siguió el ritmo de sus amigos sin decir una palabra más de la necesaria para evitar que descubrieran su miedo por la voz.

-¿Falta mucho?-pregunto intentando que sonara casual su duda y no como algo urgente. La sensación creía con cada paso.

-Está a la vuelta de los…-pero Misty no pudo terminar su oración porque se vio bruscamente empujada a un lado cayendo en los brazos de su hermana. La sombra rápidamente se dirigió a May sin siquiera dudar. Todos se pusieron alerta y llevaron sus manos a sus armas pero solo Ash desenfundo viendo ceñudo al atacante.

Un chico castaño de la misma edad que Ash y compañía, vestido a la misma usanza pirata que todos, solo que este tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de rostro dándole un aspecto más amenazador, tenía la boca en una mueca sonrisa complacida como si sujetar a May por el cuello elevándola unos centímetros fuera lo más placentero del mundo.

-Intrusa-fue todo lo que dijo, aumentando el agarre solo un poco mientras la piel blanca de May adquiría un tono azul por la falta de aire. Todos se quedaron unos minutos estáticos como si evaluaran la situación, es mas Reika tenía una vena en la frente y un grito en su garganta listo para salir pero Ash le gano nuevamente.

-Silver suéltala ahora- le dijo enfilando su espada al cuello del chico que tenia agarrada a la castaña. Todas aguantaron la respiración.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confuso el chico, sus ojos suavizaron su mirada y la voz confundida ayudo a que la imagen de sádico de unos instantes se desvaneciera.

-¡QUE LA SUELTES IDIOTA!-grito Reika de tal manera que el chico soltó a May dejándola en el piso-Tonto.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?- al ver que Ash se apresuraba a ayudar a May a levantarse y todas lo miraban con reproche- ¿Por qué ayudan a una intrusa y todas me están matando con los ojos?

-Ella no es una intrusa- explico Latías con paciencia, en esos momentos ella era la única que podía dar las nuevas noticias- Es la nueva integrante de nuestro grupo.

-¿Ella?-pregunto con una incredulidad que hizo ofender a la castaña- ¿Ella? Debe ser una broma.

-No mira- dijo Ash con una sonrisa dándole la vuelta a la chica que estaba en sus brazos y levantándole la remera para señalar el tatuaje- Es totalmente cierto.

Todos, incluidos Silver, se sonrojaron por la acción de Ash. May se quedo algo indignada pero se repitió mentalmente que era para que ese incrédulo no intentara atacarla de nuevo. Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, al igual que Ash, esperando la respuesta del chico pero sus ojos no dejaban de ver ese pedazo de piel. Eso combinado al sonrojo de sus mejillas y la sonrisa de idiota, enfureció a las chicas.

-¡¿QUE ESTAS MIRANDO PERVERTIDO?!-acuso Misty enojada dando pasos hacia el chico haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Silver salió de su ensueño y retrocedió unos pasos levantando sus manos en actitud de defensa.

-Nada, nada-dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora y sudando mucho, por el rabillo del ojo capto la mirada burlona de su rival pelirroja y se prometió cobrar venganza- Entiendo, integrante nueva, no intrusa y no atacar.

-Sera mejor que los presentemos para evitar confusiones- suspiro Ash y puso a los dos castaños frente a frente- May el es Silver, el fantasma del océano.

-Mucho gusto- respondió el aludido estrechando la mano de la chica.

-Igualmente-correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa tímida- Me dicen la dama roja.

-Dama roja interesante- se murmuro a si mismo después miro a los demás con varios interrogantes- ¿Ahora me cuentan como llego a hasta ustedes? No déjenme adivinar, el complejo de héroe de Ash, hizo que la salvaran de un naufragio o algo así.

-Casi le acertaste- le explico Dawn guiñándole un ojo- Solo que esta vez el héroe de siempre, secuestro a la damisela.

-¿Ash secuestrando a mujeres inocentes?-miro incrédulo al chico para después burlarse- ¿Qué sigue, Reika siendo femenina?

-Antes de que se arme la usual campaña naval-freno Latías mientras Dawn sujetaba a Reika que tenía toda la intención de borrar la sonrisa del chico a golpes- Mejor vamos a la casa, ahí te explicaremos todo es una larga historia.

Todos los que conocían las peleas de esos dos apoyaron la idea fervientemente, así que después de tomar los bolsos que habían dejado en suelo por el susto (a May no se le escapo que Silver agarro el de Misty) partieron rumbo al hogar. La castaña curiosa del nuevo integrante, se acerco discretamente al chico para iniciar una conversación.

-¿Cómo fue que Ash te salvo a ti?-le pregunto con voz suave.

-¿Cómo supiste que Ash me salvo?- le respondió con otra pregunta.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, tiene complejo de héroe- explico la chica y después señalo a todas las chicas, incluida ella- Creo que todo el grupo se formo gracias a él.

-Bien, lo mío no fue tan extraordinario- le conto, llevándose a inconscientemente una mano a su cicatriz- Estamos navegando con mi familia, cuando fuimos asaltados por unos piratas.

-¿La elite Four?- pregunto con algo de humor que se quedo en la nada al ver de nuevo esa mueca fría y el brillo sádico en los ojos del chico.

-No, ellos llegaron después y me salvaron antes de que me mataran como hicieron con el resto de mi familia. Esta herida- dijo señalando su mejilla- Me la hizo un desgraciado después de matar a mi madre. Después de eso me uní a los chicos, para vengar la muerte de mis padres.

-Ah que triste- le dijo con pena y dándole un pequeño apretón en el brazo en señal de apoyo. Pareció funcionar porque la furia pareció abandonar a Silver.

-No preocupes, paso a hace años así que ya lo acepte- después para aligerar el ambiente quiso hacer una broma- Me gustaría que Ash salvara por una vez a un hombre, ya hay muchas mujeres por aquí.

-No te preocupes por eso cariño, contigo es más que suficiente- le dijo en tono cariñoso la peli naranja antes de plantarle un beso al chico después de terminar su oración, beso que Silver estaba más que contento de recibir.

May se quedo de una pieza al ver esa escena y cambio tan drásticamente su cara que todos los que estaban acostumbrados a ver la escena se detuvieron preocupados por la chica. A lo lejos se podía ver un claro donde estaban unas construcciones semejantes a unas casas, faltaba poco para llegar si May decidía dejar su expresión de asombro. Ajenos al revuelo, la pareja se separo.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron cuando se dieron cuenta del silencio de sus amigos. May los miraba como si les hubieran salido dos cabezas a cada uno y los señalo con un dedo tembloroso.

-¿Ustedes están juntos?- pregunto en tono de quien hace una gran descubrimiento. Los chicos, inocentes al procesamiento mental de May seguían igual de confundidos que en un principio pero las chicas más avispadas se dieron cuenta al punto.

-Claro-dijo Misty abrazando el brazo de Silver, con el tono de quien cuenta que dos más dos es cuatro.

-¡Pero dijiste que Ash era el hombre más importante de tu vida!-grito algo exasperada después acuso a todas con igual gesto de enfado- ¡Todas lo dijeron!

-Cierto-afirmo Misty y después comenzó a hacerle mimos a Silver para molestar un poco más a la chica- Si Ash no me hubiera salvado a mi hermana, a mi o a Silver nunca hubiéramos estado juntos. ¿Verdad cariño?

-Afirmativo amor- respondió el chico, más pendiente de las caricias que de la mirada matadora que estaba recibiendo. Los chicos son fáciles de contentar.

-¿Acaso creías que teníamos una múltiple relación con Ash?- se burlo Reika, disfrutando de develar el secreto tan codiciado por May, quien por cierto se sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos tan poco coherentes.-Si dijimos que él era el hombre más importante de nuestras vidas es porque nos salvo y nos permitió formar una familia nueva.

-Realmente eres una pervertida- se rio Dawn cosa que fue imitada por las demás chicas, Ash se sonrojo un poco también y carraspeo algo incomodo y Silver le miro ligeramente celoso.

-¿Así que ustedes nunca tuvieron nada con él?-pregunto para constatar el hecho pero para su sorpresa, el sonrojo de Ash aumento al igual que su incomodidad, cosa que puso en alerta tanto a May como a Silver que desconocía esa parte de la historia.

-Eso no es realmente cierto- se animo a decir con los ojos cerrados como esperando resignado un golpe. Al punto, las cuatro chicas, incluidas Misty que había dejado a su novio un momento de lado, estuvieron a su lado abrazándolo con cariño.

-Que no te de vergüenza, Ash- empezó Misty dándole un beso de la mejilla, Silver estaba muy en shock para ponerse celoso.

-Sí, estuviste grandioso esa noche- siguió Dawn dándole otro beso al chico que cada vez se ponía más nervioso atento a la mirada de May.

-Tuviste mucho aguante para estar con nosotras cuatro- le dijo Reika despejando cualquier posible duda sobre lo que había pasado entre él y las chicas.

-Encima nos dejaste satisfecha a todas- dijo por ultimo Latías dándole un beso también y dándole un guiño atrevido.

El silencio reino por unos minutos de tal manera que se podía escuchar el sonido de las neuronas trabajando y procesando la información en la mente de los chicos que quedaron boca abiertos ante el descubrimiento.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que te acostaste con las cuatro al mismo tiempo?!-inquirió una furiosa May a un Ash que no podía a estar más nervioso que solo pudo asentir. El otro que recién se entraba de esto, también estaba furioso pero no podía articular ninguna palabra, en esos momentos se lamentaba no haber traído su arma con él.

-Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto- comenzó a explicar Misty, inmutable ante las miradas de su amiga y novio. Si las cosas había que decirlas mejor que sean completas.

-Si, Ash al principio no quería, fue difícil convencerlo- siguió Dawn también en el tono de su hermana, la situación le divertía de sobremanera.

-Cuando lo acorralamos en su pieza, casi tuvimos que desvestirlo nosotras-aporto Reika, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza al contar como prácticamente habían violado al chico.

-Se podría decir que nosotras nos aprovechamos de él, no a la inversa- termino Latías con una sonrisa cómplice y recordando esa noche.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste forzado por cuatro hermosas mujeres?!- esta vez el que grito fue Silver pero enseguida se dio cuenta de forma en la que lo dijo parecía más un reproche de no haberlo invitado que de celos puros.

-Eso fue hace tres años cariño, un año antes de que de que te unieras- le explico su novia para lograr aplacarlo.

-Tranquila May, fue hace mucho y por una razón muy importante- se excuso Dawn para intentar ganar el perdón de la castaña.

-Solo fue esa vez, te garantizo que no hay nada entre nosotros ahora más que una simple amistad- siguió Latías mirándola con unos ojos de cachorrito para conseguir el perdón.

-No queremos que te pongas mal y nos odies especialmente a Ash que no tuvo la culpa termino Reika también al lado de la castaña.

May miro esos tres pares de ojos, después a Ash que parecía arrepentido y comprendió que en verdad era una cosa del pasado. Uno no se podía enojar por cosas del pasado ¿Verdad? Además, ella tampoco fue una inocente palomita en su pasado, bien nunca a tal extremo pero también tiene sus pecados. Así que por honor a la amistad que tenia con las chicas, se prometió hacer el esfuerzo de dejar que eso no la lastima tanto.

La palabra clave es tanto.

-Lo entendiendo-dijo con una sonrisa que no por ser triste dejo de ser menos sincera. Pasado el mal rato comenzaron a caminar de nuevo al claro, intentando dejar atrás la pelea pero cierto chico no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

-¿Por qué nunca me entere de esto?- pregunto Silver a su novia que uso el arma femenina más eficaz, los ojos de cordero degollado.

-Nunca preguntaste pero no debes preocuparte eres el único al que verdaderamente amo-le dijo en su defensa y colgándose del brazo del chico para darle un beso en su mejilla.

-No es justo- mascullo todavía un poco enojado, en parte por ser débil ante tal mirada, en parte por la atención que siempre recaía sobre Ash.

-Si quieres te podemos compensar-alego Reika colgándose del brazo del chico en una actitud provocativa que fue rápidamente imitada por Misty pero en obvio plan de broma. Pero el sonrojo del chico puso en evidencia que él no se lo tomaba a juego.

-PERVERTIDO-dijeron al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaban en la cabeza. Eso hizo que todos se rieran y para alivio de la mayoría May también lo hizo.

-Algo que me olvide preguntarte Silver- le dijo al chico que se levantaba del suelo frotándose la cabeza- ¿Por qué no navegas con ellos? Debe ser aburrido estar solo en una isla.

-Ohm este…-divago un poco el chico algo colorado por la vergüenza- Solo digamos que es por motivos personales. Además no estoy tan solo.

-¿Problemas personales?- pregunto May desconcertada por el término usado. Pero por suerte Dawn se acerco y discretamente le dijo en un odio.

-Desde la muerte de sus padres, le tiene fobia al mar.

-Silver cumple una misión muy importante en esta isla- dijo Ash alegre levantándole un pulgar a su amigo en señal de aprobación, cosa que fue correspondida por el chico- El protege el tesoro de la Elite Four.

-¿Qué tesoro?- pero nadie acabo por responderle porque la respuesta vino por sí misma y lo hizo en forma de una niña que salió de una de las casas gritando feliz hasta donde ellos tiro en los brazos de las chicas y las abrazo con mucho cariño.

Era una pequeña de unos tres años pero sus ojos marrones tenían una inteligencia impropia de su edad, tenía su largo cabello negro suelto y una pequeña bincha de encaje blanco la adornaba. Estaba descalza y usaba un vestido blanco dándole una apariencia de ángel.

-Mami Reika, Mami Dawn y Mami Misty las extrañe un montón-dijo la nena en los brazos de las chicas después le dirigió una mirada a Latías- a ti también tiita, así de mucho las extrañe.

-Nosotras también Sumire- le dijeron todas con ojos tiernos al ver el ademan con las manos de su pequeña demostrándoles cuanto las extrañaba.

May volvió a quedarse en shock al ver a la pequeña. Esos cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos y hasta la edad coincidían. Sin mencionar el hecho de que las llamaba mama a todas pero no podía ser la hija de todas. Pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera una de las tantas personas que salvaban pero algo en el calor del abrazo descarto esa idea. Definitivamente era hija de una de las tres.

-¿Cómo esta mi princesa el día de hoy?-pregunto Reika alzándola en brazos para comenzar a darle vueltas. El semblante por fin desprovisto de cualquier mal humor y ese candor que emanaba su sonrisa confirmo sus ideas.

Era hija de Reika.

-Te extrañe mucho mami- dijo la niña en brazos y después miro con tanto amor a Ash que May estaba segura de sus siguientes palabras- Hola papi Ash, a ti también te extrañe.

Ahí estaban, las palabras pronunciadas en los labios de una pequeña inocente que sin saberlo le estaban rompiendo el corazón. Por primera vez vio el abismo que lo separaba del chico como algo insondable porque ella no tenía el corazón para separar a una hija de su padre ni ocupar el lugar de su madre.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que llames tío a Ash?- le reto Reika a su pequeña retoño.

-Pero a el no le molesta que le diga papi, al igual que a Silver y las demás no les molesta que las llame mami tampoco- le dijo con una testarudez digna de ser su descendiente.

-Sí pero si sigues así vas a confundir a todo el mundo con eso que tienes cuatro madres y dos padres- explico con paciencia a su hija.

-No lo hare

-Como prueba mira como dejaste a la pobre de May con solo oírte- le señalo a la pobre castaña que ya no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

Pero Sumire en vez de replicar simplemente se soltó de los brazos de su madre y salió con destino a las piernas de May que agarro entre sus brazos para luego mirarla con sus tiernos ojos chocolates demasiado familiares.

-¿Eres mi nueva mami?- le pregunto con ternura.

May hizo lo único coherente en esta situación. Se desmayo.

* * *

N/A:

¿Cómo les quedo el ojo? Al fin se develo la relación de Ash y las chicas pero siendo la pervertida que soy no podía dejar ir sin haber hecho nada, para malestar de May y Silver que entendieron la situación o al menos en superficie. Pero no desesperen eso paso por algo que será develado en el siguiente capítulo, estaré loca y seré una pervertida pero nada de lo que hago pasa por que si en mis historias.

Ojala que los nuevos personajes les haya gustado. Sumire es uno de los de mi cast original pero es la primera vez que la hago aparecer tan pequeña pero ella es muy inteligente así que no se sorprendan por su comportamiento. También tenemos a Silver, uno más de la elite también con un pasado turbio, todo lo que diré es que cobrara su venganza.

Me despido dejando los avances para el siguiente capitulo.

_Eden segunda parte: La luz de mis sentimientos._

_-¿Mas sorpresas? No creo que mi corazón aguante- dijo una May harta de tanto misterio a los chicos que la miraban._

_-Ellos son el profesor y su esposa Agatha- presento Ash a la castaña que estaba a su lado en el puerto._

_-Esa noche, las chicas me consolaron porque era el aniversario de muerte de ellos- le explico Ash a May bajo la luz de la luna._

_-Sabes que tengo un prometido- le dijo May a Ash cuando este se le acerco._

_-No me importa- le replico besando sus labios_


	7. La luz de mis sentimientos

Hola, les estaba debiendo la versión editada de este cap, ya que desde ahora mi hermana mayor se ha convertido en mi nueva editora. El capitulo que puse antes, solo estaba para satisfacer las necesidades de cierta persona impaciente que ya lo que quería leer.

Hoy leeremos, romance y nuevas intrigas en esta bonita historia. Pero no deben por sentado nada y no se relajen. Tengo la intención de ganar un oscar en drama por esta historia.

Besos y nos leemos abajo.

**Pareja**: AshxMay (El Advance dominara el mundo)

**Advertencias**: Escenas melosas, diabéticos abstenerse.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo, Reika y Sumire. Podríamos decir que Silver y Tamashi también pero como están basados en mi cazador y hermana mayor, aprovecho para agradecérselos que me permitan usarlos.

* * *

**Capitulo 7 La isla Edén parte dos: La luz de mis sentimientos**

May en ese momento solo era un cuerpo que flotaba en un profundo mar de oscuridad. Un cuerpo navegando en ese océano, apenas consciente de su propia existencia. Con la única parte de su cabeza, intento mover sus manos y al hacerlo, se aferró a ese atisbo movimiento para poder saber que aun vivía; que aun existía.

Su mente intentaba rescatar de la bruma los hechos que la llevaron a este lugar, pero solo podía ver unas pequeñas escenas sueltas y sonidos que no tenían conexión o lógica entre ellas. Las que más se destacaban, eran una voz infantil y dos pares de ojos chocolates en un fondo de azul y verde. Estaba segura que el azul era el mar pero por primera vez el mar no le trajo la paz de siempre sino sentimientos contradictorios que su corazón no supo clasificar.

Primero una calidez muy grande que era al mismo tiempo conocido y extraño porque era parecida a la que le embargaba cada vez que miraba el mar, pero de una manera sutil se sentía distinta. Lo que le seguía era una era mezcla extraña entre ira y decepción que no había relacionado; hasta ahora con esa enorme cantidad de agua que siempre le había traído paz a su alma.

Su último recuerdo nítido era una voz infantil y unos ojos marrones. Se extrañaba como algo tan simple podía noquearla más aun, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había vivido. Su cerebro debió llegar a un nivel de estrés muy alto para haber tenido que recurrir a un desmayo. Sin mal no se acordaba, sólo se había desmayado cuando su madre se había muerto. Pero ahora, su mente se negaba a recordar los sucesos que la habían llevado a este estado.

Se quedo flotando en la bruma sin ser consciente del tiempo, por lo que después de lo que pudo haber sido horas o solo minutos, unos sonidos comenzaron a filtrarse hacia su mente dejando de lado la oscuridad y empujándola poco a poco de nuevo a la realidad. Primero solo unos sonidos sin sentido, después comenzaron a formarse palabras, pero tuvo que esperar un tiempo más para que la lógica las cubriera y se diera cuenta que estaba en medio de una conversación.  
Aunque por el tono lo más probable era que fuese una discusión.

La castaña, decidida a volver a la realidad, se enganchó ese vestigio de humanidad que le quedaba para poder volver por lo que no opuso resistencia y se dejó ir. De lo siguiente que fue consiente fue de las voces (que discutían) y de una gran luz.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- por la voz y el destello rojo que alcanzo a ver dedujo dos cosas: una, estaba acostada y dos, era Reika quien le hablaba- Deberíamos darle una bofetada.  
May estaba tentada a decir que estaba despierta para salvarse del golpe, pero por suerte otra voz la salvo del predicamento. Era una voz de hombre pero distinta a la de Ash por lo que dedujo que era el otro integrante de la banda; Silver si mal no recuerda.

-Que tu seas una salvaje sin remedio no quiere decir que todos los seamos- su voz alejada le dio la pauta que estaba realmente incrédulo y enojado por la sugerencia de la chica- O piensas cosas pervertidas o cosas sin sentido.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión niño- refutó la chica. May se imaginaba los ojos verdes de Reika llenos de ira- Habla de cosas pervertidas, el señor puritano.

La risa que estalló también le dijo que no estaban tan solos. A medida que escuchaba las voces que resonaban en su cabeza, su conciencia iba tomando más fuerza y los últimos hechos volvían con fuerza pero con una lentitud que la exasperaba.

-¿Sabes papi Ash?- dijo una voz infantil, peligrosamente conocida- Cuando mama y papa Silver se pelean, parecen que están locos.  
-Es que están locos, pequeña- agregó el mencionado ganándose una mirada matadora por parte de los aludidos.

-Mi querida hija, si sigues diciéndole a papa al niñato este- soltó con desdén señalando al chico al lado de su novia- van a pensar que tuve algo con este y prefiero tirarme por la borda antes que alguien crea que tuve algo con este imbécil.

-¡Pues hazlo ahora y le haces un favor al mundo!- Respondió Silver sin notar la mirada enojada de Misty que se estaba cansando de la pelea tan absurda- Además ¿quién quiere una salvaje cuando se tiene una verdadera mujer a su lado?

-¿¡MISTY TE ACABAS QUEDAR VIUDA ANTES DE LA BODA!?- grito la pelirroja.- ¿¡VEN AQUÍ NIÑO DEL DEMONIO Y PRUEBA TUS PALABRAS CON TUS PUÑOS!?

-¿¡NO ME GANARIAS NI AUNQUE ME ATARA LAS MANOS A MI ESPALDA!- respondió levantándose de su lugar- ¡TE HARE TRAGAR TUS PALABRAS SALVAJE!?

-¿¡SILENCIO, YA ME TIENEN HARTA LOS DOS!?- gritó Misty ahogando los gritos delos dos lo cual ya es mucho decir mirándolos a ambos con ojos que harían que el mismo demonio temblara- ¡Tu, si no te callas dormirás en el sofá lo que yo esté aquí y tú, tu hermosa colección de libros tendrá un final cruel!

Si esto era irritante para la perriloja lo que sucedió fue aun más. Tanto Reika como Silver se habían acurrucado contra la pierna de Misty con sendas de orejas y colas de gato tratando de congraciarse con la peli naranja para que esta no cumpliera con su amenaza. La chica acaba de tocar los dos únicos puntos que le daban miedo. Para ella, lo más bajo que podían hacer provocando que una vena resaltara en sus sienes, pero para ellos el único recurso que les quedaba si no deseaban ver sus pesadillas hechas realidad.

-Realmente están locos.- Dijeron Ash y la pequeña Sumire ganándose una risa colectiva de los que estaban en el lugar; contando a los aludidos porque lo único que podía hacerlos tener una tregua, por muy corta que fuera; era la pequeña.

De esta manera todos reían sin saber que a unos metros de donde ellos estaban, para una castaña, su mundo se acaba de terminar debido a la dulce voz infantil que había desencadenado una oleada de recuerdos que golpeaban la mente de May sin piedad. Todo lo ocurrido provocó que palabras "quinteto" y "papi" volvieran a su mente y adquirieran un caris doloroso para la chica.

Por alguna extraña razón, se sintió impotente; como si estuviera enfrente de un barranco y no le quedara más opción que saltar, pero con cada segundo que pasaba la otra orilla se alejaba. Y aunque toda la lógica le dijese que se atreviera a cruzar esa distancia, le era imposible e inútil. Sentía como si algo la llamara. Ese sentimiento la tenía tan dividida que no pudo evitar levantarse de un salto mientras daba un pequeño grito.

Esto llamó la atención de los presentes que acudieron con prisa a atenderla (Silver en último lugar y murmurando algo que sonaba a niña histérica) y la rodearon. El susto que le provocó dicha acción combinado a la fuerza con la que tomo el salto, hizo que May terminara en el suelo. En ese momento, rodeada por los rostros que surcaban sus recuerdos como los monstruos de pesadillas, su enojo creció mucho e hizo que se levantara de otro salto y apuntara a todos los de la habitación con un dedo inquisidor.

-¡Ustedes!- les dijo con todas las intenciones de soltarles a todos, los mayores imperios del mundo. Los aludidos la miraban con verdadera cara de confundidos. Pero por suerte algo más distrajo la atención evitando que la manada de insultos saliera de la boca de la castaña.  
Algo que en ese lugar y en eso momento nadie se lo esperaría. Sorprendida, una emoción a la que se parecía que iba estar permanentemente en su cuerpo, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor intentando convencerse que lo que veía no era un sueño o que simplemente se había vuelto completamente loca ¿cómo podía encontrarse en ese mismo momento en la mansión mas lujosa que hubiera visto en su vida?

Porque era eso lo que le indicaban sus ojos que estaba ahora.

May comenzó a girar como loca por todo el lugar, intentando descifrar si lo que veía era una realidad o una simple ilusión. Pero es que ese lugar era aun más grande y lujoso que la mansión de Drew o mejor dicho, era la casa más maravillosa que había visto en sus años de vida. Sólo había un problema: un lugar así no debería estar en una isla desierta escondida al mundo si no a la vista del público, e inclusive cobrar para que admiraran tan sublime maravilla.  
Su impresión fue tan grande que volvió a al piso con un grito ahogado y con su mirada completamente perdida.

Ash, Silver y las chicas la miraban cada vez mas confundidos. ¿Era posible que las facultades mentales de May por fin hubieran colapsado? Los dos hombres se miraron entre si con obvias preguntas en sus ojos, la frase "mujeres" se les escapó de los labios con un ligero tono de desden que fue escuchado por las demás lo que se ganaran miradas matadoras por parte de Latías, Misty y Dawn. Por una vez, Reika renunció al hecho de molestar a su eterno rival y analizó con sus ojos verdes la faz de May cuidadosamente dando en el clavo el porqué de su confusión.

-¿Acaso esperabas que viviéramos en un hoyo en medio del bosque?- soltó con evidente burla y sarcasmo. Los demás dejaron sus duelos de miradas para mirar a la pelirroja y después a la castaña, comprendiendo por fin lo que sucedía.

-¿Esta sorprendida por la casa?- preguntó Ash llevándose la mano a su mentón en actitud reflexiva. Después paso a mirar de nuevo su ambiente con ojos críticos como si lo mirara por primera vez- Sinceramente yo no le veo nada de malo.

-Yo menos- respondió Silver que se había unido al análisis de su amigo- Será que simplemente la pobre inútil término por volverse loca.

-¡No le digas así!- retó Misty a su novio que se disculpó con renuencia bajo la mirada burlona de Reika- Pero debo admitir que tienes razón. No encuentro nada raro en nuestro hogar. ¿Y ustedes Dawn y Latías?

Al ver que sus dos amigas también negaban, Reika dio un suspiro resignado. Tomo a su hija y sentó con ella en el sillón que antes ocupaban. Mirando y analizando las caras de sus amigos y de su futura cuñada, tenia tres opciones: esperar que May saliera del shock y explicara ella misma la situación; esperar un verdadero milagro y que sus compañeros lo descifraran solos (tenía fe a las chicas) o por ultimo y realmente odiaba esa opción, explicarla ella misma. Teniendo tan solo estas opciones, soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Al debe de andar suspirando como cría de tres años- se quejó ya saben quién iniciando de nuevo su duelo de miradas-te agradeceríamos mucho si... ¡explicaras qué demonios está sucediendo aquí!

-Como siempre el bebé necesita que se lo expliquen todo- se burló sin mirarlo peinando el pelo de Sumire convirtiéndolo en una cascada de trenzas negras- A veces creo que naciste idiota.

-¡SERAS…!- pero la batalla verbal fue interrumpido por la mano de Misty que tapó oportunamente la boca de su novio. Este al ver la mirada furibunda de ella , suprimió cualquier intento de escape.

-Reika- la llamó la peli naranja en un tono suave- ¿Serias tan amable de explicar que sucede?

-Todo por ti, querida- respondió acomodando mejor a su hija en su regazo- Esto es muy simple. El problema con la casa…

-¿¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER CONDISERADO UNA CASA!?-

El grito vino desde lo profundo de la garganta de May. Intentaba exteriorizar toda la frustración que sentía desde que había puesto un pie en esa isla. Sinceramente estaba harta de estos locos que se tomaban todas las situaciones más estrafalarias, con la mayor calma posible. Islas que aparecían de la nada, mansiones que debían estar en plena cuidad, niñas que eran igual que Ash pero que no eran sus hijos, poli relaciones amorosas como algo de todo los días, ¿Cómo no querían que la pobre castaña no perdiera los estribos?

-¿Por qué no puede ser considerada una casa?- pregunto con ingenuidad Latías, siendo acompañada por los demás que no acobardaron por mirada de la castaña- Tiene techo, paredes y dos pisos…

Pero no siguió porque de nuevo fue interrumpida por un grito de frustración de la chica. Comenzó a caminar en círculos murmurando insultos, apretando los puños y lanzando miradas matadoras pero francamente su actitud estaba lejos de ser intimidatoria. Más bien, todos estaban aguantándose la risa por la situación de la chica.

-¿¡MALDICIÓN, ESTO ES UNA MANSIÓN!?- gritaba May en su letanía de insultos. Se alejaron con calma de la chica y empujaron discretamente a Latías para que confrontara a la enojada castaña. Entre todos era la mejor opción en el grupo.

-Si entendiendo que esto se puede llegar a considerar una mansión- dijo Latías con tacto para evitar una nueva explosión de carácter- Pero no entiendo ¿porque eso tiene que ser un problema?

-Espero que sea una broma- le respondió la chica con evidente incredulidad, cosa que confundió a los demás y exasperó a Reika- Esto no esta bien, esta mansión no debería estar aquí. Ustedes no deberían tener esto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ash interviniendo aun en contra de su voluntad. Si May hubiera estado atenta hubiera percibido el tono enojado del chico aunque si tenemos en cuenta que estamos hablando de Ash, es mucho que decir. También el ambiente estaba cambiando sutilmente volviéndose más hostil de lo que nunca había estado.

-¡Ustedes no deben tener todo esto, no está bien! ustedes son…- pero esta vez fue interrumpida por la mirada enfurecida de todos, de la cual por fin se percató. Todos la miraban con una indignación rayando la traición.

Estaba en el aire un desafío y casi un reto de terminar esa frase.  
- ¡Termina la frase, tonta malcriada!- dijo Silver fulminándola con la mirada, May buscó ayuda en los ojos de los demás pero encontró la misma frialdad- ¡Dilo, di que solo somos un grupo de piratas muertos de hambre, que no tenemos derecho a tener estos lujos!

-No era esa mi intención…- replicó May sonrojada por la vergüenza; la forma de estrujar su falda delatada su nerviosismo- Sólo que nunca pensé que ustedes…

-Te informo que somos más ricos que la mayoría de esos descerebrados que nos llaman indigentes- informó Misty con un tono menos duro pero no por eso con menos ira.

-Hemos estado robando a los más ricos del mundo por casi cuatro años. Si quisiéramos, hace mucho, podríamos meternos en ese mundo inútil pero preferimos nuestro estilo de vida- acotó Reika jugando con su hija. Ash, Dawn y Latías se habían unido con ellas para evitar palabras que después sólo traerían dolor.

-¿Y porqué roban?- inquirió May- Obviamente no lo necesitan. No creo que sea para que lo entierren en la arena y menos que lo usen para ayudarlos a los pobres.

Ante la idea, los chicos abandonaron momentáneamente su ira para poder estallar de risas por la situación imaginada. Esa risa hizo que se relajaran un poco y que el ambiente se alivianara un poco. El enojo estaba todavía, pero al menos dejaron de estar tensos.

-¿Por qué todos creen que los piratas solo enterramos nuestros tesoros?- se rió Ash junto con Sumire que se había pasado al regazo de su "papi" favorito.  
-Eso sería un desperdicio de dinero- apuntó Dawn, sentándose en el suelo cerca de las piernas de Reika.

-Casi tanto como dárselos a los pobres- comentó la pelirroja.

-Nunca creí estar de acuerdo con la salvaje pero tal parece que llegó el día- comentó Silver, abrazando a su novia y sentándose juntos. Reika gruño algo molesta por el apodo.

-¿Podría alguien por una vez contestarme en vez de comenzar a decir estupideces?- se quejó May sentándose derrotada en el ultimo sillón que quedaba libre. No es que no apreciara el cambio de ambiente pero hubiera preferido uno más serio; sin embargo a esta altura sabia que eso era imposible.

- Vamos, es simple- dijo Reika haciéndole morisquetas a Sumire junto con Ash. May veía esto con un poco de envidia al recordar que sus padres nunca hicieron eso con ella- Fuerza un poco esas neuronas tuyas y obtendrás la respuesta.

-Mejor dile tu misma, reina del drama.- aportó Silver antes de besar Misty.

-Amor a la aventura.- se metió Ash para que no se produjera una nueva discusión ya sea entre May y Silver o Reika y Silver. - Es cierto que tenemos más dinero que la mayoría de la gente de la aristocracia y también es cierto que podríamos habernos insertado en su mundo hace mucho tiempo, pero simplemente no nos da la gana.

- Así es- aportó Reika meciendo a Sumire para que se durmiera- No quiero someter a mi hija a toda hipocresía ni a una frivolidad como la que yo fui sometida.

-Además ninguno tiene pasta para ser noble- comentó Dawn despatarrándose en el suelo- Seria muy aburrido.

-¿Ahora me pueden decir como tremenda casa llego hasta este lugar desierto?- Inquirió May hacia nadie en particular.

Viendo que todos estaban inmersos en lo que hacían en ese momento. Silver y Misty estaban muy enzarzados en un beso hecho para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Dawn y Latías, ambas sentadas en el piso, se encontraban comiendo una fuente de frutas que la segunda había traído hace unos minutos. Ash y Reika estaban ocupados haciendo dormir a Sumire ya que según la madre, era la hora de la siesta de la pequeña antes de su comida.

La castaña carraspeo un poco sintiéndose súbitamente ignorada. Lo que veía antes sus ojos era el comportamiento de una familia, de la que se creía pertenecer, pero se dio cuenta de que aun había muchos secretos entre ellos aun para considerarse todos pertenecientes al mismo clan. Ensimismado en esas reflexiones le sorprendió cuando alguien le respondió.

-Es como te dije antes- le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Ash tan cerca y cuando giro su rostro se topo con la sonrisa de él- Es cuestión de llevarse bien con los lugareños.

-¿De donde saliste? Creí que estabas haciendo tu función de padre- le dijo volviendo a voltear su rostro para ocultar sus mejillas coloradas.

-Naa, Sumire es igual de testaruda que su madre; así que cuando dice no, es no- contó Ash señalando al lugar donde estaba la pequeña sonriendo triunfante- Su madre fue a buscarle fruta para comer.

-Ash ¿Quién es el padre de Sumire?- pregunto May, queriéndose sacar una duda de su mente. Lo que no se espero es que todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para rodearla y mirarla serios.

-Ese nombre nunca se pronuncia en voz alta por respeto a nuestra pelirroja amiga-dijo Ash en voz baja y solemne, cuidando que Reika no haya vuelto.

-No queremos que la salvaje se largue a llorar- acotó Silver, ganándose una mirada tierna de Misty que lo incomodó un poco.

-Hasta este tonto no lo hace. No importa lo mucho que diga odiarla, se que la quiere mucho-dijo Misty besando al chico en su mejilla sin importarle la mirada fusiona de este.

-Así que una vez que te lo digamos, no debes decirlo en voz alta nunca; a menos que ella lo diga.- le dijo duramente Dawn.- Romper esa norma, conlleva a la expulsión del grupo.

-Prometo no decir nada- juro May llevándose la mano al pecho para mostrar lo solemne de su promesa.

-El nombre del padre de Sumire es…-comenzó Latías para terminar en un susurro casi inaudible en el oído de su amiga castaña. En el rostro de la chica se mostraron todas las emociones de las que fue presa la castaña pero una mano de Ash tapo hábilmente cualquier sonido que revelara el nombre prohibido.

Cuando estuvieron seguros que la conmoción paso, Ash la soltó y todos volvieron a sus lugares para fingir que nada había pasado. Aunque la cara de May no les hacia un trabajo fácil. Si el despistado más grande de todos podía decir que algo acababa de pasar, sería obvio para alguien tan observadora como Reika nada mas con sentir el ambiente a su alrededor, detectaba que algo sucedía o acababa de suceder.

-Mejor busquemos tema de conversación para que disimules esa cara- se rió Ash de May, pero esta estaba tan en su mundo que no se dio cuenta.

-Vaya- murmuró.- Soy tan tonta y despistada.

-Lo sabemos amiga.- se rieron todos.

-Creo que mejor seguimos hablando de cómo llegamos a tener más lujos que todos los huecos que conoce para distraerla y deje esa cara de susto.- río Silver.

-¡Hey!- chilló May indignada. Silver le estaba cayendo cada vez peor.- ¡No tienes derecho a llamar huecos a mis amigos!

-¿Quieres saber como termínanos con esta casa, si o no?-preguntó Reika entrando al lugar y dejando a todos pálidos y tensos como si la pelirroja fuera un fantasma- ¿Ahora que ocurre?

-Nada mami- dijo Sumire abrazando sus piernas y guiñando sus ojos de manera imperceptible.- Sólo que mami May quería saber una cosa y papi Silver insulto a sus amigos.

-¿Mami May?-comentó con extrañeza Reika.- Hija debes preguntar si la gente quiere que le digas así- le explicó la pelirroja- Y no sé porque no me extraña. Tu "padre" siempre es tan amable con las personas. Dijo esto dándole una mirada tan burlona al mencionado, que si su novia no le hubiera estado frenando, hubiera habido una nueva pelea solo que esta vez física.

May, capto la mirada de suplica que le estaban dando los demás para que le ayudaran a evitar una nueva pelea colosal. Por el bien común y el de su salud mental decidió seguir con el tema anterior.

-Dijiste antes que lo que hicieron para obtener esto e inclusive tener un lugar en esta isla, lo único que había que hacer era llevarte bien con los habitantes del lugar.- al ver que todos asentían, caviló un poco antes de seguir con sus palabras.- Pero los habitantes de este lugar no son humanos ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo?

-Una gran parte es gracias al encanto de Ash- dijo Latías sentándose en las piernas del chico, divertida- Lo que queda es merito mío.

-Cierto, que eres un Pokemon- lo dijo divertida por como su mente olvidaba ese detalle tan a menudo. Latías parecía tan humana a veces. De pronto ese detalle tan particular, le abrió ciertos detalles que no había tenido en cuenta hasta el momento- ¡Eres un pokemon! ¡Lo hiciste con un pokemon!- Gritó señalando a Ash con un tono claro que llevaba la palabra pervertido de fondo, pero eso no inmuto a los acusados.

El afectado fue el chico excluido pero decidió que lo mejor no era hacer ningún comentario en vista que su novia no había dejado su posición para ir a rodear al chico que estaba enfrente. Incluso la pequeña Sumire se había hecho un hueco abrazándolo por detrás.

-¡Oh, es cierto!- se dijo así mismo como si fuera la primera vez que consideraba el tema para luego sonreírle a la chica en sus brazos.- Pero déjame decirte que esa noche no se notó en lo más mínimo.

Afirmó sus palabras con un beso en las mejillas de la sonrojada chica. Esto animo a las demás que comenzaron a revolotear y pedir los mismos tratos y opiniones sobre si mismas. Reika y Dawn se afirmaron a sus pies y lo miraron con sonrisas expectantes. May, al ver tal espectáculo, las comparó con sus ex compañeras de escuela cuando actuaban igual de tontas y las ganas de vomitar se reflejaron en su rostro.

-¿Y que tal estuve yo?- le preguntó Dawn con una sonrisa llena de anticipación. May y Silver rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-Estuviste perfecta, no cambiaría nada.- le contestó y también la beso, después se volteó a la pelirroja y le dio un beso antes de que dijera nada- Tú también estuviste muy bien; salvaje, pero tierna.

Ante la ultima palabra, ya saben que persona se largo a reír. Sólo que esta vez se río tanto que incluso May se sintió ofendida por la burla de la risa. Reika podía ser ruda pero nadie dudaba de su lado tierno. No importaba lo mucho que estuviera escondido, uno era capaz de verlo cuando la veía con su hija o incluso cuando hablaba de Ash o con él.

-¡Silver…te callas o en este mismo instante o le diré a Tamashi que venga de visita con la excusa que pervertiste a Sumire, otra vez!- amenazó con una sonrisa cruel la pelirroja. Ese nombre, desconocido para May pero evidentemente familiar para los demás, provocó que Silver se pusiera blanco y que Sumire estallara de felicidad.

-¡No por favor!- le suplicó el chico.- Con una sola de las siervas del diablo es suficiente. ¡Tú ya eres mucho por soportar, ustedes dos juntas son el infierno!

-¿Cuándo vendrá la tía Tami? Hace mucho que no la veo, prometió regalarme uno de sus vestidos la próxima vez que a viera.

-No me extraña.- respondió Ash riéndose, siendo coreado por la pelirroja.- Ella daría todos sus vestidos con tal de no usarlos. Hasta es capaz de ir desnuda.

-Lo sé, pero sinceramente la entiendo- siguió Reika- Nuestra familia compra la última moda lo que quiere decir que son lo mas incómodos y los más feos. Siempre me maldice cada vez que me ve por darle mi lugar en la familia.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es Tamashi y quienes son las siervas del diablo?- se interesó May por el asunto.

-Tamashi es mi prima-respondió la chica pelirroja- Pertenece a una rama de la familia que cobró importancia una vez que la heredera huyo y créeme, no deja de maldecirme por ello. Si yo era antisocial, ella lo es aún peor.

-Y las siervas del diablo son el apodo que les puso mi querido novio aquí presente- respondió Misty pegándole un coscorrón al chico.- Algo exagerado si me permites mi opinión.

-¡Claro que no!- se defendió el chico- ¿La has visto pelear juntas? ¡Sí sola la diosa de la muerte da miedo, juntas ruegas por tu vida!

-Lo dice el más sanguinario del grupo.- se rió Dawn y después se volteó a Reika-Deberían sentirse halagadas, si el todopoderoso fantasma del océano les dicen así.

-¡Mejor cállate destello azul!- le respondió Silver- Pasando a temas más agradables. - Ash ¿Qué se sintió hacerlo con cuatro mujeres al mismo tiempo?

Con esa pregunta todos los presentes, menos Sumire que no entendía lo que pasaba, se pusieron de color rojo y a matar con la mirada al chico. En el último grupo no incluimos a May ni a Ash ya que por alguna razón se miraban entre ellos intensamente. Al ver la mirada de su novia, el chico se tuvo que defender nuevamente.

-¿Qué? Le preguntaría que se siente hacerlo contigo pero eso ya lo sé.- dijo eso con una sonrisa conciliadora que como se imaginan; no funcionó.

-Reika, ahora te pido yo que llames a tu querida prima- le pidió la peli naranja a la chica- o mejor aún, te acompañaremos a visitarla la próxima vez que la visites.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- dijo Latías levantándose del regazo de Ash y caminando pensativa- deberíamos ir al puerto de Terracota a comprar cosas y ver cómo están la situación para ver en qué puerto dejaremos a May.

-¡Cierto!- se reprendió May por olvidar que su estancia entre ellos era pasajera.- Deben dejarme para que mi padre y Drew me vengan a buscar.

-Pero antes de eso- increpó Ash para intentar borrar esa amargura del rostro de la chica- ¿Qué tal si le presentamos a nuestra pequeña miembro a los habitantes del lugar? Después de eso, podemos irnos a descansar para ir al puerto.

-¡Me parece una buena idea!- dijo Latías tomando la mano de May para guiarla afuera- de paso te cuento mi historia.

-Supongo que involucra a Ash y las demás como héroes.- Conjeturo May, intrigada por una parte nueva del pasado del grupo.

-Solo a Ash- dijo Latías.- Lo conocí antes que las demás, la historia en si es fácil. Un día navegando en mí forma pokemon, unos cazadores me habían atrapado en sus redes. El pequeño llegó volando en su Charizard , y a pesar de que estaba en malas condiciones, me salvó.

-Entonces en agradecimiento, lo trajiste aquí ¿cierto?- preguntó la chica caminando detrás de las demás que se habían apartado de ellas para dale lugar a que hablen.- ¿Pero porque estaba en malas condiciones?

-Eso pertenece al jardín secreto de Ash y no seré yo quien lo revele.- Le contestó con una mirada cómplice. Tranquila, ´rl te lo contara todo a su tiempo

-¿Cuánto le tomó a ustedes que se los diga?

-El mismo día que nos conocimos pero algo me dice que él te considera especial; por eso tarda

tanto en decirte su historia.

-Espero que tengas razón- suspiro la chica llevándose sus manos al pecho como si estuviera rezando. De la nada se vio arrastrada por Ash que le tomó la mano para que caminara más aprisa y a su ritmo.

-¡Vamos rápido, mientras vayamos a verlos mas pronto estaremos de vuelta para dormir y comer!- Se explico el chico por su actitud repentina.

-Mejor busca una mejor excusa para tomar su mano.- Se escuchó una voz del fondo pero no se voltearon a ver quien era. El chico, dicho sea de paso, no negó ni afirmo nada; únicamente se sonrojo y evitó mirar a su acompañante.

Por un rato solo corrieron en silencio hasta llegar a un círculo de árboles que no parecía tener nada de extraordinario. May comenzó a mirar con más detalle para ver si encontraba algo que diferenciara ese trozo de bosque. En sus ojos, no había nada nuevo. Sin embargo; no creía que los demás solo la trajeran para admirar el paisaje.

-Bien es tu turno Latías, debes llamarlos- ordenó Ash a su amiga Pokemon que tomando su forma original avanzo hasta llegar a los límites de esa zona comenzando a gruñir como si estuviera llamando a alguien o mejor dicho a algo.

-¿Más sorpresas? No creo que mi corazón aguante.- Dijo una May de tanto misterio a los chicos que la miraban.

-Mejor dicho, no creo que Ash soporte un nuevo desmayo tuvo. Sólo le faltó llorar histéricamente como una mujer.- Se burló Dawn para después se colocarse detrás de May. - Por si las dudas.

-¡Dejen de molestar a May!- Gruño Ash dirigiéndose a la castaña- Mejor presta atención.

En ese momento al escuchar el ruido de algo aproximándose y contemplar lo que veía, supo que la capacidad del asombro humano era infinita Una parvada de niños y adolescentes salió entre los bosques tomando por sopresa a May que imaginó esperar ver pokemones salvajes que una muchedumbre de infantes, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué qué hacían el montón de chiquillos y jóvenes en una isla que solo unos cuantos sabían de su existencia?

Porque era eso lo que estaba saliendo del bosque en este instante: varios niños de diferentes edades, sexos y cabelleras de varios colores. Entre la muchedumbre también vislumbraba a gente más grande en edad. En el grupo, se destacaba un joven más alto y de mayor edad extrañamente con un gran parecido con Latías. El misterio del parentesco quedo medianamente explicado cuando la dragoncita volvió a su forma humana y se lanzó a los brazos del chico.

-¡Hermano, tanto tiempo!- fue el gritó que culmino cuando los dos hermanos se abrazaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo mucho que había pasado en el tiempo que habían estado separados uno del otro.

El entusiasmo fue basto que pronto se olvidaron de sus amigos y pronto hicieron rancho aparte, alejándose de los demás y encaminándose hacia la casa que hace poco tiempo habían abandonado. May les siguió con la mirada bastante curiosa por conocer toda la historia del chico olvidándose un momento de la turba de chicos que aun tenía enfrente de ella y que la miraban curiosos. Podría decirse que más curiosos de lo que ella estaba.

-Ese es Latíos, el hermano mayor de Latías quien por cierto es un pokemon y ya tiene pareja- le espetó Ash un poco molesto por la atención que le estaba dando al chico pokemon.- Mejor te presento a los chicos.

-Antes que de que nuestro querido capitán explote de celos- se burló la pelirroja seguida de la por la risa de los demás e inclusive la de los niños y jóvenes que estaban delante de ellos.

-¿¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!?- gritó como respuestas de las burlas a las que estaba siendo sometido, pero solo sirvió como confirmación de los hechos más que como negativa, ganándose esta vez incluso la risa de May en esta ocasión. El pelinegro medio humillado comenzó a bufar indignado.

-Porque no mejor me presentas a la multitud ¿sí?- le dijo May ofreciendo esta vez su mano al capitán con su mejor sonrisa. No quería que el chico se enoje con ella. La tomo de la mano y se dirigieron juntos a la multitud que los miraba atentos. Todo bajo las miradas cómplices de sus amigos que quedaban en el lugar sin que ellos supieran que habían apostado quien de los dos era el primero en admitir sus sentimientos de uno por el otro. Era obvio para todos para ellos, menos para la pareja lo mucho que se estaban enamorando, Sin embargo; todos sabían que eso iba a acarrear problemas en el futuro. Y vaya que tenían razón.

Ajenos del mundo exterior y perdidos en su propia burbuja personal, los dos chicos se acercaban a la multitud pero deseando internamente que la distancia que tuvieran que recorrer no se terminara nunca, inmersos en disfrutar del aquel contacto entre sus manos. Ninguno decía nada, ya que simplemente creían que no había nada más por decir, pero se notaba en sus caras que estaban disfrutando mucho el momento. De esa forma, los quince segundos que duro esa caminata fueron, de alguna forma, los mejores de toda su vida.

-Bien, llego la hora- dijo Ash solemnemente cuando por fin estuvieron frente a la multitud e hizo una reverencia.- Mi querida doncella, estos son los residentes de nuestra amada isla. Queridos jóvenes, ella es la nueva integrante de nuestro grupo.-

Cuando el joven acabó diciendo esto, la castaña se dio la vuelta y mostró su tatuaje en la espalda para confirmar las palabras. Después, volvió a quedar de frente sonriéndoles tratando de calmar al grupo de chicos que la estaban contemplando ahora evaluativamente. Eso no fue necesario. Sin esperárselo la banda de chicos se lanzó a sus brazos con bellas sonrisas inocentes, con tal fuerza que casi ahogaron a la chica, estos solo se largaron a reír por como actuaba la castaña ante sus acciones.

Pero en algún momento del abrazo, los pequeños voltearon o miraron hacia donde estaban los otros (disfrutando de las ocurrencias de Sumire) como si estuvieran pidiendo permiso para hacer algo o decir algo. May había caído en la cuenta que ninguno de ellos había dicho nada. Sólo la habían estado mirando, riendo o tocando pero sin ninguna palabra de por medio. A los pocos minutos, parecía que habían conseguido el permiso porque se alejaron con risas y guiños cómplices haciendo que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar.

May pensó que ya había visto ese tipo de brillo antes, pero jamás una muchedumbre. Poco a poco sus figuras humanas dieron lugar a la de pokemons dejando boquiabierta a la pirata novata que veía todo con gran asombro. Todo parecía indicar que los pequeños compartían la habilidad de la pequeña dragoncita roja. Estaba por iniciar toda una lista preguntas cuando sintió que la abrazaban por detrás.

-Lo sé, debo de dar muchas explicaciones- escuchó la voz de Ash-pero mejor discutir todo esto con un rico pastel de moras. Además las chicas me deben una cena.

-Tienes razón.- Concedió la chica y todos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a su hogar.

En el camino, Sumire que estaba en los brazos de su madre, estuvo pensativa unos minutos antes de decidirse a hablar. No deseaba que se enojen con ella, pero ¿No había dicho que su papi Ash que era hora de resolver cuestiones? Decidió aclarar sus dudas y si tenía oportunidad siempre podía echarle la culpa a alguien más.

-Mami, hay algo importante que no me deja pensar- Dijo la nena con su mejor cara de inocente. Los demás no dejaron de caminar pero se pusieron atentos a lo que la pequeña tenía que decir.

-¿Qué es?- le preguntó su madre; siempre dispuesta a resolver las dudas de la pequeña.

-¿Qué es _"coger hasta chillar de placer"_?

Sobra decir que todos se pararon y miraron raro a la pequeña:

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?- Volvió a preguntar su madre conteniéndose las ganas de gritar pero apretando los puños fuertemente.

-Lo dijo papi Silver- señaló con un dedo acusador y después se llevo su mano al mentón para dar a conocer que estaba pensando.- Pero no lo entendí muy bien, porque después dijo el nombre de mami Misty pero a ella no se la puede coger porque es muy pesada.

Y desde entonces se cuenta que no hubo un grito de Reika más enojado que el que pronuncio a continuación:

-¿¡SILVER ESTAS MUERTO!?

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

May estaba sentada en la orilla de la playa viendo como las olas rompían en la arena  
contemplando de igual manera el espectáculo de las estrellas reflejándose en el agua oscura como si fuera un segundo cielo nocturno. Inclusive, la luna tenía lugar en ese paisaje. A sus espaldas la música aun resonaba junto con los gritos de sus amigos y los nuevos que conoció hoy en la tarde.

Porque ese día no termino después de la matanza de Silver.

(Flash Back)

-¿Están seguros que estas simples capas evitaran que nos reconozcan?- Preguntó May mientras examinaba la capa que tenia puesta mientras veía a los demás enfundarse en sus capuchas.

-Seguro. No es la primera vez que venimos a este lugar.- Le respondió Misty- Tranquila. Estas son las tierras de nuestros padres, Nadie viene por aquí.

-¿Recuerdan el plan?- Preguntó Ash a todos sus amigos cuando su capucha azul estuvo en su lugar.- Debemos encontrarnos de vuelta en este punto al atardecer.

-Si, si- Gruño enojado Silver.- Tu conduces a tu novia a conocer a los otros, mientras nosotros pasamos la tarde con las siervas del diablo.

-Recuerda que es parte de tu castigo por bocón- le recordaron la pelirroja y la peli naranja al chico- Y agradece que volamos, la próxima vez te obligamos a nadar.

-Genial, veremos a tía Tama- dijo Sumire emocionada, saltando de la mano de Reika que también está muy contenta de ver a su prima favorita.

Después de esta pequeña conversación, el grupo enfiló hacia la cuidad que se veía a lo lejos. Caminaron entre risas y burlas y bastantes quejas pero que generalmente eran ignoradas. Al llegar a la entrada el grupo se dividió por la mitad. Reika, Misty y Silver se encaminaron con rumbo a la zona rica del lugar mientras que Dawn, Ash y May se enfilaron rumbo al puerto.

-¿Sabes, Ash? si le sueltas la mano la chica no se a perder.- Se burló Dawn de las manos unidas de los chicos.

- Es mejor no correr riesgos.- Se excusó el chico.

-Como digas.- Rodó los ojos y después se separó hacia una tienda en particular.- Les dejo. Me toco comprar la comida en esta ocasión. Salúdame a los demás.

-Lo haremos- prometió Ash levantando su mano.

-¿Me repites de nuevo a dónde vamos?- preguntó May una vez que la chica se alejo.

El lugar por donde caminaban no le gustaba del todo. Había muchas tabernas y las personas que salían de ahí al igual que el olor que salía desde ese lugar no eran muy de su agrado.

-Vamos a conocer a viejos amigos-contestó el chico, pero en realidad estaba concentrado en fulminar a unos hombres que parecían adivinar la silueta de la chica por debajo de la capa.

-¿Entre esos viejos amigos se encuentra la prima de Reika?

-No creo que estés lista para conocer a Tamashi.- Le respondió el chico con un tono algo lúgubre.- Si no la conoces o no conoces su historia, te puede hacer temblar hasta los huesos.

-¿Me la dirías?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta de antemano pero con una doble intención que seguro no era vista por el chico.

-A cada persona le toca contar su historia, eso lo sabes- le respondió el chico- solo debes esperar que la persona quiera contarte la suya.

-¿Tu me quieres contar la tuya?- preguntó casualmente aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo por esa respuesta.

-Esta noche.- Terminó de decir antes de ingresar a una taberna y dirigirse directo a la barra- ¡Hola profesor Oak, tanto tiempo sin verlo!

Lo próximo que supo May fue ver a dos personas de edad avanzada salían de la barra para abrazar al chico. Mientras pasaba el tiempo y ellos hablaban entre ellos, la castaña aprovecho esto y dio una mirada evaluativa al lugar. El local tenía bastante cara de decente. Estaba limpio, la gente que estaba ahí parecía toda gente honrada; todo parecía indicar que era algo mas así como una cantina que una taberna.

-May, ellos son el profesor y su esposa Agatha- presentó el chico a la castaña que estaba a su lado en el puerto.

(Fin del Flash Back)

Después de esa presentación, siguieron las del resto de los que trabajan ahí pero el que más se destaco fue Brock, el cocinero del lugar y uno de los amigos más antiguos de Ash. Fue también el que se declaró ser el responsable de enseñarles a cocinar a Reika y Misty cuando se vio imposibilitado a acompañarlos en sus viajes. Aunque el motivo nunca se dijo.

También fue él de la idea de organizar esa fiesta para festejar la vuelta de los chicos, sanos y salvos. Es por eso que la cena prometida por las chicas a Ash se convirtió en un festín repleto de las comidas favoritas del azabache. Es más, la última vez que lo vio, se estaba atragantando con la comida al punto d su cara se había puesto verde. Seguro que con gran comilona se había olvidado de su promesa.

Cansada de ese espectáculo, salió de la taberna y se dirigió a la playa para pensar que iba ser de su situación partir de ahora en adelante. ¿Se iría de ese lugar sin saber que eran esos sentimientos que se habían instalado en su corazón? ¿Podría volver a mirar a su prometido sin que se superponga la sonrisa de Ash? ¿Podría volver a su vida normal, sin añorar esa libertad de la cual ahora era dueña?  
Suspiro mirando la luna sumergiendo su mirada al infinito cielo nocturno, pensando que esta noche era una noche literalmente para amar.

-¿Sabes? cuando un esclavo suspira a la luna todos saben que suspira por su libertad.- Dijo una voz conocida detrás de ella. En unos minutos Ash estaba sentado junto a ella.- Pero me pregunto ¿porqué suspira una hermosa como tú hacia la bella luna?

-Será porque no sabe que será de ella a partir de ahora.

-Permíteme darte un pequeño consejo- replicó el chico.- Si hay algo que esta vida me enseño es que tú y solamente tú decides lo que serás.

-¿Has sufrido mucho en esta vida?

-Más de lo que me gustaría; menos de lo debería como solía decir Red, pero creo que estoy contando la historia al revés. Paso mucho antes de que me encontrara a Red y a los otros.

Nunca conocí a mis padres. Murieron mucho antes de que naciera por lo que me que me crié solo en el puerto de una cuidad de la ya no me acuerdo el nombre. En esa ciudad, crecí robando para comer; ya sabes, que otra cosa podía hacer un mocoso como yo; solo, pero sinceramente, no me arrepiento. Aprendí muchas cosas útiles siendo invisible. Puedes mirar mucho si nadie te mira a ti.

Fue en eso que vi un hermoso joyero puesto en una ventana de una gran mansión. Era la casa de Gary y por alguna razón que no comprendo me metí a robarlo. Puedes imaginar como me fue; me atraparon pero en vez de mandarme a matar, decidió que me quedara a trabajar para su hijo.

Ya conociste a Gary antes. Puedes imaginar el trato que tenia en esa casa pero no me quejo. Tenia techo, comida y agua. Se podría decir que aguantar al pendenciero de Gary era una ganga, sólo había que hacer odios sordos.

Una vez, la última vez que estuve con ellos, nos embarcamos para ir a visitar a unos parientes en América. Doy gracias siempre por ese viaje porque cambio mi vida. En ese viaje fuimos asaltados por un tropel de piratas. Aun me acuerdo del grito de Gary cuando vio por primera vez una espada cerca de su cuello. Yo simplemente dije que era eso a lo que quería dedicarme.

Me escape y en cuanto pude y me subí a su barco. Estuve escondido tres noches antes de que se dieran cuenta de que tenían un polizón, ellos también debatieron entre matarme o quedarse conmigo pero al final, Red, el capitán, se impuso a los demás y decidieron quedarse conmigo.

Ahí aprendí el oficio; incluso Red me enseñó a usar su propia arma: los sables dobles. También estaban Green, Yelow, Silver y Blue . Ellos fueron los que me enseñaron el beneficio de tener mujeres abordo y que podían ser mas peligrosas que millones de hombres. Estuve con ellos casi cinco años.

Pero como el destino es impredecible. Una noche hubo un ataque sorpresa. Creo que fue a primera vez que vi a mis superiores tener una difícil lucha. Cuándo vieron que ganar era imposible, Red y Green me montaron en el Charizard del segundo, y me mandaron a volar.  
Lo último que vi fue una explosión. El resto es historia, conocí a las chicas y a Silver y henos aquí. Y esa noche que te contaron, ellas me consolaron por la muerte de ellos. Era su primer aniversario y sinceramente sentía que la vida apestaba y a lo mejor sin ellas me tiraba por la borda.-

-Has sufrido mucho y has visto mucho Ash, eso es algo increíble.

-Pero sabes, May.- Dijo el chico acercándose y tomando sus manos, mirándola fija a los ojos.- No importa lo mucho que haya viajado, ni la cantidad de mujeres que haya visto ninguna se compara contigo.

-No digas eso, por favor. Se muy bien que no es cierto.

-No podría negarte eso, como tampoco puedo negar mis sentimientos hacia ti- dijo acercándose a unos milímetros de sus labios.

-Ash, tengo un prometido.

-Sabes, no me importa.- y sin decir más, la beso.

Millones de sensaciones recorrieron por la mente de May en aquellos instantes. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo contestar; estaba completamente paralizada. Sus labios carnosos, su ternura, su amabilidad ¿realmente se estaba enamorando del joven pirata? Por primera vez en su vida pudo sentir lo que ella estaba buscando desde que su madre murió: felicidad, la felicidad que había perdido hace tiempo atrás.

En contestación, May cerró sus ojos y se dejó fundir en el culminante beso del pirata. Sabía que estaba mal y más si una la arrastraba junto con un prometido que la buscaba desesperadamente por todos los mares. Sin embargo; aunque la culpa la culminara, era feliz en estos momentos,feliz de encontrar a alguien que no la quería por sus lujos si no por su persona, pero una pregunta vaga se formuló en su cabeza ¿Cuánto duraría aquella felicidad?

Lo que durara haría todo para aprovecharla y ser nuevamente, aquella feliz niña que reía disfrutando el regalo más grandioso que su madre pudo haberle dado: la grandeza de vivir y ser lo que ella era, la mujer que su madre siempre deseó que fuera.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y no les haya parecido muy cursi. Al fin tenemos un beso pero no por eso quiere decir que todo ira a pedir de boca para ellos.

Como dije, esto tendrá mucho drama y de la mano de quienes menos se los espera. También tendremos comedia de mano de Silver y Reika y demás situaciones ya que no deseo que por mas dramática que sea la situación, se pierda el toque de humor.

Para el siguiente capítulo, los problemas empezaran de una manera inesperada, habrá nuevos personajes, reaparecerá el lechugas y mas recuerdos e intrigas saldrán a la luz.

Besos y mordidas, les dejo los avances del capitulo próximo.

_Capitulo 8 __Comienzan los problemas: Situaciones incomodas y malas noticias._

_-¿Cómo se atreve a besarme cuando mas confundida estoy?- lloraba May en brazos de sus amigas._

_-Chicas, ¿Por qué me están mirando de esa manera?- se incomodo Ash al ver a sus amigas, mirándolo como si fuera algo comestible._

_-Ash, debemos aceptar lo inevitable- dijo Silver mirando acusatoriamente a May- Hay un traidor en nuestras filas._

_-May debes decidirte pronto ¿Ash o Drew?- le aviso Reika, alejándose con las demás dejando a su amiga pensar._

_-Drew- dijo en un suspiro contenido May al ver a su prometido tan cerca de ella._


	8. Empiezan los problemas

Hola amigos lectores. Hoy traje este capitulo por tres razones: Una, pase una materia mas en la facu y eso es para celebrar, cada día un paso mas cerca de ser profesional. Dos, mi sensei y beta personal me estaba por matar si no lo traía. Y tres, porque quiero hacer llorar al personaje de mi novio por lo que puso en su historia.

En este capitulo tenemos mas que nada drama y lagrimas. También risas y nuevos misterios. Personajes sorpresas y vemos como la historia avanza cada vez mas a un punto oscuro sin retorno.

Les deseo que lo disfruten.

**Pareja**: AshxMay (El Advance dominara el mundo)

**Advertencias**: Escenas dramáticas, corazones de pollo abstenerse.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo, Reika y Sumire. Podríamos decir que Silver y Tamashi también pero como están basados en mi cazador y hermana mayor, aprovecho para agradecérselos que me permitan usarlos.

* * *

**Capitulo 8 : Comienzan **_**los problemas, situaciones incomodas y malas noticias.**_

_Millones de sensaciones recorrieron por la mente de May en aquellos instantes. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo contestar; estaba completamente paralizada. Sus labios carnosos, su ternura, su amabilidad ¿realmente se estaba enamorando del joven pirata? Por primera vez en su vida pudo sentir lo que ella estaba buscando desde que su madre murió: felicidad, la felicidad que había perdido hace tiempo atrás._

En contestación, May cerró sus ojos y se dejó fundir en el culminante beso del pirata. Sabía que estaba mal y más si una la arrastraba junto con un prometido que la buscaba desesperadamente por todos los mares. Sin embargo; aunque la culpa la culminara, era feliz en estos momentos, feliz de encontrar a alguien que no la quería por sus lujos si no por su persona, pero una pregunta vaga se formuló en su cabeza ¿Cuánto duraría aquella felicidad?

Lo que durara haría todo para aprovecharla y ser nuevamente, aquella feliz niña que reía disfrutando el regalo más grandioso que su madre pudo haberle dado: la grandeza de vivir y ser lo que ella era, la mujer que su madre siempre deseó que fuera.

_Pero tan pronto estaba a la cúspide de la cima de la felicidad del, un sentimiento se hizo presente. De inmediato aun con sus labios tocando los del joven pirata una imagen se presento por su mente. Drew._

_No deseaba que el momento terminara; era dan dulce; sin embargo qué podía hacer. Jamás había estado en una encrucijada en la que se tuviera que debatir entre dos amores. Drew era su prometido su futuro compañero con quien compartirá el resto de sus días como toda persona de su clase social. Y por otro esta Ash. El intrépido pirata pese a lo que era, no era como los piratas de quien había oído. Tal vez era algo insensible o despistado en algunas cuestiones, pero cuando se lo proponía dejaba a luz lo que realmente poseía y muchos carecían: La honradez y humildad del ser humano. _

_No podía mas con ese peso, tenía que hacer algo antes de cometer alguna locura. _lo que haría a continuación le partería el alma y el corazón.

¡PLAF!

El sonido de mano de May contra la mejilla de Ash fue lo que rompió el de la noche y se llevó las esperanzas de ambos corazones. Los chicos se separaron y el joven se llevó una mano instintivamente al costado de su rostro. May se alejó poniendo la máxima distancia entre ellos y lo miró con dolor y furia.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A HACER ESO!- le espetó- ¡NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA, NO SOY UNA DE ESAS COMPAÑERAS TUYAS QUE BESAN EL PISO POR DONDE CAMINAS!

-Nunca trataría a una mujer así, menos a ti- se defendió dolido-. Eres algo muy importante para mí.

-Pero tú no…- y sintió que su corazón se rompía al pronunciar esas una vida fuera de esto, Ash. Tengo un padre y un prometido que me esperan, tengo deberes que cumplir.

Porque cuando la chica decidió dejarse llevar, todas las responsabilidades, todos los deberes, todas las expectativas que habían puesto en ella, volvieron y la golpearon con casi tanta fuerza como ella acaba de hacerlo. Porque se dio cuenta que debía elegir; elegir entre todo lo que amaba y algo que todavía no terminaba de entender. Y como tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que debía de hacer, también tuvo la conciencia que no estaba lista para hacerlo aun.

No podía elegir entre su padre y un chico que acaba de conocer. Entre una vida cómoda pero monótona y una vida dura pero llena de aventuras. No encontraba la manera de decidirse entre amigas verdaderas y gente que solo la quería por su apellido. Se odio aun más por eso ya que todo lo que las chicas habían dicho antes e incluso Silver sobre ella, eran ciertas.

Sólo era una cobarde y una inútil. Deseaba que alguien más tomara esa decisión por ella pero sabía que era en vano. Debía elegir que corazón debía romper, aparte del suyo. Estaba claro que alguien más iba a salir herido. Sin importar que camino eligiera, iba a lastimar a mucha gente. Por lo que decidió aplazar esa decisión hasta que fuera inevitable.

-Pero no quieres eso- dijo el muchacho comenzando a acercarse de nuevo hacia ella. May se volteó como no queriendo escuchar las verdades que sabían que saldrían de su boca.

- Te he visto varias veces; no estás hecha para una vida así. Al igual que Dawn, Reika o Misty. Sé que tu corazón anhela aventuras. Tu lugar es este, con nosotros. Conmigo.

-¡Estas equivocado!- le gritó llevándose las manos a los oídos-. ¡Allá esta mi padre! ¡Esta Drew! ¡Esta todo lo que conozco, todo para lo que me crie! ¡Nada me ata aquí! ¡No pertenezco a aquí, menos a tu lado! Mi lugar esta con Drew, ser su esposa…

Pero Ash la interrumpió tomando sus manos con algo de fuerza y obligándolo a mirarlo. El sabía que debía hacerla entrar en razón antes de que fuera muy tarde para ellos. Ya había perdido personas importantes para él. Tenía amigos, su vocación, solo le faltaba encontrar a la que seria la que estuviera al lado suyo para siempre. Y esa persona se había presentado bajo la forma de May.

-Tu me quieres…- le dijo sin dudarlo ningún momento- Yo sé que me quieres…

-No puedes saberlo. No me conoces.

-Pero no creo que labios mientan. Esta noche, cuando me besaste, tu boca me lo dijo sin palabras. No puedes besar de esa manera a alguien y después mentir diciendo que no la quieres.

-No necesariamente debía estar besándote a ti- le replicó con una malicia que estaba lejos de sentir-. Podría haber estado pensando en Drew; pude haberlo estado besando con el pensamiento.

-Si eso es cierto- le dijo soltándole las manos y bajando su rostro para que no viera sus no tan lejanas de lágrimas- Dímelo ahora…por favor. Rómpeme el corazón ahora y mañana te llevaré donde tú quieras, para volver a estar con tus seres queridos.

May cuando escuchó esto, tanto dolor en esas palabras, no pudo seguir con la farsa que pretendía y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Sollozó tan fuerte que Ash volvió a levantar su rostro pero no se acercó. La miro con amor y compasión pero sabía que la decisión debía de ser de ella. No quería que después fantasmas amargaran su futuro. Si May quería estar con él o con Drew, debía decirlo por ella misma.

-¡No lo sé!- volvió a gritar la desventurada niña, con lo último de voz que te quedaba-. ¡No se qué es lo que siento! ¡Lloro, pero no se por quien caen las lagrimas!

Terminó sentada; llorando en el suelo. Como la niña que se sentía que era, como la niña que todo el mundo le decía que era y que por esta vez no pudo negar que tenían razón. Ash no sabía qué hacer. Todo su ser gritaba que corriera a abrazarla, que la protegiera de su dolor, que le dijera que podía tomar lo que quisiera de íl, hasta que se fuera. Que su sonrisa era más importante para el que el mundo mismo.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Hacer eso sería mentirse a ellos mismos de una manera que no ninguno de los dos se merecía. Se acerco hasta ella, le ofreció su mano para que levante y guiarla de nuevo hasta donde le correspondía dormir esa noche. En el trayecto, le dijo la única cosa que le podía decir, aun si únicamente hizo que derramara mas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-No sé cuánto te tomara darte cuenta que es lo que verdaderamente sientes, pero espero por la felicidad tuya, la mía y la de Drew, te des cuenta enseguida.-

Después de esto, el camino a casa fue algo muy estresante. Ninguno se dirijo la palabra en el trascurso del viaje a la mansión lo que provocó tensión entre ellos. Inclusive sus compañeros que iban de tras, se preguntaban que había pasado. Tan pronto como llegaron, la castaña salió disparada a su habitación y se la largó a dormir y tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido. Fue inútil

Segura en su cama y oculta entre sus sabanas, May dio rienda suelta a su tristeza pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de resolver esta situación. Pero por desgracia ninguna coherente le llegaba a la mente y no creía que ninguna se le ocurriera en esa noche. Tal vez lo mejor sería dormir y hablar mañana con algunas de las chicas para que le dieran su opinión.

De esa manera, una noche que estaba hecha para amar, terminó en una mojada de lágrimas. Porque algo que May no supo fue que cuando ella cayó rendida en un sueño inducido por el llanto, a unas puertas de su habitación, unos ojos marrones también mojaron de tristeza su lecho.

* * *

Al día siguiente, no hizo falta palabras para que los demás se enteraran de la situación. Cuando todos se reunieron para desayunar y poder hablar de la fiesta de la noche anterior, las caras de depresión de Ash y May lo dijeron todo por ellos. Evitaban a toda costa el contacto tanto físico como visual entre ellos. Que se dirigieran alguna palabra, quedó descartado desde que comenzaron a almorzar.

Ninguno sabía bien los detalles de lo que hubiera corrido entre los dos mencionados y menos aun sabían cómo comportarse ante esto. Silencios incómodos y tareas tan simples como comer o pedir que le pasaran algo, fueron llevados a cabo con torpeza. Algo que no era una manera común entre ellos. Y como el ambiente de bromas y regaños no estaba presente; la situación pasó de ser la seria a la más tensa.

Las chicas se hacían señas entre ellas para que alguna rompiera el silencio pero ninguna se animaba. Incluso, Sumire no se atrevía a emitir ningún sonido e imitaba a su papi Silver en probar bocado en absoluto silencio. El ambiente era tan extraño que ni siquiera el moreno o la pelirroja se había peleado. Todos estaban unidos por una gran preocupación.

En un momento, Ash y May se pararon al mismo tiempo. Cansados de fingir que comían, decidieron ir a aprovechar su tiempo en algo más fructífero y que por supuesto les permitieran estar lejos del otro hasta que pudieran pensar en algo. Pero quiso el destino u otra cosa que ambos chocaran en su intento de escapar.

Como ninguno se tomo la molestia de mirarse a la cara, no vieron su camino y terminaron chocándose. Quedó uno en los brazos del otro; mirándose a los ojos pero sin decirse nada. Sin embargo; esto solo duró unos minutos debido a que la castaña no fue capaz de resistir esa mirada y se apartó bruscamente; como si con solo el tacto el chico la lastimara y partió a refugiarse en su habitación. A Reika le pareció ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ash se quedó en ese lugar unos momentos, mirando en la dirección en la que la chica había huido. Parecía una estatua; no decía nada ni se movía. Todos se acercaron para intentar reconfortarlo con palabras o incluso hacer que reaccionara a golpes. A ninguno de los presentes le gustaba ver a su amigo de esa manera. Hasta ahora nadie hubiera pensado que Ash podía estar sin sonreír. Pero cuando todos llegaron hasta él para cumplir con su cometido, el chico se alejó rápidamente, enfilando su dirección hacia la salida.

-Iré a entrenar- fue todo lo que dijo antes de abandonar a su familia.

Las cuatro chicas, el muchacho y la pequeña se quedaron ahí. Solos. Con las palabras de consuelo en la puntas de lenguas. Todos quedaron en silencio; como si en las caras de los demás estuviera la respuesta para este predicamento. Llegado un punto, Sumire se alejó discretamente unos pasos. Había notado algo.

-¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS AMBOS!- gritó la pequeña, exasperada. Aunque el grito había lastimado los oídos de los que estaban cerca, no podían evitar darle la razón. De paso, la pequeña se ganó unas miradas reprobatorias por no avisar antes del gritar. Respondió sonriendo con inocencia.

-¿Me pregunto, qué habrá pasado entre ellos para que estén así?- se preguntó Misty-. ¿Alguno de ustedes no sabe nada?

Todos negaron.

-¿No viste nada raro anoche Sumire?- interrogó Dawn a la pequeña. Conociendo su carácter inquieto era posible que hubiera visto algo.

-No, no pude ver nada- dijo la niña.-. Quería hacerlo pero papi Silver dijo que mejor me quedara quieta ya que no quería que lo metiera en más problemas.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan considerado?- le pregunto la pelirroja, muy incrédula.

-Desde a que le ocurrió escuchar conversaciones ajenas.- masculló el nombrado algo incomodo. No quería repetir su castigo de ayer en un largo tiempo.

-En vista que ninguno sabe nada, sólo nos queda una opción.- sugirió Reika guiñándoles un ojo a las demás. Todas comenzaron a reír de una manera que al único hombre presente le dio mala espina.

-¡No vamos a golpearlos hasta que nos digan que paso!- intervino el chico para sacarles esa idea de su mente. Aun recordaba cómo había sufrido él la última vez.

-Nosotras nunca le haríamos algo así- dijeron todas juntas, mirándolo con una sonrisa inocente; muy inocente-. a Ash.

-¡Pero eso hicieron conmigo la última vez que oculte algo!- se enfadó el chico y señaló acusadoramente a su novia- ¡Incluso tu ayudaste!

-Estaba aburrida y con mucha curiosidad- se defendió la chica-. Además, se que nunca me harías nada.

-Abusas de mi.-Le espetó el chico- Todas ustedes son una manipuladoras.

-¿Terminaste con el drama?- Le preguntó aburrida Reika.- El tiempo pasa y mi curiosidad crece. Quiero saber qué pasó.

-Manos a la obra entonces- anunció Latías y después se puso a designar deberes-. Silver, llévate a Sumire y averigüen que pasa con Ash, nosotras vamos con May.

-¿Y cómo diablos se supone que lo haré? Somos chicos. No empezamos a chismosear como ustedes.

-Rétalo a pelear contigo o búrlate de él- le dijeron ellas-. Haz esas cosas que los chicos hacen.

-Ustedes buscan que me den una paliza. Vamos Sumire.

Y dicho esto, el grupo se separó para lograr su misión.

* * *

-¡May abre la puerta!- Ordenaba Misty con impaciencia aporreando la puerta con fuerza. Las demás la miraban entre divertidas y exasperadas.

Desde hace unos diez minutos, la situación no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Llegaron a la habitación de May para encontrarse con la puerta cerrada. En el interior se podían escuchar los sollozos de la chica, pero se negaba a abriles. Diez minutos con amenazas y sobornos; esa postura se sostenía.

-Me rindo- suspiro Misty apartándose de la puerta-. ¿Alguna otra idea?

-Creí que nunca lo preguntarías- dijo Dawn con una sonrisa y con determinación se dirigió a la puerta pero en vez de golpear, se agacho hasta la cerradura y busco un pasador en su pelo. Con esa herramienta entre los dedos, la puerta estuvo abierta en cuestión de minutos.

-Con razón siempre tocas mis cosas- regañó con cariño la peli naranja a su hermana que sacó su lengua y abrió la puerta haciendo una reverencia. De esa manera todas entraron al lugar, dispuestas a saber qué pasaba.

* * *

Pikachu estaba cansado. Muy cansado; para seguir con el ritmo que se había mentalizado para hoy. Por lo que otorgó un receso a su amigo pokemon y decidió continuar solo. Por el momento, sólo se concentraba en detalles ínfimos que podía controlar. Su respiración, la forma en que agarraba sus espadas, pequeños detalles que podía controlar con facilidad.

Lástima que la vida no podía ser así de fácil.

Sólo se concentraba en golpear a enemigos imaginarios; esquivar golpes ficticios y concentrar su mente en estrategias que podía emplear en futuras peleas. Si sólo tuviera una buena pelea, parte de esa frustración se iría. Si tuviera a quien golpear, la ira se borraría. De esa manera, su mente comenzó a imaginar que peleaba con el primer rival que su mente encontró y con el más quería enfrentarse en ese momento.

Drew.

Lo había visto una vez, pero podría decir que sería un rival de cuidado. Deseaba ahora enfrentarlo y dejarlo lo suficientemente asustado para que no se acercara a la castaña nunca más en la vida. Siguió con su pelea imaginaria hasta que escuchó un carraspeo detrás de él. Ya sabía que alguien vendría a ver como estaba. Habían tardado mucho en hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta para encontrase con Silver, solo. A unos pasos de este pudo a ver a Sumire que lo miraba asustada. ¿Qué habría pasado para que la niña estuviera tan temerosa?

-Sabes- le comentó el chico con tono acusatorio-. No te había visto destrozar el bosque desde "El Día Negro."

Fue entonces cuando notó toda la destrucción que lo rodeaba.

-Entiendo que te moleste el haberte encontrado con la primera chica que no te bese los pies, pero eso no te da derecho a echar abajo cualquier cosa y menos asustar a Sumire.

Ash tuvo la decencia de lucir apenado de sí mismo. Mentalmente se estaba recriminando su comportamiento tan salvaje; con razón su pequeña sobrina estaba tan asustada. Ella estaba acostumbrada a su sonrisa y a sus mimos. No recordaba haberse enojado enfrente de ella. De hecho no se enojaba desde "El Día Negro" como le había resaltado su amigo.

-¡Todo esto es culpa de esa malcriada! Deberías haberla dejado que sea bocadillo de peces en vez de…- pero no pudo terminar porque tuvo en su cuello una de las espadas de Ash. Al contrario a lo que los demás hubieran pensado, Silver se quedo ahí. Quieto. Poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No te atrevas a insultarla de nuevo…- amenazó seriamente el chico a su amigo. Este sólo quitó la espada de su cuello y lo miró reprobatoriamente.

-La salvaje tiene razón, eres un idiota. En vez de matar arboles y querer matarme a mí, dime que pasa- Ash siguió en silencio-. ¡Eres un gran idiota! Iré a tranquilizar a la niña, cuando vuelva espero que hayas recobrado el habla.

Silver se alejó dejando a su mejor amigo solo con sus pensamientos. Tan pronto llego hasta donde estaba su sobrina, ella saltó a sus brazos preocupada por el estado de su papi favorito. Tardó un rato largo en tranquilizarla y pudo ver que al menos Ash había guardado sus armas. Quiso ir hasta donde estaba para hablar, cuando vio que un Swellow traía un mensaje para ellos.

Al terminar de leer el mensaje, su cara mostro que tan malas eran las noticias que habían llegado. Bajó a la niña y le ordenó quedarse ahí mientras iba a hablar de nueva cuenta con Ash. Si lo que decía el mensaje era cierto, los problemas emocionales que tenía eran algo mucho menor a lo que se avecinaba. Implicaba otras cosas que no estaba dispuesto a admitir por ahora.

-¡Deja de lado la depresión y lee esto! ¡es urgente!- le exigió al chico pasándole el papel. Mientras esperaba a que Ash terminara de leer, las sospechas tomaban forma en su mente.

-Esto es serio- concluyó el chico al terminar de leer. Su corazón debía esperar-. Llama a las chicas, a todas, y diles que nos vean en el lugar de siempre. Yo mientras mandare a buscarla.

El chico asintió y partió a cumplir las órdenes de su capitán. Ash miró a su amigo y sobrina desaparecer por la prisa que llevaban. Lo que se avecinaba era algo muy horrendo, pero debían hacerle frente con valor. Decidido, llamo a su Swellow y le dio el papel.

-¡Llévaselo a Latíos y que la traiga lo más rápido posible!- ordeno.

* * *

Momentos a que todo esto pasara, dejamos a las chicas para estaban entrando en la habitación de May. Esta al verlas entrar pensó en gritarles que se metieran en sus propios asuntos pero no encontró voz para hacerlo sino que se arrojó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar con ellas. Estas le dijeron palabras de consuelo y no les costó hacer que les contara qué había pasado entre ella y Ash la noche anterior.

-¿Por qué me beso cuando estoy tan confundida?- sollozó la castaña mientras las demás la abrazaban y la acariciaban para darle ánimos.

-Sonará cruel lo que diré- suspiro Misty –. Pero me alegra que Ash al fin haya encontrado a alguien a quien querer.

-Sí, ya nos estaba preocupando- convinieron las demás con una sonrisa cómplice-. Aun no podemos creer que haya hecho semejante cosa.

-Pero chicas, el las tiene a ustedes- les refutó May-. Ustedes comparten muchas cosas con él y sé que las quiere un montón.

-A nosotras nos ve como sus amigas- le explicó Misty con paciencia-. Somos algo así como sus hermanas menores.

-Cierto- convino Reika-. El nunca nos verá como esas chicas que el salvó en un momento justo.

-Pero el…- susurró con algo de pudor y sus mejillas coloradas-. El tuvo un momento de pasión con ustedes, chicas.

El recato con la que fueron dichas esas frases, hizo que las cuatro chicas se largaran a reír limpiamente ¿Desde cuándo el mundo se volvió un lugar tan puritano y ellas no se enteraron?

-Ya te dijimos que nosotras abusamos de él ese día- le volvió a decir Dawn-. Además, ese día Ash casi se tiraba por la borda.

-Si me conto eso.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?- preguntó Latías ante el silencio de la chica prosiguió-. Pecaré de morbosa pero ¿quieres escuchar que paso? A lo mejor así te das cuenta de que tus celos son en vano.

-¿Realmente me vas a contar como hicieron eso?- chilló colorada e histérica. ¿A dónde se había ido el pudor en esta sociedad?

-¡Oh vamos! hasta tu algún día lo harás- se rió Dawn de ella como todas las demás.

**Flash Back**

Ash estaba entrando a su habitación, cansado de mirar el mar en esa noche. Algún día tendría que converse que no importaba cuantos suspiros lanzara ni cuanto lagrimas derramara, ellos simplemente no volverían. Tal vez si pudiera dormir, no terminaría por enterrarse esas espadas en su pecho para ir a reunirse con ellos.

Pero el destino (o mejor dicho la autora, jajaja) no quería que el durmiera esta noche.

Al entrar, escuchoó cuatro pares de risas que reconoció en seguida, pero el tono era ligeramente distinto. Con una connotación que nunca había oído. Ajustó mejor sus ojos pero al ver lo que vio. Creyó que la tristeza lo acaba de enloquecer.

Reika, Dawn, Misty y Latias estaban en ropa interior, sobre su cama.

-Eh… chicas- dijo apenas, todo colorado y retrocediendo-. ¿Qué hacen?

Pero ellas no le respondieron en seguida. Sólo se pusieron de pie y avanzaron con sensualidad hasta donde él estaba. Sin que el se diera cuenta, las cuatro le robaron unos besos fugaces.

-Tranquilo Ash, no debes tener miedo- le dijo Reika acariciándole la mejilla para después volver a besarlo.

-Sí, esta noche es solo para disfrutar- dijo Misty besándole la mejilla y frotando su cuerpo contra el de el.

-Veras que te haremos olvidar toda la tristeza- dijo Dawn rompiéndole por detrás su camisa y comenzando a besarle la espalda.

-Te haremos sentir muy bien- prometió ronroneando Latias y empujándole a la cama. El chico cayó ahí aun atónito y después las chicas prosiguieron.

En esa noche en lo último que pensó Ash, fue en querer matarse.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Justo cuando estaban por llegar a la parte mas importante del relato, escucharon unos golpes que interrumpieron la historia salvando a May de quedarse sin aire por la cantidad de sangre que estaba viajando a su rostro ¿Realmente las mujeres hacen eso? ¿De verdad es necesario hacer eso cuando se esta de pareja?

-Chicas es un asunto importante- .escucharon decir a Silver y estaban por mandarlo al diablo cuando este continuo con sus noticias-. Hay consejo.

Estas noticias hicieron que todo asomo de broma o risas idiotas cesaran. De inmediato, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se levantaron siendo seguidos por May que como siempre, no sabía lo que pasaba. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron el rostro serio del chico que era un fiel reflejo de las suyas propias. Con un intercambio de miradas, sólo unas palabras por parte del chico hicieron que entendieran la gravedad de la situación.

-Están planeando atacar la isla- fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

-¡Que eso ocurra es imposible! ¡para algo tenemos la barrera para que nadie nos vea1- acotó Latias a los demás.

-Pero este mensaje es muy definitivo-. Apuntó Ash señalando a la figura encapuchada de gris-. Incluso mande traer a la que me mando el mensaje y estuvimos hablando. Los rumores de que van a tacar a esta isla son muy concluyentes.

-Deberíamos investigar por nuestro lado- sugirió Dawn pensativa-. No digo que se equivoque, pero pudo haber sido un rumor falso o alguna equivocación.

-Yo le creo- dijo Reika mirando con una sonrisa a la persona con capucha-. Pero si es cierto, queda una cuestión muy difícil.

-No creas que no le pensado, pero si esto es cierto…- habló Ash dando vueltas.

-Ash, debemos aceptar lo inevitable- dijo Silver mirando acusatoria mente a May- ¡Hay un traidor en nuestras filas!

-¡Pero eso no puede ser posible!- dijeron Dawn y Latias. Misty sólo suspiró y Reika se quedó pensando.

-No me gusta la idea pero debe ser cierto-. Habló al fin Reika- La única forma de pasar es con un tatuaje. Si tenemos algún traidor podría dejar que copien le energía psíquica y así pasar.

-¿Pero quien podría ser tan malvado?- preguntó al aire May cuando se dio cuenta de lo que un ataque significa para los pokemons salvajes que vivían en la isla.

-Tú…- espeto Silver sin ningún rodeo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto claramente indignada

-Es raro que justo cuando tú te hayas unido cuando estén planeando esto. Nunca había pasado y de la nada todo pasa junto.

-¡Claro soy yo la espía, en un momento que todos ustedes dormían me escape, usando mi fuerte pokemon tipo de agua o volando en mi gran pokemon volador1- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Eso solo significa que nos queda una posibilidad-dijo Dawn mirando a todas transmitiéndoles su idea con los ojos. Todas ya sabían que era, así que no tardaron en asentirse entre ellas y después a Ash.

-Bien chicas, ya saben lo que deben hacer. Tomen a nuestros pokemones voladores y vayan al puerto-ordenó Ash con seriedad a las cuatro chicas.

-¡Genial¡- asintió Misty-¡ Hace mucho que no hacíamos ese número!

-Traeré los kimonos- dijo Reika- Dawn ve por las mascaras. Tenemos solo unas horas antes de la noche y debemos convencer a al dueño del local que nos deje actuar.

-No creo que se niegue a que las fantasías marinas den un nuevo show- replicó Latías guiñando un ojo a Ash que rio algo divertido pero después se puso serio.

-Tomen todas las precauciones necesarias y no vuelvan sin la información.

-Como usted ordene- dijeron las cuatro con pose militares y salieron del lugar.

* * *

-¡NO! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!- se quejó Silver, defendiendo una pokebola como si fuera su vida en ello-. ¡USTEDES ESTAN LOCAS SI CREEN QUE SE LAS DARE!

La escena era más o menos así. Las cinco chicas (May iba en calidad de ayudante) estaban en la playa vestidas cada una con su atuendo de infiltracion; con las pokebolas de necesarias en las manos. Para no cansar a los pokemon, decidieron que Latías iría en su forma pokemon; Reika y May viajarían en Charizard. Pero para que el plan se cumpliera necesitarían a…

-¡No seas llorón! Dánosla, la necesitamos- se enojó Misty. Viendo que su tono de voz no funcionaba, cambió por otra más empalagosa-. Vamos…cielo. Si nos la das te recompensare…-dijo en tono coqueto.

El chico pareció que se lo pensó por unos minutos pero volvió rápidamente a su actitud histérica. Incluso, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. May se compadeció profundamente por él. Seguro que su fobia al agua era muy grande.

-Silver ¿Cómo le haces para bañarte?- preguntó verdaderamente interesada- Porque te bañas ¿cierto?

La mirada que recibió a cambio, le basto para no querer preguntas en lo que quedaba de la situación.

-Sí, si se baña. Su fobia sólo se da al mar y al agua salada- respondió Reika cada vez más impaciente-. ¿Puedo hacerme cargo de la situación? Prometo no lastimarlo.

-Tienes todo mi permiso- respondió Misty suspirando.

-¡Por qué haces esto, amor mío!- chilló el chico- ¡Vas a dejar que esa salvaje me torture!

-¡Tú te lo buscaste! Deberías habérnoslo dado por las buenas- replicó la aludida, alejándose unos pasos. No quería involucrarse más de lo debido en esto.

-Haber llorón, vas a darnos ese pokemon por las buenas o prepárate a sufrir las consecuencias- amenazó la pelirroja preparando su arco.

-¡No te tengo miedo!- se plantó firme el muchacho.- ¡Ya te dije que una salvaje como tu nunca me ganara!

-Me conformo con hacerte llorar.

-¿Tu hacerme a llorar, a mi?- la desafío- Veremos quién gana y hace llorar a quien. ¡Sal Blaziken!

En vez de que las chicas se pusieran serias al aparecer el pokemon de fuego, todas se largaron a reír. Eso indignó más al chico. Su pokemon era temible. No deberían estar riéndose, sino temblando.

-Silver ¿es en serio?- preguntó Reika, enjuagándose las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos-. ¿Vas a usar fuego cuando todas las presentes tenemos agua? Sin mencionar que tu novia es la mejor entrenadora de pokemon de agua en muchos kilómetros.

-¡Saca a Flaeron y veremos si su furia oscura basta para detenerme!- exigió el chico con la mejillas coloradas por el error cometido.

-Mejor hare esto-dijo bajando el arco- Blaziken no queremos dañar a tu amo, todo es para curar su fobia.

-¿No creerás que eso bastara para convencer a mi po…?- pero no termino porque vio que este estaba siendo acariciado por su novia-. No debí dejar que pasara tanto tiempo con Misty. Deberé recurrir a otro.

Pero no pudo sacar su pokebola porque tuvo que detener tres flechas que se dirigían directamente a su pecho.

-¡Salvaje! ¡Quieres matarme de una vez!- se escandalizó el chico.

-No, sólo quería distraerte para que ellas terminen de sacarte tus pokebolas- señaló la chica con una sonrisa. Arriba de un árbol estaban Latias y Espeon, con las mencionadas en sus manos.

-¡Malditas! ¡Me han condenado a quedarme en este lugar sin poder salir1- se largó a llorar pero nadie le hizo caso. Era mejor dejarlo en su miseria hasta que se pasara.

Dejando al llorón en la playa, las chicas montaron en los respectivos pokemon y partieron. Mientras May volaba junto con Reika, la pelirroja le dio instrucciones precisas.

-Tan pronto lleguemos, tu y yo vamos con mi prima, pero tu debes entrar a su casa- le dijo Reika- Si mi abuelo me ve, me matara.

-Al fin conoceré a tu prima.

-Ya lo hiciste, era la de la capucha que viste hace unas horas. Es una amante del drama- se rió la pelirroja- Pero no digas que yo dije eso.

-Le diré que me lo dijo Silver.

-Esa seria una buena venganza- Y las dos se rieron.

-Pasando a otro tema- le siguió la pelirroja-. No creas que me olvide de tu problema May. Ash tiene razón, debes elegir. El o Drew.

Eso corto las risas de May en seco.

* * *

Tan pronto como llegaron al puerto, las chicas se separaron después de acordar donde se reunirían. Estaba claro que esa era una misión de espionaje no de diversión. Así que se apresuraron a partir para no demorar más de lo necesario. Si todo salía bien, tenían una larga noche por delante.

De esa manera, May y Reika caminaron hasta la zona rica que había visto la chica la otra vez. Se parecía a su antiguo barrio; allá en América. Por unos minutos se sintió como si estuviera de nuevo en su hogar pero eso solo le recordó los problemas que tenia y la efímera felicidad que había conseguido se esfumó.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña colina donde se alzaba una gran mansión de color rojo, con un inmenso jardín que se alzaba imponente entre todas las demas casas. Tenia una enorme reja de color negro y una cerca hecha de plantas. Todo en esa casa, decia dinero y clase alta. Por alguna razon no podia imaginar a Reika en ella.

-Bueno, es ahí- dijo la pelirroja señalando a la gran mansión- .Ven, debemos ir por este lado para ver si Tamishi esta lista. Debe estar esperándote en la sala.

Ahí fue como se metieron en el jardín de ese lugar. Avanzaron un rato hasta que llegaron hasta unos ventanales enormes. Las chicas se acercaron sigilosamente. Reika hizo señales de May vea que quien estaba ahí. En teoría Tamashi debía estar por ahí cerca, esperándola. Pero lo que May vio le dejándole boca seca.

Ahí estaba una chica sentada de espaldas a ella, usando con vestido rosado con muchos volados pero enfrente de ella y perfectamente a la vista estaba un chico de pelo verde.

-¡Drew!

Su pasado la había alcanzado. El momento de elegir era ahora.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A

Espero que les aya gustado. Nos vemos en la siguiente.


	9. Haciendo Planes

**Capitulo 9: "Haciendo planes. Tú eres nuestra única esperanza"**

El vitral por el que la pelirroja y la castaña espiaban, dejaba ver uno de los salones más hermosos que May haya tenido el gusto de observar. Cada pieza de ese lugar estaba hecha para amoldarse a un inmenso rompecabezas de buenos gustos y sobriedad. Las paredes en tono claro, los jarrones llenos de flores frescas, los adornos puestos con delicadeza y el encaje que reposaba sobre los sillones, decían con toda claridad una palabra. Elegancia.

Sin embargo, en medio de la belleza del lugar, había un aura de rigidez y exigencia. También se podría decir que de vejez. Algo parecido a una antigua biblioteca hermosa e interesante, pero con una belleza triste. Las expresiones de los sirvientes, al menos los que estaban a la vista, era igual. Doncellas perfectas enfundadas en sus vestidos negros y cofias blancas, con un deje de melancolía difícil de disimular. Todas atentas al que era indudablemente, el dueño de casa.

May miraba al que sabía que era abuelo de Reika. Se maravillaba como dos personas tan distintas podían ser parientes. La pelirroja era la viva encarnación de la despreocupación y la rebeldía he innegablemente, del salvajismo. Su rostro joven y hermoso estaba limpio de las responsabilidades que agobian a las demás y sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo de travesura que ni cuando miraba a su hija, desaparecía.

Su abuelo, por otra parte, era la cara contraria de la moneda. Sentado en ese sillón como si fuera un trono, viendo a sus interlocutores como si apenas fueran dignos de su atención, rígido e imperturbable. Sus ojos, mostraban un rictus de calculadora malicia y su boca una gran sonrisa de desdén. De lejos, era el ejemplo incuestionable de dignidad y liderazgo. Sólo sus más allegados conocían su alma déspota. La castaña se estremeció al pensar en el hombre que apartó sin piedad a su nieta; únicamente, porque manchaba el nombre de la familia.

Enfrente de él estaban dos jóvenes sentados en un enorme sofá. Uno era el ya conocido Drew sentado cómodamente con las piernas cruzadas, apoyado uno de sus brazos en el apoyabrazos, y otro casualmente por la espalda de la muchacha que lo acompaña. La prima de Reika.

A decir de su aparencia, no parecía ser digna del temor de los demás piratas. Era joven, algo mayor que ella, y de pelo largo atado en moño alto donde caían algunos risos. Usaba un vestido de volados rosados llena de moños y encajes.

Sentada casi tan rígida como su abuelo con la cabeza en alto, miraba a todos con la misma rebeldía que Reika, enmascarada por los años de educación. Sus ojos verdes también, poseían una curiosa mezcla de indocilidad, frialdad, travesura y algo que no se podían precisar pero que estaba ahí. Como un fuego secreto que ardía adentro de ella. Tal vez para un observador inexperto como lo era May, la chica estaría indiferente, pero para Reika que conocía a la perfección los gestos de su prima, notaba altamente la inconformidad reflejada por parte de la compañía en la que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Y no precisamente, estábamos hablando de su abuelo.

-May, cambio de planes ¿Por qué no te adelantas y nos esperas en el punto de encuentro?- sugirió la pelirroja al ver el ambiente. Conociendo a su abuelo, algo se gestaba ahí y no quería que May se viera involucrada.- Solo sigue mis instrucciones y encontraras perfectamente el árbol.

-Pero… ¿Y si alguien pasa por ahí o a algún jardinero se le ocurre podar el árbol?- dudó la castaña. Sin mencionar que temía perderse o algo similar. En el estado actual que se encontraba, todo era posible.- Además, no es seguro que tu prima se dirija allí después de la reunión.

-Créeme, es a donde más le gustaría estar cuando termine esta porquería- desechó esa opción un elocuente de la mano y se apresuró a despachar a la chica con delicadeza.- Los sirvientes tienen prohibido acercarse ahí por orden de mi prima, y mi abuelo se cuelga antes de ensuciarse los zapatos.

-Pero, pero… está bien, no tardes mucho- se resignó la chica y en veloz gesto se dirigió al supuesto lugar de encuentro dejando a la pelirroja sola, que evaluaba la situación con sus ojos verdes raramente serios. Si leía bien el lenguaje corporal de sus conocidos, lo que estaba ocurriendo era realmente importante.

-Abuelo ¿Qué planeas ahora con Tamashi?- murmuró con su concentración mental al máximo, dispuesta a no dejar pasar nada de lo que ocurría ahí dentro.

* * *

En la habitación, ajenos a sus inesperados visitantes, se desarrollaba lo que normalmente se conoce como fiesta de té. El abuelo de las dos chicas, no permitía que las costumbres de lo que él llamaba la máxima sociedad cayesen en el olvido; al estar tan lejos perdiéndose entre costumbres barbáricas. En el momento que esta historia acontece, Marcel disfrutaba de su distinguida visita, elaborando planes con una proyección futura muy alta.

-Nos honra usted con su presencia- pronunció con un impecable acento y una zalamería que de tantos años ya ni se notaba. Sus calculadores ojos miraban con complacencia a los dos jóvenes mientras que se atizaba el bigote.- Y sepa usted que lamento mucho, la desgracia ocurrida con su prometida.

-Es desagradable, lo sé- convino el peli verde con deje de dolor, algo sobreactuado que no paso desapercibido por ninguna de las dos primas. Para después seguir con su sonrisa arrogante y el ya conocido gesto del flequillo.- Pero estoy seguro que esos salvajes no tardaran en caer en mis manos y salvar a la bella May.

-Hace tiempo que esos despreciables seres queridos, que deberían estar presos o mejor dicho muertos- escupió con todo el desprecio que pudo juntar. Si estaba consciente que su nieta era parte del grupo, lo ocultaba muy bien.- Hemos perdido grandes pérdidas económicas y de otras índoles gracias a esa basura.

- Realmente, no creo que sean tan inútiles como ustedes aseguran-comentó neutralmente Tamashi sacando un abanico con el que se cubrió su rostro para esconder su expresión de los hombres.- Al parecer, son bastante inteligentes. Si evaden a la justica por tanto tiempo.

-Veo que su nieta tiene opiniones bastante diferentes de las nuestras- rió el joven Drew, divertido por el comentario de la chica. No obstante, el anciano mandó una advertencia silenciosa a su nieta para que dejara de lado esa actitud. No le convenía que la joven mostrara ese lado suyo, aun.

-Es joven y ha visto poco del mundo- intentó disculparla el anciano con elegancia, pero como siempre, menospreciando los puntos de vista ajenos al suyo.- Le ruego que la disculpe.

-No se preocupe. Más que molestarme, me divierte- confesó el chico, llevándose una de las manos de Tamashi a sus labios, y la beso con coquetería. La chica no dijo nada, pero tampoco rechazó el gesto, complaciendo a su abuelo que los observaba fijamente.- Pero me desconcertó encontrarme con la heredera de la familia. Las malas lenguas me han dicho que ella había desaparecido.

Para diversión interna de Tamashi (y de Reika que observaba desde afuera) Marcel se enojó de manera tan visible que su máscara de benévolo aristócrata, cayó por unos instantes. Incluso, fue visible para Drew que al ver la manera en el anciano como agarraba la taza de té con fuerza, se arrepintió de haber tocado un tema tan delicado. Lo que menos quería era perder la ayuda y las influencias de tan noble familia.

-¡Esta usted hablando de Reika!- dijo con cólera fría y soltando el nombre con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir. Para él, la pelirroja era el cáncer de la familia, una malcriada mimada por sus padres que no conocía su lugar en la escala social. La única del clan que se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos y soltarle sus verdades.- Ella era una salvaje total que terminó huyendo por cuenta propia.

-Ella era más que eso- abogó la chica en defensa de su prima. Su abuelo había contado tantas veces la misma historia que de seguro había terminado por creérsela. Le encantaba poner a la pelirroja como la malvada de la historia que no supo aprovechar del amor de su abuelo. Sin mencionar por supuesto, su verdadero papel en la historia.

-Tienes razón, mí querida Tamashi-reconoció el anciano. Pero claro, él creía que la chica estaba de su parte en lo referente a ese tema creyendo que le estaba apoyando. Cosa que verdaderamente no podía estar más equivocada.

- Ella era una loca que terminó por mezclarse en la misma chusma a la que pertenecía. Pero por suerte, aun te tenemos a ti.

Tanto como odiaba a Reika, Marcel amaba a Tamashi. Veía en ella los requisitos indispensables para usarla como herramienta para trepar en la sociedad. Hermosa, callada, inteligente y lo más importante, sumisa. Tenía algo de rebeldía, resultado obvio después de haberse juntado tanto tiempo con la oveja negra de la familia. Nada que una mano dura no supiera corregir. Tal vez algo fría y antisocial, pero como pensó antes, nada que no se pudiera solucionar.

Dejando pasar unos minutos de incomodo silencio, en que todos tomaron té para aligerar la cuestión, Drew aprovechó para descender disimuladamente la mano que estaba en la espalda de Tamashi,y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la dejó en un punto estratégico de su cuerpo. Después de eso, el viejo retomó la palabra con el mismo tono zalamero de antes.

-Como ya le dije, estamos honrados con su visita y dispone de toda nuestra ayuda para encontrar a su prometida- dijo con un tono de falso apremio para después pasar a mirar a su nieta detenidamente.- Mientras, espero que disfrute todo lo posible su estadía. Estoy seguro que mi nieta hará todo lo posible para que disfrute de su visita.

El chico aprovechó para usar su mano para acariciar las suaves curvas de las chicas, delineadas por el vestido. Lo hizo discretamente. Primero, acarició levemente sus pechos; para seguir con su cintura y toquetear un poco la línea de su trasero, cosa que el anciano no notó. Aunque por la forma en que prácticamente estaba vendiendo a su nieta, seguro que no le importaría. Esta demás decir que Tamashi, no reveló en su rostro nada con respecto a su toque.

Sin embargo cierta pelirroja estaba ansiosa de que el espectáculo comenzara.

-Debo retirarme. Asuntos muy importantes requieren mi atención. Por ahora, los dejo en su mutua compañía. Que la disfruten- dijo Marcel levantándose, y antes de dirigir una mirada a Tamashi, salió de la habitación.

Ambas primas suspiraron en simultáneo (aunque sin saberlo) por el plan tan obvio que traía entre manos. Estaba usando a Tamashi como carnada para atraer al pobre de Drew para ingresarlo a la familia. Uso la palabra pobre, ya que si el ingenuo sentía deseos de unirse a la familia, sólo sería una víctima más del despotismo de ese hombre. Aunque para Tamashi, el joven no era digno de ningún sentimiento positivo.

El peli verde estaba dispuesto ahora en enfocar toda su atención en la hermosa jovencita que tenia al lado, pero para su desgracia, ella tenía otros planes ya que dejó su taza de té en la bandeja e imitó a su abuelo. Realmente necesitaba alejarse de toda esta hipocresía y si mal no recordaba, tenía una cita con su prima para intercambiar información. Una misión de parte de Ash.

Algo de acción le vendría bien.

Su salida se vio interrumpida por un brazo que le sujetó el suyo con algo de fuerza. Era Drew, que medio ofendido por la actitud de Tamashi (no estaba acostumbrado a que le ignoren) y curioso por su urgencia, reaccionó rápidamente levantándose e impidiendo su huida del elegante salón. Los ojos verdes de Tamashi, dejaron algo de su frialdad de lado para verlo con molestia y enojo. Afuera, Reika contenía su respiración.

-Que yo sepa, su abuelo dijo que usted me iba a entretener- le recordó el chico innecesariamente a la chica, on brillo lujurioso en los ojos. La cara de la chica no varió su expresión en lo más mínimo. Se podría decir que aumento aun más su molestia.

-Discúlpeme, pero temo que no lo hare ni hoy ni nunca- dijo con una fría cortesía marcando y subrayando que sus intenciones eran totalmente distintas a las que tenía su abuelo. Así que se dio la vuelta para proseguir su camino.

-Me temo que eso disgustaría mucho a su abuelo, señorita. No quisiera irle a contar eso a su abuelo.- agregó el joven como si de verdad le apenara. Seguido a esto, cometió uno de los actos masculinos más bajos que pueden existir: apretó su abultado trasero.

La joven indignada reaccionó como cualquier mujer decente que dentro en sus cabales haría. Intentó darle una cachetada que no pudo impactar porque fue sujetada por Drew.

- Con carácter. Justo como me gustan.

-Entonces… ¡Me vas a amar!- respondió ella en un tono extraño. Seguido de esto, uso su brazo suelto para golpear su costado, para después usar sus dos manos agarrándolo del brazo y darle una vuelta tirándolo al piso. Drew se levanto rápidamente para defenderse, pero se vio apresado contra la pared en una pose que hubiera resultado erótica si no estuviera amenazado por un cuchillo que el joven saco de su escote.

-Escúchame bien lechuga estúpida porque solo lo diré una vez…- dijo con un fría y un fuego tenebroso brillaba en esos orbes verdes, mientras sus manos clavaban levemente el cuchillo su cuello.- Lo que piense ese viejo bastardo, me importa en lo más mínimo. Si estas habido de atenciones, ve con las rameras del puerto o mejor aún, solicítalas a mi abuelo que te las de. ¡PERO A MÍ NO ME VUELVES A TOCAR CON TUS MANOS MUGROSAS! ¡ENTENDIDO!

El pobre solo asintió asustado. -Bien...- la joven rió con satisfacción dejando al pobre chico temblando y aguantando las ganas de hacerse encima. Por otro lado, una pelirroja se reía como loca tras ver tan humorístico espectáculo.

Definitivamente, Tamashi nunca cambiaría.

* * *

Había salido de su casa, dirigiéndose al jardín del lugar, mientras mascullaba sobre el idiota que había dejado en el salón e intentaba soltarse el ridículo moño que le habían obligado a usar; maldiciendo a su abuelo que la obligaba a usar esos horribles trapos y quemarse el pelo para hacerse ese peinado inútil. También, quería deshacerse del vestido que llevaba aunque sea por unas horas, por lo que se dirigía al único que lugar en el que podía estar a salvo de la vigilancia del viejo.

Su casa del árbol.

Si, puede sonar infantil y algo soso, pero el único lugar en esa casa que le traía buenos recuerdos, era una simple casa de madera, sin nada fuera de lo común, mandada a hacer por los padres de Reika en el árbol más grande alejado del jardín, que también casualmente, se podía acceder por fuera de la propiedad. En ese lugar, las dos primas jugaban y escapaban del lugar como los dos seres inocentes que eran hasta que Reika perdió a sus padres, y a ella le paso _**eso.**_

Logrando el comido de soltarse el pelo, sacudió la cabeza para despeinarse un poco, y de paso, alejar los malos recuerdos. Siguió caminando alisándose el pelo con los dedos, hasta que notó como alguien la seguía discretamente (al menos esa persona pensaba que lo hacía discretamente) Seguramente era el estúpido de Drew que quería vengarse de ella averiguando que hacía para irse de chisme con el viejo. Desaceleró su paso y siguió peinándose como si nada pasara. Sin que nadie se lo esperara, sacó su cuchillo dando una media vuelta para asustar de nuevo al pelo de moco.

El metal del cuchillo chocó con el metal del arco de Reika, mirándose ambas primas seriamente. Una vestida de rosa con su pelo libre al viento y la otra vestida con un kimono negro corto con mariposas blancas, y su pelo rojo trenzado.

-Deberías dejar la paranoia de lado, querida prima- sugirió la pelirroja aun sosteniendo su arco y ejerciendo presión contra Tamashi.- Veo que al abuelo, la edad no le cambia los gustos.

-Y tú los ataques sorpresas, Reika- respondió también empujando a la chica. La miró de una forma que claramente decía: habla de paranoia la que anda con armas.- Tú sigues sin saber cómo usar un cepillo.

Minutos de silencio.

-¡Cuando gasparín admita su homosexualidad!- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y se largaron a reír dejando de lado sus poses de ataques para saludarse como se debe entre dos parientes que se quieren. Lo ocurrido anteriormente, era su contraseña de que todo estaba bien. Después de separarse de su abrazo, las dos chicas comenzaron a hablar.

-Te extrañe mucho, prima- dijo la pelirroja en su buen humor de siempre, mirándola con cariño- En la reunión, no tuve tiempo de hablarte como es debido.

-Emm…yo también te extrañe- admitió con renuencia Tamashi, algo roja y mirando hacia otro lado. Le era difícil mostrarse tan abierta como lo era su prima.- Esta casa es aburrida con solo el vejete como compañía.

-En eso te compadezco- rió la chica por la muestra de timidez de su prima que curiosamente se daba para exteriorizar sentimientos positivos. Pero si se trataba de una pelea con Silver, Tamashi no era nada tímida.- Vi el show que te hizo representar hace unos momentos. Ese Drew se merecía una gran paliza.

-Ni que lo digas. Ni siquiera, gasparín me hace enojar tanto y eso ya es mucho decir- lanzó un suspiro resignado como rememorando viejas peleas. Se quedó callada unos minutos. Nuevamente, volviendo de nuevo a su mirada seria.- Supongo que esa castaña a la que gasparín acuso de traición, es la prometida de Drew.

-En eso aciertas, y debo decirte que nos está esperando en la casa. Mejor démonos prisa- dijo la pelirroja empezando a caminar seguida de su prima hacia el lugar donde la castaña las estaba esperando.- Te agradecería que no menciones el hecho que ocurrió en el salón, la pobre chica ya tiene mucho en la cabeza como para que enloquecer con algo así.

-Deber ser algo serio para que hables así… ¿Enamorada de Ash, quizá?- fue la sencilla pregunta que hizo la chica a la pelirroja que se había enojado un poco por el comentario anterior. Ya después encontraría de vengarse del comentario de su prima.- A todas les paso.

-Incluida a ti.

-¡Cállate!- dijo roja por la vergüenza de acordarse de esos días. Aunque se consolaba pensando que todas habían estado en sus mismos zapatos. - Y ahora ¿Cuáles son las órdenes que tenemos de nuestro capitán?

-Te faltó el querido. Pero con respecto a las órdenes, supongo que son de las más simples- siguió burlándose de su querida prima menor. Se querían como hermanas y como hermanas se trababan, es decir, se vivían molestando una a la otra y su víctima favorita que a esta altura ya sabemos todos quien es.

- Debemos recolectar información y solo hay un lugar donde podemos obtenerlo, seguramente.

-Las Fantasías Marinas vuelven a la acción.

-Exacto, y vine a buscar a nuestra pianista favorita. ¿Crees que puedes escaparte esta noche o el abuelo te dará problemas?

-¡Claro que puedo! el abuelo tiene esta noche una reunión con el alcalde y todos los viejos importantes. Además, ordenes son ordenes- contestó aliviando a su prima. Las dos se detuvieron cuando llegaron al árbol, prosiguinedo a subir por las escaleras de la casita.- Odio admitirlo, pero gasparín debe tener razón, lo más probable es que haya un traidor entre nosotros.

Lo averiguaremos- dijo la chica comenzando a subir. Seguida detrás por Tamashi.

* * *

**(Horas antes, donde Ash y Silver**)

Los dos chicos se habían quedado en el refugio para seguir planeando un contraataque, organizar mejor los detalles y analizar la información recolectada (sin mencionar que cierto chico no podía abandonar el lugar por su fobia). Estaban en eso cuando les llegó un mensaje con nueva información que les detalla que hacer. Silver también estaba intentando olvidar la traición a la que fue sometido por parte de su novia y pokemon.

Ash estaba pensando en cómo esto iba a influir la misión de las chicas ya que definitivamente las órdenes debían ser cambiadas. Solo quedaba decidir en qué manera. Meditaba todo esto mientras su colega leía la carta recientemente enviada. Solo veía una opción obvia al problema. Suspiro. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto.

-¡Déjame mandar las ordenes a mí! ¡Por favor!- gritó Silver tan pronto termino de leerla. Tal parece que su amigo había llegado a la misma conclusión que él y veía en todo esto una forma de venganza hacia su rival favorita. El azabache suspiró nuevamente permitiendo que su compañero realizara su deseo. De todas formas esas órdenes debían ser mandadas.

Como quien lleva el demonio, el chico saltó y fue a buscar papel y tinta para escribir el mensaje. Todo rastro de su ataque de histeria anterior, había desaparecido. Escribía el mensaje con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa que al capitán y a su fiel ayudante en su hombro, no les daba una buena espina.

-¿Estas disfrutando de esto, no?-preguntó innecesariamente. Conocía la historia de ellos dos , pero se preguntaba a veces ¿Por qué se peleaban tanto?

-Como no tienes idea- fue la escueta respuesta del chico, mientras seguía redactando el papel como si fuera lo más importante del mundo para él.

* * *

La casa del árbol era la que alguna vez tuvimos. Rústica y simple por fuera, llena de cosas importantes por dentro. En este caso, tenía una enorme colección de libros, la mayoría prohibidos para una joven de la edad de Tamashi, un biombo en una esquina del lugar para que la dueña pudiera cambiarse de ropa, un arcón llena de esta, un baúl cerrado con llave, y una pequeña mesita rodeaba de almohadones para que la gente se pudiera sentar.

En esos almohadones, estaba sentada May mirando todo el lugar con curiosidad pero sin atreverse a tocar nada por temor a enfadar a la dueña. Advirtió que su amiga y prima estaban llegando y se relajó notoriamente por la situación. Tenía mucho miedo que alguno de la casa decidiera subir por simple curiosidad y la descubriera a ella. Casi tuvo un infarto cuando vio que Swellow llegaba a la ventana.

Lugar que por cierto no había abandonado.

- Antes que te saques el horrible vestido que el viejo te obliga a usar, déjame presentarte a nuestra más dulce adquisición- dijo Reika haciendo de presentadora entre las dos extrañas que se veían por primera vez hoy.- May, esta es mi querida prima y famosa diosa de la muerte. Tamashi.

-¡Mucho gusto!- dijo la castaña dando su mejor sonrisa a la chica que estaba enfrente suyo al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente. La ojiazul se puso nerviosa; hasta que dejo ver una sútil sonrisa ladeada en el rostro de Tamashi.

-Como guerrera eres una inútil, pero al menos eres buena gente- respondió dejando a May extrañada por su comentario y a una divertida Reika que fue a revisar el mensaje de los chicos. Tamashi fue a sacarse su vestido incómodo tras el biombo dejando a May sentada medio triste al lado de la chica que leía el mensaje.

-Tranquila, le caíste bien.- dijo Reika para tranquilizar a May mientras seguía leyendo el mensaje detenidamente. Una y otra vez para estar segura para finalmente largarse a reír muy fuerte. Tamashi y May vieron esto con extrañeza preguntándose qué fue lo que causo tanta gracia, pero para una de las que preguntaba eso, se arrepintió de haberlo sabido.

- Dime May ¿Sabes tocar el piano?

-Claro ¿Por?

-Digamos que hubo un ligero cambio de planes, y la quinta Fantasía debe salir- Después se levantó y fue enfrente al biombo para pasarle la carta a Tamashi; para buscar algo en el arcón de ropa.- Yo que tú me cambiaria por otra cosa, prima. yYrecuerda, ordenes son ordenes.

-¡QUE DEBO HACER QUÉ!- fue el grito que dejo oír Tamashi cuando leyó sobre sus nuevas órdenes, escritas en la perfecta caligrafía de Silver.

* * *

-Primero fui vendida por mi abuelo, después manoseada por un pelo de moco, y ahora me visto como una ramera- respingó Tamashi en el cambiador del cabaret, rodeada por las demás chicas que se estaban alistando para la función nocturna. , May que se estaba peinándose y poniéndose unos cuantos adornos; aunque solo le tocaba tocar el piano.

- Definitivamente alguien me odia…

-¡No seas exagerada! Estas usando el mismo disfraz que todas que cubre todo el cuerpo y solo deja ver las piernas y algo de los hombros.- decía Misty acomodándose su antifaz blanco. En lo que respecta a la ropa, era cierto. Todas (incluida May) estaban usando el mismo kimono negro con dibujos blancos con sus respectivos obis blancos y antifaz haciendo juegos. Un conjunto bastante particular para un cabaret, pero llamaban mucho la atención de los clientes que gustaban de ver cosas nuevas.

-Pero es que no entiendo… ¡Cómo fue que me toco meterme en esto!- suspiró la chica enojada mientras su prima le peinaba el pelo. Lo peor y más humillante fue que la carta haya sido escrita por ese fantasmita informándole de su nueva labor. Casi pudo ver su patética sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, a la vez que se burlaba de ellas. Definitivamente el fantasma pagaría tarde o temprano por su propia mano.- Siempre toqué el piano en estas cosas.

-¡Ustedes son perfectamente capaces de encárguese de esto solas!

-Eres igual que tu prima.- dijo Dawn terminando de ponerse el maquillaje, al igual que Latías y May. Las chicas lucían preciosas esta noche.- Eres la mejor, pero cuando debes trabajar en lo que te corresponde, te quejas.

-Discúlpame ratita… ¡Pero menear mi trasero no estaba en el contrato cuando me uní al grupo!-replicó la chica, haciendo más difícil la tarea de Reika de peinarla. Todas se rieron por la escena que estaba representando.- Soy una guerra y sirvo para eso, para luchar… ¡No para calentar a un grupo de hombres estúpidos que no tienen vida propia y se divierten a costa de su mano!

-Por última vez querida prima…- explicó la situación la chica al dejar lista a Tamashi y comenzar a prepararse ella.- Las chicas descubrieron que esta noche, unos soldados de rango importante vendrán aquí a la salida de una reunión. Seguro que traerán documentos valiosos y es nuestro deber robarlos. En eso eres buena.

-¡Tú también y Latías!- dijo Tamashi no dando el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.- ¡Tú sabes hacer bien la llave que adormece y Latías tiene sus poderes psíquicos para noquear a su objetivo!¡ Mi presencia y ni que decir mi vestimenta, es altamente innecesaria esta noche!

-Pero la cosa es que son tres- respondió esta vez la dragona- Tu, Reika y yo nos ocuparemos de registrar a cada uno y después dejarlos inconscientes, mientras que Misty Dawn y May harán de distracción. Esas son las ordenes de Ash.

-Pero… pero…

-¿Vas a desafiar las ordenes de Ash?- le preguntó Misty seriamente, mientras que todas (que ya estaban listas) esperaban a la ultima integrante de la función para cumplir con su misión. Tamashi se veía en medio de un duelo interno. Realmente no quería hacer eso pero recordaba seriamente su instrucción y sabía que las órdenes de los superiores eran absolutas.

-No, claro que no…- se rindió por fin levantándose para su cumplir su misión- _Al menos me vengare de ese fantasma de pacotilla cuando todo esto termine._

-¡Esa es la actitud!- dijo Misty sonriendo para luego callarse debido a la fría mirada que recibió por parte de Tamashi. Dejó de verla y se dirigió a la castaña que esperaba instrucciones.- May, ve al piano y anuncia al dueño del local que ya estamos listas.

La pequeña obedeció a la orden de su amiga y salió rápidamente del lugar. Unos minutos después se escuchaban los silbidos, aplausos y las palabras de aliento para que la tan deseada función comenzara. Las chicas repasaron el plan una vez más y se fijaron si sus ropas o antifaces estaban fuera de lugar pero no había nada que tener, porque como dije antes, lucían simplemente preciosas. Salieron del cambiador y se internaron en un largo pasillo. Al llegar al escenario todas se pusieron en posición ahí.

-Antes de empezar, quiero que todas- comenzó Misty para infundir valor y confianza a sus amigas para llevar la misión, mirando especialmente a la renuente del grupo.- piensen por qué y para que estamos haciendo esto. ¡Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo esta noche!

-¡Si!

-Que más da…

-¡Tamashi!

-¡Ok, ok…ya entendí!

"_**Después de mucho tiempo ausente, nuestras hermosas joyas vuelven a alegrarnos las noche con su inigualable belleza- **_se escuchaba la voz del dueño haciéndose oír por encima de la multitud- _**Recibamos esta noche a nuestras adorables y s "FANTASIAS MARINAS"**_

El telón se abrió dejando ver a las chicas que cuando escucharon la música proveniente del piano de May, rompieron su posición inicial y comenzaron con su show de baile entre ellas. Cada una tenía una coqueta sonrisa y daba guiños a los hombres que es silbaban y tiraban monedas y algunos billetes. En seguida las chicas, distinguieron a sus objetivos, sentados en una mesa común al fondo del local.

Dejando pasar unos minutos para que no fuera sospechoso, las tres designadas bajaron del escenario para cumplir con el plan. Después de rechazar algunas invitaciones obscenas y esquivar algunas manos lujuriosas, llegaron a la mesa deseaba. Cada una eligió a uno en particular y se pusieron en acción. El resto, quedaron bailando con más ahínco para suplir a sus amigas que faltaban. Las tres fantasías se sentaron hábilmente entre las piernas de los supuestos afortunados.

-Hola, guapo- dijeron las tres en tonos sensuales. Los soldados sonrieron como idiotas sin saber que en cinco minutos estarían inconscientes en sus lugares.

* * *

- ¡Ustedes son las mejores1- felicitaba Ash a la tropa. Tras haber cumplido su misión y ganado unos buenos billetes, las chicas dejaron el lugar con la promesa a sus admiradores de que volverían muy pronto. Nadie notó a los tres jóvenes soldados desmayados en sus mesas. Ahora, estaban pasando el informe a los chicos que las esperaban impacientes.- Su misión fue un éxito.

-Me sorprende que la gente no saliera corriendo cuando vio a los dos adefesios que supuestamente eran mujeres atractivas- comenzó su riña Silver hacia las dos chicas. Esta noche las bromas serian un plato fuerte.- Supongo que el maquillaje y las mascaras ayudan.

Reika por su parte no le prestaba ni la mínima atención debido a que estaba meciendo a una dormida Sumiré que la había esperado despierta, para recibir su beso de buenas noches. Tamashi por otro lado, tenía de por si los nervios a flor de piel por haber sido manoseada tantas veces en un mismo día, que sin avisar y en completo silencio, le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza al chico desquitando su furia. Si no hubiera sido por el hidrofófico fantasma, nada de esto hubiese pasado. Con una vez manoseada era más que suficiente, una segunda vez, el caos rotundo.

-¡Auch! ¡Tienes algún problema diosa de pacotilla!- preguntó el chico con rencor y sobándose la cabeza, dispuesto a enfrentarse una vez más a la cierva del diablo.

-¡Tú, gasparin! ¡Déjate de decir estupideces o te romperé los dientes a golpes!- respondió la chica con sus ojos verdes furiosos directamente al muchacho frente a ella.

-¡Mejor te cierro yo tu sucia boca de una patada!

-¡Inténtalo!

-¡Me estas retando!

-¡Que listo nos salió el pendejo!

-¡Podrían callarse los dos por favor! ¡No me dejan concentrarme!- pidió amablemente Ash, que era el único que no había reaccionado de manera negativa ante la discusión. Incluso Reika estaba por intervenir, en vista que su hija estaba a punto de despertarse por tanto alboroto. Por suerte para todos, al escuchar la voz del líder, ambos volcanes pararon su erupción bucal. Pero eso no evitó el intercambio de miradas furibundas.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque se odian tanto?- rompió May el incomodo silencio que se instaló en el lugar. Todos los demás estaban acostumbrados a las peleas de ellos, pero por ser una vez, May la novata del lugar, el comportamiento de los dos era chocante. No era odio, estaba segura la castaña sino más bien una encarnizada rivalidad. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que esta tenía razón de ser por algo especial, como extraña deuda pendiente.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Silver se levantó su camisa mostrando una fea cicatriz que le surcaba el pecho. Misty vio apenada este gesto pero sabía lo mucho que su novio odiaba las muestras de compasión por lo que se quedó en su lugar. Latías y Dawn no dijeron nada, Reika solo lo ignoró y Tamashi se puso algo colorada.

-¡Esta cicatriz me la hizo ella!- apunto sin piedad a Tamashi que lució algo avergonzada. pero luego se repuso mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Quién te mando a abrir mi jaula!- le preguntó al joven sin mirarlo. Esa pregunta disparó millones en la mente de la castaña novata. ¿Jaula? ¿Por qué Tamashi había estado en una jaula?

-¡Claro, la próxima vez que vea a una joven metida en una jaula rodeada de cadáveres, simplemente la dejare ahí!- respondió el chico con mucho sarcasmo y cinismo. ¿Cadáveres? ¿De qué? ¿En donde paso?

-Antes de que se vuelvan a matar…- internado de nuevo Ash, poniendo a todos en silencio y frenando la avalancha de preguntas que May tenía en la punta de la lengua- Tamashi… ¿Conoces a una Lady Jessie?

-Lamentablemente, si- contestó con presteza la joven aludida.- Es una de las nobles más huecas y estrafalarias de la isla. Hace fiestas por ningún motivo y siempre son un despilfarro de dinero. ¿Qué tiene de interesante?

-Lamentablemente, estos documentos robados son órdenes directas de un próximo ataque hacia nosotros, y a nuestra isla- explicó el capitán con voz sumamente seria.- Tienen las órdenes de matarnos a todos y recuperar los bienes robados.

-¡Pero como consiguieron nuestra ubicación! ¡Tenemos una maldita barrera espejo que nos protege!- recalcó Silver golpeando la mesa donde estaban los papeles dispersos, reflejando el odio y la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

-Por desgracia también confirma la existencia de un traidor en nuestras líneas- siguió el chico con el mismo tono serio pero con la mirada oscurecida. Los demás entendieron su sentir. Alguien de su entera confianza acaba de traicionarlos.- Uno de estos tipos, tenia la orden de reunirse con el informante en una fiesta de Lady Jessie para ultimar detalles.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que es conseguir una invitación ni mencionar entrar a ese lugar, la idea no es del todo disparatada- mencionó Tamashi frunciendo el entrecejo dando a entender que evaluaba detenidamente la información.- Estará tan lleno de gente y tienen una casa tan grande que no notaran que algunas personas se pierdan casualmente.

-Ya que la reunión y la orden se emitió hoy, la fiesta será en uno de estos días- observó Misty despacio y después su mirada paso a Tamashi.- Seguro que tu familia estará invitada.

-Posiblemente, el viejo no se pierde ningún evento social, por lo que seguro estaré obligada a ir- afirmó la chica.

-¿Podrías conseguirnos entrar a la fiesta?- preguntó Dawn sin rodeos, entendiendo el plan de su hermana. Tamashi pensó detenidamente antes de responder.

-Creo que podría conseguir una invitación para pareja. Según lo que he oído, la fiesta será con motivo del día de todos los santos por lo que se usarán mascaras .Así que no habrá peligro de que los reconozcan. También puedo mover algunas influencias y meter a algunos como servidumbre. El resto deberá entrar por su cuenta.

-¡Me anoto en la lista de entrar por cuenta propia!- dijo Reika inmediatamente.- No importa si llevo mascara o no, el viejo me reconoce, seré echada inmediatamente del lugar, poniendo por aviso al traidor.

-Eso suena lógico- convino Ash a la pelirroja- Lo mejor será que tú, Silver y Latias entren por su cuenta para que en dado caso, sean de apoyo. Lo mejor será no capturar al traidor sino escuchar todo el plan y actuar en consecuencia.

Los aludidos asintieron conformes.

-Lo mejor seria que Dawn y yo entremos en calidad de mucamas.-sugirió Misty.- No nos dejaremos ver mucho, pero intentaremos averiguar el lugar de reunión y se lo diremos discretamente a Tamashi para que te diga a ti.

-Pero…-intervino May mirando dudosa a los demás y preguntando ingenuamente- ¿Quién será la que acompañe a Ash a la fiesta?

-Esa serás tú- respondieron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo. La chica se puso colorada inmediatamente y sintió todas las miradas de los presentes detenidas fijamente en ella.

-¿Porque yo? Algunas de ustedes podrían ocupar perfectamente ese lugar. Además yo no tengo nada que ver en este problema.

-Si tienes que ver. El tatuaje de tu espalda prueba que eres una de nosotros por lo que este problema también es tuyo. Si nos atrapan, también caerás tu- la retó Misty para después seguir en un tono más suave y suplicante.- Eres la única que podrías hacerte pasar como una dama, ya que eres realmente una. Por favor, te lo pedimos como amigos y compañeros.

-….-May se quedo sin saber que decir. ¿Aceptara o no?

Continuará...


	10. Bailes y Traiciones

Hola queridos lectores, después de algunos meses sin actividad vuelvo a dar señales de vida.

Solo diré que la facultad apesta y eso. Además mi novio vino de visita y tuve muchos exámenes pero al menos el capitulo y lo demás esta como siempre.

Sin entrenarlos mucho porque seguro que lo desean acá esta el cap.

**Pareja**: AshxMay

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen si lo hicieran Ash seria todo un pervertido, y seria el ganador de todas las ligas del mundo.

/

**Capitulo 10: De vuelta a mi mundo; al menos por un tiempo.**

Las luces de la casa, mezclada con los adornos, daban a la residencia un toque absolutamente señorial. Los lujos desbordaban aun desde afuera lo que señalaba inmediatamente la clase social a la que pertenecían los dueños. Se pensó realmente como algo que se tenía que exhibir no como algo en lo que se tendría que vivir.

Más ahora con el ambiente festivo que rodeaba a la instalación. El eco de las voces que llegaban hasta la entrada, seguida por la dulce melodías que indicaban una sucesión de bailes de distinta índole, sugería a cualquiera que pasara que la fiesta realmente valía la pena en lo que asistencia se refería. Sin mencionar que estaba lleno de personas de noble alcurnia y aristócratas.

Es decir, todo un sueño… menos para una castaña y una moreno que miraban el dicho lugar como si fuera el antro del mismo diablo.

La castaña que no podía ser otra que nuestra adorada May. Estaba llegando a la fiesta del brazo de Ash en un hermoso vestido de rojo con encajes negros preguntándose aun como se había metido en este particular lio. No podía creer lo descarada que podían ser esos malditos piratas cuando se proponían algo.

**Flash Black **

-¡Qué!- dijo May con la incredulidad escrita en la voz ante el pedido descomunal que le estaban haciendo sus amigos. Los quería mucho en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse pero… ¿Infiltrarse ella en un lugar que la podría reconocer fácilmente? Sin duda, todos ellos estaban locos.

-Eres nuestra única esperanza para este caso- expuso Latías con calma; intentando no dejarse llevar por la enajenación en la que se estaban sumiendo todos. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como los peores caracteres (Misty, Tamashi y Silver, haciendo énfasis en el último) estaban conteniéndose para evitar gritarle. Se podía ver los dientes y puños apretados de Silver a un kilometro de distancia.

-Eso no es cierto. Aun tienen a Tamashi o alguna de las otras puede hacerlo- se negó la castaña señalando las opciones con sus dedos. Realmente no quería ir, y menos siendo la pareja del moreno.- Dawn es bonita y puede pasar por una dama. También estás tú, Latías.

-Dawn tiene los modales de un Snorlax y Tamashi tiene la gracia de un Primeape- dijo Silver con los labios apretados, conteniendo su enojo- Y Latías es la mejor rastreadora. La necesitamos afuera para evitar las trampas, sino quieres ayudarnos, consentida, solo dilo.

-No es eso…es que tengo miedo. Podrían reconocerme, llevarme a mi casa o…- pero tuvo que interrumpir su discurso al sentir las manos de Silver apretando peligrosamente su cuello. Lágrimas de dolor y miedo comenzaron a inundar sus ojos azules ya que los castañoss del chico estaban llenos de furia helada.

-¡NIÑA IDIOTA! ¡DEJA DE PENSAR POR UN MOMENTO EN TI MISMA Y PIENSA EN EL GRUPO!- bramó enojado, apretando más fuerte la presa de sus manos en el cuello de la chica inocente. Nadie hacia nada. Un color azul para nada saludable comenzaba a llenar el rostro de May-¡SIGO PENSANDO QUE FUE UN ERROR INCLUIRTE EN ESTO! ¡ERES UNA COBARDE!

May quería defenderse ante las acusaciones que Silver le estaba haciendo pero no podía mover la boca debido a que el aliento como el aire se estaba escapando de sus pulmones. Quería defenderse pero fue inútil. Con sus ojos pedía ayuda a los demás espectadores sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

Al menos eso pensaba…

- Suelta a la chica o te haremos ceviche…- amenazó Tamashi con voz tranquila pero mortal. Las dos primas estaban a los lados del pirata apuntando una con su flecha y la otra con su cuchillo directamente al cuello de Silver. Los ojos de las dos reflejaban la misma furia asesina; solo que en color verde esmeralda.

Silver miró con desdén a las dos primas que le estaban apuntando sin la mínima importancia. Soltó a May con gran descuido y asco. Pero en vez de ponerse tranquilo como todos esperaron, tomo con increíble agilidad las armas con las que lo estaban apuntando y las volteó en contra de sus usuarias.

-¡Ustedes serán las que haré ceviche! ¡La próxima vez que me interrumpan….- acotó el chico magnánimo por su victoria en contra de sus mayores rivales pero hubo algo con lo que no conto- ¡No puedo creer que gasten su tiempo defendiendo a una inu…! ¡AUCH!

Cayó el chico soltando las armas para destinar a sus manos a proteger cierta zona que había resultado atacada mientras él estaba perdido en su discurso ganador. Tan pronto May se vio libre de la presión en su cuello y al ver a las chicas siendo amenazadas, no lo dudo y utilizó el ataque más efectivo con el que cuenta una mujer: un ataque a la entrepierna.

Sus rivales pronto recuperaron sus armas y lo volvieron a apuntar. Estab vez la burla estaba escrita en esas esmeraldas que miraban detenidamente a Silver que seguía en el piso acariciando su adolorida virilidad. Con un gesto de las primas, May se puso detrás de ellas en busca de protección por las represalias del herido. Represalias que no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Silver se levantó rápidamente buscando a la culpable y al verla detrás de sus enemigas que una vez más se reían de él, su orgullo e ira explotó. Sacó su espada de su lugar de descanso y enfilo directamente hacia Tamashi que tuvo problemas para bloquear el golpe. Reika quiso ayudar pero su prima la detuvo. Aprovechando que Silver estaba muy concentrado en sus brazos, golpeó a una de sus piernas para sacarlo de balance, y mandarlo al suelo de un golpe.

Cosa que Silver evitó, usando su fuerza para mandarla al suelo ella. Antes de que Tamashi cayera al suelo, sacó de entre sus ropas una daga que golpeó el cuello de Silver levemente. En menos de lo que toma decir Flaeron, los dos contrincantes estaban de nuevo hierro contra hierro; en medio de una lucha de insultos. Podían estar así todo el día pero algo de nuevo lo evito.

Ash apareció por detrás de Silver, lo desarmó de un solo golpe que lo mando a un rincón. Antes de que tomara represalias le mando una mirada que lo detuvo al instante. Con Tamashi, también tuvo que desarmarla, pero en vez de mandarla al suelo le hizo una fuerte llave en el cuello hasta que esta prometió estar tranquila.

-¡Sinceramente me avergüenzan todos!- dijo con voz helada mirando a todos sus amigos (sin incluir a May) que al instante bajaron su cabeza por la vergüenza.- Silver tuvo razón en algo. Que deberían dejar de ser egoísta y pensar en el grupo pero eso no es excusa para obligar a una jovencita que recién se nos une y que aun no ha tenido mucha experiencia.

-¡Pero…- quiso protestar Silver ante la acusación pero solo hizo que el mal carácter de Ash terminara de explotar.

-¿¡PERO NADA! ¿¡TE TENGO QUE RECORDAR COMO ERAS TU CUANDO TE UNISTE! ¡¿DEBO HACERLO CON TODOS LOS DEMAS? ¡NADIE LA OBLIGARA Y LISTO!

-Solo la defiende porque está caliente por ella…- murmuró Silver aun resentido por la mirada que recibió de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo el filo de una espada le hizo callar y no volver hablar por unos. El filo de una espada en su cuello por tercera vez en el día, solo que esta vez era la de Ash.

-Te callas o te largas…- anunció bajando la amenaza de su espada- ¡T odos los que no tengan una buena idea que se larguen!

El silencio inundo el lugar. A veces interrumpido por los esfuerzos de volver su respiración normal de May que miraba agradecida a las chicas por salvarla del arranque de ira su compañero. Al menos, el tema de su intervención se dejó de lado aunque no se les escapaba las miradas disimuladas que las chicas les mandaban de vez en cuando.

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo al fin tímidamente Latías, rompiendo el silencio. Antes de querer exponerla, miró nerviosamente a May y a Reika con lo que quedaba claro que su idea la involucraba a ambas- ¿Podemos hablar en privado, Ash, Reika?

Ash la escrutó un momento hasta saber si son sus intenciones eran honorables para con la castaña. Accedió a sus peticiones e hicieron un pequeño consejo entre los tres mencionados. Se alejaron a una distancia aceptable para no ser escuchados por los demás y se dedicaron a escuchar la idea de la dragona legendaria. Desde lejos, May veía las expresiones de los conferencistas. Al principio parecía que Ash y Reika protestaban pero todo parecía indicar que Latías les convencía de sus ideas.

Al final Reika salió silenciosamente del lugar.

-Silver tiene razón…- dijo Misty que apareció de pronto cerca de May asustándola- No lo digo por ser su novia, ni nada por el estilo, pero debes pensar más en los demás. Todos corremos peores riesgos que ser llevados a casa.

-Es solo que…- se defendió pero sin poder poner en palabras lo que verdad tenía miedo la chica.

-Ya sé que tienes miedo de separarte de Ash pero creí que lo conocías mejor por lo que nunca dejaría que eso ocurriese- le dijo con un frío desdén; un tono que nunca pudo asociar con la tierna y dulce Misty- Creí que nos conocías mejor que eso.

Dicho esto se alejó de la castaña intentando reprimir sin excito sus lágrimas ante todas las duras palabras que sus oídos escuchaban. ¿Pero es que nadie la entendía? ¿Nadie se podía poner en su maldito lugar por una vez en la vida? ¿O es que todos tenían razón y ella solo era una egoísta como Silver y Misty la acusaban? Buscó respuesta en la mirada de Tamashi pero solo encontró una calma rayando a lo indiferente.

-May… ¿Por qué no quieres ayudar a mis papis a salvar nuestra isla?- escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Una voz tierna e inocente pero cargada de dolor y decepción. Al momento reconoció la voz. No quiso dar la vuelta para encontrarse con esa cara y esos ojitos llenos de lágrimas que la harían caer en un santiamén- Por favor May… ¿Es que no nos quieres? ¿Acaso nos odias? ¿Me odias a mí?

Al escuchar tan improbables palabras, la castaña se dio la vuelta para encontrase con el rostro de Sumiré; lleno de lagrimas que oscurecían sus hermosos ojos castaños que tanto le recordaban a Ash. La chica corrió a consolar a la niña mientras lanzaba una mirada de reproche hacia la conspiradora.

-Creí que no la iban a obligar- le dijo a la dragoncita con aspecto humano que tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzada.

-No lo es; es chantaje- fue toda la respuesta que dio.

Para aumentar más la frustración e indignación (por no mencionar ciertas tendencias asesinas) escucho ciertas voces en forma de risa que terminaron por confirmar que se habían abusado de ella por un mero tecnicismo semántico. Tamashi, Silver y Reika se reían con algo de maldad.

- ¡Me encanta el chantaje emocional!- se escuchó al moreno decir. Las primas opinaban lo mismo dado que asintieron con la cabeza y rieron aun más. Por primera vez en la historia de todo el grupo, los tres estaban de acuerdo en algo. May quiso levantarse y dejar la marca de su puño en cada una de esas sonrisas pero cierta voz sollozante le devolvió la realidad sobre quien estaba en sus brazos. Necesitada de afecto y consuelo.

-Por favor May, ayudamos. Me gusta mucho la isla y los pokemon son muy buenos- dijo frotándose los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.- Además está mi casita con mi camita y mis juguetes. No quiero perderlos.

Miro directamente a la castaña. Azul y marrón se encontraron y nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente; viendo si su arma más peligrosa funcionaba para convencer a lo que consideraban su última esperanza de triunfar en esa misión. May estaba consciente del juego sucio de sus amigos pero todas sus barreras se caían ante esta dulce niña. Supo que iba a decir antes que sus labios se abrieran; como también supo que se iba arrepentir de esto.

-Está bien, acepto- dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros de Sumiré y miraba enojada las sonrisas de victoria de todos los piratas.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Recordando esos sucesos, la indignación que se había apaciguado creció en su pecho. Sin embargo, la misión que tenía por delante hizo que ese sentimiento en particular huyera para dejar paso a otro más concreto y difícil de controlar: el miedo. Por lo que muy nerviosa y asustada se concentro en detalles minúsculos y fáciles de controlar que le devolvieron una sensación de control que en ese momento añoraba.

Sus manos y pies se movieron a ultra velocidad para acomodar y sacudir hilos que estaban fuera de lugar, motas de polvo que se habían caído en el vestido y por supuesto, el intrincado juego de cintas negras que tenía en el cuello. Su acompañante solo la miraba divertido pero sabiamente sin hacer un solo comentario.

Tamashi estaba distante pensando en su desgracia.

May perdida en su nebulosa de desesperación, no calculo bien sus movimientos que en un giro algo apresurado, estuvo a pocos minutos de conocer el gusto del suelo de manera tan inevitable. Cerró los ojos y espero el impacto. Por suerte, ese sabor aun seria desconocido por ella ya que su caída se vio interrumpida por unos brazos que aparecieron como salidos de la nada y sujetaron su diminuta cintura.

Por supuesto nuestro pirata-caballero no pudo perder su honor permitiendo que una dama se lastime frente a sus ojos. La atrapó justo a tiempo impidiendo su contacto con el suelo. Tan pronto como los brazos abarcaron la extensión de su cintura, una descarga recorrió a los su cuerpos cargándolos de una tensión que hasta ese entonces ninguno de los dos pudo conocer. Fue tanta la impresión y una profundidad tan alarmante que el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor y sus mentes se llenaron de pensamientos nada castos para ambos.

Pero como las cosas empiezan, llegan a su fin. Con un carraspeo de angustia mal disimulado por parte del tercer miembro de la formación que miraba con terror absoluta hacia la máscara que le tocaba portar en el dichoso evento; sumado con el color de su vestido que a pesar de las reformas hechas por su amiga, aun tenia apariencia de princesa de cuentos de hada. Por lo que decidió ayudar a la castaña a acomodar su vestido en un intento de olvidar su vestuario.

-Tranquila May- dijo Tamashi sacudiendo también el polvo del vestido y revisando las recientes costuras- Es solo una fiesta y tú has estado en miles. Solo compórtate como siempre, como toda una dama.

-Claro, lo dice la persona que casi asesina a Reika cuando vio el vestido que le tocaba- respondió con falsa crueldad la castaña. Necesitaba urgente una válvula de escape a la frustración.

-Es que no lo entiendes…- replicó la morena con voz casi lastimera.

-¿El qué?

-¡Esto!

May seguía sin entender. Tamashi había señalado su vestido. La chica trataba a su hermoso vestido como si fuera una bomba o una clara amenaza cuando solo era un inofensivo y excelente trozo de tela rosado.

-Perdón, pero sigo sin entender.

-Es que es…

-¿Es...?-volvió a preguntar la castaña con toda la intención de comprender la causa de la aflicción de la morena pero sin tener ningún tipo de resultado en esa tarea. Lo que sucedió a continuación sorprendió a las dos. Ash que había estado impasible y sin intervenir concentrado en la misión y sus detalles, se soltó sin avisar de May y se desplazo para poder abrazar a Tamashi.

-Es que es rosado más las reformas, aun no es mucho de su agrado- explicó benévolamente el joven capitán abrazando con candidez fraternal a la chica- Tranquila Tama, es solo por esta ocasión, después volverás a usar tu ropa normal.

-Es solo que me veo como una idiota descerebrada…- respondió la chica abierta con sus sentimientos como no lo era con nadie más. May sintió una pequeña punzada de celos pero bastante pequeña porque era obvia la actitud fraternal entre ellos.

-Estas bastante bonita. Es solo un vestido- reconforto de nuevo el chico- además, Dawn hizo un estupendo trabajo arreglando ambos vestidos.

-Ya lo creo- mascullaron las dos.

**Flash Back**

Era la noche de la bendita fiesta y todos estaban reunidos de nuevo en el lugar de siempre para poder ultimar detalles. Solo con el detalle de un sonido bastante particular llenaba las paredes de la estancia. Algunas voces se escuchan como música de fondo ante el extraño sonido, pero aunque son de furia, no pueden opacar el sonido que llena cada una de los rincones del lugar….

Las risas de Silver.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Silver en cuestión estaba completamente tirado en el suelo, moviéndose como si tuviera una compulsión y completamente falto de aire,-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Los gritos de furia eran de Tamashi que miraba a Silver con ira absoluta debido a que ea la fuente de la risa de su rival. Todo se debió a un simple y banal objeto como lo es el vestido de Tamashi. Que siendo honestos, es horrible.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó la chica totalmente histérica.

Silver se levantó con un aire de seriedad que cortó en seco la risa de la que era autor. Todo se hizo silencio por unos minutos en los que esperaban la respuesta del mencionado. Incluso, los que no tenían nada que ver, aguardaban ya que querían conocer el desenlace de la disputa.

-¡No!-respondió y volvió al suelo donde siguió con lo que había interrumpido-¡JAJAJA!

Tamashi se inundó de un color rojo que detonaba todo su enojo y vergüenza que finalmente estalló de manera de golpe en medio del pecho de su amigo y rival mandándolo contra la pared.

-¡FANTASMA IDIOTA!

-¡ES TU CULPA POR VESTIRTE COMO RAMERA DE CUENTOS DE HADAS!

Esto hizo que la chica se callase por la razón que llevaban las palabras del fantasma. Un vestido color rosado bastante cargado con varios detalles de flores y pedrería dispersado en la falda y pecho del vestido que terminaba en varias capas de telas del mismo color, no es exactamente un digno atuendo.

May miraba a esos pelearse calladamente debido a que se lamentaba su propia ropa. Estaba usando un vestido totalmente negro, liso y sin adorno. La razón de esto es que no había nada más en el arcón de ropas robadas que fuera de su talla. Más que para ir a una fiesta parecía que se estaba por ir a un funeral, pero no había nada que hacer.

Reika, Dawn y Latías estaban a su alrededor mirándola y ayudándola a prepararse de la mejor manera posible. Las tres estaban disfrutando bastante como si la castaña fuera una inmensa muñeca con la que jugaban Usualmente ninguna de ellas podía ejercer como una nada en toda regla, se alegraban de tener esta mínima experiencia. Ash era asistido por Misty en una sola apartada.

Pero el problema del color del vestido saltaba a la vista.

-May estas, muy hermosa. Tu peinado y tu maquillaje esta fantástico- elogió la dragoncita mientras terminaba de acomodar algunos adornos en el cabello castaño de su amiga.

-Gracias, pero es todo obra tuya y de Reika; son ustedes la que los hicieron- se sonrojó la aludida aceptando el elogiodando el crédito a los que verdaderamente se lo merecían a la luz de sus ojos azules.

-Podre ser una salvaje, pero aun recuerdo las viejas técnicas de maquillaje- se sonrió la salvaje pelirroja mientras observaba los detalles de los ojos de la castaña que había maquillado hábilmente- De verdad estas hermosa es solo que….

-Sí, lo sé- respondió ella- Es demasiado negro.

-Encontraremos una rápida solución-le aseguró Latías.

Dawn estaba callada mirando atentamente como los rivales se peleaban en un lugar algo alejado, pero eso, impedían que sus gritos fueran escuchados. La mirada azul de la chica comenzó a moverse y a intercalar los escenarios dejando vagar su mirada por los distintos puntos mencionados una y otra vez. Se veía claramente que una idea se estaba formando en su mente pero las demás no eran conscientes de esto al estar tan enfocadas en la castaña.

-¡Tengo una idea!-exclamó sorprendiendo a las cuatro chicas que la acompañaban al no estar atenta a ella- ¡Tamashi, ven aquí!

Todos los presentes se acercaron al lugar del griterío, queriendo adivinar que pasaba por la loca mente de la peli azul. Tan pronto como Tamashi estuvo al alcance de la mano, la chica la aferró y la puso al lado de May mientras se paseaba en círculos alrededor con una mirada evaluativa. La curiosidad de todos aumentó.

-Creo que si juntamos las telas de ambos vestidos podríamos hacer algo bastante decente- reveló al final su idea la chica bajo la escrutadora mirada de sus amigos.

-¿Crees que tenemos tiempo suficiente?- preguntó la pelirroja poco convencida al escuchar la idea de su amiga.- Solo serán unas pocas horas.

-Ten un poco de fe en mí. Soy buena costurera- replicó Dawn, algo ofendida por la falta de fe de su amiga.- Además no haré vestidos nuevos. Los mejorare un poco.

-Supongo que estaremos en tus manos- fue todo lo que pudo acotar May, seguido de un suspiro de Tamashi mientras se dirigían a un taller de Dawn. Antes de terminar de salir del lugar fueron alcanzados por Silver que depositó varios billetes de distinto valor en la mano de Tamashi.

-¿Para qué me das esto?

-Es solo cambio, en caso de lo que necesites.

-Me arrepentiré de preguntar pero ¿para qué?

-¡En caso que tu acompañante te pague de más!

Lo último que se supo de esa noche fue el grito de dolor de Silver.

**Fin del Flash Back**

De la habilidad de la mano de Dawn surgieron las nuevas prendas que las chicas estaban usando. Un vestido negro con lazos y flores rosas para la castaña May y vestido rosado don detalles negros y rosas para la morena Tamashi. Ash lucía guapo como siempre en un elegante traje negro con camisa de seda blanca e incluso una flor en la solapa. Atuendo cortesía de la peli naranja Misty.

Vestidos elegantemente y con la actitud propia de la aristocracia estaban listos para cumplir con meterse en la guarida del diablo; similitud tan simpática hecha por la encantadora Tamashi. El trío se acercaba con parsomia a la puerta de entrada donde sus anfitriones estaban saludando a sus invitados.

-Sinceramente, me gustaría poder evitar verla…- se lamentó Tamashi, viendo a lo lejos los cabellos bordo oscuro de su anfitriona.

-¿Problema particular del caso?- pregunto Ash, ajustándose más su máscara para evitar ser reconocidos en el antro de la fiesta.

-Lame suelas como no te imaginas- dijo algo despectivo y con algo de presunción no del todo conocida por los demás agrego- Nuevos ricos.

-Entiendo…- dijo May, cambiando miradas con la morena entendiéndose a la perfección entre las dos. Ambas adoptaron un aire ligeramente presuntuoso.

-Si te viera ahora, tu abuelo estaría orgulloso-comentó casualmente Ash con una sonrisa burlona hacia las chicas que tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse, cosa que hizo que el chico se riera aun mas de ellas.

-Me darás la razón cuando la conozcas- fue todo lo que pudo decir la morena, bastante sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Eso no lo dudo- fue toda su respuesta.

En los siguientes segundos, llegaron a la puerta donde los esperaban dos personas bastante particulares. La mujer era alta y de piel blanca, pelo bordo oscuro en un intricado peinado sujeto por un sombrero y un vestido demasiado llamativo para pasar por elegante. De la primera vista, se notaba que ella era la voz cantante en la relación.

El hombre a su lado tenía un rostro más agradable pero más ingenuo rayando lo estúpido. Tenía el pelo azul estilo tipo balde, con un bigote bastante prominente. Usaba un frac acorde a su pareja con un monóculo bastante absurdo.

-¡Hola, querida! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde está tu abuelo? – preguntó Lady Jessie con una voz muy melosa, mirando a todos lados buscando al mencionado.

-Vendrá más tarde, señora- respondió Tamashi con una sonrisa muy hipócrita- Estoy segura que no se perderá tan importante evento.

-Es una lástima no poder saludar a tan importante figura- suspiró dramática la mujer. Fue recién ahí que reparo en las figuras acompañantes de Tamashi, quienes fueron víctimas de su mirada perspicaz.

-Querida mía, ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?- preguntó con voz zalamera con ojos cautos.

-El chico es mi primo lejano que vino de visita- señalo, diciendo la historia que tanto habían practicado para la ocasión. – La señorita a su lado, es su novia y prometida.

-Me alegro mucho conocerla, no es seguido tener el placer de ver a mujer tan bonita como usted.- aprovecho la cercanía de su mano para poder besarla con mucha galantería.

Lady Jessie sintió totalmente halagada su vanidad antes las cortesas palabras dichas por el joven desconocido. Sin embargo su reticencia no se levantó tan rápido; cosa esperada por los jóvenes. De la nada, Ash saco un paquete de entre sus ropas y se lo ofreció a su anfitriona.

-Es un regalo de agradecimiento por parte de mi familia, al dejarnos asistir a su encantadora velada-explicó, tendiendo una vez más con elegancia el paquete hacia Lady Jessie- Confió plenamente que será de su total agrado.

La sorprendida mujer tomó la caja de terciopelo violeta en sus manos y procedió a abrirla sin saber que esperar de ella. Adentro, en medio del terciopelo estaba uno de los collares más finos y exquisitos que la vista hubiera tenido que el gusto de apreciar. Todas las mujeres casi gritaron al ver la hermosura de esas blancas perlas (Tamashi fue la que mejor lo disimulo) y no hace falta ni decir que la homenajeada quedó más que encantada que olvido cualquier tipo de incordia contra el chico.

-¡Me encanta! ¡Es bellísimo! ¡Entren por favor, entren!- después se volvió hacia su marido con completa excitación para anunciarle con voz exigente- ¡Busca a mi hermana Cassidy en seguida James! ¡Ahora! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Debe ver estas perlas! ¡Mejor dicho, debe verme con estas perlas puestas!

-¡Como gustes cariñito!- dijo con voz asustada su marido que corrió presuroso a cumplir con la exigencia de su marido. La mirada de exigencia de su mujer no lo abandono ni un segundo hasta que se perdió en la multitud. Después se volvió hacia Ash con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Por favor, entren y disfruten! Espero que me honren de nuevo con su visita- se apartó del lugar para dejarlos pasar mientras buscaba a su hermana para poder presumirle su nuevo collar.

-¿De donde sacaste ese collar tan hermoso?-preguntó confusa May una vez que se alejaron bastante de la puerta. Estaban en el vestíbulo, o sea la antesala a donde estaba desplegando la fiesta.

-Lo bueno de ser ladrón es que tienes muchas joyas a mano- se rió burlonamente.

-¡Eso no es una buena respuesta!-replicó la castaña.

-Entonces simplemente, no preguntes…- contestó Tamashi.

Ash miro con complicidad a la morena por salir a favor de él. Tamashi podía ser muchas cosas (Silver estaba mas que dispuesto a nombrar que) pero algo que no se podía negar que su principal cualidad era la lealtad y por obra de Ho-oh y capricho del destino, la lealtad de ella le pertenecía a Ash.

Avanzaron los pocos metros que los separaban del salón donde la dichosa fiesta tenía lugar. Para algunos podría ser algo simple y pueril, pero para estos jóvenes era un lugar de mucho riesgo. Los ojos atentos de dos de los nombrados distinguieron a lo lejos los destellos naranjas y azules de las infiltradas que cumplían con su papel enfundadas en trajes de sirvientes; repartiendo bebidas y aperitivos entre los demás invitados que no sabían lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Tampoco percataban de las sombras intermitentes que se escurrían por las ventanas; señal absoluta de que los demás miembros estaban en su posición listos para cumplir con el papel que su líder les había designado en esta contienda.

La inocente fiesta de una aristócrata pretenciosa estaba cerca de convertirse en un duelo de enigmas y astucia entre dos bandos enfrentados semejante a un tablero de ajedrez. Las piezas estaban listas y ubicadas en sus posiciones para hacer sus maniobras y jugadas.

Al menos la mayoría.

- Debo irme…- informó Tamashi, torpemente mirando resignada el lugar. Sus ojos escudriñaban la multitud buscando algo con insistencia.

-Espero que tengas mucha suerte- dijo May, intentando infundir algo de valor y entusiasmo en su amiga; al verla tan penosa por la tarea que tenía por delante.

-Supongo que es lógico que tu me la desees- replicó con evidente mal humor. Todo dirigido hacia su castaña amiga- debido a que estoy en esto por tu culpa.

Ash se encontró negando con la cabeza pero decidió no intervenir en la disputa femenina. La pequeña May debía aprender a luchar sus batallas, sola.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó la chica, muy sorprendida por el tono que empleaba su amiga morena hacia ella.

-Debo vigilar a Drew- dejo caer el golpe con toda fuerza sobre May antes de perderse en la multitud. Dejando a la castaña muy afectada y sin poder replicar nada.

May se quedó sin palabras por decimoquinta vez en el día ¿Por qué hoy, justamente hoy, todos estaban decididos a atacarla? ¿No se daban cuenta de quién era ella? Las lágrimas inundaron de nuevo sus ojos pero eso solo hizo que la furia crecería dentro de ella.

Tal vez los demás tenían razón, tal vez era hora de madurar.

-Debes entender que es para que él no te reconozca-intentó justificar Ash, tomándola por la espalda, abrazándola delicadamente y con una gran sonrisa- No le hagas caso a Tama, es solo que odia toda esta fanfarria.

La dulce sonrisa y el trato amable de Ash, contrastaba con todo lo malo que lo demás le habían lanzado. Y ahí, se acordó de las palabras de Misty y las entendió. Por lo que conocía a Ash, debía estar absolutamente segura de él y los demás; que no la abandonarían, solo estaban (tal vez no de la manera más correcta) de que ella también hiciera su parte como miembro del equipo.

Estas no eran solo simples aventuras. Era la vida real y ella debía estar a la altura.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- dijo intentando sonar pacifista pero después agregó con una sonrisa rebelde mas propio de ella- ¡Solo que no tiene que gustarme!

-¿Sabes?- la interrogó con una sonrisa sincera- Extrañaba mucho tu fuego. He notado que has estado muy apagada desde hace días.

-Deberé defenderme. Estos días, las cosas no han sido muy fáciles para mi- replicó la chica algo insegura intentando justificarse. Volvió a mirarlo con seriedad.- Pero los demás tienen razón, creo que llego la hora de madurar.

-¡Me parece bien que lo hagas!- respondió dándole un apretón amistoso en su brazo, demostrándole su apoyo.- Solo te daré un consejo: no lo hagas por los demás, solo por ti.

-Es extraño que el salvador de toda una comunidad diga que no debes pensar en los demás- contestó ella sonriendo con burla e ironía recordándole las palabras de alabanzas que los demás profesaban hacia él.

-Los salve a ellos después de salvarme a mi mismo- replicó con voz algo oscura, mirando hacia la tropa de bailarines pero no mirándolos a ellos, sino viendo algo mas lejano y triste- Cuando estas solo, debes madurar por ti quieras o no.

-¿Fue duro vivir en la calle?-preguntó con cautela ella, mientras se adentraban más al salón principal. No quería molestarlo pero también quería saber mas de el.

-Fueron tiempos duros y felices al mismo tiempo…- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.- Encontraba divertido robar las cosas, Pikachu y yo éramos muy buenos, pero no siempre teníamos que comer ni donde dormir. Y por sobre todo extrañaba a mi madre.

-Debió ser duro.

-Lo fue…- asintió dándole la razón- pero fue mucho mejor que cuando fui a trabajar a la casa de Gary. Creo que recordaras a nuestro particular amigo.

May asintió, mientras comía un canapé.

-Su familia era muy rica y famosa; aunque también lo era por conseguir mano de obra muy barata, la más barata que podían conseguir.

-Eso quiere decir…

Ahora fue el turno de Ash de asentir.

-Un día estaba caminando por el centro, buscando un bolsillo nuevo-agregó con picardía- Cuando unos brazos salieron de la nada y me noquearon. Al despertar estaba camino a la casa del mencionado, amarrado y amordazado si me permites agregar.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Luchar por supuesto, pero las cuerdas estaban muy fuertes y no había comido muy bien que digamos los días anteriores.

-Al menos espero que te trataran mejor después.

-Tan bien como pueden tratar a un huérfano como yo. Al menos tenía una comida asegurada todos los días.

-¿Solo una?

-Por que tu tengas varias comidas al día aseguradas, no supongas que todos los demás tenemos esa suerte. Lo único bueno fue conocer cierta persona.

-¿Quién?

-La que esta allá- respondió Ash, señalando un punto indefinido que May en unos minutos volteó para conocer a la persona que más estaba agradecida por conocer.

La castaña pudo identificar una cabeza morena bastante familiar que se movía por la habitación con una bandeja de comida en sus brazos y uniforme de mesero; la versión masculina de los trajes de sus amigas que había visto en la víspera. May pudo reconocer en el a uno de los amigos que Ash le había presentado hace unos días.

-Ese chico que trabajaba con Aghata ¿Cómo era…?- murmuró la chica buscando el nombre del chico que le habían presentado- ¿John? ¿Paul? ¿Brock?

-Ese es el correcto. Que suerte que no está aquí. Se enojaría mucho que una mujer tan bonita como tú no se acuerde de su nombre.-explicó Ash dándole una bonita sonrisa junto al cumplido.

-¿Crees que soy bonita?- no le dejo escapar el cumplido tan fácilmente. Sin darse cuenta, May estaba coqueteando muy sutilmente.

-Creo que eres tan hermosa que debería ser pecado- le confió el chico, mirando ligeramente al costado como si lo que acaba de pronunciar no importaba nada.

-¿Qué decías sobre Brock?

-Si quieres cambiar el tema te daré el gusto- le respondió Ash con un guiño cómplice y se soltó de May para llevarse la mano al mentón en actitud reflexiva- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Creo que era todo un niño….

**Flash Back**

Ash se deslizaba con cautela por los jardines de su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Le había tocado trabajar ahí esta mañana. Al menos los conocía de ojo. Su amigo roedor estaba en su hombro; el también estaba alerta y expectante ante la posibilidad de dejar el lugar donde estaban y volver a las calles, su antiguo hogar.

Solo un poco más, los arboles estaba tan cerca. La libertad estaba tan…

-¡A menos que quieras ser comido por los Houndoom, te recomiendo que te quedes donde estés ahora mismo!- le dijo una voz desde su espalda que lo termino por sorprender.

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al guardia que estaba seguro de encontrar pero solo se encontró con un muchacho algo más grande que él. Era moreno y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por la forma que estaba vestido era obvio que era uno de los sirvientes de la casa.

-Lo sé, no puedes confiar en mí- dijo el chico, leyéndole la mente a Ash pero estando aun muy calmado- Sinceramente como no te conozco, mucho de lo que te pase no me importa.

-¿Entonces porque la ayuda?-preguntó un incrédulo Ash, después del obvio discurso.

-Es solo que no quiero tener que hacer trabajo extra.

Eso hizo, de alguna manera extraña, que los dos se largaran a reír (siempre con precaución) y comenzaron a indagar mas sobre la vida del otro. Ash quería lograr una perspectiva más amplia sobre lo que era quedarse a vivir en esa casa.

-Me llamo Ash y este es mi amigo, Pikachu- dijo presentándose a sí mismo y a su compañero en el hombro- supongo que tu llevas algún tiempo aquí.

-Supones bien, no eres tan tonto como pareces- le respondió este dándole la mano para saludarse- Soy Brock y a pesar de todo no es tan malo.

-¡Eso crees! ¡Estuve aquí un día y ya me quiero ir!- se quejó el chico, frotándose las muñecas donde aun le dolía por las cuerdas.

-Solo debes aprender a callar y hacer tu trabajo- le recomendó Brock, sabiamente.- Por lo demás, tienes comida y techo asegurado.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Ash, frotándose su barriga hambrienta- Hoy no comí nada.

-¿Encabritaste tanto al capataz que te dejo sin comer?- Ash asintió- Acompáñame, trabajo en las cocinas y creo que algo puedo darte.

-Eso sería muy útil, espero que también puedas dar algo a Pikachu. El también tiene mucha hambre.

-Lo haré solo si prometes quedarte y hacer lo que te diga.

-Creo que tenemos un trato- le respondió Ash y los dos volvieron a la cocina.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y así fue como lo conocí- terminó de contar Ash, volviendo al presente en fiesta y de nuevo abrazado a May- y como todos terminamos odiando, la persona mayor tuvo razón.

-Suele pasar y más seguido de lo que me gustaría-le respondió May, riéndose levemente de la cara de su acompañante- ¿Me puedes ilustrar mejor?

-Con el tiempo, aprendí a callarme y hacer mi trabajo por lo que las cosas mejoraron considerablemente para mí- explicó el chico.- Terminé siendo el sirviente personal de Gary.

- Me pregunto cómo siendo tan rico, termino de pirata y de copión- se pregunto May en voz alta.

-Por lo que me conto Brock al volver a verlo, su familia debido a sus gustos y exageraciones terminó muy endeudada. El cargamento que robo Red cuando yo me escape era su última esperanza de recuperarse.

-Supongo que le debes a tu amigo Brock la vida que llevas ahora, de peón a uno de los capitanes más famosos de la historia.

-Sabes, nunca lo había pensado así pero tienes mucha razón- le concedió Ash, mientras los dos buscaban con ansia el bufet.

-¿Cómo se volvieron a ver después de su separación tan abrupta?- pregunto la castaña, buscando el mismo objetivo que su compañero.

-Cuando ya teníamos todo el grupo armado, fuimos un día al mesón del profesor y su esposa para buscar provisiones y lo vi trabajando ahí. Al momento nos pusimos a hablar y ponernos al día.

-Siempre me pregunte porque siendo tan amigos no esté en el barco- se sorprendió al ver que Ash lo negaba con vehemencia- ¿Paso algo?

-Si él no está en el barco no fue porque no lo hayamos intentado- le conto el chico con tristeza- Pero él no se llevaba bien con las chicas, las acosaba mucho y no las trataba como iguales. Además discutía mucho con Silver y asustaba mucho a Sumiré.

-Debió ser duro para él, no poder compartir tus aventuras…- comentó la castaña con mucha pena hacia el moreno.- Debe ser duro que tu mejor amigo sea siempre el protagonista de las aventuras.

-Lo tomo con bastante filosofía- respondió Ash sonriendo- supongo que no le quedaba de otra. Mira ¡Comida!

-¡Genial! tengo mucha hambre ¿Podrías traerme algo a mi también?- le preguntó May al chico que asintió feliz.- No le comas todo.

Ash le dio una mirada irritada y se dirigió a buscar el encargo con diligencia para acallar su propia hambre y la de de May. Llegó a la susodicha mesa para contemplar el enorme despliegue de comida que había sobre las fuentes y bandejas plateadas cuyo aroma lo hacía babear por completo. Tomó un plato para llenarlo con lo suficiente para los dos.

-Veo que usted es de buen comer- escuchó una voz que le decía a sus espaldas. No necesito mirarlo para reconocer quien era: Drew vestido impecablemente pero sin dar muestras de reconocerlo.

-Solo digamos que disfruto de los placeres de la vida- respondió el con tacto y delicadeza para que su interlocutor no dudara de su noble cuna.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo. No hay nada mejor que un plato de comida caliente- dijo Drew con voz calma aun sin reconocerlo y echando una mirada a Tamashi que no estaba muy lejos de ahí- O un cuerpo caliente.

-Veo que la joven que lo acompaña es muy bella- dijo dándole un discreto saludo a Tamashi para preguntarle cómo iba. La chica respondió con un gruñido.

-Hermosa y furiosa- respondió Drew con una sonrisa libertina al ver el intercambio hecho a lo lejos por los- por lo que no dejo de preguntarse si será toda una fiera, si entiende lo que quiero decir.

-Le diré que tiene razón, es toda una fiera- respondió el sonriendo pero no pensando en el sentido de Drew sino recordando como la mencionada en una pelea- La conozco, pero debo decirle que es muy difícil de domar.

-Me gustan mucho los retos pero por desgracia estoy comprometido- dijo bastante melancólico. Ash no sabía si era por no poder tener más mujeres o por no tener a la suya ahora.

-Debe ser muy bella- dijo intentando no mirar en la dirección de donde estaba May al fin de no traicionarla.

-Linda y tierna- respondió con una sonrisa soñadora- Me gusta mucho y seré muy feliz con ella pero la verdad es algo sosa.

-¿Entonces porque se casa con ella?- preguntó mas furioso de lo que pretendía y apretando mas su plato, poniendo sus dedos blancos.

-Solo le diré que es conveniente- respondió él sin dar cuenta de la ira de Ash- Ahora volveré con mi dama, espero verlo más tarde.

Y se fue dejando solo a un Ash que por un momento había olvidado totalmente la comida en su plato y miraba muy enojado el lugar por donde se había ido Drew. Quedó unos minutos ahí hasta que se acordó de May y volvió con prisas a ese lugar. Con solo mirarlo supo que había pasado algo.

-Vi a Drew…- y los dos se quedaron sin decir nada. De la nada, la banda comenzó a tocar una linda melodía que invitaba a bailar. Todas las parejas comenzaron a ir hacia le centro de baile para acompañar la melodía con sus movimientos.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- invito Ash, dando fin al incomodo silencio que estaba instalado entre los dos. Como May no sabía otra forma de calmar los ánimos, lo siguió.

Llegaron hasta la pista y comenzaron a moverse con suavidad entre los bailarines, mostrando habilidades desconocidas entre ellos. Ash era un buen guía, algo torpe pero dirigía con delicadeza la figura de May. Este la sentía liguera en sus brazos y respondía con gracia los movimientos que había entre ellos.

-¿Qué te dijo Drew que te molesto tanto?- quizo saber la chica para poder ayudar a su amigo a superar la apatía- Espero que no te haya reconocido.

-No, no fue eso…- respondió Ash, tranquilizando a su compañera de baile- Es solo algo que dijo sobre ti.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que era conveniente casarse contigo.

-Lo sé…- dijo suspirando un poco y sintiéndose algo triste por dentro- Se que él me quiere, pero no puede ignorar que con esta boda el heredara mucho dinero. Es algo que ni él ni mi padre no pueden obviar.

-Me pregunto.. ¿Como ustedes dos terminaron comprometidos?- pregunto Ash, mirando intensamente a May.

-Somos vecinos de vivienda, a pesar de que en teoría él es más rico que mi familia- explicó esta vez la chica riéndose por los recuerdos mejores del pasado- que al crecer se volvió algo normal.

-Mejor dicho conveniente- dijo mordaz Ash.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, también es conveniente para mí- le explicó la chica tratando de apaciguar el mal humor de Ash contra ella.

-¡Qué!

-Es que el me conoce como soy. No intentaría cambiarme.- dijo ella- este casamiento es lo más cerca que puedo tener a estar libre.

-Conmigo no tendrías que preocuparte por eso…- le dijo volviendo a mirarla intensamente y acortando más las distancias- Conmigo, serías libre.

-Eso lo tengo muy seguro- respondió ella, acercándose cada mas como Ash.- Tengo muy presente que compartir la vida contigo sería algo maravilloso.

-Entonces, compártela conmigo.

-Tal vez lo haga…

En ese momento, sus miradas estaban enfocadas uno en el otro de forma que eran solo ellos dos en la sala, en la isla, en el mundo. Solo importaba el reflejo de cada uno en los ojos del otro. En cerrar cada micra de distancia, hasta que el mismo aire estuviera afuera de su mundo personal.

De cerrar de una manera apropiada el pacto que se estaba formando entre ellos dos. De volver a sentir el gusto de los labios del otro. De acabar con una parodia que los dos estaban hartos de llevar a cabo. Solo era cuestión de acercarse unos milímetros más cerca uno del otro y sentir, solo sentir lo que aquello mas anhelaban.

Ambos se terminan de acercar.

Cierran los ojos por la tensión.

Ash se lame con anticipación.

May intenta controlar su agitada respiración.

Solo unos milímetros mas…

-¡Ash, debemos reunirnos, los oficiales se están retirando a un determinado salón!- interrumpió Tamashi la magia trayéndoles de sopetón a la realidad; la maldita realidad.

Los dos se separaron enseguida con la cara roja pero aun así anhelantes, sin dar ningún tipo de arrepentimiento por lo que casi termina de concentrarse. Se dieron mutuamente una pequeña sonrisa tentativa, sabiendo que debían hablar de esto más tarde.

-¿Interrumpí algo importante?- preguntó algo confundida.

-Nada tan importante como esto- replico Ash y tomando la mano de May- Debemos apresurarnos, Tama guíanos.

-Por aquí- indicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los tres dejaron discretamente la sala donde la fiesta intentando no llamar mucho la atención. En unos minutos se les unieron Misty y Dawn que les indicaron que lo mejor era abordar por afuera ya que la sala tenía balcón.

Salieron por la puerta y avanzaron despacio por el jardín viendo hacia arriba y calculando que balcón era el que debían llegar. En unos minutos, tres sombras en el techo les hicieron señas sobre cual ventana era.

Ash les hizo un gesto con las manos y las sombras entendieron. En unos segundos, dos sombras y una dragona bajaron del techo. Tamashi y Ash subieron por las cuerdas y Latias le tocó ser la montura de la castaña que no tenía ninguna de las habilidades de escala que correspondía a la misión.

-¡Quiero reporte de la situación!- dijo Ash una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos en el techo.

-Los dos idiotas acaban de llegar al lugar- dijo Silver tomando la voz cantant.e – Por lo que dicen, su informante está por llegar.

-Las sirvientas tienen que llevarles algo de comer así que será una reunión larga e importante- informó Misty- Quisimos ocupar el lugar, pero ya estaba designado.

-Deben ser más listos de lo que pensamos- dijo Dawn, sacando sus armas por debajo de la ropa.

-No tanto- replicó Tamashi.- Entres los de plata se está rumoreando la posibilidad de adquirir Pokemóns matamoros. Si realmente lo fueran, habrían mantenido todo eso en secreto por las dudas.

-Solo nos queda aprovechar la ventaja de sus descuidos- de pronto escuchó un sonido familiar al de una puerta abriéndose.- Parece que el patán ha llegado.

-¿Ordenes capitán?-preguntaron todos alistándose, incluso May tenía su arco de principiante para ayudar en la misión.

-Solo escuchar, nada de captura- respondió el- No podemos dejar que se enteren que sabemos de sus planes. Arqueras al techo por las dudas de algo sospechoso.

-¡Está hecho!- dijeron Reika y May alistando sus arcos para futuros actos.

-Latias, yo descenderé en tu lomo y quiero que uses tus sentidos para captar los planes y uses tu telepatía para transmitirlos.

-¡Seguro capitán!

-Los demás, bajen por las cuerdas y estén atentos a que no los vean- ordenó a los demás que se estaban alistando a bajar por la cuerdas. Todos estuvieron en su lugar en poco tiempo y descendieron por el lugar.

Solo que muchos no sabían que estaban por encontrar algo que les iba a romper el corazón de una manera profunda y casi irreparable. Que la herida seria mortal y dolorosa, más de lo que nunca pudieron imaginar. Es más todos sus pensamientos ni siquiera alcanzaron la dimensión real de los hechos.

El mas herido de todos fue Ash, al bajar y ver a Brock en la habitación.

**Continuará….**

**/**

**N/A** Como siempre gracias a mi beta Tamashi y a mi lindo novio Silver por las ideas.

Espero que los haya gustado, los dejo hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	11. Decidiendo bandos

**Capitulo 11 Afrontando traiciones y decidiendo bandos**

Después de dejar aquel lugar donde todos conocieron la traición de una manera que ninguno conoció ni imagino especialmente el capitán y líder del grupo al ser traicionado por el que justamente se hacía llamar su mejor amigo, ninguno se atrevió a decir una palabra que rompiera el luto en el que se habían sumido. Ni siquiera la novata más reciente se atrevió a intentar suavizar la situación.

Al ver que ninguno estaba con ánimos ni fuerzas de caminar ni de regresar de la manera convencional, Latías hizo que todos volverían al lugar haciendo uso de su tele transportación que los devolvió a su lugar de reunión inicial, donde en teoría debían revisar los planes escuchados, ver cómo iban a proceder sus enemigos y desarrollar un contra ataque efectivo para asegurar su victoria.

Pero a pesar de que contaban con los medios para hacerlo, simplemente ninguno estaba para realizar tal tarea debido a que todos aun tenían los corazones heridos y el gusto de la traición en sus bocas, por lo que lo sentían todo muy reciente, muy irreal para que pudieran procesarlo y lo aceptaran como una realidad. Todos se dispersaron por la sala, sentándose para poder sobrellevar mejor su dolor.

Cabe mencionar que la persona más afectada de todas se sentó en uno de los rincones más apartados del lugar, mirando fijamente la nada. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada con respecto a eso.

-Debería haberlo venir- dijo Silver, rompiendo el silencio tanto con su voz como con el golpe dado a la pared- Su actitud lo decía todo, es mi culpa.

-En ese caso es la culpa de todos- respondió Misty acariciando la mano herida de su amor- Su actitud la vimos todos, no solo tú.

-Pero yo soy el que piensa mal de todos los nuevos por ley- replico a su vez, no permitiendo ser eximido de lo que él pensaba que era su culpa- La castaña inútil, digo May sabe de lo que hablo.

-Si vamos por ese lado, también es mi culpa. Yo también sospecho de todo, solo que esta vez no lo hice- se acuso a si misma Tamashi acercándose a May para confortarla por las palabras dichas- Creo que debes reconocer que esta vez no fue una inútil.

-Supongo que no- dijo él, con un intento de sonrisa hacia la castaña- Creo que sirves para algo pero no creas que te lo dejare tan fácil de igual manera.

-No esperaba menos de ti, querido Silver- respondió May, recargándose en Tamashi que la seguía acariciando.

-Supongo que todos tenemos algo de culpa en esta situación- opino Reika, mientras acariciaba su arco- Sigo sin poder creer como no vi a través de su forma de ser, soy muy buena en eso.

-Tranquila pelirroja loca, tal parece que nos engaño a todos- la consoló Dawn que se sentó en suelo, comiendo algo de fruta para calmar su ansiedad- Supongo que en ese momento, nunca se le ocurrió traicionarnos.

-No he dejado de notar que todos hacen mención de su actitud como si fuera algo en particular- menciono casualmente May- ¿Podrían ilustrarme mejor sobre eso?

-Unos minutos de vuelta con esos estirados y ya hablas como ellos- se sonrió Silver, algo burlón a pesar de todo- Supongo que quieres que te hablemos de cómo era el con nosotros poniéndolo en palabras que entendamos todos.

-Ash me conto algunas cosas- revelo con cautela, mirando donde estaba el aludido sentado pero sin hablar ni dar muestras de que estaba enterado de lo que sucedía- Dijo que tuvieron algunos problemas con el.

-Eso es decir poco- suspiro Misty, tomando la palabra para contar lo pasado- No me malinterpretes, no era un mal tipo solo era algo creído. No era lo que se dice, material para un equipo.

-Sin mencionar que era un pervertido como pocos- aporto Reika mas información- Creo que nunca golpee a alguien tanto por andar toqueteándome sin mi permiso.

-Eso no es ser pervertido, sino estar desesperado- le respondió Silver pero de igual manera. Nadie tenía muchas ganas de iniciar una nueva pelea, menos por algo estúpido- Por lo demás, si lo era. También discutí mucho con él para que dejara de molestar a Misty.

-Solo que nunca te hizo caso, ni a ti ni a Ash- volvió a suspirar Misty recordando esos momentos en los que era acosada como lo eran todas las chicas- Si por lo menos hubiese sido bueno peleando, tal vez se lo hubiéramos soportado pero ni a eso llegaba.

-¿Era muy malo?- quiso saber la castaña, ampliando mejor la imagen que tenia ella del moreno basándose en esos relatos- Por lo que vi de él, enclenque que no era.

-Era bastante fuerte pero no tenía vocación para trabajar en equipo, de alguna manera el tenía que ser siempre la estrella- conto Misty a su amiga- Como era el mejor amigo de Ash, creyó que en seguida tendría un puesto privilegiado pero tú sabes bien que Ash no es así.

-Tenía complejo de héroe de novela. Siempre quería destacarse para impresionarnos o dejar en claro quién era-conto Dawn devorando ávidamente las frutas hasta casi no dejar ni la cascara- Solo que en el caso de Ash, no le quedaba el papel.

-Tampoco le gustaba que una mujer le enseñara- intervino esta vez Reika mirando cómplice a May- Créeme que tú no has sido mi peor alumna. Tenia talento para ser uno bastante bueno pero no le gustaba practicar.

-Al final le dijimos que no iba a participar como peleador pero para no descartarlo del todo le ofrecimos el puesto de cocinero y ayudar a Silver a cuidar a Sumire- siguió Misty.

-Solo que tampoco funciono porque su actitud ponía muy nerviosa a la pequeña- conto ahora Silver a la castaña- Era muy cariñoso con ella, no digo al punto de ser pedófilo pero igual no le gustaba a la salvajita. La asustaba y la ponía muy nerviosa.

-En resumen, esta vida simplemente no era para él pero aun así se lo tomo bastante bien y dijo que iba a buscar la forma de ayudarnos- término Misty recargándose ella en los brazos de su novio buscando consuelo.

-Bonita la forma en que encontró- dijo irónicamente Dawn, levantándose- Lo peor de todo, es que de todas las personas que nos vienen a traicionar, tiene que ser uno que sabe prácticamente todo de nosotros.

- ¿De quién sospechaban que los traicionaría?- pregunto May directamente- Si no era de Brock, alguien tenía que ser.

-De sospechar de alguien en particular es muy difícil, tenemos muchos espías en tierra, somos una red muy compleja- dijo Misty, explicando la situación real a la castaña- Personalmente crei que se trataría de un impostor. Algún hablador que se jactaría de conocernos y diría cualquier cosa.

-Creo que todos compartimos la idea- dijo Latías, al fin con fuerzas para hablar de nuevo- Somos una familia, la idea de la traición no es fácil de concebir.

-Supongo que es una de situaciones en las que uno piensa que nunca le pasara a uno hasta que le pasa- dijo filosóficamente Silver, jugueteando con los cabellos anaranjados de su novia mientras estaba apoyada en el.

Pero de la nada toda la charla se interrumpió debido a que Ash se levanto bruscamente de su lugar. Todos estuvieron muy atentos a la reacción de él, si iba a decir algo, dar alguna orden o simplemente golpear a alguien por las palabras dichas. Cualquiera lo hubiera entendido y aceptado Sin embargo simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino a la salida.

Sin decir nada, sin tener ninguna reacción violenta o emotiva. Casi como si no le importara nada.

-Iré a dormir, que nadie me moleste- dijo casi al descuido con una indiferencia casi fatal, como si estuviera hablando con muñecos en vez de sus amigos.

Que estaban muy preocupados por él.

-¡Pero Ash…!- intentaron detenerlo. Todos sabían que no era saludable que todo el rencor y decepción que albergaba se quedara ahí sin salida.

-¡Dije que nadie me moleste, y quiero que eso se mantenga!- repitió dándose la vuelta para que todos vieran como sus alegres ojos marrones, estaban teñidos de dolor e ira absoluta. Era tal la sensación que le transmitieron esos ojos que lo dejaron marchar sin decir nada.

Al ver que su figura termino por desaparecer, el silencio de hace unos momentos volvió a instalarse siendo revividos todos los sentimientos de angustia al sentir el tan palpable sufrimiento del que era su líder y su pilar pero más que nada y más importante aún, su mejor amigo.

Todos veían y encontraban algo diferente en él y les dolía en lo profundo del alma que estuviera sufriendo tan profundo y ellos tan impotentes en poder ayudarlo.

-Creo que solo nos queda una solución- dijo al fin Silver y se encamino hacia May, tomándole de la mano y mirándola a los ojos - De nuevo parece que todo depende de ti.

-¿Ahora qué?- le cuestiono May sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando, bastante intrigada por la actitud del chico- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Sinceramente no lo sé pero estoy seguro que la única persona que podrá hacer sentir mejor a Ash eres tú y solo tú- le respondió directamente el chico. Todos voltearon y vieron a la chica, convencidos de la buena idea de Silver.

Como si May pudiera llegar a un nivel que para ellos, estuviera velado.

-Créeme que me gustaría hacerlo pero no se qué hacer- respondió esta afligida por no saber cómo animarlo. También por defraudar una vez a sus amigos, justo después de prometerse a si misma no ser una inútil de nuevo.

-¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Habla con él, golpéalo! ¡No me importa! ¡Solo sácalo de su miseria!- comenzó a gritar imponente el chico ante la situación, jalándola fuertemente- ¡Si debes hacerlo, calienta su cama!

-¡No me trates como una cualquiera!- le respondió esta, dándole una cachetada muy indignada ante su manera de hablarle y tratarle. ¿Acaso no sabía tratar con gentileza a las damas?

-Te hablo como una persona cuyo mejor amigo sufre y le pide a la mujer que ama que lo ayude- le dijo sin amedrentase ni dar importancia al golpe recibido. Mirándole con sus profundos ojos marrones - No actúes como si no supieras de lo que hablo. ¡Hay que ser ciego para no ver como Ash te ama!

-¡Pero no puedo hacerlo solo por eso!- replico ahora ella- ¡Hacerlo porque si está mal!

-Está bien, te dejare en paz para que estés en paz con tu idiota moral- le dijo el chico sorprendiendo a todos, soltándola y escupiendo su desprecio nuevamente, pero lo que dijo a continuación sorprendió aun mas- Entonces las chicas irán y créeme que te gustara menos la manera en que ellas lo consuelen.

-¿Estás dispuesto a que consolemos a Ash de esa manera de nuevo?- le pregunto Misty muy pasmada por las palabras dichas e oídas. ¿El celoso de su novio estaba diciendo lo que ella creía que estaba diciendo.

-Es mi mejor amigo y no quiero que sufra- repitió sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, avergonzado por sus sentimientos expuestos.

-Supongo que eso solo me deja una opción- dijo vencida May. No tanto por los argumentos sino por los sentimientos que estaban transmitiendo - Tendré que hacerlo por el bien de todos.

/

Ash estaba tendido en su cama, mirando el techo y recordando cada uno de los momentos compartidos con el con Brock para intentar descubrir que era lo que había propiciado una acción tan vil como la que estaba llevando a cabo.

¿La maldad siempre estuvo presente en su corazón o el de alguna manera había hecho que la semilla anide en el, regándola hasta que al final recogía algo de su propia cosecha? ¿Todas las palabras de amistad y acciones en post de su bienestar habían sido nada más que una cruel farsa? Si al menos las palabras dichas en esa reunión, su corazón podría ser consolado pero todo había sido de una verdad imposible de creer.

Un golpe de su puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos mas no le dio ningún tipo de atención. Sus órdenes habían sido de una claridad absoluta y estaba seguro que estos fútiles intentos de llamar su atención terminarían en unos minutos ya que estaba más que decidido a no hablar con nadie de esto hasta haberlo procesado del todo.

Pero sus pensamientos se equivocaron al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse sin más. El se levanto para ver quién era el que estaba desafiando sus órdenes tan a bicharraco para sin mas gritarle que abandonara sus aposentos. Sin embargo sus intenciones se vieron morir cuando vio que la perpetradora era May, usando las ropas que usaba en la víspera de la fiesta.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto histérico y furioso. No deseaba descargar su ira en ella pero era el blanco más cercano que tenia- ¡¿Quién te dio la maldita llave?

-Ayuda cuando tus amigos son ladrones, forzar una cerradura es relativamente fácil- le respondió, enseñándole un alambre y sin amedrentarse por su mirada hostil.

-Dije que quería estar solo y eso se mantiene.

-Creo que está claro que eso no me importa en lo más mínimo.

-¡¿Qué mierdas quieres? ¡¿No estoy para atender los estúpidos ruegos de una chiquilla consentida?

PAF!

Segunda cachetada dada por May y recibida por Ash. El chico lo miro incrédulo dentro de su furia y se sostuvo la mejilla lastimada mirando con rencor a la castaña pero esta, sin asomo de vergüenza o arrepentimiento le sostuvo la mirada sin inquietarse.

-Primero deja la actitud de macho dominante que conmigo ni contigo va- le respondió ella sin dejarse intimidar por la actitud hostil de el- Segundo creo que tenemos una charla pendiente.

-¿Te parece el mejor momento para llevarla a cabo?- le pregunto con autentica incredulidad por lo dicho por la castaña ( mas si tenemos el golpe que acaba de recibir) que enseguida concibió una sospecha- Si esto es idea de los demás…

-Admitiré que ellos fueron lo de la idea pero creo que no desaprovechare la oportunidad- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Ash- Mas si eso contribuye a que dejes la actitud de idiota y egoísta.

-¡¿Actitud idiota? ¡¿Actitud idiota?- repitió el mas cada indignado por cómo se estaba desarrollando la conversación- ¡¿Te parece que todo lo que estoy viviendo es algo idiota?

-Entiendo tu dolor y sentimientos- le dijo totalmente en serio- Pero me parece que alejándote de los que de verdad te quieren es idiota. No actúes como si hubieras sido el único y no conviertas esto en tu propia tragedia griega.

-¡Esto no les incube a ellos! ¡Soy su líder y el que trajo el traidor al redil!- le dijo testarudamente el chico, furioso como pocas veces lo había visto- Por lo tanto soy el que debe sufrir el dolor.

-Ustedes son la familia más unida que he visto en mi vida ¿Pretendes aislarte y sufrir solo tú?- le pregunto ahora con la incredulidad puesta en su propia voz- Suerte con eso, solo que no te tenía como una persona estúpida. Porque eso está a miles de millas de que funcione

-¡Es que…! Ellos solo se culparían entre ellos e intentarían consolarme- dijo el abatidamente, dando maravillosamente en el clavo sobre la actitud de sus amigos- Cuando el verdadero culpable solo soy yo. Confié mi corazón en la persona equivocada y todos pagaremos las consecuencias.

-Confiar tu corazón es un noble acto de entrega y que él no haya sabido apreciarlo no es tu culpa- lo consoló abrazándolo tiernamente- Todos están preocupados por ti, yo lo estoy.

-Justamente tu- dijo con algo de rencor, levantándose de la cama y por tanto separándose del abrazo recibido- Una persona muy querida acaba de abandonarme, no soportaría que otra lo hiciera.

-¿Cumplirás tu promesa?- le pregunto ella a su vez sacándolo de balance porque no tenia ni la menor idea de que estaba hablando.

-¿De qué promesa me hablas?- le pregunto a vez, viendo como ella se paraba y se acercaba lentamente hasta el.

-¿Seré libre a tu lado?- le recordó ella- ¿Si me quedo contigo me permitirás conocer la libertad a tu lado?

-Por supuesto- le dijo él con seguridad, remarcando cada silaba para que ella no dudara de su honor y palabra.

-Entonces no debes temer que me vaya de tu lado- le sonrió y cerro las distancias entre ellos consumando el beso que debió tener lugar en la fiesta pero que por azahares del destino nunca se concreto.

Con sus bocas unidas, los brazos de ambos no tardaron en rodear la figura del otro. Los de Ash rodeando una cintura finamente resaltada por el vestido que ella usaba. Los de May un cuello que le quedaba un poco alto por su diferencia de altura. Una corriente eléctrica baño los cuerpos de ambos, dándoles la seguridad de lo que ellos estaban haciendo era lo único correcto en el mundo.

Sin perder tiempo y absolutamente cegado por una pasión que le nació en lo hondo de su corazón, Ash comenzó a profundizar el beso de una manera algo brusca y violenta pero que no produjo el odio de May sino más bien lo opuesto. Acostumbrada a como estaba a ser tratada como una muñeca de cristal, el trato de su amor, le hacías ser consciente de su condición de ser humano y por lo de todo su condición de mujer.

Esos labios y la forma en que la besaban, las manos que comenzaban a sentirse inquietas en su cintura e incluso la absoluta rudeza con la que la situación comenzaba a cargarse solo la hacía ser consciente de lo mucho que Ash la amaba y la deseaba. Y esa sensación no era una que ella estaba dispuesta a abandonar fácilmente. Si por ella fuera se quedaría en la prisión de sus brazos para siempre.

Como toda situación real, el aire pronto abandono sus pulmones y por más que contaran con sus narices para devolverlo a su respectivo lugar, la pasión se estaba extendiendo de tal manera que pronto no habría una vuelta atrás y su nuevo amor tendría una consumación mucho más importante y definitiva que un mero beso y Ash quería que su amada estuviera segura antes de dar ese paso.

Por lo que con toda la fuerza de voluntad con la que pudo reunir, dio por finalizado el beso. Se separo unos centímetros que le permitió observar mejor a su adorada castaña y el estado en el que se encontraba. Sus labios hinchados y sus mejillas coloradas le daban una tierna imagen de niña inocente pero sus ojos azules cargados de deseo contradecían esa ilusión.

-¿Es cierto lo que dices?- le pregunto mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba sus suaves cabellos, intentando convencerse que esta era una hermosa realidad más que un hermoso sueño.

-Más cierto de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir- le respondió hundiéndose más en su pecho, aspirando su aroma varonil para llenarse de él lo mas que podía- Hace tiempo me pediste que eligiera y mi corazón te elige a ti.

-¿Sabes a todo lo que renuncias eligiéndome?- se aseguro separándola para verla a los ojos, donde no encontró más que seguridad- No me malinterpretes, estoy muy feliz. Solo quiero que estés segura.

-Créeme que estoy consciente de lo que pierdo- le aseguro con una sonrisa y agarrando sus manos con cariño para besarlas- Pero lo soy más de lo que gano, tu amor, libertad una familia de verdad.

-¿Me pregunto cómo puede ser este bello sueño llegar a cumplirse?- se dijo mientras la besaba de nuevo intentando asegurarse-¿Seguro que no estoy soñando?

-Creo que el capitán necesita una confirmación- le dijo seductoramente May mientras buscaba y desataba los lazos de su vestido- Y yo estoy más que encantada en dártela.

Dicho esto dejo caer su vestido regalándole a Ash una visión completa de su figura. El chico estaba por preguntar a que se refería cuando la acción lo golpeo en el rostro y se quedo sin palabras solo admirando el delicado cuerpo que se le ofrecía de tal y exquisita manera.

Sin darse cuenta, dejo de mirarla a los ojos para bajar por ese cuello blanco, siguiendo por sus cremosos hombros que más abajo albergaban la silueta de sus abultados pechos que se encontraban atrapados por su corsé de color rojo. Que resaltaba con delicadeza las finas pero nada despreciables curvas de la muchacha. Su cadera y piernas estaban enfundadas en unas pantaletas blancas que hacían de ropa interior.

-Veo que te gusta lo que ves- le dijo May algo avergonzada por el escrutinio al que era sometida. Podía sentir como Ash la tocaba con sus ojos.

-Es que nunca creí que los ángeles existieran de verdad- respondió el, haciendo el camino inverso para volver a mirar las joyas que eran sus ojos- Solo lo diré una vez y después atente a las consecuencias ¿Estás segura de esto?

-¿Eres Ash, capitán de este barco y uno de los más buscados por la ley?- le pregunto ella suavemente. Al ver que el asintió, le regalo una de sus sonrisas mas coquetas- Entonces será todo un placer entregarme a ti.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces diciendo esas palabras- respondió el con una sonrisa idéntica para besarla nuevamente pero solo que esta vez con todo un significado nuevo. Cuando la sintió entregada de nuevo a las sensaciones del beso, la tomo de brazos y la cargo como si fuera su novia hasta la cama donde la deposito con suavidad, mirando la imagen de esa chica desperdigada entre sus sabanas de seda.

La visión mas erótica que se pudo haber imaginado en toda su vida.

-¿Lista para tocar el cielo?- le pregunto muy consciente de todo el deseo que estaba ardiendo en sus venas por la chica que le sonreía anhelante.

La frase que uso era en síntesis muy corta para lo que planeaba hacerle a la jovencita que la nueva y absoluta dueña de su corazón. Planeaba besarla, tocarla y hacerle conocer todo un mundo de sensaciones nuevas para que nunca estuviera arrepentida de su decisión. Estaba decidido a suplantar el dinero con su amor y caricias.

-Solo si lo hago contigo- replico con una hermosa sonrisa que le daba todo su amor y deseo hacia el chico.

Si todos los que la conocieran la vieran en ese momento, estarían pensando que estaba totalmente loca. Pero su madre le había enseñado que la persona que uno ama es fácil de reconocer y que con solo con esa persona uno se podía entregar completamente. May la habia encontrado y conociendo como era la vida, no estaba dispuesta a esperar a pertenecerle por completo.

Ash se había inclinado, acostándose parcialmente hacia donde ella estaba para besarla nuevamente. Con sus manos, fue desatando los cordeles del corsé, que con cada segundo que pasaban iban revelando un poco de piel cremosa a la vista que lo único que hacía era aumentar las ganas de besarla. Dejo su boca, para pasear por su cuello, mientras terminaba de sacar el corsé.

Después siguió por su lengua un camino que descendió por el valle entre sus pechos hasta su ombligo. May se arqueaba por el sinfín de emociones que se esparcían por las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo que hasta entonces no conocía y que estaba ansiosa por seguir disfrutando.

Ash jugó unos momentos con la cintura de pantaletas para después volver a los labios rojos e hinchados de May para besarlos con fuerza y amor dándole la clara señal que ya no podía escapar ni volverse para atrás sino que debía continuar en ese remolino de pasiones que se estaban desatando entre los dos.

Mientras él se dedicaba a terminar de despojarla de su ropa, ella intentaba hacer lo mismo con la de el. Por suerte, buena parte de ella había desaparecido del cuerpo masculino por su propia mano antes de la jovencita llegara por lo que solo tenía que sacarle la camisa y los pantalones pero esos intentos algo torpes de May por desnudarlo lo estaban volviendo loco por lo que la dejo caer y se desvistió el mismo.

-Alguien está muy impaciente- le dijo ella, burlándose un poco de la situación.

-Mucho y más si es por ti- respondió el, riéndose con ella.

Se arrodillo y beso las puntas de sus pies con amor y ternura infinitas, siguió por sus tobillos. Venero sus perfectas piernas depositando besos por toda su extensión, principalmente detrás de sus rodillas, zona erógena que descubrió por el camino. Beso con parsomia calculada sus muslos, subió con cuidado por su ingle y termino de nuevo en su vientre.

La respiración de May estaba totalmente agitada, con los latidos de su corazón de manera errante y alocada. Con sus ojos cerrados cada parte de su ser estaba destinada a disfrutar de cada beso y caricia que le era por su amante. Beso su cuello por un momento, antes de volver por sus labios, hambrientos ahora de más, con sus ojos llenos de deseo. Los brazos de ella, lo rodearon, atrayéndolo hacia ella, deseando lo desconocido, anhelando la calma y al mismo tiempo ansiando el placer que le estaba proporcionando totalmente entregada a la tortura de la que era víctima.

La levanto para no que rompieran el beso y abarco con cuidado uno de sus senos con las manos, consiguiendo de nuevo un estremecimiento y un nuevo gemido brotasen de su cuerpo y garganta. Deseaba desesperadamente un beso pero Ash se lo negó para dedicar sus labios a ese punto de su cuerpo donde su pasión se estaba haciendo evidente.

Fue en ese momento que las manos de May dejaron de estar ociosas y recorrieron y delinearon con timidez primero, después con resolución las formas del cuerpo de Ash, primero su espalda, después su pecho. Besos tímidos siguieron ese recorrido de las manos encontrando el punto más vulnerable del cuerpo de Ash que termino por enloquecer al sentirse rodeado por esa boca inexperta que le daba todo el placer que siempre pudo desear.

Ansioso de devolverle el favor, la tumbo de nuevo en la cama para recorrer el cuerpo de su amada esta vez en su totalidad con la lengua deseándola y embargándose con su perfume y deleitándose con su sabor de niña. Con mucho cuidado, rodo por la cama e insto a la chica que se pusiera sobre el, con todo el cariño que le fue posible transmitir, besando sus labios y acariciando su cintura.

Sujeto sus caderas y comenzó a empujarlas para que se deslizaran sobre el por lo que May se percato de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y miro asustada a Ash por lo que este volvió a besarla para pudiera tranquilizarse y olvidara todo el miedo que tenia. Con cuidado, volvió a rodar para que ella quedara abajo suyo y aprovecho el momento para entrar en ella. Su gemido de sorpresa y dolor quedaron sellados en la boca de él, al igual que los gemidos de placer que siguieron a esos una vez iniciado el suave vaivén.

La delicadeza del momento, las tentativas inocentes de May de seguir los movimientos de Ash, la estreches del cuerpo de ella, rodeándolo de un modo divino. Todo el torbellino de emociones y sensaciones llevo a la castaña a pronunciar un sonido que termino por llevar a su amado al paraíso.

-Ash- gimió en su oído en ese momento y por lo que siguió de la noche. Las sabanas de seda y una puerta de madera fueron los orgullosos guardianes de su secreto esa noche.

/

(Volviendo con el grupo olvidado)

-Supongo que mientras May "consuela" a Ash- dijo Silver enfatizando las palabras con dos comillas hechas por sus dedos- A nosotros nos toca la peor parte.

-¿Y esa cual se supone que es?- pregunto una Dawn desconcertada, iniciando la comilona nuevamente con un nuevo tazón de frutas- Me rehúso a molestarlos hasta mañana al menos.

-No es eso, pequeña glotona- replico el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿No se olvidaron que unos idiotas planean atacar nuestro hogar?

-Comandados por el que creímos nuestro amigo- replico con tristeza Latías, mirando a la nada como Ash lo estaba haciendo hace un tiempo.

-Olvidémonos de ese papanatas y concentrémonos en lo que es importante- dijo Silver con firmeza, enfatizando claramente cuales eran las prioridades a seguir.

-¿Proteger a los inocentes?- pregunto una irónica Reika, intercambiando miradas con su prima- ¿Salvar a la naturaleza atacada?

-No, hacer sufrir a nuestros enemigos.


	12. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Capitulo 12 La calma antes de la tormenta.**

La noche de amor y entrega había acabado, dejando paso al amanecer de nuevo día. Que encontraban a los amantes dormidos y exhaustos por la toda las energías gastadas en un acto que la humanidad lleva haciendo realidad por siglos. El joven Ash, como todos los hombres antes que él, no se conformo hasta que su amada no cayo rendida en sus brazos, pidiéndole gentilmente que parara. Después de eso, la cobijo en sus brazos, brindándole un refugio seguro en el caos que era su vida.

Los rayos del sol entraron sin piedad, iluminando los rincones oscuros y reventando la burbuja de ilusión y felicidad en la que se habían sumergido, dejando caer la realidad con un peso hasta desconocido. Un bulto envuelto en la sabanas de seda comenzó con su movimiento, buscando el calor del cuerpo de su compañera pudiera brindarle. Con sus manos palmo el lugar junto al suyo esperando encontrar el suave cuerpo de May pero solo hayo su lugar vacio.

Con toda la premura que su cuerpo le permitió, el rostro de Ash se rebeló de entre las telas buscando por toda la habitación a la castaña dueña de su corazón. Corazón que no dejo de latir con miedo por la inesperada desaparición. Temor q no lo abandono hasta que vio a la chica en cuestión, sentada en la ventana, totalmente desnuda mirando el amanecer. Al principio sus ojos solo se recrearon con la hermosura de la que eran testigos debido a que los rayos le daban un aura dorada a la chica, haciendo que su cuerpo y piel se asemejara a la de un ángel. Cuando en su mente, entro algo de lógica se levanto de la cama para acompañar a la castaña y abrigarla de nuevo en sus brazos y una sabana.

-Creí que eran los hombres los que desaparecían después de tener sexo-le dijo cariñosamente, una vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos- Al no verte, estuve tentado a creer que todo fue un sueño.

-Nunca imaginarias algo tan bueno como yo- le respondió la castaña, cerrando sus ojos disfrutando sus caricias- No quise dejarte, pero no quería dejar de mirar un nuevo día.

-Mas con todo lo que eso implica ¿No?- pregunto, mirando atentamente las facciones de su amada para poder interpretarlas a la perfección.

-Supongo que sí- respondió con un deje de tristeza que a Ash no se le escapo- No me arrepiento de la decisión que tome, pero creo que no me di cuenta de todo lo que perdí por eso.

-¿Amabas tanto a tu prometido?- quiso saber exactamente a lo que se refiera, no queriendo acordarse de las palabras dichas por ese la noche anterior.

-Amo a mi padre y lamento tener que renunciar a él- revelo, soltando unas lagrimas de frustración- Pero no puedo volver ahora con él y dejarte.

- A lo mejor no es necesario que renuncies a él- intento consolarla con los medios que tenía a su alcance, todo por ella- Puedo dejar esta vida, ser alguien a quien tu padre le agrade dar a su hija.

Pero May le negó con la cabeza.

-Si haces eso, perderé al hombre del que me enamore- le respondió acariciándole el rostro con una mano, tiernamente- Además, las chicas me mataran por convertirte en algo tan horrible.

-Entiendo- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Los siguieron en silencio por unos minutos más, perdidos en la nebulosa que eran ahora sus pensamientos. Reflexionaban como sus vidas cambiarían a partir de este momento, pero ninguno quería deshacer los pasos que los habían llevado hacia ahí. Sobre todo May que había descubierto un mundo totalmente nuevo, donde se había fortalecido y encontrado lo más parecido a una familia que había tenido desde la muerte de su madre. Por supuesto también había encontrado el amor, junto con algo más: su libertad.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto la castaña, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Ash. La pregunta era más que nada por decir algo que por saber la respuesta. Si por ella fuera, ninguno de los dos dejaría nunca esa habitación ni la postura en la que estaban.

-Tenemos varios problemas de los que ocuparnos, mi pequeña- le susurro con amor, mientras acariciaba su espalda y la acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos. El mote cariñoso hizo que May le mirara con curiosidad- No olvides que eres la menor del grupo.

-Cierto, eres todo un asaltacunas- dijo riendo, volviendo a su escondite anterior- Seguro que tu pasatiempo es seducir bellas doncellas.

-No niego lo de bellas pero no olvido que alguien se saco su ropa sin que yo le diga nada.

-Entonces las perviertes- replico ella con su risa cantarina, no cesando en su idea de torturarlo con su pequeña broma.

Mas Ash no estaba dispuesto a ser el blanco de aquellas injurias sin causa por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto de manera inmediata. Por lo que sin ningún tipo de aviso o señal, se levanto con su preciada carga en entre los brazos y tomo un rumbo bastante predecible. La castaña no hizo ningún tipo de amago para liberarse de la prisión en la que estaba. Solo se rio cuando vio la dirección en la que le llevaba su amado.

-Creí que dijiste que tenemos muchos problemas de los que ocuparnos.

-Por el momento, el más importante eres tú.

Y sin contemplaciones la arrojo a la cama.

/

Cuando los enamorados por fin salieron de su confinamiento consentido de la habitación de Ash, tuvieron que soportar una corriente de preguntas y bromas por igual. Todas arrancaron un sonrojo muy profundo en May, que no estaba acostumbrada a exponer tan abiertamente su vida sexual a los demás, por incluso la seria Tamashi se burlo de ella por lo ocurrido durante la noche. Al menos, Ash se comporto como todo un caballero y no revelo detalles más allá de los necesarios.

Pero después de que las bromas se acabaran, los problemas más inminentes volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, nublando las expresiones de todos y tiñéndolas de preocupación. Sin embargo, el líder del grupo se hizo cargo de la situación como era de esperarse y ordeno de inmediato una reunión para tratar el curso de acción que deberían tomar a partir de ahora. Todos estuvieron conformes y avanzaron al lugar que usaban para hacer sus encuentros, solo que esta vez prohibieron a May de unírseles bajo la expresa orden de su capitán.

-¡Yo también soy parte del grupo!- se quejo, mostrando su tatuaje, haciendo valer sus derechos como parte de la tropa- ¡Mi opinión vale tanto como la de los demás!

-Tú no tienes experiencia y trataremos temas que te pueden traumar- explico Tamashi, sin mirarla, antes que alguno de los demás lo hiciera con más tacto- Esta parte no te corresponde.

-Acéptalo, eres una inútil- le soltó burlonamente Silver para poder disfrutar de la expresión de ira como una venganza por todos los tratos que había sufrido por su causa.

-Odio darle la razón al fantasma idiota pero es cierto- declaro Reika y May vio esfumarse su última esperanza de ser partícipe de la junta- Además, mientras menos sepas, será mejor.

Esa idea nunca se le había cruzado por la mente a la castaña ¿Acaso pensaban que los iba a traicionar o que se iba a ir cuando todo esto terminara? ¿Aun no había obtenido su lugar entre ellos, a pesar que ella los amaba como si fueran su propia familia? Miro a Ash, para buscar la verdad en sus ojos pero solo se encontró con la tela de su espalda y su silencio mientras abandonaba la habitación. Eso, por supuesto hirió a May mucho más que nada en el mundo.

La castaña quedo tirada en el medio de la habitación, metida en un mar de lágrimas por el dolor que su amado le había causado. Un dolor que nunca había sentido, porque su corazón nunca antes había sido roto. Le entrego su cuerpo, su alma hasta su vida y el la trataba así. ¿Qué más quería el de ella? ¿Qué cosa aun le faltaba entregarle? Lo único que quedaba en la mente de la chica, llena de pensamientos funestos, era la sangre que corría por sus venas.

-Piensa eso, en caso que no sobrevivamos- le dijo Misty, ayudándole a levantarse- En caso que no salgamos vivos de esta, ese es el plan que tiene para protegerte.

-El te ama más de lo que ama su vida- le recordó Dawn, abrazándola como lo estaba haciendo su hermana en el lado puesto del cuerpo de la castaña- Si todo sale mal, tu podrás decir que solo eras víctima de un secuestro.

-Debería decírmelo, no lo apruebo pero me gustaría que él me lo dijera- dijo comenzando a entender ligeramente la actitud- Odio sentirlo tan frio a veces, siento que nunca termino de conocerlo.

-Bienvenida al club- suspiro Misty, poniendo una mano solidariamente sobre el hombro de la castaña- Lo conozco desde hace más tiempo que tu y aun no sé qué es lo que se pasea en su mente.

-Supongo que deberemos ser un poco idiotas para entenderle. No hay otra manera para poder actuar como él- respondió alegremente Dawn, ganándose dos miradas fulminantes.

-Estas pasando mucho tiempo con mi novio, hermana querida- suspiro Misty, dándole un pequeño coscorrón amistoso. Su hermana le saco su lengua y salió corriendo.

-Es un espíritu libre-comento May con cautela.

-Mejor dicho es una salvaje en toda regla- replico Misty, con una sonrisa- Entre las chicas y los chicos, no hay nadie que la vuelva un poco mas femenina, pobre del hombre que se enamore de ella.

-Tendrá que ser todo un hombre valiente- acepto la castaña, pensando en quien sería el templado hombre que se enamoraría de ese rayo azul.

-Ve a pasear por el bosque, cuando terminemos de hablar te iré a buscar- le dijo su amiga mientras seguía a todos los demás, dejando a May sola y algo triste.

-Linda forma de empezar mi vida de pareja.

(…)

Cuando Misty llego al lugar de reunión, se encontró con un griterío que sinceramente no se esperaba ya que cuando todos se ponían serios, las bromas y las risas quedaban postergadas hasta después de la reunión. Lo que más la asombro fue el líder del escándalo era su novio pero que no iban dirigidos a las victimas usuales (Reika, Tamashi) sino al propio Ash que negaba con la cabeza los reclamos de su mejor amigo.

-¡Estas completamente loco!-gritaba el mencionado mientras acusaba sin piedad a su líder-¡Eso simplemente esta fuera de discusión! ¡Haciendo eso te arruinaras la vida para siempre!

-En todo caso es mi vida y solo a mi me concierne- le respondió con calma Ash, mirando detenidamente unos mapas de la isla, buscando un lugar ideal- Supongo que podría ser por aquí.

-¡Por favor que alguien le explique lo ridículo que es la idea!- siguió gritando Silver, buscando apoyo en las demás, aunque dudaba que lo fuera a conseguir.

-Puede ser que el fantasma tenga razón- comenzó a hablar Tamashi, de manera inesperada apoyando a su rival-¿De verdad estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

-No quiero que crean que he tomado esta decisión precipitadamente- explico mirando a todos pero a Tamashi en particular para que entendieran su resolución- He tenido mucho tiempo para pensarla, por lo que estoy completamente seguro de llevarla a cabo y espero el apoyo de todos.

-Sabes que cuentas con el mío de manera incondicional- hablo Reika desde el rincón oscuro en el que estaba desde que llegaron- Y creo que Latías y Dawn piensan lo mismo que yo.

Las mencionadas asintieron. Tamashi, aunque renuentemente, también dio un asentimiento como muestra de su apoyo. Silver solo suspiro, mirando detenidamente a su mejor amigo en busca de dudas en su mirada pero al no encontrarlas también asintió.

-¿Alguien puede decirme de que están hablando?- pregunto la recién llegada peli naranja sin tener ni la mas mínima idea del tema de la discusión.

-Solo que Ash planea tirar su vida por la borda y nadie puede convencerlo de lo contrario-se burlo Silver desde el lugar que estaba sentando.

-¿Pueden ser más específicos?- siguió preguntando Misty al no obtener ninguna respuesta concreta y mirando más detenidamente a sus compañeros, buscando las respuestas que no le estaban dando.

Ash la miro largamente y expuso su plan en cuatro palabras que dejaron a la peli naranja mas impactada de lo que un largo y sin sentido discurso. Es más si su amigo hubiera dicho que se convertiría en un pikachu no la hubiera dejado más sorprendida de lo que estaba ahora. El centro de la atención, no dijo nada esperando el rechazo o la condenación de su plan pero como siempre, las chicas lo aceptaron incondicionalmente como lo habían hecho desde que se pusieron a su lado para formar el grupo de ladrones que eran.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- fue la misma pregunta que todos le habían hecho pero que era imposible no preguntar al escuchar sus planes a futuro.- Si es así, cuentas con todo mi apoyo y ayuda.

-Lo estoy- respondió de nuevo con seriedad pero después la risa de la situación suavizo sus rasgos e increpo con burlona seriedad a las cinco mujeres- ¿Ya están satisfechas, madres mías?

La carcajada se escucho de manera colectiva y todos dejaron escapar la tensión por ese sonido que les nacía con pasión desde lo profundo de sus gargantas. Las miradas de cariño (incluidos los mas estoicos en esa materia) que se daban entre ellos despejaron las hostilidades latentes desde que Ash expuso su propósito.

-Supongo que todos te tendremos que acompañar en esta locura- suspiro Silver con el mismo tono del principio pero el brillo en sus ojos desmentía su burla.

-Nosotras podríamos ocuparnos de los detalles usuales- propuso Bianca, señalando a Misty y a la pelirroja que asintieron con una sonrisa- Además no es la primera vez que nos haces hacer algo de esta dimensión.

-¿Qué hare yo?- pregunto con algo de temor Tamashi por el papel que le correspondería pero aun así con ganas de participar.

Su temor se vio confirmado cuando cierta mujercita de pelo azul la tomo del brazo sin consideración a su lado y vio en sus ojos azules un brillo malicioso que la hizo retroceder un poco pero vio que por desgracia ya era tarde para escaparse de esto.

-¡Tu serás mi ayudante!- le grito Dawn confirmando sus sospechas más siniestras. Sin esperar a que le contestara comenzó a arrastrarla fuera del lugar bajo las risas de sus amigas y burlas de su rival encarnado que no podía menos que disfrutar de su desgracia

-¿Quién me manda a preguntar?-murmuraba Tamashi cuando salió del brazo de su amiga y en contra de su voluntad, ocasionando las últimas risas y burlas.

Después de eso, las chicas que quedaron comenzaron con un riguroso interrogatorio para llevar a cabo la tarea que les tocaba para no cometer ningún error y no dejar nada al azar. Ash y Silver respondieron con presteza pero un poco intimidados ante lo imperioso que eran las preguntas, resolviendo dudas que ninguno de ellos sospecharon que existían. Terminada la ronda de preguntas, las tres mujeres se pusieron a deliberan en una esquina, dejando apartados a los dos hombres.

-¿Qué hare yo?- pregunto por último el único que no tenía un papel definido en el circo que se estaba gestando sin control pero acorde a los deseos de Ash. Como le paso a Tama, Silver pudo ver un brillo malicioso y una evidente satisfacción que su amigo y líder no podía ocultar, por lo que el moreno se arrepintió por hacer la pregunta.

-Tu mi querido amigo- le respondió el chico, poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro y poniendo más en guardia a Silver que más que nunca- Tendrás el papel más importante de todos.

Y con el mismo discurso de cuatro palabras de carácter absoluto, le conto su rol. Esta de mas decir que Silver grito, pataleo y lloro por lo que tocaba hacer y decir pero obviamente Ash lo ignoro. Antes de que los que quedaban se fueran, fueron llamados por última vez por su amigo.

-Tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar

Con esa sencilla frase, el ambiente festivo se evaporo.

(…)

Mientras todos los demás deliberan el futuro de todos, May fue al bosque para intentar aclarar sus dudas y temores pero se vio frustrada de sus planes al ver la inocente figura de Sumire, jugando con los pokemon de todos y aun con los de la isla que se transformaban en humanos para hacer sentir acompañada a la jovencita.

La castaña se sentó en una piedra para poder con más libertad los juegos de la niña. Verla correr con la mata de pelo negro como cortina a su espalda, con la piel pálida que heredo de su madre y su risa cristalina le daba toda la apariencia de un pequeño ángel. Se quedo pensando en cómo sería la vida de la pequeña Sumire. Criada sin los valores tradicionales de una familia, con su padre muerto y su madre ausente, con esas figuras tan importantes siendo suplantadas por pokemon y personajes que entraban y salían de su vida con una facilidad alarmante.

¿Qué sería de esta mujercita que tenía todo el talento de un diamante en bruto? Era muy linda e inteligente, con una sagacidad e independencia que la mayoría de los adultos que ella conocía no poseían. La veía creciendo maravillosamente pero salvaje e indómita, cosas que en la sociedad no serian aceptadas con facilidad. No tuvo evitar pensar que la crianza a la que ella misma fue sometida sería lo más beneficioso para la niña y para darle un futuro como Sumire merecía.

-¿Qué haces May?- pregunto Sumire que la descubrió a la distancia y se acerco para pasar tiempo con ella y conocerla un poco mejor.

-Nada, pequeña- acariciando su pelo. Internamente estaba algo dolida porque la niña no la consideraba su madre como hacía con las demás. Siendo la niña mimosa que era, en un segundo estaba entre los brazos de May disfrutando de mimos, caricias y pequeñas bromas que se jugaban entre ellas.

-¿Te gusta estar con nosotros, May?- le interrogo la niña después de un rato de hablar en broma.

-Mucho, me gusta mucho viajar y estar con ustedes- le respondió con franqueza la chica y aprovecho la ocasión para saber algo de los sentimientos de la niña- ¿Y a ti?

-¡Es genial!- fue su respuesta pero después quiso saber- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-A lo mejor te sientes algo sola, tu madre casi nunca esta y no hay muchos niños para jugar- le dijo con tacto para no entristecerla.

-Mis mamis me llevan seguido con ellas, solo cuando mis papis dicen que es peligroso me dejan con papi Silver- le respondió sorprendiendo a May- Además, tengo muchos con quien jugar, esta papi Silver y todos los pokemon.

-¿Nunca te sientes sola? Lo digo por tu papa y mama- siguió preguntando May- Todas las niñas tienen dos que siempre están con ellas y las cuidas y las quieren.

-No podría May, tengo cuatro mamis y dos papis- le dijo con su sonrisa de hoyuelos de siempre- Eso es mejor que lo tienen la mayoría de las niñas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Creí que sería obvio- dijo con asombro la niña con un gesto muy maduro para su edad- Tengo más personas que me cuidan, me miman y me quieren. Hasta la tía Tama que es algo gruñona es dulce conmigo.

-Se nota que los quieres mucho.

-Tanto como ellos me quieren a mi- después agarro su mano y le dijo tiernamente- Como te quiero a ti.

May sintió un nudo en la boca de su estomago cuando escucho esas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?- pregunto con la intensión de disimular la intensidad de sentimientos que la niña había despertado en ella.

-Quiero ser libre- fue la respuesta que obtuvo y nunca se le cruzo por la mente.

-¿Quieres ser libre?- repitió para estar segura de lo que oyó. La niña volvió a asentir y May se quedo pensando de nuevo en todo lo que esa simple frase implicaba- ¿No lo eres ahora?

-Sí pero Mami y Tía me cuentan de las cosas que pasaron cuando estaban en la casa de mi abuelito y eso me asusta. No quiero ser vendida para casarme.

-¿Crees que algo así te pasaría?- sorprendida del concepto del matrimonio que tenia la pequeña, pero que si pensaba detenidamente no estaba tan errado- A lo mejor encuentras a un buen hombre.

-Pero quiero que me ame por como soy, no por lo que le puedo dar- respondió sagazmente Sumire- Me gustaría ser como todos mis papis, ser libre como ellos.

-¿No quieres ser madre y tener muchos hijos?

-Mami siempre dijo que la libertad era el regalo más grande que podía hacerme y yo quiero lo mismo para mis hijitos- dijo muy seriamente- Por eso no me casare con cualquiera.

-¿Con quién lo harás?

-Con alguien que me mire como papi Ash te mira a ti- le dijo con mucha devoción y una bonita sonrisa- También mami decía que mi papi la miraba así

-¿Y cómo es esa mirada que te cuenta tu mama?- siguió la castaña muy impresionada por el rumbo de la conversación. Nunca hubiera imaginado que una nena tan pequeña como ella, tuviera los pies tan bien plantados. Su forma de responder, en el medio que ella conocía, le hubieran costado posiblemente una cachetada.

-Como si tú fueras lo único que vale la pena en este mundo- le dijo, antes de volver a jugar con sus amigos pokemon que la estaban llamando para retomar sus retozos dejando a la castaña novata muy impresionada.

¿Realmente Ash la miraba así?

-Se parece mucho a su padre, al verdadero- escucho la voz de Silver que venía desde su espalda. May se volteo y efectivamente estaba ahí, acostado contra un árbol- Reika siempre lo dice.

-¿En qué sentido?- le pregunto con cautela, el chico nunca se había mostrado muy cortes con ella pero ahora estaba bastante amistoso.

-La salvaje dice que él era un completo idiota pervertido- respondió con una sonrisa que tambaleo la seguridad de May- Pero que siempre salía con verdades que nadie se atrevía a cuestionar.

-Esperemos que no se parezca en lo pervertido- dijo con una sonrisa May, feliz de compartir un momento agradable con ese chico que siempre la provocaba.

-Con su madre y el resto, no le veo mucha oportunidad- replico con una enorme sonrisa- O a lo mejor Tamashi la amarga para el resto de su vida.

Largaron una carcajada seguida de un cómodo silencio mientras miraban a la pequeña Sumire jugar con sus amigos pokemon. Sus risas eran lo único que interrumpía el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos. May no pudo evitar retractarse ligeramente de sus pensamientos anteriores y pensar que tal vez la educación que recibía la pequeña no estaba tan mal encaminada como ella creía.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo con ella- dijo por fin, después de mucho pensar y reflexionar.

-Eso nunca te lo negare- respondió Silver con una sonrisa- Pero pobre del que se enamore de ella, será toda una fierecita como fue su madre.

-Quieres mucho a Reika y Tamashi, no sé porque siempre están peleando- comento la castaña intentando resolver una duda que estaba muy latente en ella.

-Las quiero mucho, y son mi tipo de mujer- admitió el chico algo sonrojado lo que provoco la risa de May por el hecho- Es solo que es nuestra forma de llevarnos, somos amigos-rivales.

-Cierto, no solo tu tiras arena, ellas también te molestan y lo disfrutan mucho-dijo May muy divertida, recordando algunas de sus peleas pasadas- Algunas veces exageran pero puedo ver que se quieren mucho.

-Así es pero si se lo dices a alguien lo negare- respondió levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia May- Ahora vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Y lo demás?

-Están ocupados preparando algo y me toca- le apremio mientras se dirigían a un lugar especifico del que May parecía no tener idea- Me toca ser tu instructor de espada.

Esa fue una revelación muy impactante por varias razones muy obvias pero que deben ser aclaradas. La más importante es que nunca pensó en entrenarse en el arte de los sables porque no creyó que sus habilidades con estas fueran necesarias, seguida de la única habilidad de combate en la que era entrenada era el arco y por ultimo y no menos importante quien fue elegido para ser su instructor que como todos sabemos, May no es santa de su devoción.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- pregunto muy insegura, al recibir una espada de su ahora maestro sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer con ella- Por obvio que sea, ¡Nunca use una espada antes!

-Uno lo sabe con solo mirarte, debes ponerte en una posición ya sea de ataque o defensa- le explico mostrándole una serie de poses para que ella elegiría cual sería la mas cómoda en su caso- ¡Te advierto que no soy muy paciente como profesor!

-No creo que seas peor que Reika- comento en un suspiro- ¡¿Pero porque me estas enseñando esto? Hasta ahora solo había aprendido a usar el arco.

-Con los problemas que se avecinan es mejor que sepas aunque sea lo más básico para poder defenderte, en caso que ninguno de nosotros este cerca para protegerte- le recrimino por no pensar en algo tan elemental-¡Ponte en guardia!

-¡Una última pregunta y hare todo lo que dices!- grito a duras penas cuando esquivo una estocada que le lanzo Silver de puro milagro- ¡¿No hay alguien más para que me enseñe?

-No, tendremos fiesta esta noche y los demás están ocupados por lo que el único que está libre soy yo- dijo burlonamente mientras se paraba y preparaba otro ataque.- Supongo que tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

-Justo que pensé que mi día no podía empeorar, me sales con esta noticia jeje- replico con sarcasmo y se puso en una de las tantas poses que Silver le enseño por creerla una de las fáciles y que mejor se adaptaban a su forma de ser- ¿Estoy bien así? ¿Qué pasa?

Pero el mencionado no le respondía porque estaba ocupado en la contemplación del cuerpo de May. Mas en sus ojos no se notaba ningún brillo obsceno o algo que indicara malos pensamientos o intenciones por parte del chico. Todo lo contrario, la miraba como si estuviera viendo a su hermana más adorada o su madre consentida. Era como si por primera vez viera, realmente viera a May.

-Eres igual a mi madre- le soltó sin pensar y después se sonrojo furiosamente, arrepintiéndose de exponer esa opinión debido a los dolorosos recuerdos que guardaba de su familia y la forma en que fue asesinada.

-Se nota que la querías mucho- comento al aire, pensando en lo mucho que ella misma queria y extrañaba a la suya pero en su caso intentaba que los buenos recuerdos ganaran a los malos para poder recordarla con cariño, como se lo merecía- Hablas con mucho cariño de ella.

-Si lo sé, la quería mucho- dijo permitiendo que sus sentimientos fueran vistos por unos instantes pero después volvieron a esconderse en la actitud burlona del chico- ¡Pero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer!

El resto del día hasta cercano al crepúsculo se fue en un arduo entrenamiento de dudosos resultados. Porque sin asomo de malicia ni exageración se puede afirmar rotundamente que May es una completa inútil en ese campo. Solo se puede resaltar su habilidad y rapidez para evadir ataque, salvando ese detalle es un completo desastre ya que no tiene ni la fuerza ni la destreza necesaria para manejar una espada pero al menos sabe lo básico para mantenerse con vida lo suficiente para buscar ayuda.

Después de dejar su espíritu y energías en el entrenamiento, May quiso tomar un descanso pero fue imposible porque fue obligada por Misty, Reika y Latías a cocinar toda la comida que se emplearía esa noche en la celebración. May quiso saber que festejaban pero fue ignorada olímpicamente. A la castaña ojiazul, le toco elaborar la torta central bajo la escusa que Ash amaba su toque en la cocina y ante esto no se pudo negar.

Seguido a esto, toco el baño para limpiarse para librarse de la suciedad adquirida durante el día y las actividades realizadas durante el mismo. Esto fue algo vergonzoso porque todavía no estaba acostumbrada a compartir la hora del baño con otras personas. Sin embargo, al ser el lugar del baño una zona de termas naturales que estaban escondidas en el bosque, el no compartirlas era imposible, sin mencionar que no conocía bien el camino para llegar a dicho lugar.

Compartieron un divertido momento de aseo entre todas ya que Tamashi todavía no habia vuelto a su casa y Sumire que le encantaba compartir momentos con sus madres. Haciendo gala de una nueva comprensión de su entorno, May noto a las chicas mas emocionadas que de costumbre pero de nuevo no pudo indagar sobre el motivo de esa felicidad. Cuando todas estuvieron limpias, procedieron a cambiarse en la pequeña casita que habían hecho con ese fin.

Ahí fue víctima del acoso de Dawn que insistió en vestirla y peinarla para la ocasión. Primero le cepillo el pelo cuidadosamente, la invito a elegir de un pequeño arcón algunas joyas para usarla durante la velada. Como sabían que eran robadas May protestó un poco al principio pero las chicas la convencieron que debería acostumbrarse si planeaba quedarse con ellos definitivamente. Ante el peso de este argumento, eligió un sencillo collar de perlas con unas pulseras a juego.

-Ahora te probaras mi última creación- le anuncio Dawn, sacando de una bolsa unos manojos de tela de color azul claro- Trabaje en esto toda la tarde, especialmente para ti.

-No debiste hacerlo- respondió May algo confusa pero aun así emocionada en saber el gasto de tiempo invertido en ella- ¿Pero porque? ¿Y cómo obtuviste mis medidas?

-Todas tenemos un traje de fiesta menos tu- explico, mostrando a las demás que se estaban poniendo unas ropas ligeramente más elegantes y festivas que las que usaban comúnmente- Por lo de mas, Tamashi me sirvió de modelo, aun en contra de su voluntad.

Gruñido proveniente de la mencionada.

Fue así como May se vistió con una falda de algodón azul claro que le llegaba hasta media pierna que le dejaba una ligera abertura en el lugar que se ataba. Tenía una cinta plateada en la cintura que servía para anudarse. Encima, usaba una blusa de tirantes, de un azul un poco más claro que la falda que resaltaba sus curvas juveniles. En el pelo le pusieron una corona de flores que combinaba con su atuendo, mas las perlas que le dejaban un aspecto bastante atractivo.

Todas las chicas tenían un atuendo similar que variaban en los colores pero sin la corona y con distinto tipo de joyas que las chicas tenían en su vida de hurtos. Como resultado, May se sentía más bonita y cómoda de lo que nunca se sintió con vestidos llenos de volados y adornos innecesarios que más que hacerla sentir bonita, la ahogaban. Las demás también estaban muy bonitas y emocionadas como si ellas supieran un secreto que ella no.

-¡Me canse!-grito en un momento cuando el lugar de la reunión estaba próximo. Todas la miraron muy raro porque no sabían a qué se debía su explosión.

-¿De qué estás hablando May?- Reika fue la vocera por estar más cerca de la chica (Y por ser la que mejor disimulaba secretos pero esto no era del conocimiento de May)

-¡No se hagan!- les recrimino apuntándolas con un dedo acusador-¡Me están ocultando algo y exijo saber que es!

-¡Eso es mucha pretensión de tu parte!-acuso una fastidiada Tamashi, no solo por lo de May sino por todo lo que había tenido que aguantar en la tarde- ¡No tienes pruebas!

-¡De eso tengo sobradas!- anuncio y comenzó a enumerar- El vestido, las joyas, la comida, su actitud extraña. ¿Sigo?

Al verse descubiertas todas palidecieron un poco por no saber exactamente que responder. Su consuelo era que dejaron esas pistas por estar tan felices, no por querer traicionar el secreto de Ash. Al ver la mirada fulminante que les estaba dirigiendo se sintieron entre la espada y la pared al no saber qué camino era el que les convenía seguir.

-Puede ser que haya un secreto, como puede ser que no- acudió Latías, siempre conciliadora y con tacto- Pero en todo caso no es el nuestro, y no nos corresponde a nosotros revelarlo.

-Asi que cállate, se bonita y ven- termino de decir con una sonrisa Tamashi, algo que termino asusto un poco más a May, que nunca la había visto tan feliz.

-¿Tengo otra opción?- pregunto un tanto intimidada por las miradas que recibía de parte de todas, incluso de Sumire.

-Puedes pero tenemos un plan B- comento causal Tamashi pero saco una pokebola-Sin embargo no creo que te guste.

Resignada a no saber la verdad de la boca de ellas, May siguió a Tama, Dawn y Latías mientras que las dos integrantes que faltaban se quedaban un poco rezagadas para burlarse de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tu prima si que saber convencer- se burlo Misty de lo poco sutiles que eran sus métodos.

-Con ella es todo o nada- replico la pelirroja, conteniendo la risa a duras penas por lo poco delicada que era Tamashi.

-¡La tía es genial!-aporto también su opinión Sumire.

Caminaron un poco más en un tenso silencio. De parte de las chicas que estaban más que ansiosas de que todo saliera a la luz y por fin festejar los eventos futuros como correspondía y de parte de May porque quería saber qué demonios estaba pasando y no se imaginaba que era lo que se estaba cociendo enfrente de sus narices.

-¡Llegamos!-exclamaron todas las unisonó para revelar el sitio de la fiesta. Que era un rincón del bosque, adornado con antorchas y la gran mesa de comida, todo decorado con motivos florales y playeros. Pero lo más curioso era un camino formado por pequeñas antorchas que llevaban a algo parecido a un altar donde estaba parado un slowking.

-¿Qué significa esto?- volvió a preguntar histéricamente May porque el lugar más que revelarle que pasaba le dejaba más dudas.

-Todo esto fue mi idea- anuncio la voz de Ash que apareció de ningún lado, vestido elegantemente y mirándola con mucha decisión.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que está pasando?- pregunto mas confundida que nunca.

-Creo que ese es mi papel- confirmo Ash y todos lo que estaban ahí le miraron con mucha admiración, excepto la pobre May que seguía sin saber que estaba pasando pero que casi se desmayo cuando su amor arrodillo enfrente de ella, sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro que revelo un anillo con un diamante azul engarzado en ella.

-"Querida y dulce May, en este tiempo que hemos compartido me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti. No puedo ofrecerte lujos, ni dinero ni siquiera una boda como te la mereces, solo aventuras, libertad y todo el amor de mi corazón. ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

"_Quiero que me mire como Ash te mira a ti"_

Le vinieron a la mente esas palabras tiernamente dichas pero cargadas de una verdad absoluta cuando los ojos marrones de Ash se posaron en los suyos, mostrando el mar de amor y cariño que se escondían detrás de estos. Busco en su interior las palabras correctas para corresponder como se debía a ese amor sin límites pero con solo pensarlo supo que solo podía decir una cosa.

-Sí, mil veces sí

Después sus labios fueron abordados inmediatamente por los labios de su ahora prometido y futuro esposo bajo el aplauso de todos sus amigos que festejaban con mucha felicidad a la pareja. Aun tenían la frase que Ash pronuncio en la reunión y que marco sus destinos completamente.

"_Me casare con May"_

Por lo que todos se habían lanzado en la complicada misión de preparar una boda en un dia porque el líder no estaba dispuesto a esperar mas tiempo que el necesario y si May le decía que si, planeaba terminar el día siendo el marido de la chica. Pero por supuesto, por su calidad de bandido, una boda oficial era imposible de ahí que el ministro fuera un pokemon. Sin embargo a todos ahí, le importaban muy poco los convencionalismos y las normas, asi que lo único que importaba era estar unido bajo los ojos de quienes querían y apreciaban.

-Pues manos a la obra- decreto el chico, una vez que libero los labios de la chica y todos se pusieron a actuar. Ash ocupo su lugar en el altar con su mejor amiga Tamashi que haría de dama de honor de la novia. También fue ella la que cedió al ministro.

Latias se acerco a ella para colgarle una tela vaporosa y algo rota de la corona de flores que adornaba su cabeza.

-Ninguna novia se puede casar sin velo.

Misty y Dawn se acercaron con un ramo de rosas blancas que le pusieron en la para que fuera su ramo de novias.

-Rosas para el amor eterno.

-Y lilas para la dulzura- agrego Reika, poniendo algunas de esas flores en el ramo para quedara bien equilibrado. Para que combinara lo ataron con un lazo azul.

A Sumire también le dieron un ramo algo mas pequeño para que hiciera de paje, junto con Pikachu.

-¿Me concedes este honor?- dijo Silver, dando a entender que sería él quien la llevaría al altar, como el padrino de bodas que era y en reemplazo del padre ausente de la chica.

-Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiera dicho que no- se rio May, al ver que todos los detalles de la boda fueron cubiertos cuidadosamente.

-Créeme que no te hubiera gustado la alternativa- confio Silver antes que una tosca marcha nupcial se hiciera sonar.

La música salía de unos toscos instrumentos que las demás chicas tocaban para darle al casamiento el tono mas oficial que podían. Y mientras caminaba escoltada por un amigo al altar donde lo esperaba el amor de su vida, pensó en la boda que su padre habia pensado para ella y Drew.

Sin embargo, estaba segura que ninguna habría sido mejor que está rodeada del cariño y del amor tanto de Ash como sus amigos. Tal vez era más tosca e ilegal pero ella no habría cambiado nada, tal vez la ausencia de su madre.

Llego así al altar donde se caso bajo las palabras de un pokemon y las miradas de sus amigos como testigos.


	13. Los campos se tiñen con sangre

**Capitulo 13 La batalla llego. El campo se tiñe con sangre**

Vio como la espada daba vueltas en el aire, trazando un arco perfecto en su dirección. Le sorprendió poder apreciar cada detalle de esta con tal precisión, con tanto detalle que estaba segura que si de ser posible en el futuro podría dibujarla. El mango trabajado, el metal brillando al sol y el no menos importante filo cortando el aire sin piedad, dirigiéndose hacia su meta.

Su pecho.

Lo que si No sintió nada, ni una pisca de dolor. En una milésima de segundo (bastante diferente a la cámara lenta de hace unos minutos) sintió algo húmedo y caliente. Se llevó la mano ahí para encontrarse con un líquido viscoso, de color rojo y olor metálico.

Su sangre.

Miró el pequeño cuerpo que estaba detrás de ella. Estaba a salvo, su última misión la pagó con su vida pero había cumplido con su deber. Ash estaría tan orgullosa de ella.

-Todo… ha terminado… pero…valió…la pena…- no pudo evitar pensar mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba hacia el vacío exhalando su último aliento, dando fin a su vida.

(…)

May se despertó del golpe, inquieta y asustada; había tenido un sueño de lo demás perturbador. Cuando intentaba recordar los detalles, todo estaba envuelto en una nebulosa que hasta de tanto esfuerzo de recordarlo, el sueño y el cansancio se esfumaron.

En un intento de aclarar mejor su mente, se sentó en la cama sacándose las sabanas de encimas y dejando que la oscuridad delineara su figura desnuda. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín por la vergüenza de su nueva costumbre a la que un le costaba adaptarse. Pero la libertad y la frescura del viento que recorría su cuerpo, valían la pena. A pesar que sus recuerdos sobre ese sueño en particular eran muy confusos e imprecisos, un punto en medio de su corazón no dejaba de estar terriblemente asustada; principalmente por él.

Palpó el lado continuo de la cama. Se sorprendió de que Ash no se hubiera despertado por su movimiento. Es más, su sitio estaba vació, confirmando sus sospechas. Con un suspiró reflexivo pensó que era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, era dejarlo solo. No quería molestarlo pero su preocupación era más grande. Seguía debatiéndose consigo misma hasta que vio el anillo en su dedo. Ahora tenía nuevas responsabilidades…

Su esposo.

Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía algo de ropa. Sabía que los demás estaban durmiendo pero no quiso arriesgarse a ninguna sorpresa; no deseada y más escenas de vergüenza o histeria. Avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación con parsomia, sabiendo a donde dirigirse al ver en la lejanía luces que provenían del estudio. Era una pequeña habitación contigua que solían usar para dormir o cuando necesitaban en algo muy importante.

Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta pensando en que decirle. No quería hacerlo enojar o se lo tomara para mal por lo que medito muy bien sus palabras respirando hondo, entrando en silencio.

El tema que a Ash le preocupaba (y había que ser muy estupido para no darse cuenta) era el inminente ataque que estaban por sufrir en breve. Desde hace días todos se encerraban para planear estrategias, consultar datos y salir a poner trampas por toda la isla, casa y barco. Aun con sus pocos conocimientos de milicia, May se daba cuenta de que estaban muy bien organizados.

En lo que respecta a ella, las puertas a esas reuniones estaban cerradas como siempre. Su poca experiencia no la hacía idónea para acudir, y en cierta forma también estaba aliviada por eso porque sentía que no estaba lista para quitar la vida a otro ser viviente; ni participar en algo que la relacionara a eso.

Pero estaba decidida a ayudar en otras formas. Era la niñera de la pequeña Sumire que no dudaba en crear travesuras para poder interferir en esas reuniones secretas. También era la cocinera de todos (tarea nada fácil porque en ese todo los pokemon también estaban incluidos) y era la encargada de subir y mantener los ánimos de todos los demás. Con Ash era bastante sencillo pero los demás, habían comenzado a adoptar un aire sombrío.

Con todo esto en mente se coló por la hendidura de la puerta con todo el sigilo del que era capaz. El estudio estaba bien iluminado por las numerosas velas y la luz de la luna, dándole un toque tenue a la habitación, lleno de cosas por todos lados lo que daban una gran sensación de encierro y claustrofobia. Se le hizo gracioso que la mente ordenada de Ash pudiera trabajar en un sitio tan caótico como lo era ese lugar.

Como lo predijo, lo encontró de espaldas a ella en el centro de la habitación mirando un gran mapa de la isla. Se notaba lo concentrado que estaba ya que ni siquiera se movía un poco. Solo su respiración lo estatua. Diferencia de una estatua. Por unos minutos, se quedo ahí, igual de quieta, temiendo molestarlo seriamente. Sin embargo, sabía que era considerablemente tarde y lo mejor para el (y su paz mental) era irse a dormir para estar totalmente repuesto.

Con algo del sigilo que aprendió sus clases improvisadas de la tarde (siempre alguien venía a enseñarle algo) se escabulló en la habitación, esquivando los objetos regados por la habitación (cosa algo difícil porque había muchos) hasta que llegó a donde estaba Ash, que no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Los hombres decentes estan dormidos a esta hora- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba delicadamente con sus brazos, dejando caer un poco la ropa que la cubría.

No notó ningún tipo de sobresalto en el cuerpo de Ash; tal vez había subestimado sus sentidos. También notó que en ningún momento sus ojos dejaron el mapa (objeto que se estaba ganando su odio rápidamente)

-Las mujeres decentes se quedan durmiendo en sus camas hasta que llegan sus esposos- le reprendió con un toque burlón mientras giraba su cabeza, mirándola por un gesto ante su ropa suelta y escasa- y vestidas además.

-Creí que los hombres esperaban hasta un año para ir corriendo con sus amantes- respondió con el mismo tono irónico que el señalando el mapa con la mano.- Que la tuya sea de papel no disminuye el golpe.

Lo dijo tan seriamente que Ash no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada limpia mientras ignoraba deliberadamente el mapa para abrazarla y besarla con mucho cariño y amor. Los últimos días, se había dado cuenta que May había sido la opción correcta como su compañera de vida. Alguien optimista, con una extraña mezcla de inocencia y madurez, y lo que mas agradecía, era que sabia cuando había que dejarlo solo, cuando estar con él, y que no se enojaba con el cuando la excluían de algo.

Era su tacto y su forma de llevar las situaciones lo que la hacia invaluable. Con su buen humor y su predisposición de ayudar y animar a los demás, pudieron sobrellevar mejor estas últimas semanas ya que los ánimos estaban tan tensos que la mínima provocación, se desataría un caos (en especial con el dúo de Silver y Tamashi que buscaban cualquier pretexto para pelear). Esa personalidad seria útil en el futuro (suponiendo que todos siguiera vivos unos días mas) para incorporarla definitivamente al grupo.

-De igual manera, debemos ir a dormir. Ya es muy tarde- le siguió diciendo su esposa en el mejor tono maternal que le había escuchado alguna vez a la pelirroja salvaje.

-Supongo que tienes razón ¿pero me dejarías verlo una vez más?- le suplicó- Sólo quiero estar seguro.

- Está bien…- suspiró derrotada ante la obstinación del moreno- Pero para asegurarme, me quedare aquí a esperarte.

-¡Por favor!- respondió con su sonrisa galante señalándole una silla. May la ocupó con resignación mientras su esposo volvía a concentrar su atención hacia el trozo de papel Lo miraba fijamente. Consultada con otros papeles y hacia marcas con el dedo.

-¿Podrías decirme cual es el plan al final?- preguntó May rompiendo el silencio repentinamente.

-May sabes que opino de eso- le reprendió mirándola duramente.- No…

-Se lo que opinas- lo cortó rodando los ojos.- Pero debo saber que me espera cuando me toque esconderme con Sumire, porque sé que eso me pedirán que haga. Además hablarlo en voz alta te ayudara a afinar detalles.

-A lo mejor tienes razón…- meditó aun dudando pero claudicó al recibir una mirada de la castaña.- Como quieras; ven y te enseño.

La castaña hizo lo que le pidió, demostrando un entusiasmo bastante infantil teniendo en cuenta los temas a tratar pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía como una niña que tiene permiso para comer por primera vez en una mesa de adultos. Miro el mapa como si estuviera escrito en chino y espero que Ash comenzara.

-Creo que sabes que esta es toda la isla ¿no? –preguntó comenzando por lo más básico. May asintió y Ash prosiguió- Brock estará al mando del ejército; por lo cual estamos seguros que atacará por este lado de la isla, por lo que estaremos aguardándolo ahí.

-¿Cómo sabes que atacará por ahí?- preguntó May mirando el camino que Ash marco en el mapa.

-Por varias razones. Brock es el líder porque es el que mejor conoce esta isla. Sabiendo eso el camino más lógico es ese. Este lugar es donde el bosque es menos denso y los caminos más firmes. Está en el flanco trasero por lo que no esta tan habitado ni tan vigilado. Además, llega a los puntos más vulnerables de nuestra casa y la áltima razón por si quieres estar segura es que Brock es muy predecible.

-Creo que entiendo…-meditó con cuidado la castaña las palabras de su esposo, y siguió mirando el mapa pensando.- ¿Qué harán con ellos? Por lo que entendí son mucho más que ustedes.

-Eso es cierto, pero contamos con el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado- siguió contando Ash- Como te dije, al ser Brock bastante predecible podemos adelantarnos fácilmente a ál. Se encontrarán con varias sorpresas al llegar.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Bueno, algunos ataques por parte de los pokemón de agua al llegar, pero nada lo bastante serio para que se den cuenta que estamos enterados de su invasión; sólo lo suficiente para dañar sus barcos. Después en los bosques, con la ayuda de sus habitantes, hemos cambiado las condiciones físicas cortesía de nuestros amigos.

-¿Qué esperan lograr con eso?

-¡Simple! los iremos separando y conduciendo a ciertas trampas que preparamos para dejarlos fuera de combate. Mientras ocurre eso, los iremos guiando al centro de la isla donde los atacaremos frontalmente pero sus fuerzas habrán disminuido bastante en su número.

-¿Si las trampas no bastan, significa que un número mayor al que ustedes podrán manejar, llegará al centro?

-Eso esta previsto también. Algo que no sabe Brock es que tenemos nuestro ejército personal. Los pokemón no solo saben cambiar; también pelear. Los hemos estado entrenando por varios años después de la partida de su partida.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- dijo May en un tono burlón riéndose con Ash- Continua, por favor.

-A lo largo del camino hasta el centro, Latías, Misty y Dawn irán ayudando a los pokemón. En el centro estaremos los demás, aguardando a que lleguen. Tú estarás con Sumire en un lugar seguro. Una vez ahí, las espadas y las flechas hablarán.

-¿Brock no sospechará nada cuando vea todos las trampas o los cambios en el terreno? Si se da cuenta, adiós el factor sorpresa ¿no?

-Brock jamás pensaría que nada nunca podría salirle mal- descartó Ash con una sonrisa ladina.- Siempre cree que es mas inteligente que los demás y no se toma la molestia de conocer otros métodos que no sean los suyos. Lo más probable que piense es que la isla cambió mucho más de lo que esperaba en estos años.

-¿Pero el cambio en el camino que piensa seguir, no lo hará seguir otras rutas?- preguntó dudosa May, mirando los múltiples senderos- ¿No se que querrá desviar o algo por el estilo?

-Puede ser, pero lo dudo- replicó Ash mirando también las zonas.- Este tipo de gente no se molesta en hacer un plan distinto al que tienen.

-¿A que te refieres con ese tipo de gente?- cuestionó muy confusa por respecto al tono de voz que el moreno usaba.

-Son del tipo que creen que las circunstancias deben adoptarse a ellos, no al revés- explicó con su mejor tono de catedrático.- Ellos nunca abandonan un barco aunque vean que se estan hundiendo.

-¿Y tu si?

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo casi histéricamente para darle todo el énfasis que pudo a esa oración.- Si el plan principal falla, tenemos mínimo tres planes para suplantarlo. Y si eso falla, nos adaptamos. Ese es el secreto de nuestro éxito.

-¿Crees que la adaptación es el secreto de su éxito?- interrogó la castaña muy sorprendida.- Estaba segura que era su habilidad en combate.

-¿Y por qué crees que somos tan buenos peleando? Porque entrenamos todos los días, bajo diversas circunstancias y condiciones y en múltiples disciplinas. Pero no solo nos limitamos a eso, leemos todo tipo de libros, nos interesan todo tipo de actividades y tenemos amigos y contactos en los sitios adecuados. Si somos los mejores es porque nos los ganamos, creemos en la perfección; no en la mediocridad.

-¡Nunca creí que ser pirata fuera tan complicado! Escuchándote hablar asi, casi matas el sueño típico de ser uno.

-Las guerras se basan en el engaño…- citó sabiamente Ash- y para engañar mejor, tienes que ser mas listo y mas astuto que los demás.

-Escuchándote hablar asi, no puedo evitar pensar que tú y las chicas estan para mejores cosas que estas- dijo con tacto May para no ofenderlo.- Tienen dinero asi que…

-¿Qué? ¿Hacernos pasar por nuevos millonarios May?- le cortó en seco el moreno levemente irritado- Claro, ¿Por qué aceptarán al hijo de una prostituta y a dos chicas de dudosa reputación? A Reika no la matará su abuelo si la ven, nunca descubrirán que Latías es un pokemón, y la cicatriz de Silver nunca revelará nada de su pasado; sin mencionar que nunca nos reconocerán como la gente que los robo.

-Creo que el sarcasmo esta demás.

-Es solo que no pareces entender…-Continuó.- Se que no te avergonzamos; o al menos eso espero, y sé que quieres estar con conmigo por siempre, pero una parte tuya no deja de anhelar tu antigua vida y debes comprender que nunca habrá cabida para nosotros dos en ella.

-Se que puedo lastimarte si sigo con esto…- dijo algo apenada May.- Pero debo saberlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te cierras tanto a esa opción?

-Porque simplemente no somos nosotros: somos libres en todo sentido de la palabra. No queremos estar en una sociedad absurda, queremos estar por encima de ella. No queremos rutinas, queremos aventuras. Por eso ni siquiera damos lo que robamos a los pobres porque es tan cliché; sólo damos a aquellos que de verdad lo necesiten.

-¿Eso para ti significa la libertad?

-Sí, porque somos libres de diseñar nuestras vidas como queremos, sin dar explicaciones ni sentirnos culpables ni obligados a pedir disculpas por como somos. Ese es nuestro mayor tesoro y cuando te pedí casamiento, ofrecí compartirlo contigo y tú aceptaste.

-Se que tienes razón y no me arrepiento…- le dijo convencida abrazándolo para subrayar las intenciones en sus palabras.- Es solo que a veces pienso en mi padre y no puedo evitar extrañarlo.

-Se que fue egoísta de mi parte separarte de él, pero veremos más adelante cómo arreglarlo; te lo prometo- dijo besándola en la frente.- Por ahora, creo que es hora de ir a dormir.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor pero promete una cosa por favor- le rogó seriamente.- Tan pronto termines de salvar al mundo, resolveremos eso.

-Te doy mi palabra de que lo haremos.

De esta manera los dos salieron de la habitación abrazados listos para ir a dormir. Pero parecía que la noche aun no terminaba; porque a medida que se acercaban a su habitación, dos tipos de sonidos se escuchaban a los lejos, creando una curiosa combinación.

Uno era fácil de identificar; una niña llorando. El otro también pero se puso muy colorada e incomoda a May en cuanto lo identificó.

-¿Sumire es la que está llorando?- preguntó sin hacer contacto visual con Ash, muy incómoda.- Nunca creí que eso fuera posible.

-Por más madura que sea, no deja de tener 5 años; por suerte Tama está con ella- respondió obviamente divertido por la incomodidad de su esposa-. ¿No quieres preguntar por lo otro?

-Se lo que es- le reprimió con un pequeño golpe en el brazo.- Lo único que me sorprende es esa voz ¿Acaso es…?

-Si lo es. Hacen esto muy a menudo.

-Pero creí que se odiaban y nunca creí que Misty lo aceptara.

-Ya lo hizo una vez ¿Recuerdas?- dijo señalándose, muy divertido pero después se puso serio de repente.- Silver tiene muchas pesadillas al dormir; lo único que funciona es que caiga agotado. Y hay veces Misty sola no es suficiente.

-No me esforzaré en entender- se resignó la castaña.- Es tarde y mi mente esta muy dormida. Sin embargo, diré que el sonido es atroz no se quien es peor.

-Silver. Sumire se cansará en algun momento.

(…)

-Esta vez no podemos fallar- dijo un hombre mirando fijamente un mapa delante de él. Toda la habitación estaba muy oscura por lo era difícil ver su rostro.- Se nos escaparon una vez hace años. Eso no puede ocurrir de nuevo.

Cercano a él, estaban varios hombres más mirando detenidamente varias imágenes que estaban desperdigadas por una mesa. El lugar donde estaban reunidos era una habitación oscura en algún lugar del mundo. Por las ventanas, se pueden ver las estrellas y a luna que aporta un poco de luz al lugar. Las caras de los presentes estaban ocultas entre las sombras de lugar, y los pañuelos que usan en sus cuellos.

-El ultimo fracaso no fue nuestra culpa- dijo uno de los hombres que estaban viendo las imágenes cuidadosamente, que no eran otra cosa que los retratos de Ash y sus amigos, incluyendo uno de May.- Fueron esas primas las que se metieron en nuestro camino.

-Nadie pudo imaginar que fueran tan asustas; ni que tuvieran tan bien conectadas- siguió diciendo otro que estaba recostado contra una pared.- Pensar que tenemos que enfrentarnos contra unos chicos melindrosos.

-Esos mocosos son más problemáticos de lo que te puedes imaginar- respondió del primer hombre que habló.- Son ellos la causa de que nos tomemos tantos inconvenientes.

-Sigo creyendo que es mejor que vayamos y los enfrentemos de frente- replicó uno de los tantos que había estado hablando.- Son solo mocosos con muchas mujeres entre ellos; tendrán toda la experiencia que quieran pero seguro que nunca han matado a nadie.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, no sabes la historia completa de ese grupo- discutió el hombre, por la forma de imponerse y su gestos faciales, se notaba que era todo un aristócrata.-No son lo que parecen, más con su arma secreta entre ellos.

-Nosotros también tenemos una- intervino una voz que era muy conocida y odiada por todos. El ex amigo y traidor del grupo estaba presente en esa reunión- Yo me ocuparé que todo salga bien. Sólo quiero que recuerde mi condición.

-Tendrás tú venganza. Pero no te desvíes de tu objetivo central o si no, la pagarás- le ordenó seriamente el líder con tono duro pero le siguió preguntando con un tono más accesible- ¿Tanto los odias que ahora planeas su caída?

-No es odio, es algo mucho más profundo…- corrigió Brock con calor.- Sólo quiero lo que me corresponde: salir de las sombras. Y si para eso tengo que destruirlos… lo haré.

-Antes de que sigamos con la historia de tu vida-interrumpió uno el discurso de villano de Brock ganándose una mirada matadora de parte de este- quiero saber qué haremos con los mocosos metiches.

-¡Fácil!- respondió el líder- Los matamos a todos.

Cabe resaltar que a nadie se le movió ni un pelo por la orden. Ni siquiera al que una vez fue amigo de ellos. Únicamente pensaban en el premio que estaban por recibir. Y los veían como simples objetos que estaban en medio de su tesoro. Era increíble hasta donde podía llegar la naturaleza del hombre Así de despreciable, y lo hombres estaban en esa habitación eran un perfecto ejemplo de ello.

-¿Incluida ella?- preguntó mostrando una imagen de May a su líder. Al ver a la castaña sonriendo inocentemente en el retrato, los ojos maliciosos del sujeto brillaron.- Ya sabe; teniendo en cuenta todo lo relacionado con ella.

-Por el momento nos sirve más viva.- respondió el líder mirando la imagen detenidamente.- Cuando esta se case, me pertenecerá completamente así que no hará falta matarla.

-No se olvide lo que su familia nos ocasionó antes- le advirtió Brock cautelosamente. Mo quería provocarlo.- Ellos metieron a esos pobres diablos en esto.

-Nunca podría hacerlo-respondió el hombre- por eso no podemos permitirnos fallar esta vez.

Y Todos asintieron dándole la razón, sellando el pacto; Listos para a lo que les avesinaba.

(…)

El día tan esperado y temido por todos había llegado. La mañana burlándose del destino sangriento que estaba tan cerca, llegó con un hermoso sol y una agradable brisa marina que prometía un precioso día por delante. Pero en vez de escuchar el sonido habitual de un bosque que se levanta para iniciar la jornada, en su lugar había un tenso e intrigante silencio. Como si el mismo bosque aguantara la respiración.

Los piratas se levantaron de la cama, preparándose para lo que tenían por delante. Y digo levantarse porque ninguno pudo dormir la noche anterior. Sólo se quedaron en sus camas, con los ojos cerrados algunos para no preocupar a sus acompañantes; otros simplemente para poder pensar en todo lo que se les venían encima. Tan pronto como un poco de luz se coló por sus ventanas, todos sus cuerpos saltaron de sus camas, y comenzaron a realizar sus deberes; con el mismo silencio que se había instalado por todo el lugar.

Posiblemente la única que había tenido un sueño normal, o tan normal como se podría esperar dada las circunstancias, era la pequeña Sumire. Estaba muy preocupada por la charla que había tenido con su madre la noche anterior. La criatura estaba enterada (dentro de lo que una pequeña de cinco años puede entender) por lo que intentaba mostrarte fuerte y no sucumbir al llanto. Estaba segura que todos los adultos que la rodeaban, se contenían para darle un falso ambiente de normalidad; y ella los quería demasiado como para decirles que lo que hacían no tenía sentido.

Probablemente la más afectada y dolorida con la situación, era May que no dejaba de sentirse responsable por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sentía que ella la que los había atraído hasta esta trampa mortal; no importaba todo lo que los demás (incluido Silver) le decían. No quería esconderse mientras que su familia (porque ya los consideraba así) luchaba contra la muerte en forma de esos soldados para asegurar su futuro. Sin embargo, sabía que solo sería un estorbo y necesitaba tener fe en de que ellos saldrían vivos de esto, y quedaría el resto de su vida por delante.

En esta cruda mañana (quizás la peor de su vida) mientras ella alimentaba a la alegría del hogar y cuidaba que todos los pokemon estuvieran en buen estado para la lucha, los demás se encargaban de que sus armas estuvieran en buen estado. Reika preparaba sus flechas con ayuda de Flaeron y Glaceon. Misty afilaba su espada junto con Silver, mientras que Dawn y Latías afilaban sus dagas. Todos tenían la misma vestimenta: las chicas tenían sus cabellos envueltos en pañuelos verdes y marrones para que no les molestara ni resaltaran a lo lejos.

De igual tono eran las telas de sus blusas apretadas que usaban encima de sus corsés de cuero y de sus faldas con tajos para que no les molestara las piernas y brazaletes de metal en sus brazos. Sus pieles también estaban en esos tonos para un mejor camuflaje. En otro momento, la castaña hubiera pensado que se veían sexys.

Silver también lucia de ese modo, pañuelo y camisa pero su pantalón era de cuero marrón. Su piel también estaba pintada pero con unas líneas de negro debajo de sus ojos para darle un efecto más lunático como el mismo explicó. May no estaba segura pero en los ojos de Silver, Reika y especialmente Tamashi se podía ver como un brillo sicópata adornaban sus ojos; casi como si esperaran que llegara el momento de matar. La chica había visto a la diosa de la muerte acariciar y murmurar palabras de amor a su espada y a los numerosos cuchillos que formaban su arsenal. Como nadie decía nada, sólo lo ignoró. Ella también tenía esas mismas ropas pero sin la piel, y llevaba su arco de principiante a la espalda, algunas flechas, dos cuchillos y una espada que Ash le había hecho hace unos días atrás.

La idea básica era que solo se escondiera con Sumire pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar; como sabiamente habían dicho sus amigos. Estaba segura con su destreza en tales armas (no en vano había dejado su espíritu entrenando en los días previos) le sería de gran ayuda, pero rezaba que no tuviera que usarlos. No quería plantearse en una situación donde tendría que quitar la vida a alguien. No importaba lo mucho que se lo podría merecer.

Todos estaban en la cocina, terminando de arreglarse y comiendo algo de fruta cuando Ash llegó. Estaba muy serio; más de lo que nunca se le vio. Estaba vestido con una túnica negra que le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura, donde se veía el mismo tipo de pantalón que Silver. Su cabeza tenía un pañuelo negro y sus ojos estaban delineados de negro. Sus espadas gemelas, colgaban amenazantemente. Fuera de eso, no se le notaba otra arma. Miró a todos seriamente e hizo un gesto a May de que lo siguiera hasta una habitación cercana. Los demás no hicieron ningún tipo de comentario y siguieron en lo suyo.

Tan pronto llegaron a la habitación, Ash tomó a May entre sus brazos y la beso como jamás la había besado. Devoró sus labios de forma apasionada mientras la apretaba contra si de manera casi animal. La castaña se entregó al beso, sabiendo que de esa manera su esposo estaba descargando toda la tensión que tenía en ese momento. Sus labios se movían de forma fiera y lujuriosa, pero no dejaban de ser tiernos ni cálidos; la misma contradicción que era el dueño de su corazón. Ambos intentaban transmitirse todo el miedo que sentían pero al mismo tiempo, todo el amor que albergaban sus corazones por el otro.

En algún momento, su beso terminó.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- preguntó con una colorada May que se escondía en el hueco de hombro de su esposo, intentando recuperar su respiración.

-No quiero que olvides a quien perteneces…- fue la escueta respuesta de Ash, mientras besaba su pelo cubierto.

-Podrían pasar mil años; podría vivir cientos de vidas, pero aun lo sabría- respondió con un enorme esfuerzo para mantenerse entera.

-A lo mejor buscaba un incentivo para volver-replicó ahora siguiendo con sus caricias a la cabeza de la chica.

-Tal vez yo también necesite algo para esperarte.

Y por algunos minutos más, el mundo se redujo a los labios del otro.

(…)

Brock miraba por un catalejo la isla a la que se acercaba lentamente. Estaba en el barco donde estaban todas las tropas que lo ayudarían a cumplir su misión, y consumar su venganza. Su ejército era numeroso y bien entrenado. Estaba conformado por una mezcla entre guardias imperiales, soldados particulares, y miembros de la organización a la que pertenecía. No estaba a gusto por mezclar a personas ajenas a esto, pero sabía que debía contar con un número importante para poder reducir a sus rivales de manera rápida y precisa.

Agradecía la flota que su cómplice había formado bajo la escusa de rescatar a la castaña secuestrada, porque serían más hombres a su mando pero debía tener cuidado que no se interpusieran entre él y su botín. Acariciaba su espada con impaciencia, deseando enfrentarla contra el acero de Ash y demostrarle todo lo que había mejorado desde que tuvo el descaro de echarlo hace tiempo. Se encargaría de enterrarla en su pecho, no sin antes mostrarle los cadáveres sin vida de su querida tripulación.

Internamente, se lamentaba que esto ocurriera; porque pude haber sido distinto. Cuando conoció a Ash, no supo que ese enclenque podría haberle servido para lo que sus jefes. De haber sabido del grupo que formaría, pensó que hubiera servido de una buena tapadera mientras realizaba sus verdaderos objetivos, y tendría algunos beneficios no pensados como buenas ganancias propias y compañía femenina; algo con lo que definitivamente no contaba actualmente. Si Ash no hubiera sido tan cerrado de mente, a lo mejor no estaría enfrentando su destrucción ahora.

Porque su ingenuo amigo nunca sabría qué era lo que esperaba. Seguro lo tomaría por sorpresa y desbastaría todas sus fuerzas antes que se pudieran organizar. Y si lo hicieran, serían superados por número. No importaba que tan fuerte fueran; se llevarían las de perder.

Así demostraría que él, era el mejor de todos de una vez por todas. Que era él, no Ash la gran estrella del espectáculo; que era él que se merecía la gloria y la fama. Con sus propias manos aplastaría sus sueños; pensaba mientras su barco era acariciado por las corrientes que lo dejarían en esa isla, donde cumpliría tan fácilmente con su misión.

Al menos así lo creía él.

(…)

La despedida de May y Ash había llegado a su fin. Ahora todos los habitantes de esa isla estaban en el predio frente a su hogar listos para la acción. Sus pokemon estaban en las cercanías, listos para defender a sus dueños en la lucha. Todos estaban en fila; serios y concentrados esperando ordenes. Silver tenía su espada en las manos y se le notaba algo ansioso e impaciente. Sumire estaba agarrada a May mientras se chupaba su dedo gordo de la mano contraria, indicando así su ansiedad. Los demás lucían estoicos y serios; tal vez demasiado.

Ash caminaba enfrente de ellos de un lado a otro, con las manos en sus espaldas mirándolos y a lo que los rodeaba. Nada en su rostro o en sus gestos se notaba que era lo que sentía por dentro. Se había convertido en una estatua de mármol. Todos los que lo miraban, aguantaban su respiración con temor a perturbarlo, por lo que simplemente esperaban en silencio. Finalmente, se detuvo en el medio de la fila y los miró profundamente a todos antes de empezar a hablar.

-Los hombres que vienen en camino, piensan que tienen la batalla ganada- empezó.-Pero no porque nos tomaran por sorpresa. Lo creen porque sólo somos unos niños. Y debo decir que tienen razón.

Todos guardaron silencio ante el tono apasionado que usaba su líder. Porque todos sabían que eso era él y que se había ganado el derecho. Porque él fue el que los salvó; los unió y les brindo una familia. Hoy todos estaban de acuerdo en que darían la vida por él.

-Somos sólo unos niños que perdimos a nuestros padres a corta edad- siguió- y después de eso, seguimos enfrentando cosas que ningún niño debe hacer. Algunas fueron obligadas a convertirse en prostitutas. Otro tuvo que enfrentar sus miedos y volverse un hombre y otras, decidieron dejar sus cómodas vidas para luchar por algo que creen justo.

-Somos unos niños despreciados que han sido pisoteados y golpeados por la vida de tal manera que tendremos cicatrices de por vida. Es por eso que esos tipos creen que podrán ganarnos.

En este punto, algunos estaban algo decaídos por ese resumen de sus vidas que escucharlos en labios ajenos sonaba aun más patéticos y deprimentes. Pero enseguida, la voz de Ash obtuvo ese tono lleno de esperanza y pasión que tenia siempre, y que lograba que todos ellos creyeran en lo imposible.

-Pero en eso radica nuestra fuerza- enfatizando esa oración.- Nos han pateado pero hemos resistido. Nos han tumbado pero nos hemos levantado. Nos han roto pero nos hemos curado. La vida nos dio razones para llorar y nosotros las volvimos razones para sonreír. La carga que nos hizo llevar, la abrazamos y la llevamos por nuestra propia voluntad.

Las palabras resonaban más fuerte en sus corazones. Se enfrentarían a cualquier situación que se les presentara. No huir de la pelea, sino enfrentarla con dignidad y honor. Como siempre hicieron y como siempre harían. Porque como Ash decía: esa, era su fuerza.

-Fuimos templados en un fuego que ellos no conocen por lo que somos más duros de los que creen- dijo ahora levantando una de sus espadas hacia ellos.- Seremos como la corriente que los toma por sorpresa, por el viento que los derriba y el fuego que los arrasa sin que ellos se lo esperen…

-¡PORQUE SOMOS LA ELITE FOUR! ¡LOS GUERREROS MÁS FUERTES QUE ESTA ERA TUVO EL GUSTO DE CONOCER!-

-¡SÍ!-gritaron juntos haciendo chocar sus metales como Ash lo había indicado- ¡VENCEREMOS!

Todos apuntaron sus armas hacia el horizonte, en claro desafío al destino para que les diera su mejor golpe. Un alboroto del bosque surgió acompañando sus gritos, haciéndoles saber que los pokemon de la isla estaban de su parte y los ayudarían como mejor pudieran para atravesar esta dura prueba y salir indemnes.

Porque eran la Elite Four; los más fieros de los siete mares.

-Ahora debemos ocupar nuestras posiciones…-dijo Ash mirando a las chicas que debían separarse del grupo principal- ¡Es hora de demostrar de lo que somos capaces!

-¡Sí mi capitán!- dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo antes de besar a Ash en la mejilla como en los buenos tiempos.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo con una sonrisa- Los demás nos quedaremos aquí según el plan. Si las necesitamos les damos la señal. Ahora May debes irte con Sumire.

La castaña asintió y tomo a la morenita en sus brazos. Todos los demás se acercaron a ella para besarla en su mejilla y despedirse de Sumire, en caso de que pasara lo peor. La niña acepto sus besos y su amor en silencio porque tenía miedo de llorar ya que no quería perder a ninguno de sus padres que amaba tanto. La última en hacerlo fue Reika que le dio un gran abrazo a su bebé, dándole un gran beso en su frente mojándola con unas pocas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Cuídala, por favor- le pidió la pelirroja a May.- Tienes entre tus brazos al tesoro más preciado para nosotros.

-Lo hare con mi vida- prometió la castaña- Ahora prométannos que volverán.

-¡Lo haremos porque aun quedan cosas por robar!- dijo Misty poniendo la mano hacia delante.

-¡Lugares que visitar!- apoyó Latías, poniendo la suya sobre la de Misty.

-¡Comidas que comer!- fue el turno de Dawn.

-¡Molestar a las hermanas salvajes!- ahora fue el turno de Silver.

-Golpear al fantasma…- replicó Tamashi, correspondiendo la sonrisa de su rival.

-¡Gritarle al mundo lo libre que somos!-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¡Mucho por amar!- le tocó el turno a Ash, mirando a todos sus amigos.

-¡Y una vida que vivir!- aportó May junto con Sumire.

-¡1, 2,3 …¡ELITE FOUR!- gritaron todos una vez más.

Y una explosión se hizo oír en los alrededores de la isla, indicando que era tiempo de pelear.

-¡Váyanse!-gritó Ash a May y Sumire, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba como sus enemigos se acercaban, listos para exterminarlos.

(…)

Solo había una palabra para describir el estado de Brock en estos momentos: frustración. Su brillante y bien concebido plan no estaba saliendo tan bien como era de esperarse. Tan pronto como llegaron al lugar, se encontraron con dos Gyarados que estaban peleándose entre sí y uno de sus ataques daño seriamente el barco; sin dejar de mencionar que algunos otros pokemon de agua como algunos Sharpedos y Carvanhas, les dificultaron su descenso a la isla.

Brock temía que el alboroto hubiera alertado a sus enemigos. Sin ver un barco cerca, supusieron que solo estaba Silver cuidando la isla; cosa que facilitaba su misión, pero que al moreno no le agradaba porque quería ver la cara de Ash ante su derrota. Como resultado de su pequeña experiencia, menos soldados de los esperados bajaron a tierra. Los que se quedaron en el barco intentaban mantenerlo a flote y curar a los heridos.

Ya en el bosque, las cosas siguieron complicándose por muchos factores que escaparon de su control. El sendero que antes tan bien conocía, había cambiado más de lo esperado. El paso del tiempo fue algo que no tomó en cuenta al elegirlo como su ruta principal. El bosque estaba mucho más denso y tupido de lo que esperaba. Y lo que era peor; no había estudiado lo suficiente el mapa para poder elegir una ruta alternativa. Varios de sus hombres se habían golpeado contra árboles, enredados en lianas y caído en pozos profundos.

Lo que más lo molestaba y frustraba, era que muchos de sus hombres, se habían alejado sin dar señales de vida. En un momento, estaban ahí y al otro desaparecían. Brock sospechaba que se habían perdido en lo profundo del bosque donde estaban a la merced de los pokemon salvajes; o quien sabe que otras cosas se encontrarían. El no era tan ingenuo para suponer que no habría trampas por toda la isla, pero no creía que estuvieran en este lado ya que era el más descuidado y el que usualmente se dejaba libre para que los pokemon pudieran estar tranquilos.

Los hombres que le seguían, estaban intranquilos y nerviosos por cómo se estaba desarrollando todo esto. Se notaba que su líder no tenía un plan alternativo para contrarrestar los desafortunados incidentes. Al partir a esta misión, supusieron que iba a ser muy fácil por los blancos y el lugar de ataque, pero claramente se veía que los habían subestimado; al menos a la isla. Lo que ellos no sabían era que tres sombras desde los arboles los vigilaban conforme avanzaban.

-Latías, Dawn encárguense de ellos como lo planeamos…-ordenó Misty susurrando para no alertar a sus enemigos.- Me ocuparé de los que están en el barco para que no puedan escapar.

-Entendido hermana…-respondió Dawn comenzando a avanzar mientras Latías desenfundaba sus cuchillos- Cuídate y vuelve con vida.

-¡Esto es pan comido!- aseguró la peli naranja antes de desaparecer en los árboles.

-Es hora de la diversión…- comentó Latías poniendo uno de sus cuchillos en la boca.

De esta manera con la orden dada. Las dos chicas actuaron desde las sombras. Dawn haciendo uso de rapidez, agarraba a los hombres que se aceraban a los árboles, y los dejaba fuera de combate; a veces con un golpe y otros desgarrándoles su garganta. Todo sin que ellos supieran que pasaba.

Latías se movía de igual manera pero desde las ramas de los árboles. Colgándose para clavar sus chuchillos en sus espaldas, más preciso, en sus espinas dorsales que los inmovilizaban y les permitía, secuestrarlos mejor. Cosa que Brock ignoraba debido a que estaba perdido en toda su ira y desesperación; sus tropas están siendo diezmadas.

(…)

Al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba, los cinco que quedaban en el claro estaban esperando a que lo que quedaba del ejército llegara, para poder terminar todo esto de una vez por todas. La tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente. Estaban rígidos y ansiosos, esperando liberar energía en una batalla, lidiando la tensión del momento de manera distinta.

Ash estaba en el mismo lugar desde que ordenó a May que se fuera, muy quieto y concentrado mirando el bosque con las manos cerca de donde estaban los mangos de sus espadas; listo para lanzarse al ataque. Reika estaba de igual manera con su arco en posición, para lanzar sus primeras flechas y comenzar el ataque. De vez en cuando, miraba a los dos que más tensionados estaban.

Tamashi ya tenía su espada desenfundada, mientras que sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y sus piernas temblaban ligeramente; manteniendo sus ojos cerrados intentando así inútilmente calmar sus ansias. De vez en cuando se relamía los labios mientras lanza reojos al bosque u/o otras veces echaba miradas iracundas al más nervioso de todos: Silver.

Primero se quedo tranquiló comprobando cada paso segundo, el filo de su arma. Pero al poco rato se puso a caminar nerviosamente de un lado al otro; hasta que finalmente comenzó desquitarse con una planta cercana colmando la paciencia de la diosa de la muerte.

-¡No puedes estarte quieto ni un segundo maldito fantasma!- finalmente estalló la diosa Tamashi.- ¡Que culpa tienen las plantas de tu desesperación!

-¡Esto ya es demasiado! ¡Se están tardando mucho!- explotó.- ¡Si no te gusta, ven y dímelo a la cara!

-Creo que no podrá hacerlo…- dijo Ash seriamente e indico el bosque- Tenemos compañía amigos.

De entre las ramas y los árboles salieron las tropas invasoras que quedaron de las trampas del bosque. Eran alrededor de unos cincuenta soldados que no se veían en las mejores condiciones después de. Estaban algo lastimados, cansados y un poco desaminados (cortesía de parte de las sensaciones marinas) A la cabeza del grupo estaba Brock que se enojo mas al ver que el elemento sorpresa estaba perdido.

-De modo que estabas al tanto de todo…- dijo Brock mientras sacaba sus armas al igual que el resto de sus hombres.- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? ¡Siempre fuiste un metiche!

La multitud invasora comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el grupo de cuatro, luciendo de nuevo confiados al ver que sus enemigos eran más jóvenes de los que esperaban, y que la que la mitad la conformaban mujeres.

-¡Tú fuiste muchas cosas, pero nunca pensé que fueras un traidor!- respondió Ash imperturbable y sin sacar sus armas- Si no te rindes, sabes cómo terminara esto…

Los cuatro avanzaron de la misma manera; todos menos Ash tenían sus armas listas para el combate. Sus rostros se convirtieron en máscaras de odio simultáneo con sus ojos brillando en un fuego casi asesino que intimidaron a sus oponentes, creyendo que jamás verían tal mirada en ojos tan jóvenes.

-Se como terminara esto...- le respondió Brock comenzando a caminar más rápido y apretando su arma.- ¡Pero será tu derrota, no la mía!

-¡Eso lo decidirá nuestros aceros!- respondió Ash, aumentando mas ritmo al igual que todos- ¡Pero te avisamos que ninguno tiene intenciones de morir hoy!

-¡AHORA/AHORA!- gritaron ambos líderes haciendo que sus tropas comenzaran a correr unas hacia otras -¡Acabenlos!

Ash fue el que más rápido de todos. Corrió aprovechando una pequeña colina que había en el terreno tomando impulso, para dar un gran salto. En el aire, dio una media vuelta y cayó en el suelo con sus dos armas desenfundadas dando un par de estocadas y golpes para hacerse camino hasta que consiguió estrellar el acero de sus dos espadas en la de Brock.

Tamashi inicio su ataque con una barrida que llevó a varios enemigos al suelo, mientras lanzaba dos de sus dagas al pecho de otros. Se levantó rápidamente y esquivó una estocada enemiga dirigida a su pecho, para acertar un tajo certero a la garganta de su enemigo. Se metió más profundamente en la pelea, mientras dejaba un camino un río de sangre a su paso.

Siguiéndole, Silver comenzó con un ataque frontal al pecho de unos de los soldados para darse la vuelta ágilmente y volverla a clavarla en la espalda de otro de los contrarios. Mientras lo sacada, asestó un golpe en la cara a uno de los soldados mandándolo directamente al suelo. Lo aturdió con una patada al estómago clavándole espada en el costado. Igual que su rival, se metió en el ruedo de la lucha, al mismo tiempo gritaba e insultaba a sus adversarios.

Reika fue la que más sorprendió a sus oponentes. En un momento detuvo su carrera, lanzando al aire tres flechas que descendieron acertando en las piernas de tres rivales.

-¡Argh!- gritaron los soldados heridos mientras se retorcían del dolor por las heridas frescas. Lanzo tres más que esta vez de clavaron en el pecho de otros. Un segundo después fue rodeada por cuatro hombres.

-¡Se acabo tu suerte, preciosa!- le espetó uno con burla. Los otros correspondieron su burla, con palabras lascivas al ver la vestimenta de la pelirroja.

-Eso crees tú- le reto, altaneramente- ¡Flaeron, furia oscura! ¡Charizard, ven aquí!

Reika lanzó una patada a la entrepierna del que se había burlado de ella y lo remató con una patada al mentón cuando estuvo en el suelo. Al segundo que se acercó, le golpeó con su arco dándole en las costillas. Cuando los otros dos que quedaban intentaron apresarla, su pokemon de fuego apareció para lanzar su ataque de flamas negras. Un segundo después, ella y su pokemon estaban volando en el pokemon dragón atacando desde el aire.

(…)

-¡No podrás contenernos para siempre!- dijo Brock esquivando los ataques de la hoja de Ash- Eventualmente uno cometerá un error y lo pagara caro.

-¡Nos ayudamos mutuamente!- replicó Ash mientras lanzaba un sablazo que hirió levemente el brazo de Brock.- ¡Algo que creo que tú conoces!

Sus palabras parecían a haber sido una profecía porque en ese momento, Silver era tomado por sorpresa mientras un soldado lo derribaba y otro le pisaba la mano para que soltara su espada. El chico sin dejarse derrotar, dio un codazo hacia atrás dirigido al tipo que lo oprimía en el suelo; para luego noquearlo con unos certeros golpes pero en seguida sintió el acero enemigo su cuello que lo apuntaba por detrás.

-Date la vuelta con cuidado y pon las manos arribas…- le dijo el combatiente son arrogancia mientras se preparaba para darle el golpe final-. Nunca descuides tu espalda ¿Últimas palabras?

-Ahora que lo dices, si tengo algunas…- mientras se reía burlonamente de su rival y le apuntaba una dirección en el aire- ¡Nunca dejes de mirar hacia arriba!

El soldado se giro y lo último que vio fue el arco de Reika que lo golpeaba mientras ella descendía desde el Charizard junto con su fiel pokemon. Tan pronto que toco el suelo, se acomodó su arco en la espalda mientras miraba reprobatoriamente a su compañero que buscaba su espada.

-Tan arrogante y pierdes tu espada…- le reprendió a la par que tomaba algunas de sus flechas caídas para volver a usarlas.- ¡No seas patético!

-¡No la perdí porque quise, salvaje estúpida!- se defendió mientras peleaba con otros soldados que se querían enfrentar a él- ¡Métete en tus asuntos!

-¡Créeme que eso haré!- respondió enigmáticamente, corriendo hacia donde estaba Tamashi y golpeando unos soldados en el camino- Querida prima ¿Qué te parece si les mostramos un poco de las primas diabólicas?

-Ya te estabas tardando- respondió la diosa de la muerte mientras dejaba fuera de combate a otro rival- Eso será divertido.

-Ya lo creo- respondió la pelirroja- ¡Flaeron, listo!

-¡Viva la violencia!- dijo sádicamente Tamashi- ¡Houndoom prepárate!

-¡FINAL BLAST!- ordenaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Los dos pokemon se pusieron al mismo nivel inhalaron una gran bocanada de aire y lanzaron dos enormes lanzallamas al mismo tiempo lastimando al instante a todos los que estaban cerca.

-¡No se queden con toda la diversión, salvajes!- se enojó Silver mientras ordenaba a su propio pokemon que atacara- ¡Aggron, híper rayo seguido por terremoto!

El pokemon de acero lanzo su ataque mientras saltaba para producir el segundo dejando a algunos fuera de combate pero muchos seguían luchando contra ellos. Aun faltaban muchos por derribar por lo que el fin de la batalla no estaba cerca.

-¡Pikachu trueno!- ordenó Ash en medio del duelo y sin ni siquiera los resultados- ¡Aun falta mucho, no se confíen!

-Deberías seguir tu propio consejo…- ironizo su contendiente- ¡Me estás dejando muchos puntos libres!

-En esta batalla no vale pelear en serio- respondió él, dándole una patada certera al estómago que lo mando a volar- ¡No me estás haciendo ni sudar por lo que no necesitare esto!

En un movimiento veloz junto sus dos espadas y las volvió una para ponerse en una posición de combate nueva. Brock al ver esto, se enfureció porque sabía lo que ese gesto significaba. Ash como siempre lo estaba degradando, diciéndole de la peor manera posible que él no era nada. Su furia aumentó al ver las burlas en los rostros ajenos de sus ex compañeros.

Nadie lo trataría así nunca más.

-¡Te crees tan superior solo porque tus mascotas te apoyan, pero sin ellos no eres nadie!- le espeto con crueldad Brock mientras miraba con asco a Ash y a sus amigos.

-Es mucho más de lo que conseguirás- replicó con dureza Tamashi que se había acercado hasta donde estaba Ash para darle apoyo.

-¿Eso crees, pequeña asesina?- preguntó malignamente.

-¿Dé que estás hablando?- Dijo incrédula y extrañada por la pregunta del atacante.

De repente, de entre sus ropas saco un arma; un arma que Tamashi conocía a la perfección, y que dejaba salir sus más profundos miedos.

-¡No, no puedes tener eso! Tú….

-Veo que la recuerdas a la perfección…- y desplegó el arma. Un látigo de cuero de varias puntas que hizo estrellar contra el suelo. El sonido que hizo al chocar provocó que la diosa de la muerte temblara, comenzando a recordar el terror y el dolor que le provocaba aquella arma asesina.

-¡No lo hare más! ¡No soy más esa persona!- gritó la morena mientras caía al suelo y se agarraba la cabeza.

-¡Si lo eres! ¡Nadie puede cambiar nunca!- Dijo Brock nuevamente estrellando el látigo contra el suelo.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!- se enojo Reika, corriendo hasta donde estaba Tamashi pero los soldados no le dejaban-¡Nadie se mete con mi prima!

-¡Con una asesina dirás!- la contrario Brock- ¡Recuerdo a la perfección como una niñita mataba a personas inocentes solo por un plato de comida!

¡Callate! ¡Callete!- y como si hubiese sido ayer, la morena comenzó a recordar lo que había vivido; lo que había sido su vida durante aquellos días en los que la libertad y el deseo de vivir su significado era nulos para ella…

**Flash Back**

Las paredes estaban sucias y algo rotas. Todo el lugar apestaba a inmundicia y sangre podrida. El suelo estaba lleno de huesos de distintos pokemon y hasta de algunas personas. El silencio del lugar era solamente roto por el llanto de una pequeña niña que estaba enjaulada en el centro del lugar. La pequeña se notaba descuidada; por lo sucio de su ropa y de su ser. Su cabello estaba enredado y recubierto con cosas que parecían ser sangre seca y otras porquerías. En su delgado cuerpo se notaban señales de golpes y latigazos.

La pequeña seguía llorando abrazando su cuerpecito para calentarse y calmar un poco el dolor que agobiaba su espalda. De repente, sonó como una puerta se abría, y el llanto de la niña calló por completo. Por su reacción, la pequeña tenía miedo de lo que se avecinaba. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a buscar una forma de escapar, pero siempre, todo fue en vano. Estaba a la merced de sus captores.

Por unas escaleras bajaron varios hombres con las caras cubiertas que llevaban a rastras a un Luxio atado con ellos. También traían un plato con comida y una cubeta con agua. El que iba a la cabeza, tenía un látigo de cuero enrollado en su cintura. Los hombres estaban hablando entre ellos y algunos señalaban a la pequeña enjaulada.

Al llegar a la jaula, después de pasar entre los restos del lugar, los hombres pusieron la comida y el agua enfrente de esta(la rutina de siempre).La pequeña a pesar de su miedo, intentaba desesperadamente llegar a esta. Su caminar fue detenido por un golpe del látigo de aquel hombre que logró lastimar su mano impidiéndole continuar, soportando de nueva cuenta el hambre y la sed atroz que padecía en esos momentos.

-Sabes las reglas, querida Tamashi- le reprendió el hombre con el látigo en mano- Conoces lo hay que hacer…

Uno de los hombres abrió la puerta a la par mientras que otro sacaba salvajemente a la niña y la tiraba en el suelo. Acercaron al pokemon atado frente de ella, dándole un cuchillo.

-Ahora... ¡Tómalo!

-¡N-no! Contestó, pero fue nuevamente golpeada por aquel látigo que la dejo adolorida. Siguió retractándose, pero lo único que recibía a cambio eran los golpes de aquella arma letal. Un azote tras otro; era doloroso. Podía sentir como su carne se abría y las viejas heridas eran reabiertas de nuevo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo? Fue vendida por su propio abuelo; excusándose de una deuda que su padre nunca pagó, después comprada y tratada como un animal el cual debían domar.

¿Con qué propósito? Se preguntaba una y otra vez; cada vez que tenía que afrontar a sus verdugos y soportar los tormentos a lo que la sometían, pero nunca encontraba una razón la cual explicara su actual situación. En medio de ese torbellino de dolor y tortura, sabía que al menos su prima se encontraba a salvo en algún lugar del globo fuera del alcance de las atrocidades de la cuales su abuelo pudo haber cometido; y mas siendo la principal cabecilla de la familia después de la muerte de sus padres. No importa cuánto castigo debía soportar. Mientras supiera que su prima y su madre estuvieran a salvo.

No se dejaría morir tan fácilmente.

-Ahora Tamashi…- le indico restrellando en látigo en el suelo- ¡_Abschuss _Luxio!-

-¡N-No, No lo hare!- dijo la pequeña negándose- ¡Estoy harta de esto! ¡Ya no quiero matar más! ¡Ya no más! Por favor…

-¿Con que tenemos esas, eh? Bueno, veremos cómo reaccionas… ¡DESPUÈS DE ESTO!

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar; y el infierno nuevamente comenzó. Nadie prestaba atención a las suplicas de la niña que era golpeada sin piedad en su espalda con el látigo hasta que quedo toda su carne magullada y cortada. En algún momento, la pequeña dejo de llorar. No quería demostrar lo mucho que la hacían sufrir y menos frente a sus agresores. Sin embargo la realidad era otra; sabía que no la dejarían en paz hasta que cumpliera con su cometido.

No tuvo otra opción.

Cegada como estaba por el hambre, el dolor y las ganas de no sentir más, no había más remedio que obedecer. Se acercó hacia el Luxio que estaba firmemente atado. Se quedaron ambos viéndose fijamente a los ojos. La pequeña niña podía sentir el miedo y la ira del pokemon, provenir desde lo más dentro. Era la misma sensación que veía en cada una de sus víctimas. Su diminuta mano que sostenía el cuchillo, temblaba sin parar. Acatar sus órdenes si no deseaba sentir otra ronda de golpes y latigazos. No quería hacerlo, pero que otra cosa podía hacer.

-Espero que me puedas perdonarme…murmuró con la vista baja.

Tomo el cuchillo y en un solo movimiento (demostrando que no era la primera vez que lo hacía) cerceno el cuello del inocente pokemon que cayó sin vida al suelo. Su sangre emanaba de la fresca herida dejando una gran mancha, combinándose con el hedor que inundaba el lugar. Sin demostrar emoción alguna tiró el arma blanca, y se dirijio rápidamente a devorar comida que la esperaba.

Con todo el sentimiento de culpa comió su mísera merienda, callando con cada bocado los sollozos que provenían de su boca, confundiéndose con el mascar de su boca.

-Muy bien hecho, mi querida Tamashi, muy bien hecho…- le acaricio la cabeza como uno haría con una mascota- Dentro de poco serás la asesina perfecta.-

Y con eso, los hombres salieron del lugar, mientras que Tamashi al oír cerrar la puerta, se sumergió en un llanto interno lamentándose de nueva cuenta de arrebatar otra vida ajena.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Llegó un punto en el que ya no te obligaban- siguió contando Brock- Pusiste tu vida ante que las de tus víctimas. ¿Quién sabe cuántas vidas robaste por solo un plato de comida?

-¡Nunca creí que llegarías tan bajo… ¡BASURA!- se enfureció Ash mientras iba a atacar a Brock- ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!

-¡Ahora verás lo que se siente la verdadera traición!- gritó el moreno mientras que esquivaba los ataques de Ash- ¡Tamashi…_ Abschuss_ Ash!

Justo cuando el chico estaba por acertar un golpe importante en la anatomía de su rival, La chica reaccionó. El acero de su amiga se interpuso en su camino, impidiendo que el golpe letal llegara a su blanco.

-Tamashi…- Exhaló forcejando contra la espada de su amiga.

Pudo observar sus ojos directamente. Esa chica que empuñaba su espada ya no era la que todos conocían. Antes su mirada reflejaba un brillo asesino pero había otras cosas como amor y la compasión. Ahora solo reflejaba oscuridad y vacío.

-¡Qué se siente que una de tus muñequitas sea la que te mate Ash!- se burlaba Brock desde su posición segura mientras veía como el chico solo esquivaba los ataques de la morena.

-¡Tamashi, detente! ¡Ya no eres más esa persona!- intentaba hacerla reaccionar porque no quería herirla- ¡Recuerda todo lo que hemos pasado juntos!

-Las órdenes son absolutas...- decía la chica con voz mecánica y tenerbrosa- No puedo desobedecerlas.

-¡Claro que puedes y ¡Lo harás!- dijo Reika apareciendo detrás de Tamashi y mandándola a volar con una patada- ¡Déjamela a mí! ¡Soy la única que puede pararla! ¡Encargate de Brock!

-¡Te la encargo!- dijo Ash que fue a pelear de nuevo con Brock pero ahora este estaba defendido por los soldados que quedaban- ¡Maldito cobarde!

-¡Se hace lo necesario para ganar!- espeto Brock con rencor- ¡Eso es algo que nunca aprendiste a hacer!

Sin dudarlo, nuevamente el líder de la Elite Four comenzando nuevamente el ataque…

(…)

-¡Te lastimaré si es necesario prima!- le dijo Reika a Tamashi que impidiéndole levantarse mientras la golpeaba con el arco una y otra vez- ¡Debes reaccionar!

-Debo cumplir mi misión…- fue el turno de Tamashi. Agarró la mano de la pelirroja para volteándola y aplicándole una llave- ¡Mataré al que se interponga en mi camino!

-Entonces… ¡Realmente estas oxidada! –De un movimiento rápido, Reika golpeó en el estomago a la morena y esta vez fue ella la que la volteó y se puso encima de con una daga en su cuello- ¡Te obligare a recordar!

-¡DEJA DE METERTE EN MI CAMINO!- gritó Tamashi sacando un cuchillo propio y poniéndolo en el cuello de Reika- ¡No quiero matarte!

-¡Esa es la emoción que busco!- se alegró la pelirroja al ver algo de sentimiento nuevamente en los ojos de su prima- ¡Recuerda que paso cuando te rescatamos, recuerda la promesa que le hiciste a Ash! ¡Acaso ya la olvidaste!

-¿Promesa?... ¿Ash?- preguntó confundida la diosa de la muerte mientras se sumergía dentro de sus recuerdos…

**Flash Back**

Habían pasado unos días desde que los piratas habían asaltado un barco en el que encontraron un extraño cargamento de esclavo. La indignación de Ash fue tan legendaria que sus amigos comenzaban a llamar ese día el "día del sol negro." Habían liberado a los esclavos en un puerto cercano al día anterior.

Todos excepto a uno.

La joven llamada Tamashi no había sido fácil en ningún sentido La habían encontrado más muerta que viva hecha un desastre, con marcas de golpes por todo su cuerpo y con un cuerpo que se asemejaba mas a un esqueleto vivo.

Reika de inmediato identifico a la chica como a su prima. La morena pudo ser rescatada de inmediato; sin embargo su estado era de lamentarse.

En primer lugar apuñalo al miembro más reciente, Silver, cuando intento liberarla. Después de haber sido atendido, se encerró en el sótano (el lugar al que parecía que estaba acostumbrada a estar) y solo se movía para comer o cuando alguien la tomaba por sorpresa y le ponía un cuchillo al cuello.

La tensión en el grupo iba en aumento; principalmente por el comportamiento inusual de la prima de Reika; principalmente por parte de Silver que había sido una de sus víctimas.

-¡Deberíamos arrojar a esa pobre diabla al mar o dejarla en una isla desierta!

-¡No la dejaremos en ningún sito! ¡Es mi prima y necesita mí ayuda! ¡Además tu qué vas a saber de ella fantasma estúpido!

-¡Qué no vez lo que me hizo- dijo señalando la herida en su pecho- ¡Gente como ella no merece nuestra ayuda!-

-¡No es su culpa! ¡Qué no vez como esta!

-¡Claro que veo, y no me retracto de mi decisión!

-¡Retira lo dicho fantasma imbécil!

-¡Ven y oblígame maldita salvaje!

Este tipo de opiniones provocaban las peleas del siglo entre él y Reika debido a que no quería escuchar nada sobre abandonar a su prima. La pelirroja se sentía culpable por haberla abandonado a merced de su abuelo, persona de la que estaba segura era responsable de lo que le había sucedido.

Las otras tres integrantes no decían nada pero tampoco venían que hacer para sacar de ese estado a Tamashi. No podían viajar y menos con alguien con esa actitud ya era muy peligros; tanto para ellas como para sus pokemon. Por su parte, Ash tampoco decía nada. Lo único que hacía era vigilarla por las tardes mientras acompañaba a Reika cuando iba a alimentarla.

Estaba decidido a ayudarla ¿Pero cómo? Notaba que con la pelirroja no era tan hostil; e incluso escuchaba en completo silencio las anécdotas de cuando eran pequeñas. En esos momentos, podía observar como los ojos de la jovencita se iluminaban un poco más de lo usual. Tenía esperanzas de que Tamashi pudiera cambiar y haría no necesario para ayudarla. Con o sin el apoyo de los demás.

(…)

-¿Estás completamente seguro que quieres hacerlo?

-Si…-le contestó Ash a la pelirroja-Sólo así podremos ayudar a tu prima.

Esta tarde, el líder de la Elite Four, bajó al sótano completamente desarmado: sin sus armas o alguna otra cosa que pudiera defenderlo de algún ataque. Al llegar ahí vio como era embestido, esquivando el ataque de la morena. Podía predecir fácilmente sus movimientos. No en vano había acompañado a Reika cada vez que la pelirroja iba a visitarla.

Con un golpe gentil, la desarmó y se quedose con su arma. Tamashi se vio un poco desconcertada. Era la primera vez que alguien la vencía.

-Eres buena pero te hace falta mejorar- le dijo Ash sonriendo, mientras guardaba el cuchilloen su espalda- ¿Nunca te han dicho eso?

-Me entrenaron para obedecer; no para oír…- respondió algo nerviosa, mientras veía como el joven caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella. La morena buscaba algo que usar para defenderse pero lo único que encontraba era el suelo vacío; sin lgo que pudiera ayudarla. Estaba acorralada.

-Bueno a mi me enseñaron a disfrutar de la vida- le dijo mientras seguía acercándose calmadamente- ¿No te suena eso?

-¡No! ¡No me suena!- le grito más nerviosa que nunca en su vida- ¡No te acerques más! ¡O te matare!

-No te tengo miedo- replicó acercándose más- Eres una simple muchacha.

-¡Soy una máquina de matar!- le respondió enojada pero con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos- ¡Soy despiadada y sin corazón!

-No lo eres, solo eres una muchacha que sufrió mucho y la ha pasado muy mal- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.- Tranquila, te ayudaré; todos lo haremos.

-¡No puedes! ¡Nadie puede!..¡NO TE ACERQUES MÁS!

Tamashi no sabía qué hacer, estaba atrapada y completamente aterrada. No conocía al chico y mucho menos sus intenciones. Estaba tan acostumbrada al odio de la gente que ya le era normal recibir golpes o algún otro insulto; en cambio Ash la trataba como una persona y no como un objeto ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacerle?

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor. Nada sucedió. Ash hizo algo que nadie más había hecho con ella en todo el tiempo que estuvo en cautiverio…

La abrazó.

Era una sensación cálida, una sensación que creyó haber olvidado. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y el peso de sus brazos caer tras su cuello. Tamashi intentó zafarse pero Ash era más fuerte que ella. Intentó gritar, patear pero nada funcionaba. ¿Por qué…porqué alguien que no conocía era compasivo con ella? Se rindió finalmente y se largo a llorar. Aun no entendía su llanto y tampoco sus sentimientos ¿Por qué un simple abrazó la hacía sentir así?

Temblorosamente respondió al abrazo; de manera casi automática perdiéndose en su llanto. Todas esas penas y culpas habían quedado en el olvido con una simple acción de alguien quien creyó ser su enemigo. Solo quería estar allí, olvidarse del mundo y sentir nuevamente lo que era ser libre. Ser feliz.

-Te prometo que nunca más te hagan más daño. Lo juro…

Y con esas palabras, fue que la jovencita desahogó toda su frustración apretando con fuerza al chico mientras se encargaba de expulsar toda la culpa que llevaba encima desde hace años…

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Ash cumplió con su promesa y todos te ayudamos- le recordó Reika sacando el cuchillo del cuello de su prima- ¡Tu prometiste que tu lealtad solo seria para él y de nadie más!

-Yo no quería…- intervino Ash pateando a un soldado- Pero tú insististe, dijiste que era importante para ti.

-¡Despierta, diosa de pacotilla; mi rival no es una débil hueca como tú!- ayudo Silver desde su posición.

-¡Ves! ¡Todos te queremos y te apoyamos!- intervino Ash pateando a un soldado ¡ No queremos que te vuelvas a perder! ¡No más!

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- gritó Brock iracundo al ver como Tamashi reaccionaba a esas palabras- ¡Ellos recorren el mundo, mientras tu estas atrapada con tu abuelo! ¡Te dejaron a atrás porque no les importas!

-¡MIENTES!- replicó Reika levantándose y mirando a Brock- ¡Tamashi iba a venir con nosotros pero tuvo que quedarse por culpa del abuelo! ¡Tenía presa a su madre! ¡Me ofrecí a quedarme con ella pero ella dijo que tenía que pensar en Sumire!

-¡_Abschuss_ ,Tamashi! ¡Mata, Tamashi! ¡Eso es lo que haces!- dijo Brock desesperado.

Tamashi se levantó de donde estaba acostada y comenzó a correr con la espada en la mano. Todo parecía que iba a atacar a Ash pero no sucedió. En último momento cambio su dirección cortando el látigo que Brock al instante. La vieja Tamashi había vuelto.

-Perdiste...-dijo apuntando con su espada hacia la garanta de Brock

Y era cierto. Miró a su alrededor todos sus hombres estaban derrotados. Los piratas se acercaban a él con las armas en mano, dispuestos a dar el último ataque. Lo que no sabían era que su enemigo. Pero en vez de alarmarse comenzó a reir malignamente desconcertando a todos. Tenía aun otro as bajo la manga.

-¡Qué es tan gracioso!-atacó Tamashi sin dejar de apuntarlo con la espada.

-A lo mejor no podre cumplir con mi objetivo… ¡PERO OBTENDRÉ MI VENGANZA! ¡A esta altura Sumire debe estar muerta!

-¡¿QUÉ DICES MALDITO?- pregunto Tamashi, hundiendo un poco más el filo en su garganta.

-Mientras ustedes peleaban estúpidamente aquí. Sabía que harían algo para que escapara por lo que me tomé la tarea de buscarla. Para estos momentos debe ser solo un cadáver- grito mientras golpeó sorpresivamente a Tamashi y se escapaba- ¡Veremos su cuerpecito frio!

-¡SUMIRE/MAY!- gritaron preocupados Reika y Ash mientras empezaban a perseguir a Brock junto con los demás.

(…)

May terminaba de noquear al último de sus oponentes cayendo inconsciente al suelo. Daba gracias que habían sido solo tres porque estaba segura que con un número superior no hubiera tenido oportunidad.

Desperdició todas sus flechas tratando de derribar al primero; así que cuando vio que los otros se acercaban decidió recurrir a los cuchillos. Intentando hacerlos caer en una trampa, se agacho fingiendo rendición. Cuando alguno de ellos estuvo a su alcance le, clavó un chuchillo en el brazo y otro en la pierna.

Para noquear al último tuvo que recurrir a la espada; su primera pelea a muerte. En este punto, estuvo segura que un ángel la ayudo porque en medio de uno de sus ataques, el soldado se tropezó con una raíz cayendo al suelo, dándole la oportunidad a May de tumbarlo con el mango de su espada. Al verlo inconsciente, se sentó, y se secó el sudor de su frente, muy feliz de haber cumplido su labor.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que creí…

Se levantó de nuevo lista para atarlos, pero se detuvo. Escucho unas voces a lo lejos junto con los sonidos de una carrera. Vio como un tipo moreno, al que reconoció como Brock se acercaba rápidamente seguido por todos los demás. May estuvo a punto de reaccionar para entrar en acción pero las cosas que sucedieron a continuación, evitaron que pudiera hacer algo al respecto…

-¡May agarra a Sumire y huye!-

La castaña se puso a hacerlo cuando el terror se desató. La pequeña Sumire al escuchar la voz de su madre decidió salir de su escondite creyendo que todo había terminado. Lo que no supo fue que se puso en un plano perfecto para el despiadado Brock que al verla aun con vida, lanzó su espada con una intención mortal hacia el pequeño cuerpo que encarnaba todo lo que odiaba.

Todos gritaron horrorizados al ver la trayectoria del arma analizando el trayecto del arma como lanzadores; sabían que el tiro seria certero. May, que ya casi estaba donde la pequeña, corrió como nunca en su vida y en un segundo fatal logro anteponerse al arma cubriendo con su cuerpo del de la adorada infante.

Vio como la espada daba vueltas en el aire, trazando un arco perfecto en su dirección. Le sorprendió poder apreciar cada detalle de esta con tal precisión, con tanto detalle que estaba segura que si de ser posible en el futuro podría dibujarla. El mango trabajado, el metal brillando al sol y el no menos importante filo cortando el aire sin piedad, dirigiéndose hacia su meta.

Su pecho.

Lo que si No sintió nada, ni una pisca de dolor. En una milésima de segundo (bastante diferente a la cámara lenta de hace unos minutos) sintió algo húmedo y caliente. Se llevó la mano ahí para encontrarse con un líquido viscoso, de color rojo y olor metálico.

Su sangre.

Miró el pequeño cuerpo que estaba detrás de ella. Estaba a salvo, su última misión la pagó con su vida pero había cumplido con su deber. Ash estaría tan orgullosa de ella.

-Todo… ha terminado… pero…valió…la pena…- no pudo evitar pensar mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba hacia el vacío exhalando su último aliento, dando fin a su vida.

En un momento de claridad divina se dio cuenta que no sentía ningún tipo dolor, o que sus fuerzas no la abandonaban. Confundida se irguió para mirar su pecho lleno de sangre. Si era sangre pero no la de ella; no si quiera había espada alguna clavada en su pecho. Le tomó un segundo eterno darse cuenta que esa sangre que manchaba su cuerpo no era de ella, sino del tercer cuerpo que se interpuso en esa trayectoria fatal y que nadie había prestado atención ofrendando su vida para proteger dos de los tesoros que tenían en ese grupo.

May estaba horrorizada. Su sueño se había hecho realidad, pero no siendo ella la heroína caída, sino una de sus amigas que se sacrifico por tal del salvara.

-¡MISTY!- gritó exaltada May al ver caer su cuerpo sin vida.

Justo cuando terminaron de oir el grito de May, Ash junto con Silver fueron en su auxilio; sin embargo, la escena trágica que contemplaron quedaría grabada para siempre en sus memorias para toda la eternidad.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-

Continuará…


	14. Corazones rotos

****Hola mis queridos lectores, despues de una largan ausencia he vuelto con este capitulo. Espero que esto compense todo el tiempo que lo han estado esperando.

Acá vemos que pasa después de la batalla, el funeral de Misty y como repercute su muerte en todos. Dejando de lado esta historia, el siguiente capitulo que verán sera el de Reto Máximo y presten atencion a mis nuevas historias.

Gracias a mi beta Tamashi y a mi novio que me apoyan todo el tiempo.

**Pareja**: Advance

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece solo la trama y algunos personajes.

Gracias y que disfruten el capitulo.

**Advertencia: **Contenido de lemon, tortura y lenguaje obscenos. La historia se esta poniendo cada vez mas oscura.

* * *

**Capitulo 14: "Corazones rotos. Verdades y dudas.**

¿Qué se siente cuando el mundo se acaba? ¿Cómo se puede continuar cuando no queda nada porque vivir? ¿Qué se hace cuando lo más valioso que uno tiene, se te escapa de las manos, y por más que uno corra no lo puede alcanzar?

La felicidad es algo que se gana, como dice el dicho; con mucho esfuerzo y voluntad. Pero lo que nadie dice es que es más fácil perderla que ganarla. En una vida llena de sufrimiento y dolor, cada instante de luz se atesora, se venera y se cuida como si fuera oro puro o incluso más valioso. Para mantenerse cuerdo en un mundo así, uno se ata a ella, vive por ella. Tan solo para sentir que el mundo aún es un lugar seguro para vivir.

Entonces ¿Cómo se vive; cómo uno se mantiene cuerdo cuando esa luz se apaga?

Todos estaban en el mismo lugar donde la desgracia había sucedido. Los presentes se encontraban reunidos alrededor del cuerpo (cadáver era una palabra muy fuerte aun) mirando con sus ojos empañados de lágrimas, el espectáculo que se desarrollaba enfrente de ellos. Podían ver como los ojos de Silver quedaban vacíos a excepción de la ira que los iba consumiendo.

Silver vio todo rojo, anaranjado rojizo; como el pelo de su amada y rojo como la ira que le estaba absorbiendo; todo ese enojo y rabia que siempre estaba con él, alojada en una parte de su ser. Ese lado oscuro y feroz que poseía desde que una mano enemiga decidió que era hora de separarlo de sus padres. Ese mismo lado que Misty había aprendido a domar con amor, ternura y cariño, besando las cicatrices que la vida le había dejado, acunándolo en sus pesadillas y consolándolo en esos momentos de llanto que no mostraba a nadie más; solo a ella.

Pero ahora no habría nadie que hiciera todo eso; el monstruo en su interior estaba libre. Frenético, deseoso, con ansias de venganza renovadas porque el también lloraba por la muerte de su carcelera. Ambos pedían sangre, ver sufrir al que tenía la culpa por todo el dolor que los estaba atravesando sin piedad el pecho. Porque la maldita espada (los insultos jamás terminaran en su mente) los había matado a los dos.

No obstante, el filo no estaba destinado a ese pecho que tanto amaba (de haber sabido que lo iba perder, los hubiera besado y mordido aun mas) sino a uno que no era tan querido por él. A uno que no había dejado de traer problemas, a uno que lo había alejado en cierta manera de sus amigos y, a sus ojos, el principal responsable de toda la situación que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- señaló con dedo acusador a May que estaba enfrente suyo. Las lágrimas que caían en de sus ojos, las tomaba como un insulto ya que no merecía estar triste por ella- ¡Tu eres la que debería haber muerto, perra!

Sus palabras llenas de veneno, circularon en el ambiente. Todos los que rodeaban el cuerpo de Misty escucharon el resentimiento que escondían; todo el dolor que albergaban. Se sorprendieron por el peso de culpa que su amigo depositaba en los hombros de May. ¿Acaso Silver no recordaba que las chicas intentaban proteger el tesoro de todos ellos? ¿Qué el culpable era aquel que arrojó el arma con la intención de matar y herir? No de la chica que intentó cumplir con lo que todos les pidieron al iniciar la pesadilla.

-No… digas… eso- susurró la débil voz de Misty.

Todos vieron sorprendidos como esos ojos aguamarinas se abrieron con dificultad. La chica tenía su semblante muy pálido; todo su cuerpo temblaba y cada palabra, le valía todo la fuerza que aun quedaba en su cuerpo. Sus ojos nublados buscaron a Sumire y May dándose cuenta que su sacrificio no fue en vano. Las dos estaban bien, estaban a salvo y lo que le dio daba paz a sus últimos minutos de vida.

Misty sabía que estaba a punto de morir. Estaba algo asustada por lo que encontraría al otro lado, pero no estaba arrepentida de nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Se podía decir que su vida fue toda una aventura, y que ahora estaba lista para la próxima. Había amado y había sido amada, vio cosas que casi nadie pudo ver y vivió de acuerdo a sus propias reglas; eso se evidencio aun hasta el momento de su muerte. Y era mucho más de lo que la mayoría de la gente podía pedir.

Solo esperaba que Silver lo entendiera.

-Me alegro… que estén bien- dijo con una voz apenas audible.- Mejor yo… que ustedes…

-¡No digas eso!-exclamó escandalizado por las palabras que acaba de escuchar que terminaban de romper su corazón- ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Te necesito!

-No… te dejo… solo- acarició su mejilla- tienes a todos para que te cuiden.

Señaló a su alrededor con una mano temblorosa a todos los que estaban viendo; el ultimo intercambio de palabras que tendrían esa pareja por los que quedaba de vida. Pero Silver negó fervientemente esa muestra de consuelo, agarrando su mano y frotándola contra su húmeda mejilla, donde unas lágrimas rebeldes se escapaban de sus ojos.

-¡Por favor!-suplicó- ¡Te amo!

-Yo…también pero a veces… debemos… pensar en algo más grande… que nosotros… mismos…

-¿Cómo supiste lo que iba a suceder?- preguntó un muy dolido Ash, poniéndose al lado de Silver y acariciando la cabeza de su mejor amiga; también estaba destrozado internamente por la inminente perdida que estaba por ocurrir.

-Lo escuche….de unos… guardias en el barco- explicó con dificultad; el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones al igual que su vida.- Supe …de inmediato que tendría …que venir… a salvar …el día.

-Tú y tu complejo de héroe-le respondió con una sonrisa amarga, repitiendo una de las frases favoritas de su amiga.- Se supone que ese es mi trabajo.

-Bueno… alguien debía… sacarte… el trabajo- le dijo tristemente; con su mano libre apretó su brazo. Ash notó lo débil que estaba.- Prométeme… que los… cuidaras… a todos.

-Eso no tienes ni que decirlo-respondió su amigo, dedicándole una última mirada a Misty.

-Adiós, mi amor- con sus últimas palabras, la sirena del mar paso a mejor vida.

-¡No! ¡Misty abre los ojos! ¡ Te necesito, por favor! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡No me dejes solo!- lloraba Silver sobre el cuerpo de su amada.

Los demás se levantaron de donde estaban para darle un poco de espacio. A una señal de Ash, Latías se llevó a Sumire hacia su casa (después que ambas s despidieran de la chica) ya que el chico consideró que la pequeña ya había pasado suficiente; sin mencionar que Brock aun estaba en la isla. Pero por el momento, lo más importante era ocuparse del cuerpo de su amiga y por supuesto no podían dejar a Silver solo; en su estado actual no sabían de lo que el pobre era capaz y por supuesto, nadie quería averiguarlo. Se acercaron con cuidado; Silver seguía llorando desesperadamente, encima del cuerpo de Misty.

-Lo siento Silver…- comenzó a decir May para consolar a su amigo- Misty era una…

-¡No digas su nombre!- la interrumpió Silver violentamente- ¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó muy asustada por como la estaba viendo su amigo.- Sabes que yo nunca la lastimaría. ¡Nunca quise que esto pasara!

-Esto fue tu culpa…- remarcó a la par que se levantaba, dejando el cuerpo de Misty en el suelo- ¡Tu solo nos has traído problemas desde un principio! ¡Seguro que es tu padre el que está detrás de todo esto! ¡Solo por buscarte a ti! ¡Gracias a ti, el amor de mi vida está muerto!

May comenzó a alejarse poco a poco, estaba aterrorizada por la forma de actuar de Silver. Pero más aun, por el peso de las palabras que este decía. A lo mejor lo decía, movido por el profundo dolor que sentía, pero no se podía evitar preguntarse si no había un poco de verdad en ellas. Todos los problemas empezaron el día que se cruzó en su camino. ¿Podría ser ella el motivo de tanta desgracia? Tanto la estaban preocupando estos pensamientos, que no se daba cuenta el avance peligroso de Silver hacia y ni del oscuro movimiento de su espada. Los demás estaban aun shockeados por el siniestro giro de los acontecimientos que de todas formas, ninguno estaba en condiciones, ni lo suficientemente cerca de la castaña cuando Silver lanzó su estocada mortal.

Cuando May se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba delante, solo vio por segunda vez un filo que reclamaba su sangre. Aunque por suerte, un nuevo filo se interpuso entre ella y la muerte por segunda vez en el día. Ash rápidamente la había empujado y puso su propia espada entre ella y Silver, obligándolo a retroceder. Dawn recibió a May entre sus brazos, y saco una de sus espadas gemelas por precaución.

-Debí saber que el amo protegería a su nueva mascota…- dijo Silver con asco ante la postura protectora de Ash. Vio como su cuñada protegía a la traidora, y no le sorprendió ver como Reika y Tamashi se adelantaban a Ash con sus propias armas levantadas.- También debí saber que las perras despechadas, protegerían a su amo. ¡Acaso saben lo que están haciendo! ¡Ella mató a Misty! ¡Están protegiendo a su asesina!

-Lo de Misty es algo terrible pero fue un accidente- dijo Dawn mientras abrazaba a May- ¡Pero fue su decisión! ¡Ella eligió entregar su vida!

-¡Acéptalo, idiota!-apoyó Tamashi- ¡Nos duele pero fue lo que ella quiso hacer!

-¡No hubiera tenido que hacerlo si esa estúpida hubiera hecho su trabajo! ¡Si ella no hubiera estado aquí, Misty seguiría viva!

La discusión hubiera seguido eternamente pero la voz calmada de Ash que rompió el momento.

-Puede ser- concedió al ver el dolor de su amigo. Ante las miradas incrédulas de las demás, se adelantó a Tamashi y Reika haciéndoles un gesto para que no intervinieran- pero la culpa no es de ella, sino mía. Eso piensas ¿No? Si yo no la hubiera traído, esto no hubiera pasado.

La furia de Silver se desató por completo al escuchar esas palabras.

-Tienes toda la razón-dijo el moreno apuntando su espada al pecho de Ash; sorpresivamente este bajo sus espadas y no adoptó ninguna pose defensiva. Todas (May mayormente) se preocuparon al ver las intenciones de su capitán-¡Tu eres el verdadero culpable! ¡Tú la trajiste, le diste de comer y la hiciste parte de nosotros! ¡No podías solo cogértela y luego tirarla como lo habría hecho cualquier persona normal!

-Sabes muy bien que no.- negó la cabeza tristemente y volteó su mirada a May.- La amo demasiado para eso.

-¡Tendrás que pagar!- anunció solemnemente- ¡Bajo nuestras leyes, tendrás que darme tu vida como compensación!

-Como quieras, solo pido algo; hagamos esto como hombres- solicitó Ash tirando sus espadas al piso.- Seré todo tuyo; nadie intervendrá.

-Como quieras- fue el comentario de Silver al dejar caer la suya propia.

Lo siguiente que paso fue el puño de Silver en el rostro de Ash, seguido de su codo golpeando en sus pulmones. Una patada barrió sus piernas, y lo dejó tirado en el suelo para luego, su amigo se pusiera encima de él y comenzara a repartir golpes por todo su rostro. Esta demás de decir que Ash no se defendió. Solo aceptó el castigo de su amigo.

-Se que está dolido pero lo que está haciendo es cruel…- dijo por lo bajo Reika. Las demás asintieron; Dawn incluso se tapó los ojos para no ver el escarmiento al que su mejor amigo estaba siendo sometido.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué leyes? ¿Por qué Ash está de acuerdo en que lo maten a golpes? – preguntaba desesperada May intentando averiguar qué es lo que sucedía.

- Es el código que todos los piratas siguen, como un reglamento no oficial ni escrito- explicó Tamashi con cara seria.- Son las leyes que todos seguimos.

- O al menos una interpretación de ellas- aportó Dawn que aun seguía tapándose los ojos para poder apartarse del horror de la pelea.

-¿Pero qué reglas? ¿Qué justifica eso?- seguía cuestionando May ante la riña donde su amado esposo estaba siendo golpeado.

-Son reglas del estilo que ningún barco ataca al otro sin señal, o sin intento de parlamentar-explico Reika como si no le diera ninguna importancia. Sus manos apretaban tan fuerte su arco que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos.

-¡Eso aun no explica porque Ash se está dejando matar! ¡Que alguien lo pare! ¡Que alguien haga algo, por favor!

El dolor en la voz de May comenzaba a romperles el corazón; tanto como ver a su amado amigo ser masacrado a golpes por otro.

-La regla que Silver está invocando, es que cuando un pirata causa a otro durante una batalla, este puede elegir la compensación que quiera-explicó Tamashi fríamente.- No nos gusta pero son las reglas.

-¡No seas estúpida!-acusó Dawn mientras intentaba sujetar a May que intentaba acercarse a donde la pelea estaba pasando- ¡Esa ley solo se usa para la perdida de barco o tripulación! ¡Lo que hace Silver es estúpido!

-¡Mi Ash se va a morir! ¡Una vida por otra no es justicia!- lloraba May- ¡Por favor Ash, no lo hagas! ¡No me dejes!

-¡Esto es tan injusto!- se quejo Dawn- ¡Ash siempre sigue las reglas!

-¡Ash, no te quiero perder! ¡No me dejes! ¡No quiero estar sola, por favor!

-No creo que sea tan simple- dijo Tamashi con su sonrisa torcida- es Ash después de todo.

Mientras tanto, Silver aun seguía repartiendo golpes por todo el cuerpo de su ex mejor amigo. No tocaba mucho su rostro; prefería golpear sus pulmones, el estomago y estaba seguro que le había roto una costilla. Tenía un ojo morado y un moretón en una de sus mejillas. Lo más raro de todo, era lo tranquilo que estaba Ash; no decía nada e incluso se podía ver una sonrisa bajo la sangre que emanaba de su boca.

-¿Estas mejor?- preguntó.

-¿Qué?- la pregunta y la forma, lo descolocaron tanto que sintió como su rabia acabo. Como si la niebla roja que cegaba sus ojos se aclarara de repente.

-¿Qué si estas mejor? ¿Más tranquilo?- repitió.

-Sí.

-Me alegro.

El golpe impactó tan fuerte en su rostro, que incluso lo mando a volar unos centímetros. Ash se levantó de un salto, movió sus brazos en el aire para comprobar que tan heridos estaban, y escupió la sangre que tenia agrupada en su boca. Aun mantenía esa sonrisa (algo sádica) en su rostro. Se puso en guardia al ver que Silver se levantaba algo incrédulo después del golpe.

-Estoy triste porque perdiste al amor de tu vida, Silver…- siguió diciendo mientras se acercaba rápidamente a él y comenzaba a lanzar varios golpes que impactaron en distintas partes del cuerpo del moreno- pero no te dejaré que te robes el mío.

Las chicas (especialmente May) comenzaron a respirar más tranquilas cuando vieron que la lucha estaba más equilibrada. El intercambio de golpes era bastante más parejo pero se notaba que Ash era el más rápido ya que era el que más esquivaba. En un sorprendente movimiento de pies, consiguió conectar una patada directo al pecho de Silver que obligó a este a arrodillarse.

-¿Seguro que quieres pelear?- Ash comenzaba a decir en un tono burlón, muy poco conocido en él.- Los golpes de pikachu duelen más que eso; deberías quedarte en el piso y seguir llorando.

-¡No sabes de lo que hablas! ¡Mi dolor sólo se verá calmado, cuando vea tu sangre en mis manos!- replicó lanzándole un gancho derecho.

-¿Crees que con eso te sentirás mejor? ¿Qué con eso ella estará de vuelta?- retrucó Ash esquivando el golpe y usando su fuerza para mandarlo contra el suelo.

-No, pero tendría mi venganza.

-Entonces tendrás que hacerlo mejor que esto…- le señaló mientras comenzaba a alejarse. En un segundo levanto sus brazos.- Y por supuesto no te lo haré fácil. ¡Tamashi ahora!

Sonriendo como solo ella podría hacerlo; tomó las espadas de Ash arrojándoselas. Este, antes de que Silver reaccionara, las atrapó y se lanzó de nuevo hacia su rival. Con diestros movimientos, uso sus armas para realizarle cortes por todo el cuerpo con el solo propósito de herirlo; no matarlo. Aprovechando la debilidad producida por la pérdida de sangre, consiguió someterlo en el suelo y apuntó una de sus espadas al cuello y la otra al corazón. Silver, herido y asustado por la mirada casi maquiavélica de Ash, solo pudo rendirse.

-¡Eso no es justo!-reclamó cansado y vencido-¡Tu eres Ash! ¡Tú siempre juegas limpio!

Con esas palabras, se ganó un pequeño golpe en su estómago que el mencionado realizó con sus pies.

-Soy un pirata; nunca juego limpio- replicó de nuevo en ese tono sombrío.- Nunca te olvides de eso.

Después de eso, acercó el filo de sus armas tan cerca de los puntos vitales de Silver, que estas abrieron pequeñas heridas por la presión. Esta vez, las chicas temieron por la vida del fantasma en vez de la de Ash. Acercó su rostro al de su amigo tendido, y le dejó caer todo el peso de su mirada negra que pocas veces se vio tan dura y seria. Silver nunca lo admitiría; pero llegó a tragar en seco por el miedo.

-Tú has invocado nuestras leyes y estas son las consecuencias-comenzó a decir Ash- entre nosotros siempre ha habido un lazo de amistad y confianza; pero ahora eso se acabo. Según nuestro código, tu vida me pertenece ahora y si me vueles a desobedecer o atacar a May, te mataré.

Silver miró hacia el otro lado; algo avergonzado asintiendo. Ash lo dejó levantarse e hizo una seña para que las demás se acercaran hasta donde estaban. Cuando May estuvo cerca, la encerró entre sus brazos para consolarla. Con sus dedos sucios, secó sus lágrimas dejándole un rastro de agua y tierra pero que a la castaña no le pudo importar menos. Solo estaba feliz porque su esposo aun seguía con vida. Al ver a su esposa calmada comenzó a ordenar a los demás. Mando a llamar a Latias y se quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban que ella volviera. Una vez presente, Ash comenzó a repartir sus disposiciones.

-Latías y Silver, vayan al bosque y busquen a Brock-dijo.- No debe haber ido muy lejos. Háganle lo que quieran pero lo quiero vivo.

-Eso arruina la diversión- comenzó Silver pero asintió solemnemente. Los dos partieron lo mas rápido posible hacia el bosque.

-Tendremos más de eso, no te preocupes-acotó con voz tétrica- Reika, ve con Sumire y encárgate de ella.

-Claro.

-Dawn, tu llévate a Misty y prepárala para el funeral; lo haremos al atardecer.

* * *

El bosque en esa zona era frondoso y oscuro. Como elección de ruta de escape era bastante mala ya que eran areas donde la gente se podía perder fácilmente. A ellos mismos les costaba caminar por ese lugar. Por suerte, Latías estaba con él. Era la mejor rastreadora; tal vez porque contaba con sus sentidos maximizados por sus habilidades como pokemon. Él era también muy bueno en eso, debido a que era que el pasaba más tiempo en el bosque mas que ninguno.

Además, esta misión le permitía un escape para su ira. Podía buscar al culpable de la muerte de Misty. Una parte de él, había buscado recaer la culpa de esa tragedia en May; tal vez a lo mejor era culpable a un nivel secundario, pero el que había puesto el hierro que acabó con su vida era otro. Y ahora su misión era acabar con la de él. Lo mejor que podía hacer era concentrar su odio en el culpable de semejante crimen.

-Fuiste muy suave con Ash- Latías comentó; casualmente no queriendo comenzar una nueva pelea. Lo primero ahora era encontrar a Brock.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido por el comentario.

-Te conozco, eres casi tan fuerte como él- le contestó con una sonrisa.- No digo que le hubieras ganado, pero hubieras podido patear un como más su trasero antes de caer.

-Puede ser…pero creo que tenia razón- le dijo con una mueca amarga- algo no me dejaba ser yo; no podía ver ni pensar bien. Me siento incompleto.

-Misty era muy importante para ti, también lo era para nosotros. Su pérdida será muy dura de superar.

-Sé que es egoísta de mi parte decirlo, pero me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido alguien más; cualquiera menos ella.

-¿Incluso Sumire?- le preguntó con dejo de dureza en su voz.- Recuerda que el objetivo iba a ser ella. May y Misty le salvaron la vida.

-La parte que ama a esa pequeña está feliz de que este bien- dijo en un susurro triste pero después desvió la mirada, humillado hasta el alma por lo que estaba por revelar.- Pero la mayor parte de mí, pide a gritos que incluso ella sea una de las que tome el lugar de Misty.

-¡Oh Silver!-exclamó con pena al ver el dolor con que su compañero admitía su más grande vergüenza.

-Soy un monstruo…- exclamó casi al borde de las lágrimas.- No merezco nada; ni haber tenido a Misty ni ser amigo de ninguno de ustedes. Casi hubiera deseado que Ash me matara.

-¿Casi?- no pudo evitar sonreír Latias por lo dicho. Eso se parecía más al Silver que conocía.

-Sino el castigo de Brock será muy liviano. El debe morir por mi mano…- dijo en un susurro mortal.

Latías comenzó a observar cuidadosamente los alrededores, buscando una clave de hacia donde se había dirigido el traidor. La dirección era obvia, pero podían ser muchos los caminos que Brock podría haber elegido para llegar a su destino. Además de la frondosidad de los arboles, el bosque estaba lleno de restos de las peleas de los guardias contra los pokemon por lo que era el doble de difícil encontrar algo. Un pequeño rastro le llamo la atención a unos metros de donde estaban.

Se acercó con cuidado para observarlo. Unas pequeñas ramas estaban rotas, junto a unos pocos hilos de ropa. Notó como la forma en que las ramas estaban partidas indicaban a alguien del peso de Brock; otro punto a favor era que el rastro era relativamente fresco por lo que parecía que solo habían pasado unas pocas horas de haberse roto. Los hilos le trajo el débil pero inconfundible olor de su ex amigo.

-Creo que tu deseo se está por cumplir- llamó a Silver que se había mantenido alejado para no molestar-Nuestro amigo no está muy lejos.

-Mejor para nosotros; peor para él- concluyó siniestramente.

Los dos se adentraron siguiendo la senda que la pista los guiaba. Vieron que Brock había tomado el camino que lo llevaba más rápidamente a la playa, pero que su avance era débil y forzado. Posiblemente por lo cansado y herido que estaba. A lo mejor también intentaba evitar más sorpresas desagradables; aunque no sabía que el resto de los pokemon estaban en casa, atendiendo a sus heridos y al resto de la tropa.

-¿Crees que esto es suyo?- preguntó Silver señalando unas manchas de sangre que se extendían desde el suelo, manchando un poco la corteza del árbol.

Latías se acercó para olerlas. Unto un poco en sus dedos llevándoselos cerca de su nariz.

-No todo es de él, acuérdate que aquí también hubo una pelea también; no te dejes llevar por la emoción de matar- arrancó un poco de grama y la olio también, después la dejo ir viendo para donde iba el viento.- Creo que estamos cada vez más cerca, sugiero que vayamos por los árboles para no avisarle nuestra posición.

-¿Por qué no mandamos a algún pokemon tras él para que nos avise donde esta? Es mejor que ir a ciegas- sugirió Silver mientras escalaba el árbol más cercano.

-Sería lo mismo que gritarle que vamos por él- replicó saltando de una sola vez a la rama y comenzando a ir través de ellas de salto en salto.

-Presumida- murmuró imitándola con un poco menos de gracia.

Siguieron de nuevo en esta nueva forma de desplazarse hasta que Latías lo obligó a detenerse. Lo silenció con un dedo, y con señas lo urgió a escuchar detenidamente. A Silver le costó un poco al principio pero pudo escuchar el rumor de una respiración agitada, seguido de un murmullo distinto al que siempre se escuchaba en el bosque. Los dos se acercaron despacio, siguiendo su camino por las ramas, hasta que se pudo escuchar con claridad.

Alguien obviamente estaba cerca.

-Te tenemos idiota- pensaron los dos al unísono.

* * *

Brock estaba caminando lo más rápido que podía, sujetándose el costado ya que un golpe de Ash le impedía respirar con normalidad y poder hacer su escape más rápido. Creía que estaba relativamente a salvo, creyendo que sus enemigos estarían más ocupados velándose entre ellos y sus heridos que preocupándose por él. Deseaba llegar a su barco y poder escapar.

Pero no solo de ellos, sino también de la persona que lo había mandado hasta ahí ya que obviamente no iba a estar feliz con el resultado obtenido y no estaba dispuesto a pagar el fracaso con su vida. Sinceramente, no supo como el plan salió tan mal. Perdieron el elemento sorpresa y además la superioridad numérica no fue suficiente para poder igualar la avasallante fuerza que eran esos engreídos. Obviamente estaban a la par que su leyenda y ninguno de sus los trucos que había pensado, sirvió para poder derrotarlos.

Tamashi estaba más ligada de lo que pensaba; ya no era más esa máquina asesina como cuando era más pequeña. Eso también eran malas noticias para los planes de su líder ya que no contaban con una de las armas que les era esencial en su plan. También notó presencias peligrosas que podían revelar secretos en los planes de sus superiores; y sin dejar de mencionar que no pudo ejecutar uno de los golpes que serviría para romper esa alianza que haría que esos idiotas no estuvieran juntos nunca más. Solo le consolaba la muerte de Misty sabiendo que lo inestable que dejaría a Silver y culpable a Ash.

Pero no era idiota para saber que eso no era suficiente. Lo único que podría destruir por completo ese grupo, era la muerte de esa estúpida niña que todos allí idolatraban. No dudaba que era inteligente y dulce, pero la consideraba la más una manipuladora que hizo que se pusieran en su contra cuando estaba en el grupo. Fue tan feliz cuando escuchó la orden de matarla; a lo mejor si hubiera matado a esa castaña melindrosa, también hubiera sido un golpe del que Ash no se hubiera recuperado. Pero estaba vedada ya que también era una pieza útil en el juego de sus líderes.

No pudo evitar reír un poco al pensar en Ash y su famosa mente táctica, tan avanzada y tan adelantada para su propio bien, era motivo de alabanza de tantos incrédulos que lo creían algo cercano a un dios; que tan poco le serviría eso ya que no estaba al tanto de la red tan cuidadosa tejida a su alrededor, y que dentro de poco lo ahogaría y le haría perder todo lo que amaba en este mundo. El pobre idiota puede estar feliz de haber ganado una simple batalla; sin embargo ellos ganarían la guerra.

Esos incompetentes no sabrían que los golpeó.

En este momento lo más importante era llegar hasta su barco y escapar hasta poder hacer nuevos planes, y sobrellevar mejor esta situación. Estaba muy seguro de poder llegar ahí dentro de poco tiempo. Pensando que ninguno de los idiotas lo habían venido a buscar, estaba seguro que ya no estaba en su radar.

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

-Respira tan fuerte que podría tirarle mi espada con los ojos cerrados-se quejó Silver.

Los dos estaban alejados prudentemente de su objetivo a la distancia para poder observarlo sin poder ser vistos ni oídos. Desde donde estaban, podían escuchar los leves murmullos que salían de la boca de Brock sin entenderlos del todo. Lo que deducían de esa actitud y porque lograban deducir de sus balbuceos, era que no esperaban que nadie lo fuera a buscar por el momento. Por otra parte, se le notaba preocupado por tener que volver a su base con malas noticias.

Silver quería apresarlo enseguida, pero Latías sugirió esperar un poco más a ver si lograban enterarse de algo de mucha importancia, para conocer mejor la situación actual.

Todos estaban de acuerdo que este repentino ataque no solo era por capturar a los pokemon de la isla. El suceso se dio envuelto de extrañas coincidencias que no podían pasar de largo, pero que no podían entender su significado en general; como si las piezas estuvieran incompletas. Era una de las razones de porque a Brock se le necesitaba vivo. De otra forma, en este momento en vez de estar quejándose, tendría un par de flechas incrustadas en su garganta.

-¿Cuál crees que sería la mejor forma de acercarse?- preguntó Silver impaciente; como ansiaba bajar y comenzar con el largo camino de dolor que sería a partir de ese momento, la vida de Brock.

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre acercarnos?- respondió aviesamente Latías, haciendo brillar levemente su mano donde de la nada aparecieron dos pares de arcos con sus respectivos carcajs.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-cuestionó estúpidamente Silver mientras recibía un set de arquería.

-La teletransportación es útil a veces- comentó como si nada.- Espero que recuerdes tus lecciones de arquería.

-Debo aprender esos trucos-murmuró Silver, estudiando las flechas- ¿Flechas de hielo? ¿No se derretirán enseguida?

-No, estás no. Es un proyecto especial en el que estuvimos trabajando Reika y yo. Estas flechas al entrar en contacto con el objetivo, formaran pequeñas espinas. En este caso, congelaran los miembros de Brock para que no se mueva y de paso sufra considerablemente.

-¿Cómo hicieron algo así? Digo, no es que esté en contra de la idea.

-Ella creó un tipo de hielo maleable y yo lo controlo con mis poderes psíquicos; solo debes certero en donde apuntes.

Los dos se pusieron en posición para poder lanzar esas flechas. Para evitar que el frio los distrajera y los hiciera errar, envolvieron sus manos en trozos de tela arranca.

-Pido las rodillas- señalo Silver.

-Recuerda darle justo entre los ligamentos; así será más fácil para que las espina se expandan.

* * *

Brock estaba avanzando, comenzando a sentir un leve olor salino lo que le indicaba que no faltaba mucho para poder escapar. Detuvo su paso para apartar unas ramas que entorpecían su visón cuando sintió un leve zumbido, cayendo preso de un dolor agudo en la rodilla. Alzó su mano queriendo sacar esa saeta que brillaba, cuando una similar atravesó la palma de su mano. Pronto, dos nuevas flechas se incrustaron en su otra rodilla y una le llegó en el codo de su brazo.

El dolor que sentía era agravado por una sensación helada que se extendía por sus miembros heridos; era como si unas cuchillas viajaran por su sangre hiriendo todo a su paso. Pronto no pudo sentir sus manos ni sus piernas a pesar que el dolor se mantenía. Agazapado en el suelo, se preguntó si había sido ingenuo al subestimar una vez a sus oponentes.

Se dijo que sí, cuando dos figuras conocidas hicieron acto de presencia frente a él.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Espero que nuestro nuevo juguete sea resistente- fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

De vuelta en el hogar de los protagonistas, todo se desarrollaba con la normalidad que se esperaría después de una batalla. Estaban repartidos en diferentes tareas como atender heridos, reparar destrozos y por supuesto, enterrar muertos. Dejando de lado la muerte Misty, las bajas en ambos lados fueron considerados. A pesar que el ejército de Brock fue el que se llevó la peor parte en el recuento de muertos, algunos pokemon también perecieron en la batalla por defenderse.

Para el cuerpo de los soldados el rito funerario fue simple: arrastraron los cuerpos a la zona más distante de la isla y les prendieron fuego formando una enorme pila funeraria. Por respeto a esas vidas perdidas, algunas flores fueron quedamos con ellos. El viento arrastró las cenizas al mar, dándole una sepultura mas honorífica de la que realmente merecían; en lo que respectaba a los pokemon, Ash y el grupo dejaron que cada raza se llevaran a sus caídos dándole el entierro que ellos consideraban más apropiado. Por respeto hacia ellos, Ash mandó plantar flores y plantas en las zonas donde cayeron; también izaron una bandera negra y llevando el luto riguroso en sus brazos.

Caso aparte era Misty. En ese preciso momento, Dawn estaba lavando el cuerpo para poder cubrirlo después en su mortaja de lino blanco. Reika iba por la casa parando los relojes y cubriendo los espejos. Tamashi abría todas las ventanas para cerrarlas dentro de unas horas. La mortaja había sido tejida por May con ayuda de Sumire como forma de agradecer su sacrificio. Era blanca como requería la tradición, pero las dos habían incluido algunas olas de agua en los bordes para mostrar el amor que sentía la muerta por el mar; Ash había sido el encargado de juntar las flores y formar la plataforma donde su cuerpo seria quemado.

Misty siempre había querido ser cremada, y que sus cenizas fueran conservadas por cada miembro como forma de mantenerse cerca. El funeral tendría lugar al atardecer para que todos pudieran asistir y mostrar sus respetos a la mujer que siempre luchó por protegerlos. En lo que se refería a sus pokemon, pasaron a ser de Silver. Su espada sería quemada con ella; junto con algunos regalos que los espectadores pondrían como ofrenda. La urna donde sería conservada, también estaba lista; junto con un pequeño cofre donde Sumire quería poner un poco de las cenizas donde serian mezcladas cuando sus demás padres murieran.

Dejando de lado por el momento los preparativos para el funeral, Ash se retiró junto con May a sus aposentos para descansar un poco de todo lo sucedido. El capitán dirigía la marcha hacia la habitación; ninguno de los hablaba ya que ambos estaban sumergidos muy profundamente en sus pensamientos. El golpe de la muerte Misty se había asentado de maneras diferentes y habían producido que distintos sentimientos, hasta ocultos, salieran a la luz. Y esos estaban creando grandes dudas y preocupaciones en cada uno.

Ash por primera vez, se planteó el gran peligro que involucraba que May se uniera al grupo. La mayoría de sus aventuras, eran cosas benignas como asaltar barcos que no tenían posibilidad de vencerlos o enfrentar a peligrosos pokemon. En general, no eran cosas que pudieran producir un gran peligro. Pero se olvidaba que aun en esas cosas, el peligro estaba presente. Ya sin contar las grandes peleas como esa en la que se acaban de meter, Ash sabía que por más que May entrenara todos sus los días de su vida, nunca estaría a la altura de ese tipo de peleas. Y el realmente no quería perderla.

Dejarla en la isla ya no era una opción; no creía que poder confiar en Silver nuevamente; como para cuidarla nunca más, y él, se sentiría tan preocupado estando lejos de ella que podría resultar herido siendo motivo de preocupación para todos. ¿Qué opción tenia? ¿Mantenerla con él todo el tiempo? ¿Dejarla en la isla? ¿Dejarla ir definitivamente?

Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta satisfactoria.

May por el otro lado, se sentía altamente culpable por la situación. Al ver a Misty salvarle, ofreciendo su vida a cambio, no pudo evitar sentir que todo eso era culpa suya; que en realidad ella no pertenecía a ese mundo y todo era un gran error. Sentimientos que se reafirmaron cuando vio toda la cólera de Silver dirigida a ella, cosa que sintió plenamente justificada a un nivel moral. Su dolor y culpa aumentó al ver como Ash se sacrificaba por ella. ¿Ese era el destino que le esperaba? ¿Ver morir a sus seres queridos uno a uno solo porque no era lo suficientemente buena para defenderse a sí misma? No se sintió mejor al ver el plan de su esposo; incluso se sintió peor. Porque en vez de una vida, ahora destruía una amistad de años.

¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Amaba a Ash más que a su vida, pero ¿Ese era realmente el lugar que le correspondía? Su vida había cambiado radicalmente en estos meses. Las reglas por las que regía su vida ya no servían. Toda su vida habían esperado que ella fuera una muñeca perfecta y hasta ella no tenía problemas en serlo; solo que ahora estaba ese papel que la hacía que la gente tuviera que sacrificarse por ella. ¿Qué pasaría si Ash fuera el siguiente? ¿Tendría el valor para seguir adelante sin él? ¿No sería mejor regresar a una vida vacía pero segura? Por el menos ahí tendría a su padre con ella, para apoyarla.

De cierta manera, el camino corto a su habitación se les hizo largo y lleno de un silencio hueco que no notaron por estar perdido en sus preocupaciones en vez de abrirse el uno al otro y sanarse entre ellos. Al llegar a la puerta, la miraron como si fuera un objeto extraño; como si hubieran olvidado como se ve algo bonito. Una vez a dentro, May se quedó apoyada a contra la puerta y Ash avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación dándole la espalda. Ambos temían del momento en que se encontrarían solos; temiendo más que nada a las palabras que se dirían uno al otro. ¿A Ash le tocaría escuchar el rechazo? ¿May debería escuchar de sus propios labios la afirmación de culpa?

En vez de hablar, Ash se giró y avanzó prontamente hasta donde estaba May. Besó sus labios con una urgencia hasta ahora desconocida en el. May le correspondió, pero le costaba seguir el ritmo impuesto; también se estaba sintiendo algo incomoda ya que las manos que sujetaban sus caderas, lo hacían con más fuerza de la debida. Emitió una mezcla de grito y gemido cuando sintió como Ash le mordió con ímpetu su labio al punto que salió un poco de sangre.

-Ash…- gimió en un intento de reducir la pasión. No era que no le gustara que fuera salvaje, pero realmente pereciera que la estuviera lastimando un poco.

-No digas nada…- respondió este, sofocando sus palabras con más besos de ese tipo, bajando la potencia lo suficiente para no hacerla sangrar de nuevo. En medio de los besos, encontró la forma de desnudarse sabiendo hacia donde se encaminaba con todo esto.

-Pero…- no pudo seguir porque sintió como rompía la tela de su falta, y sus dedos acariciaban sus muslos e irrumpían estrepitosamente en su interior. Fue momentáneo pero placentero.

-Más tarde…- le replicó. En un intento de sentirla más cerca, rompió sin piedad su blusa y tomó sus pechos entre sus manos; apretándolos hasta que los dejó con las marcas de sus dedos.

May sentía esta oleada de placer mezclado con dolor. Podía sentir como su siempre tierno y caballeroso esposo, la estaba tomando con fuerza y salvajismo. Pero estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo. Sentía que ese dolor era una forma de pagar sus pecados y aprendió a disfrutarlo; a sacar placer de eso; a urgir por más.

Ash no estaba del todo consciente del daño que le producía a May; solo sentía que nada era suficiente para sentirla cerca, sentirla suya. Cuando sus besos no fueron suficientes, paso a morderlos; el sabor de la sangre en un momento le supo mejor que la miel que siempre sentía de ellos. De pronto, rozar su cuerpo a través de la tela no basto, por lo que rompió el obstáculo y mandó a una de sus manos a explorar esa zona. En seguida no solo quiso esa zona, sino que también quiso sus pechos por lo que los apretó hasta sentir toda su suavidad.

Y por supuesto, sus dedos fueron insuficientes; por lo que pasó a tocarlos primero con su boca y labios; después la lengua y de nuevo sus dientes. Sintió como el cuerpo de ella respondía e incluso pedía más. Eso hizo que la locura de la que estaba preso, aumentara. Volvió a tomarla por sus caderas y la alzó en vilo, entrando en ella en un solo movimiento a pesar de que esa entrada no estaba del todo lista para recibirla.

May sintió ese nuevo dolor como una bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo. Gimió su nombre en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Mordió su hombro, también hasta hacerlo sangrar para compartir con él esa combinación de sentimientos que bullían en su interior por salir. Esa mordida, lo hizo perder del todo la razón, y sus movimientos se hicieron más fuertes; más profundos. Todo con tal de sentirla de cerca; de sentir que ella le pertenecía en lo más mínimo. Ambos empujaban sus cuerpos uno contra el otro para disminuir las distancias, los miedos y las inseguridades.

Ambos estaban convirtiendo ese acto de amor, en uno de desesperación.

* * *

Latías y Silver volvían a su hogar, arrastrando a un inconsciente Brock atreves del bosque y los campos cercanos a la casa. El traidor se encontraba amarrado lo más apretado posible por lo que su escape no era posible en ningún sentido. Su cuerpo estaba muy magullado por todos los golpes que recibió durante el camino; tanto del parte del terreno como por parte de Silver que descargaba su dolor y rabia en su nuevo saco y juguete personal.

Una vez que llegaron enfrente del lugar, Latías emitió un silbido. Tamashi y Dawn fueron las que respondieron. Al ver como Silver señalaba su carga, ambas bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y rodearon la figura dormida. Tamashi se agachó para comprobar el pulso del durmiente. Una vez que se percató de que estaba vivo, se levantó y lo pateó fuertemente en las costillas. El dormido gimió entre sueños, pero no abandonó la inconsciencia. Dawn agarraba fuertemente su cuchillo en las manos, conteniendo las ganas de dejarlo caer en su garganta pero supo que por ahora, eso no era posible. Se tuvo que conformar con escupirlo en la cara después de también patearlo.

-Ash quiere que lo llevemos al calabozo y lo encierren- dijo Tamashi- por el momento no podemos jugar con él; debemos esperar hasta después del funeral.

-¡Eso es injusto!- exclamó ofendido Silver-¡Deberíamos sacarle toda la mierda ahora y después matarlo!

-Órdenes son órdenes- recalcó fríamente Tamashi, y lo miro directamente a los ojos.- Y tú más que nadie deberías respetarlas ahora.

-Ya falta poco, amigo- le consoló Dawn poniendo una mano en el hombro- yo también ansió mi venganza. Pero honrar la memoria de mi hermana es más importante.

-Supongo que tienes razón- admitió Silver, dejando la cuerda y avanzando hacia las puertas sin mirar a nadie más que sus pies.- Iré a prepararme.

Todas lo vieron tristemente desaparecer, sabiendo el sufrimiento que estaba experimentando su amigo en estos momentos. Era una pena que estaba alojada en los corazones de todos y que no se iría fácilmente si es que alguna vez lo hacía. El sonido de un quejido hizo que todas volvieran a la realidad. Bajaron sus cabezas al ver como su prisionero estaba despertando. Al principio vieron sus ojos velados pero que rápidamente adquirieron consciencia de donde estaba.

-¡Suéltenme, perras!- comenzó a gritar mientras se debatía con sus ataduras para intentar soltarse sin conseguirlo; obviamente- ¡Suéltenme o se arrepentirán de eso! ¡Les haré pagar todo esto!

Tamashi bajó una vez hasta su nivel; lo agarró fuertemente del pelo y lo alzó hasta quedar hasta el mismo nivel ocular. Sus ojos mostraban todo el odio y la furia que su ser contenía hacia ser que osaba amenazarlas después de haberles causado dolor. Una parte ella, esa primitiva que siempre estaba rugiendo por sangre, quiso romperle el cuello de una vez ya que él había contribuido a su creación. Pero sabía que, por desgracia, aun era necesario. Ash había ordenado no matarlo.

Solo eso la contuvo.

-El que se arrepentirá serás tú…- le susurró con esa voz mortal que solo ella tenía- Quisiste jugar con fuego y ahora te vas a quemar.

Levantó su mirada a Latías.

-Lleva a nuestro invitado y asegúrense que la pase mal- ordenó. Brock quiso protestar, pero Tamashi golpeó fuertemente su cabeza contra el suelo, devolviéndolo de nuevo a la inconsciencia.

-Eres nuestra perra ahora.

* * *

El atardecer teñía el cielo, llenándolo de colores como amarillo, rojo y anaranjado. Era una buena combinación que representaba la esencia de la chica que en ese momento estaban por velar. Todo el grupo se había juntado en el claro donde velarían a Misty. El cuerpo se encontraba subido en la plataforma, vestido con su mortaja blanca; también habían cubierto su pelo con un simple velo. Por la cara pacifica, todos habrían apostado que solo estaba dormida.

Entre sus manos y sobre su pecho, estaba su espada. Alrededor de su cuerpo, miles de formas blancas estaban dispuestas mezcladas con diferentes frutas; la ofrenda de los pokemon que vinieron a velarla. Otros regalos la acompañaban; como el velo que usaba era el pañuelo favorito de Dawn, Reika y Sumire pusieron entre sus manos una corona de flores y un dibujo hecho a mano por la niña de todos los presentes, Silver le había escrito una carta donde relataba todas sus historias juntos y todo el amor que sentía por ella, Tamashi había tallado un pequeño corazón de madera que también colocó entre sus manos, May puso el bolso donde solía guardar a sus pokemon y Ash, le besó largamente en los labios antes de poner la bandera del barco bajo su cabeza.

Todos estaban vestidos con túnicas negras y cintas naranjas en sus cabezas, para simbolizar a su amiga caída. También cada uno tenía una pequeña antorcha en las manos y de sus ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas por su amiga caída. Ash y May estaban tomados de las manos; Silver abrazaba a Dawn y Reika tenía en brazos a Sumire. Latías estaba secándose los ojos y Tamashi estaba llorando silenciosamente. Más alejados de ellos, los pokemon hacían un círculo; algunos estaban en sus formas normales y otros en sus formas humanas. Viendo que era de empezar (sin olvidar que aun había asuntos por atender) Ash dio una señal de inicio.

Silver y Dawn se acercaron hasta el cuerpo de Misty para despedirse de ella. Dawn le acarició el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente. Silver besó sus manos, mejillas y por último, sus labios.

-Gracias por ser mi hermana y cuidarme toda nuestra vida; encuentra la paz en un lugar mejor.

-Eres el amor de mi vida; siempre lo serás. Nadie nunca ocupara tu lugar. Aun no se que hice para que me amaras, pero fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida. Te pido que me cuides desde el cielo y procura nunca olvidarme y ser feliz.

Los dos volvieron a su posición. Esta vez fue el turno Reika y Sumire. La pelirroja agarró fuertemente la mano fría de su amiga caída y la acercó a la pequeña para que le diera un beso mojado de lágrimas.

-Fuiste una de mis mejores amigas y la mejor niñera, guerrera y mujer que conocí. Me hubiera gustado luchar una vez más contigo y comer de tus postres. Se libre en el cielo, amiga.

-Siempre me cuidaste y me contaste cuentos; también me enseñaste mi canción favorita. Conviértete en un bello ángel y vuela feliz, mami.

Sumire se largó a llorar más fuerte y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su madre. Reika la acunó lo mejor que pudo acariciándole su cabello; aunque ella misma lloraba. Latías también se acercó mientras seguía secándose los ojos en un vano intento por mostrarse fuerte. Besó sus dedos y los puso en el pecho de Misty.

-Siempre me sentí fuera de lugar porque no soy humana; pero tú me hiciste sentir de la familia y más. Gracias por alegrarme con tu sonrisa y tu amistad, suerte hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Latías se alejó sollozando un poco pero más alivianada por despedirse de su amiga. Tamashi se acercó secándose sus ojos con su antebrazo, y miró el cuerpo sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Por último puso la mano en la frente de la peli naranja.

-No soy fácil de tratar y las dos tuvimos muchos problemas al principio. Pero aun así, me abriste tu corazón y me ofreciste tu amistad. Prometo cuidarlos a todos como lo hubieras hecho y vengar tu muerte. Nadie olvidara tu nombre; me encargare que eso nunca pase.

Tamashi volvió al lado de Latías, y la tomó del brazo en señal de apoyo y consuelo. Latías correspondió al gesto, sabiendo lo difícil que era para la morena expresar sus sentimientos. Los últimos en acercarse fueron May y Ash. May le acaricio el rostro y mojo las mejillas de la difunta con sus lágrimas. Ash volvió a besarla en los labios y en la frente una última vez, acordándose cuando era Misty quien hacia eso por él.

-Salvaste mi vida, me enseñaste a vivir y a luchar. Prometo ser digna de tu sacrificio; mis oraciones siempre estarán dirigidas a ti, cuídanos desde el cielo como lo hiciste en vida.

-Fuiste una hermana, amiga, compañera y maestra. Salvaste nuestro más precioso tesoro y al amor de mi vida. Solo por eso te estaré agradecido toda la vida. Nos acompañaste siempre, nos cuidaste, nos hiciste reír, nos diste de comer, y nos enseñaste la alegría de vivir. Por favor, encuentra paz, amor y alegría. Cuida por nosotros y por los que vendrán después. Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo, amiga.

Ash y May volvieron a su posición inicial. A una señal del moreno, todos prendieron sus antorchas y se acercaron por turno, prendiendo fuego al cuerpo de su querida amiga. A la par de eso, los pokemon lanzaron diversos ataques al aire en homenaje a su protectora caída.

Ash miraba fijamente las flamas que envolvían el cuerpo de su amiga y mentalmente dijo una oración por su alma.

-Latías y Dawn quédense y dispongan de las cenizas según acordado-comenzó a ordenar calmadamente, sin ver a nadie más que al fuego- Reika, Silver y Tamashi vayan con nuestro invitado y comience a interrogarlo; iré tan pronto como sea posible.

-Como digas- dijo Silver retirándose rápidamente del lugar. Reika le paso a Sumire a May y siguió a Silver con Tamashi al lado de ella.

-Quédate conmigo ahora y después llévate a Sumire a dormir; quédate ahí hasta que yo vaya a buscarte- indicó a May.

-A lo mejor puedo ser de ayuda- intentó discutir la castaña.

-Prefiero que no estés ahí. No quiero que veas ese lado de nosotros.

* * *

Ash bajaba lentamente las escaleras que conducían al sótano y calabozo temporal donde sabía que Brock y los demás lo estaban esperando. Trababa de controlar su respiración y mantener su rostro impasible e indiferente. Sabía que uno de los trucos de Brock sería sacarlo de sus casillas y tratar que su enojo lo dominara y como estaba la situación, no podía permitir que eso pasara. Pikachu caminaba a su lado y el también se notaba nervioso; a lo mejor era por lo que sabía que le tocaría hacer.

Llegando a la puerta, pudo escuchar las voces de sus amigos, pero Brock se mantenía en silencio. Eso no le gusto mucho pero supo que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a matarlo antes de poder sacar de él toda la información que necesitaban. Se detuvo revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar. No era más que una forma de posponer lo que estaba por hacer pero no le importaba. Vestía completamente de negro. Tenía un pañuelo atado en la cabeza (como les gustaba a todos llevarlo) una camisa negra haciendo juego con el pantalón y sus botas. Estiró el cuero de sus guantes asegurándose que se no le quedaran apretados, y palpo sus dos cuchillos escondidos en su espalda.

Lo último que hizo fue agacharse y tomar a Pikachu entre sus manos.

-Lamento tener que ordenarte que hagas esto- se disculpó con su amigo.- Tu sabes tan bien como yo que es necesario y con suerte, será la última vez que lo hagas.

-Pika pika- respondió tocando su rostro con sus papitas, intentando dar confianza a su amo. Él bien sabia que lo último que este quería, era meterlo en una situación así.

-Gracias por esto amigo; siempre sé que puedo contar contigo.

Y así ambos entraron.

La habitación no era muy grande; pero bastaba para que todos se movieran por ella con comodidad. Notó inmediatamente que todos estaban en un lado de la habitación. Una cosa curiosa era que todos tenían arcos en las manos y Reika estaba en la misma pose que se ponía cada vez que daba una de sus famosas clases de tiro. Flaeron y Glaceon estaban a su lado, proveyéndoles a su ama y estudiantes, de flechas de hielo y flechas encendidas. Todos disparan al otro lado de la pared, lo que lo hizo dirigirse a la cosa que usaban de blanco.

Era Brock.

Este estaba colgado de las manos por gruesos grilletes y cadenas. Se le notaba despierto pero su boca estaba tapada lo que explicaba su silencio. Lo más feo de ver, era el resto de su cuerpo. Su pecho estaba al descubierto donde se le notaba cortes y moretones; sus brazos y piernas estaban llenos de flechas siendo el punto de preferencia de muchos, los codos y las rodillas. Ash sabía que a Reika le gustaba enseñar precisión a la hora de tirar. En algunas zonas se podían ver el efecto del hielo; en otras el del fuego y en las restantes las dos combinadas.

-Me alegra ver que vuelves a ser maestra-comentó como si nada al ver que todos paraban lo que estaban haciendo- estos dos estaban flojos en arquería.

-Lo sé, la herida de Silver dejó mucho que desear por lo que creí justo aprovechar la oportunidad de derramar mi sabiduría-respondió Reika encantada.

-¿Se divierten chicos?- les preguntó a los que faltaban.

-Bastante- respondieron los dos con sus ojos brillosos por la excitación que sentían al provocar daño a ese ser que consideraban algo despreciable.

-¡Genial! porque la diversión solo acaba de empezar…

Caminó hacia Brock, despacio e intentando poner su peor cara de psicópata; y pareció tener éxito porque este lució verdaderamente asustado. Frente a frente, se evaluaron con la mirada sabiendo que uno tenía la vida del otro en sus manos y Ash , se permitió un momento de locura para mostrarle quien era el amo de la situación; por lo que le cruzó la cara con un bofetón (cosa que se sintió muy bien). Al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su prisionero, asomó sus labios del líder una sonrisa cruel. Dio una señal a Reika que liberara la boca de Brock y el se alejó un poco; poniéndose de espaldas para poder ordenar sus emociones un poco.

-Veo que el capitán me honra con su presencia…- dijo tan pronto tuvo su boca libre el cautivo, intentando enojar y humillar a su ex amigo- Creí que tu ramera te entretendría un poco mas antes que bajaras a visitarme.

Ash, más rápido que el pensamiento, desenfundo uno de sus cuchillos y dándose la vuelta, se lo clavó con fuerza en el hombro a Brock haciendo toda la presión posible para que la experiencia fuera lo más dolorosa posible. Después, sacó el otro cuchillo y lo puso contra su cuello, estando cerca; pero se pudo controlar.

-Habla de nuevo de mi esposa así y te matare…- le dijo mirándole a los ojos presionando más el cuchillo.- No creas que estás seguro, ni por un momento. Me haces enojar, y dejare que Tamashi y Silver se deben un festín con tu sangre.

-Veo que toque un punto sensible…- murmuró asustado Brock. El Ash que él conocía no era capaz de esta locura y crueldad. Su posición era más precaria de lo que pensó, debiendo irse con mucho cuidado.

-¡Por favor hazlo enojar; no hemos tenido diversión en mucho tiempo!- le rogó Silver en burla, sentado acariciando al pokemon de fuego.

-Te prometo que te haremos divertir como nunca…- aporto también Tamashi mirándolo sombríamente desde una esquina.

Reika en vez de decirle algo, solo apuntó a su cabeza y una flecha aterrizó tan cerca, que su cuero cabelludo comenzó a sangrar. Brock tragó saliva, pero intentó que su miedo no se dejara ver en su rostro. Sabía que su vida estaba a salvo por la información que poseía y a lo mejor podía usar su inteligencia para obtener un trato. El truco era no soltar todo de una vez y hacerse rogar para poder alargar su tiempo lo máximo posible.

-¿Por qué intentaste matar a Sumire?- preguntó Ash tranquilo, sentado en una caja que había por ahí. Esa postura relajada hirvió la sangre de Brock.

-Mis órdenes eran claras- respondió evasivamente, esperando confundir a Ash pero se sorprendió al ver la comprensión en los ojos de todos como si hubiera dicho una verdad universal.

-Eso confirma nuestras sospechas-acató Reika al lado de Tamashi que se rieron burlonamente, hasta que su líder les indico silencio.

-Revelas más callando, querido amigo; deberías ser claro y directo- le aconsejó Ash.- ¿Era Sumire, o con cualquiera te bastaba?

-Ella era específicamente, pero me gustó que uno de ustedes muriera gracias a mí- respondió mordazmente- ¡Y ya no somos amigos!

-Y mira lo que eso te ha causado- le respondió Ash.- Estas encadenado, masacrado y sabes lo que te espera; nuestras leyes son claras y tú lo sabes. Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de traicionarnos.

Eso trastornó a Brock por completo.

-¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Tú siempre opacas! ¡Todos debemos vivir a tu sombra!- le gritó intentando acercarse lo más que podía con sus cadenas- ¡Éramos amigos! ¡Yo debería haber brillado también! ¡Tú deberías haberme ayudado!

-Es por eso que nadie nunca recordara tu nombre; nunca- le contestó Tamashi desde su posición, afilando su cuchillo y sin siquiera mirarlo.- Eres patético.

-Si no brillas por ti mismo, no intentes robar la luz de los otros- esta vez fue el turno de Silver de humillarlo.- Usa tu propia fuerza; lucha por las razones correctas y nada podrá detenerte.

-Aun si nos mataras ahora, el mundo nos recordará. Nuestra fuerza nos hizo inmortales y eso te duele más que nada-continuo Reika, lanzando flechas formando el contorno de la cabeza de Brock con precisión.- Ash no nos opaca a nosotros.

-Dinos lo que sabes y seremos compasivos contigo- le dijo Ash.- Si no, se pondrá peor.

-¡Nunca!

-Silver, haznos el honor.

El mencionado se acercó a Brock y le dio un golpe en el estómago, dos en las costillas y una patada en su zona baja. También golpeó la zona del hombro lastimada. Ash le hizo una seña de parar y volvió a su sitio haciéndose sonar los nudillos amenazadoramente.

-¿Te sientes más comunicativo? Podemos hacer esto toda la noche- preguntó Ash sentándose cómodamente y llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza.- ¿Por qué tanto interés en nosotros de repente?

-Esta isla es más valiosa de lo que piensas-respondió débilmente Brock. Los golpes lo habían dejado algo desorientado.- Mucha gente desea lo que hay aquí.

-¿Nuestros pokemon que se transforman? ¿Nuestras riquezas? ¿Las minas de metales preciosos? ¿El hecho de que esta zona esta estratégica para comenzar ataques a los continentes? ¿O todo eso junto?- preguntó normalmente Ash y al ver la cara de incredulidad de su cautivo se hizo el inocente- ¿Creíste que no sabíamos nada de eso? No eres nuestra única fuente de información.

-De hecho, sabíamos desde el principio que tu objetivo no era simplemente la venganza y el secuestro de pokemons- le dijo Reika.- Tenemos una larga red de espías, y nos han dicho rumores y otras cosas interesantes.

-Dinos quiénes son tus jefes, que pretenden con nosotros y puede que consideremos perdonarte la vida-le ofreció Ash, sabiendo cual sería la reacción de Brock.

-No me venderé tan barato, bastardo- le replicó este- no podrás contra mi jefes; ellos te matarán y saquearan tu preciosa isla. Tus amigos serán esclavos y tus mujeres se convertirán en verdaderas prostitutas.

-¿Sabes algo? Me alegra que juegues a hacerte el difícil- le respondió sádicamente Ash al ver la negativa de Brock.- Sera todo un placer devolverte todo el año que nos causaste, multiplicado.

-Para cuando terminemos contigo, no solo nos dirás lo que queremos saber, sino que nos los dirás dos veces y suplicarás piedad e incluso, la muerte-dijo siniestramente Tamashi.

-Chicas, háganme el honor.

-Sera un placer.

Reika sacó una cubeta bastante grande y procedió a llenarla de agua. Tamashi descolgó a Brock y lo llevó arrastrándolo hasta donde estaba su prima. Silver le regaló una patada en ese pequeño viaje que le sacó más sangre. Enfrente de la cubeta, Tamashi lo sumergió de golpe en el agu,a y lo mantuvo ahí unos momentos y lo sacó. Repitió ese procedimiento unas tres veces más, antes de volverlo a poner en la pared. Reika le regaló un baño de agua helada, tirándole toda el agua de la cubeta en la cara.

-Supongo que no querrás seguir hablando ¿Verdad?- Brock negó de nuevo; no tenía muchas fuerzas para hablar- Como gustes; todos tienen sus cuchillos ¿Cierto chicos?

Todos asintieron, sacando un par de cuchillos de metal negros. Curiosamente, tenían unos hilos finos de metal atados en sus empuñaduras. Pikachu se puso en posición, sabiendo que llegaría su turno de actuar. El también había comenzado a odiar a ese humano. Era obvio que la maldad lo corrompía, con eso en mente, su trabajo sería más fácil de hacer.

-Muy bien, todos apunten a una zona especifica y recuerden que cuello y corazón están prohibidos- ordenó Ash y todos (incluido el) apuñalaron a Brock en diversos lugares- Ahora pásenle los hilos a Pikachu; él se encargara del resto.

Al ver su extraña acción, Brock saco fuerzas para preguntar.

-¿Qué están por hacer?- su voz débil, mostraba lo escaza que estaban sus fuerzas después del maltrato y no estaba seguro de cuanto resistiría antes de, mínimo, desmayarse de nuevo.

-Solo te diré una cosa: el agua y el metal conducen la electricidad- le dijo plácidamente su ex amigo.- Pikachu, ataca ahora.

El pokemon con los hilos entre sus patitas liberó su descarga hacia el cuerpo de Brock potenciada por la cantidad de metal en el cuerpo de este y lo mojado de su cuerpo. El dolor que sintió fue indescriptible, llevándolo al límite de lo que su consciencia le permitía. Justo cuando sintió que se estaba desmayando, el dolor remitió.

-¿Te gusto? Esa fue leve; deberías considerar contarnos que es lo que sabes-aconsejó Ash, acariciando el pelaje de su amigo pokemon.- A lo mejor necesitas algo que te refresque la mente. Reika, ayúdalo con eso.

-Como gustes- accedió esta, liberando a su Vaporeon- . Amigo ¡chorro de agua!

El pokemon hizo lo ordenado y Brock recibió otro baño gratis que si bien le aclaró un poco la mente, le causo escozor en sus heridas, comenzando a temer de otro ataque eléctrico. Estaba seguro que no podría resistir otro golpe así.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Les diré todo lo que quieren saber!- dijo- ¡Solo deténganse, por favor!

-Así me gusta más…- dijo Ash- Ahora, dinos todo lo que sabes.

-No creo que les guste. Esta mierda es más espesa de lo que creen- replicó, intentando dar una dimensión de todo lo que estaba por contar- aunque no lo sepan, todos han sido peones de esto sin saberlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundida Tamashi.

-¿Acaso crees que fuiste entrenada para matar solo porque se nos dio la gana? ¿Tú crees que un abuelo sería tan duro con su nieta sólo porque esta era algo rebelde? ¿Nunca pensaste que la muerte de tus padres fue solo algo que más un accidente? Si responden que si, son mas idiotas de lo que pensaba.

-Se más claro- ordenó Ash, viendo las reacciones de sus amigos. Nada bueno podría salir de todo esto. ¿Yo también tuve algo que ver?

-No, tú fuiste una pieza inesperada. Entraste de sorpresa dentro del juego y arruinaste muchos planes sin saberlo. Eres el único elemento que jamás se pudo completar; hasta tu querida esposa es solo una pieza más. Un mero peón.

-¡Te dije que no la mencionaras más!

-Seguro que se divierte jugando a la esposa servil y fiel, mientras su padre se muere de hambre por su culpa- lo ignoró Brock, tirando más veneno al aire.- Pobrecita; no sabe que su felicidad es la ruina de su padre.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto confundida Reika.- Su familia es una de las ricas, mi abuelo no le hubiera abierto la puerta de no ser así.

-Pura fachada- recalcó Brock- Esta en la ruina; sin un centavo. Todo por culpa de sus malas inversiones y algunos negocios fraudulentos. No tiene donde caerse muerto.

-¿Es por eso lo de su casamiento? ¿Es por eso que May decía que notaba que su padre algo apurado en la cuestión?- preguntó Silver descolocado por la mención de sus padres.

-Hasta que al fin dices algo inteligente-se burló-. Si, ese matrimonio era su única forma de salvación, pero ahora que ella está jugando a la casita feliz, su padre se convertirá en un mendigo.

-Debería buscar otra forma de subsistir, no jugar todas sus cartas a una sola opción- dijo Tamashi de forma desdeñosa.

-Tienes razón, siempre creí que su hija servía de ramera; a lo mejor él podía tomar su lugar.

Brock no pudo terminar su discurso ya que recibió un golpe en la cara, pero no de Ash sino de Silver que lucía muy enojado por todo el rumbo de la conversación.

-¡Deja de insultarla y comienza a hablar! ¡A nadie le importan tus opiniones; suelta la información de una maldita vez!

-Prepárense para conocer algo que nunca habrían sospechado- dijo tenebrosamente Brock.

Por las siguientes horas, la verdad los golpeó en la cara y escuchando cosas que nunca podrían haber imaginado.

* * *

Todos estaban subiendo las escaleras, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado de la boca del traidor. Este lo habían vuelto a dejar inconsciente ya que lo que habían escuchado, importaba más que hacer con él. Por el momento, la vida del traidor estaba a salvo.

-Me siento idiota por nunca haber sospechado de él- susurró Tamashi- lo tuve en mi casa, sentado a mi lado ¡Y no hice nada!

-A todos nos pasó, tranquila prima, no es tu culpa-consoló poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de la morena.- Nos engaño a todas.

-¡Maldito Drew! ¡Malditos todos ellos!- gritaba Silver molesto por como habían jugado con él y su familia-¡Me las van a pagar!

-¿Cómo le diremos esto a May? La destrozará- dijo Ash preocupado. No quería causar más dolor en el corazón de su amada- todo lo que ella creía, es mentira.

-Solo nos queda esperar lo mejor- dijo Reika.

Los tres abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con la pequeña Sumire que los esperaba triste y preocupada; tenía algo en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Pesadillas?- preguntó tiernamente Reika, agachándose para cargarla- Mami y la tía dormirán contigo ahora.

-No es eso…-exclamó la pequeña muy triste- es May. Cuando me desperté no estaba conmigo y encontré este papel, pero no se qué dice.

-A ver…- le pidió Ash, tomándolo de sus pequeñas manos, comenzando a leerlo. Al instante, su cara se puso blanca y fue evidente que estaba a punto del desmayo.

-¡Qué pasó!- preguntaron todos alarmados al ver como su tan sereno líder, caía victima de tan profunda desesperación.

-Es… May…- dijo entrecortadamente- Ella… se ha… ido.

**Continuará….**

_N/A_

_Esto es todo por hoy. Para este capitulo saque ideas de muchos lados. Los ritos funebres los saque de un video musical, las flechas son combinaciones de varios lugares y las torturas fueron sugeridas por mis amigos._

_Ojala les hayan gustado y espero sus comentarios._

_Hasta proxima_


	15. Eres lo que mas amo

Hola, queridos lectores. Despues de mucha espera aqui tienen el ante ultimo capitulo para su deliete y regocijo! Para todos los que querian que pasaba y porque paso lo que paso, ¡Aqui esta!

Antes que nada me disculpare porque este capitulo (alguien que muchos otros) ya estaban escritos desde meses pero mi Beta no estaba disponible y por eso la demora en la publicacion.

Mi beta sigue sin estar disponible asi que para no demorarlos mas, lo revise un poco yo y decidi subirlo. ¡Asi que perdon por las faltas desde ya!

Para no aburrilos, aca tienen el capitulo.

Como siempre solo la historia es mia.

**Pareja**: Advanceshipping (Ash y May) No lean sino les gusta!

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Eres lo que más amo pero debo dejarte.**

Ash era conocido por todos sus amigos (y enemigos) por ser una persona que siempre mantenía la calma y la compostura en cualquier situación. Su mente fría y calculadora era algo que lo diferenciaba del resto, al permitirle permanecer calmo en la mayoría de las situaciones más desesperantes. Por eso, todos los veían como un líder nato, una roca sólida y segura donde apoyarse, sabiendo que siempre podrían contar con él para encontrar una solución adecuada a cualquier problema.

Por eso, verlo pálido y al borde del desmayo fue algo que los tomo por sorpresa a todos.

Su frio y analítico capitán aferraba ese trozo de papel como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus ojos calculadores leían frenéticos las palabras escritas como intentando encontrar un mensaje oculto que, obviamente no estaba. Todos estaban asombrados por como una persona que se había mostrado tan tranquila en medio de una sesión de tortura, ahora estuviera tan desesperada por un simple papel. Tamashi y Silver intercambiaron miradas suspicaces entre ellos, como si se estuvieran diciendo algo con solo los ojos. Reika quería ayudar o decir algo pero Sumire estaba en sus brazos, llorosa y asustada por la repentina partida de May y no dejaba de decir que no quería que ninguna de sus mamas se fuera de nuevo.

-Reika, llévala a su cama y acuéstala-dijo Tamashi, notando la situación de su prima y tomando el liderazgo momentáneamente- Avisa luego a las demás y que nos vean en el cuarto de reunión.

La pelirroja asintió y prontamente salió del lugar con su hija en manos. Tamashi y Silver se acercaron despacio a Ash que seguía leyendo una y otra vez el papel. Estaba apoyado contra una pared y pudieron ver como todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. La morena, gentilmente, tomo el papel de las manos de su capitán para leer el contenido por sí misma y de paso que Silver también lo leyera. Ash dejo que se lo llevaran sin resistencia y termino por caer al suelo, tapándose el rostro con las dos manos. Pikachu no paraba de reconfortarlo pero el chico no parecía reconocer su existencia o la de otra persona.

Tamashi examino la carta cuidadosamente. Estaba escrita en un papel desgastado, sucio y arrugado. Las letras (si bien eran pulcras y elegantes) estaban escritas de forma apresurada y casi descuidada. Era ilegible en algunos lugares y estaba borrosa en otras. Por lo húmedo, se deducía que lo que mojo el papel eran lágrimas. Todo en ese papel le sugería que la marcha fue planeada de un momento a otro y que era algo bastante duro por hacer. Por un leve momento, Tamashi pensó en un secuestro pero lo descarto en seguida porque eso era imposible. Además lo que estaba escrito, estaba muy acorde a la psicología de la castaña. En la carta se leía lo siguiente.

"_Querido amor de mi vida y por siempre amado:_

_Esto que estoy escribiendo es lo más duro que jamás escribiré pero debo decirte adiós. Aun si eso me mate y me rompa el corazón, debo alejarme de tu lado. Lo siento pero escuche detrás de la puerta lo que dijo Brock sobre mi padre y su situación económica. Tan pronto escuche eso, fui a buscar mis ropas para irme. Te amo como esposa pero mi amor por mi padre es aún mayor y debo ayudarlo. Lamento escogerlo a __él__ pero espero que entiendas. Fuiste una aventura, un hermoso sueño pero ahora debo despertar y volver a la realidad. No me busques, no me odies y nunca me olvides. Drew será el dueño de mi cuerpo pero tú serás el dueño de mi corazón._

_Por siempre tuya, May_

_P/D: dile a Silver que lo siento pero me lleve su Pidgot, fue el primero que encontré. Lo devolveré tan pronto llegue con mi padre._

-¡¿Qué?!- estallo Silver al leer sobre el hurto de su amado pokemon- ¡Esa traidora se robó mi pokemon!

-No le digas así- susurro Ash con una voz rota, a través de sus manos. Puede que su mundo se estuviera derrumbando pero no iba a permitir que nadie hablara mal de May.

-¡Nos abandona! ¡Te abandona!- le espeto su amigo la verdad de los hechos-¡Encima me robo uno de mis pokemon mas importantes! ¡Eso le hace una traidora!

-Ella me ama-replico Ash, viéndolos por primera vez a los ojos. Los tenía rojos y cristalinos como si estuviera aguantándose el llanto.

-¡Pero ama mucho más a su padre de lo que te ama a ti!- le recrimino Silver, dándole la espalda y apretándose los puños fuertemente-Misty dio su vida por esa cobarde. ¡Ante el más mínimo problema huye! ¡¿Nunca piensa antes de actuar?! ¡Siempre tan caprichosa e impulsiva!

Silver hubiera seguido con su discurso viperino pero algo le rozo la mejilla, cortándola. Un cuchillo de hoja negra se clavó en la pared. El herido se llevó una mano a su rostro donde con los dedos recogió la sangre que caía de su piel rota. Incrédulo se dio la vuelta y vio a Ash (levantado y de nuevo con sus ojos perforantes) con una mano adentro de su ropa. Tamashi no dijo nada sino que estaba estudiando detenidamente el papel entre sus manos. No iba a intervenir en una disputa tonta entre amigos, cuando había problemas mucho más importantes entre manos.

-La próxima no fallare- le siseó Ash a Silver, sacando otro de sus cuchillos y haciéndole bailar en sus manos con aire amenazador- Recuerda tu situación. No estás en posición de negarte.

El aludido solo bufo, indignado.

-No creo que deberías apresurarte en juzgarla- comento Tamashi sin mirarlo- Tu, yo, o cualquiera de los nuestros iría corriendo a salvar a alguien de la tropa que estuviera en peligro.

-¡Pero ustedes son mi familia!- argumento el chico de forma apasionada- ¡Son todo lo que tengo! ¡Daria mi vida por ustedes sin dudarlo!

-El papa de May es su familia y todo lo que le queda a ella- le retruco la morena, tranquilamente- Y ella está haciendo todo lo que puede para protegerlo.

Ash camino hasta el chico y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, en señal de paz y comprensión. No quería pelear justo ahora, cuando obviamente, había cosas mucho más urgentes de las cuales encargase. Y May les acaba de sumar una más, sin haber tenido nunca la intención.

-No podemos entenderla porque nosotros no tuvimos padres o los perdimos a muy temprana edad- le dijo Ash a su amigo, en un tono conciliador- Siempre fuimos solo nosotros pero ella tiene alguien más a quien proteger.

-¿No te duele que ella ame más a su padre de lo que te ama a ti?- quiso saber Silver, mordiéndose el labio por la ansiedad. No quería lastimar a su amigo pero necesitaba saber esa respuesta.

-Me rompe el corazón más de lo que nunca sabrás- le confió el chico. Su voz dejaba ver lo mucho que el dolor se había apoderado de él- Pero es su decisión y debo respetarla. Además tenemos otros problemas de los que ocuparnos ahora.

-Mucho más de lo que pensábamos originalmente.-aporto Tamashi a los dos amigos pasándole de nuevo la carta a Ash- May va camino a su perdición.

-¿Te diste cuenta también no?-pregunto Ash a su amiga morena quien asintió preocupadamente por su amiga castaña. El líder del grupo volvió a leer la carta mientras que se pasaba la mano por la cabeza para poder tranquilizarse y pensar mejor.

El único que no entendía lo que estaba pasando era Silver.

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué trampa? ¿Qué está pasando?- quiso saber el chico, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Eres lento o tomaste agua de mar?- le pregunto a su vez Tamashi, irritaba por la falta de perspicacia de su compañero- ¿Qué no leísta la carta?

-Si pero solo decía que se iba- respondió el chico con cara de confundido-Que había escuchado la situación de su papa y que se tuvo que ir tan pronto lo escucho.

Lo pensó un momento y por fin su mente se ilumino, dándose cuenta de lo que era tan importante.

-¡Se fue tan pronto supo eso! ¡Eso es!

-¡Felicidades Capitán obvio! ¿Quieres un premio por pensar como una persona normal?

-¡Hey!

-¡No hay tiempo para sus peleas!- les grito Ash con un tic en el ojo izquierdo-Si May no se quedó a escuchar todo lo que dijo Brock significa que no sabe todo lo demás.

-¡O sea que no sabe la verdad detrás de su casamiento!-exclamo Silver preocupado- ¡Maldición!¡Esa idiota siempre se mete en los peores líos!

-Debemos planear algo urgente, no podemos dejarla abandonada- dijo Tamashi con los brazos cruzados. Se había encariñado con la chica y no quería que le pasara nada malo.

-No solamente eso, tenemos mucho de que ocuparnos-repuso Silver- Sin mencionar que tenemos que ocuparnos de cierto traidor.

-Vayamos a nuestro lugar de reunión para hablar con Dawn, Reika y Latías-dijo Ash con aire decidido (luego de haberse secado los ojos llorosos con su brazo)- Debemos terminar con esta conspiración de una vez por todas.

* * *

May estaba sentada en el lomo del pokemon volador viendo como la isla se estaba alejando cada vez más. Sus ojos azules estaban rojos e hinchados por todo el llanto que había dejado salir desde que escucho las palabras que dijo Brock sobre su padre. Sabía que había hecho muy mal al ir a escuchar a escondidas pero no había podido evitarlo. Se sentía sola y algo desamparada luego de todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Ash no le había estado mucha atención al igual que los demás. Entendía que tenía muchas más cosas importantes que hacer en ese momento, pero aún no estaba acostumbrada a ser dejada de lado de esa manera por nadie. Además que se sentía algo enojada por ser tratada como una bebe al ser dejada de lado en algunas cuestiones que los demás calificaban de sucias. Había hablado con Dawn y Latías al respecto, ya que a ellas también las excluían de esas cosas pero a ninguna le molestaba ya que según sus propias palabras ninguna de ellas tenía el estómago para ello. Eso solo la molesto un poco más (pero esa era una cuestión que no admitiría con nadie)

Por lo que se acercó decidida a escuchar. No podía negar que los gritos y los ruidos que se escuchaban no la asustaban. Nunca había escuchado a nadie gritar así ni tampoco podía imaginarse a ninguno de sus amigos (en especial Ash) haciendo y hablando de esas cosas con ese tono tan frio, como si no les importara nada. May se estaba por ir, al parecer ella tampoco tenía estomago para eso cuando escucho a Brock mencionar a su padre y a su situación económica.

Eso le rompió el corazón. Ella y su papa habían sido muy unidos desde la muerte de su madre. El dolor de la perdida los había llevado a formar un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos. Ella nunca se alejaba por mucho tiempo de su lado y Norman siempre le había concedido todos su caprichos y siempre buscaba nuevas formas de hacerla feliz. Incluso una vez que se casara con Drew no iban a alejarse mucho y su marido iba a trabajar bajo las órdenes de su padre para que May tuviera la libertad necesaria para poder seguir yéndolo a visitar y esas cosas.

Al decidir casarse con Ash y seguir con la banda, sabía que no iba a poder tener la misma relación con su padre nunca más pero se consolaba pensando que con el tiempo iba a poder reestablecer contacto (e incluso verlo alguna que otra vez). También ayudaba a pensar que ahora su papa tendría el camino libre para poder casarse de nuevo. Su padre siempre le decía que una vez que la viera a ella casada y feliz, recién intentaría encontrar una nueva mujer para él. Siempre la ponía como la mujer más importante y que todo lo que hacía lo hacía por ella. Ella estaba feliz de pensar que su padre por fin podría rehacer su vida, teniendo la apariencia y el dinero necesario.

Pero resultaba que todo era mentira. Ella era la última esperanza de que su padre pudiera tener la vida que merecía y ella egoístamente decidía que lo mejor era casarse con un pirata y dejar a su familia, tirada a su suerte. Ella amaba a su marido con todo su corazón pero amaba más a su padre y era primero hija antes que esposa.

Tan pronto escucho que su padre estaba en ruinas, no se demoró en escuchar nada más. Salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto. Junto su viejo vestido (con el que había sido secuestrada), un poco de ropa limpia, algunas de sus joyas que estaban a la vista, sus pokebolas e hizo un atado con ellos. A pesar de su decisión, lagrimas salían de sus ojos al juntar sus pertenencias, escribir la carta. Sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, agarro su anillo de compromiso y lo dejo junto a la carta en la almohada del cuarto de Sumire.

Esperaba que Ash cumpliera sus ruegos y no la fuera a buscar porque eso solo los traería dolor. Ella sabía que nunca iba a poder ser feliz (o al menos completamente) pero era su deber Esperaba que una vez que su amado solucionara sus problemas, pudiera seguir siendo libre, surcando los mares y, a lo mejor que encontrara un nuevo amor que llenara su vida y lo hiciera feliz. Una persona más acorde a lo que Ash necesitaba y no una niña miedosa y sin carácter. Nadie más que él se merecía la oportunidad y el derecho de ser feliz con alguien.

Por el momento se concentraba en lo que tenía que hacer una vez llegara a tierra. Iría a buscar a su padre, inventaría una historia falsa sobre todo lo que había pasado y pediría para casarse lo más rápido posible. Le asustaba un poco tener que mentir sobre su virginidad en la noche de bodas pero eso era algo de lo que se ocuparía cuando llegara el momento. Conocía unos cuantos secretos que había escuchado de algunas sirvientas sobre como engañar a los maridos. Nunca pensó que los necesitaría pero ahora estaba más que feliz de saberlos.

Aun le faltaba por llegar al puerto, por lo que decidió que iba dedicarse a llorar y a arrancarse el amor que sentía por Ash para poder ver a su padre y futuro esposo con una sonrisa sincera. Sabía que su matrimonio con Ash no había sido legal por lo tanto no tendría problemas legales ni con la Iglesia pero eso no significaba que no fuera menos real en su corazón. Extrañaría sus besos, sus caricias, su presencia. Todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con él, desde lo amada hasta lo segura y protegida que se sentía.

La persona que en tan poco tiempo había calado tan hondo en su corazón. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, estaba segura que nunca lo olvidaría o lo dejaría de amar. Siempre tendría en la mente sus ojos negros tan penetrantes y expresivos, que te podían perforar la primera vez que los veías. Eran la parte más llamativa de su ser ya que eran tan cambiantes (según lo que requiriese la situación) podían ser cálidos y llenos de amor y ternura para luego volver fríos y duros, cargados de ira. Ella adoraba que Ash, siempre que hablaba, mirara a los ojos a las personas con ese gesto retador tan suyo. Como si te dijera con la mirada que probases que él estuviera equivocado. Sumado a su sonrisa burlona, lo convertía en uno de los hombres más sexys que ella había conocido.

Después estaban sus manos. Eran manos medianas, firmes y llenas de callos y cicatrices. Para ella eran las manos más hermosas que había visto. Sabía que eran capaces de muchas cosas. Eran manos hechas para tomar armas y proteger a los seres queridos. Eran para acariciar y mimar a los seres queridos, comer como desesperado y para revisar mapas y planos a la hora de hacer planes. Manos que se deslizaban por la piel y te volvían loca a los pocos minutos. Eran manos que ella no se cansaba de adorar y besar.

Luego estaban otros detalles. Su personalidad amistosa y despreocupada. Su astucia e inteligencia. Sus frases y replicas, las respuestas mordaces, los cumplidos y palabras de amor. Su valentía y su coraje. Su fuerza, su destreza y millones de cosas más que lo hacían único en este mundo.

Todo eso había sido suyo hasta ahora pero ahora lo había perdido. Y por voluntad propia.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala para formar un plan sobre la mejor manera de terminar la conspiración que los rodeaba desde tanto tiempo. Reika había puesto a dormir a Sumire y había contado todo lo que había ocurrido a Dawn y Latías. Cuando las tres chicas llegaron a sala, encontraron a Ash y Tamashi revisando un mapa de la isla y a Silver, revisando varios documentos y tomando varios apuntes. Los dos morenos usaban esos datos para seguir planificando cosas y anotando cosas a su vez. Todos estaban muy serios y concentrados.

-¿Supongo que todas estarán al corriente de todo lo que paso?- pregunto Ash sin mirarlas, mirando con mucha atención el plano despegado.

Las tres asintieron calladamente y ninguna se atrevió a decir mucho. Reika noto como Ash tenía colgado el anillo que le regalo a May por su cuello pero decidió no hacer ningún tipo de comentario. Ella había estado presente cuando Ash había perdido, por un momento, la compostura y ahora que parecía volver a ser el mismo, no quería volver a inducir ningún tipo de depresión en su líder. El capitán del grupo de piratas se aclaró la garganta para decir algo pero Tamashi se le adelanto.

-Gasparin está corroborando algunas de las cosas que nos dijo Brock, solo para estar seguros-conto Tamashi (ganándose una dura mirada por parte de Silver), alejándose del mapa para apoyarse contra una de las paredes y pensar.

-Por el momento todo coincide.-dijo Silver, dejando de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo y miro a todas las chicas. Estaba mortalmente pálido e incluso daba miedo lo serio que estaba- Creo que podemos estar seguros que lo dijo la sabandija epiléptica es verdad.

-Nunca lo hubiera creído- comento Dawn sin saber mucho que decir.

Todos estaban igual. Los shocks de los últimos días habían sido muchos y todos muy seguidos. La batalla, la muerte de Misty, las revelaciones, la huida de May. Todos estaban cansados, mental y físicamente exhaustos. Solo querían un baño tibio y dormir una semana como mínimo. Pero eso no era posible porque los problemas eran muchos y todos necesitaban dar todo lo mejor posible para que todo esto terminara lo más pronto posible y de la mejor manera posible.

-Tamashi cree que tan pronto May llegue con su padre, la harán casarse-conto Ash, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Por el bien de todos y el de May, especialmente, necesitaba estar lo más centrado posible- Ellos organizaran la boda lo más rápido posible.

Las tres mujeres se acercaron a la mesa para examinar mejor los papeles. Eran viejas bitácoras de viaje, notas comerciales, estados de cuenta, mapas de viajes viejos y muchas cosas más. Muchos puntos estaban resaltados y vieron que los apuntes de Silver eran una enorme línea de tiempo. Los puntos de la línea, coincidían con todo lo que sabían que Brock les había dicho, por lo que parecía que era cierto todo.

Eso decía que no había mucho tiempo que perder.

-Si su padre está en bancarrota como dices, eso será lo más seguro-dijo Latías, aportando su opinión, examinando cuidadosamente los papeles bancarios- Sin mencionar que una boda rápida será lo mejor para acallar los rumores por su secuestro.

-Una boda discreta sería lo más razonable-siguió diciendo Dawn para continuar con las ideas. Ella también estaba estudiando todo detenidamente- Pero conociendo a los nobles y sus apariencias saldrán de frente al escándalo con una boda estrafalaria.

-Tu que conoces bien esa zona Reika- pregunto Ash, volviendo a la pelirroja- ¿Cuánto crees que se tardaría en planificar una boda?

-Conociendo a nuestro abuelo, seguro que querrá una boda de lo más extravagante posible-dijo Tamashi, adelantándose de nuevo - Drew está en más que condiciones para pagarla.

Pero su prima la callo con un gesto de la mano y se puso a pensar. A diferencia de su prima, ella había participado activamente en las fiestas que sus padres y, luego, su abuelo habían organizado. Siempre le gustaba planear cosas y eso le daba una excusa para estar lejos de su abuelo cuando no quería ser molestada. Por lo que tenía mucha más experiencia para dar una opinión mucho más concreta que la de Tamashi.

-Pero esas cosas tardan tiempo, hay que planificarlas, encargarlas- replico la pelirroja, recordando las épocas que sus padres hacían fiestas-No importa lo rápido que quieran que se haga, si van a tirar la casa por la ventana llevara un tiempo. Supongo que la harán lo más estrafalaria posible con un margen de tiempo concreto.

-¿Cuánto crees?- quiso saber Silver. Todo esto lo estaba intrigando bastante. Ash no era de preguntar cosas porque si, seguro un plan se estaba formando en su mente. Solo rogaba que no fuera muy descabellado.

-Mínimo, una semana- respondió Reika sin querer precisar mucho. Todo ese asunto requería algo de investigación de campo- Supongo que Tama y yo podemos ir a investigar y darte más detalles.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en esa boda?- pregunto suspicazmente Tamashi, entortando sus ojos al mirar a su capitán.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en eso. ¿Por qué Ash estaba tan interesado en ese asunto en particular?

-No me convence que te mueras por saber en cuanto tiempo el lechugas te sacara a tu esposa-dijo cínicamente Silver a su amigo. Estaba preocupado que el asunto de la partida de su esposa, estuviera haciéndolo perder un poco la razón.

Ash no dijo mucho, solo sonrió de manera algo cruel. Sabía que todos sus amigos estaban preocupados por él, pero no había razón. Él estaba convencido de poder derrotar a sus enemigos y recuperar a May, todo en uno gracias a su plan. Solo estaba la cuestión de que a sus compañeros de hurto no les iba a gustar lo que tendrían que hacer.

Pero siempre podrían ser persuadidos. Todos siempre tienen un precio y sus amigos no eran la excepción.

-Creo que es el mejor momento para que ataquemos- les contesto simplemente. Puso su sonrisa torcida al ver la cara de sus amigos y mentalmente se puso a contar cuanto iban a durar hasta gritarle.

La respuesta causo que todos se quedaran callados. El silencio fue tan penetrante que se podía escuchar a las hojas moverse en la distancia.

-No diré que estás loco porque eso ya es obvio- dijo Silver rompiendo el silencio, aguantándose las ganas de golpear a su amigo- Y aunque sé que me arrepentiré después preguntare porque. ¿Por qué justamente en ese momento?

-Todos nuestros enemigos estarán bajo un mismo techo, especialmente el- respondió Ash con un tono que claramente indicaba que esa era una pregunta estúpida y la respuesta era más que obvia- Todos estarán con la guardia baja y podremos tomar nuestra venganza.

-¿Y recuperar a May?- pregunto sarcásticamente Dawn. No estaba seguro de que su amigo se estuviera guiando mucho por la lógica más que por su deseo de recuperar a la castaña.

-Y recuperar a May- confirmo Ash con una sonrisa. Con burla, vio que ya no se podían aguantar más por gritarle por lo temerario de su plan.

El silencio se instaló de nuevo.

-¡Estás loco!-gritaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo.

Ash tuvo que taparse los oídos para que no lo dejaran sordo. Internamente pensó que si la situación no fuera tan grave, se estaría riendo de las caras de maniáticos que tenían sus amigos. Todos tenían los ojos salidos, la respiración agitada y los cabellos fuera de lugar.

Una situación realmente hilarante.

-No estoy loco, es lo más lógico y ustedes lo saben- contesto, encogiéndose de hombros y siguió estudiando el mapa para poder concretar mejor sus planes. No estaba por perder el tiempo en nimiedades. Si los podía convencer bien sino, bueno, él era el líder y el que tenía la palabra final.

Todos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Las chicas se miraban de nuevo entre ellas, intentando razonar sobre la situación. En un momento, Reika le insto a Latías a que preguntara algo. La chica pokemon se negó pero la pelirroja insistió y tuvo que rendirse.

-Ash…-comenzó a decir en tono inseguro Latías, realmente no quería ser ella la que tuviera que preguntar eso- Eh…esto… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo has hecho pero adelante- concedió el moreno, sin ofenderse. Es más estaba seguro de cuál era la pregunta que le iba a hacer. Se sorprendía que no le hubieran preguntado eso antes.

-¿Por qué no fuiste detrás de May?- pregunto tímidamente Latías, sin atrever a mirarlo- Charizard es más rápido y podrías haberla alcanzado y explicarle todo.

-Ella no me hubiera creído- replico, sin inmutarse. Y esa la verdad. Tan pronto supo que la castaña se fue, supo que perseguirla hubiera sido inútil.

-¡Eso no es verdad Ash!- retruco Dawn histérica, sorprendida por la respuesta de Ash- Ella te ama y estoy segura que si hubieras ido por ella y le hubieras explicado, te hubiese creído.

-Ella está loca de preocupación por su padre y solo eso le importa- argumento Ash, mirándola seriamente a los ojos. Sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de ese tema en particular- No hubiera atendido a razones.

-¡Pero pudiste haberlo intentado!- siguió diciendo Dawn, golpeando las manos contra la mesa- ¡Nunca te creí un cobarde!

Ese comentario realmente le dolió a Ash. ¿Realmente creían que el fuera un cobarde después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Después de todo lo que habían enfrentado juntos?

-Si sé que hubiera servido de algo, me hubiera arrastrado y hubiera besado sus pies pero no funcionaria. ¡La historia de por si es increíble para nosotros! ¡No tenemos ninguna prueba de que todo eso sea verdad!

-¿Qué tal Brock? Él le habría explicado como lo hizo con nosotros-dijo Reika, en un intento de no causar una pelea entre ellos. La habitación se estaba poniendo tensa y no quería que hubiera una pelea, justo en ese momento.

-No confío en él y hubiera jugado con la mente de May-contesto Ash, sin inmutarse. No estaba dispuesto a gastar energía en un tema inútil-Ella aun es algo inmadura e hizo lo mejor que le parecía para ayudar a su padre. Debo respetar su decisión.

-¿Pero no tienes miedo que le hagan algo?- pregunto Silver, interesado- ¿Qué la lastimen o le laven el cerebro en contra nuestra?

-Creo que estará segura hasta la boda por lo menos-respondió el moreno de forma sincera- Después de eso, todo es incierto.

Sabía que la castaña era útil para los propósitos hasta que estuviera desposada con Drew. Después de eso, o la hacían cautiva o la mataban. Por eso necesitaban actuar en la fecha límite. Era muy arriesgado pero era lo mejor. Nadie se lo esperaría y podrían agarrar a sus enemigos con la guardia baja. Ash quería agarrar a esa persona y matarlo, el mismo.

-En eso te doy la razón, el la necesita viva para sus planes por lo que no creo que la tocara-le apoyo Tamashi- Supongo que tendré que hablar dulcemente con el vejestorio. Seguro querrá que vaya y podre convencerlo para conseguir más infiltrados.

-No- dijo Ash mirándola y sus ojos se pusieron duros y serios. Era la hora de empezar a dar los premios para que lo ayudaran- Te daré lo que siempre quisiste. Podras hacerlo de una vez por todas Tienes carta blanca.

-¿Carta blanca?-pregunto la aludida sin poder creérselo. ¿Ash estaba hablando de lo que ella creía que estaba hablando? ¿Podría hacer por fin lo que siempre deseo?- ¿Eso significa que poder hacer lo que quiera? ¿Todo hasta el final?

-Eso y mucho más, si ese es tu deseo. Solo pido tu apoyo en este proyecto- respondió Ash con su sonrisa torcida. –Por lo demás, es todo tuyo. Hazlo todo lo que se te plazca.

Tamashi tembló de emoción por lo que eso significa e incluso se lamio los labios sin darse cuenta. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en anticipación y se arrojó feliz a los brazos de Ash para luego ir a abrazar a su prima. La hora de su venganza por todo lo que le había pasado, finalmente había llegado. Ese mismo pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Reika al escuchar esas palabras tan anheladas.

-¿Lo mismo va para mí?- quiso saber la pelirroja también emocionada por lo que esas palabras significaban para las dos mujeres. Podrían reclamar lo que legítimamente era suyo.

-Tú también eres libre de unirte a la diversión- respondió Ash, dándole la respuesta que tanto deseaba oír.-Solo pido que lo dejen vivo hasta la boda. En la ceremonia, podrán matarlo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de ambas creció. Ambas asintieron felices y comenzaron a planear en susurros lo que iban a hacer. Iban a hacerlo esta misma noche y todo el tiempo del mundo no les iba a alcanzar para todo lo que tenían en mente.

-¿Estás seguro que eso es prudente?- se interesó Silver al ver a donde se estaban encausando las aguas- ¿No se seria agitar un poco el panal? Podría ser perjudicial para nosotros.

-Quiero prenderle fuego si es necesario-replico Ash, poniendo de nuevo esa sonrisa cruel- Este es el momento de usar nuestra ventaja y tomar la delantera de una vez por todas. Nosotros dictaremos las reglas del juego desde ahora.

-Supongo que vista desde ese ángulo es comprensible.- dijo Dawn viendo el punto en todo esto. Ella también se estaba excitando por las palabras dichas por Ash. Era cierto, llego la hora de darles a todos sus enemigos una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-Con respecto a Brock, su vida es tuya Silver- dijo Ash dirigiéndose a su amigo ahora. Igualmente tenía un premio para el- También tienes carta blanca para hacer lo que quieras.

-Estas algo frio Ash- le dijeron sus amigos al ver como su tan siempre noble líder estaba hablando de matanzas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Ese no era el Ash que estaban acostumbrados a ver.

-Solo diré que se acabó el buenito de Ash-replico el aludido, hablando totalmente en serio. Sus enemigos no sabían con quien se habían metido ni que habían desatado- Se metieron con mi familia y mis amigos. Es hora de paguen, es hora que el cruel y sádico Ash salga a la luz.

* * *

May estaba acostada en una gran cama en medio de una lujosa habitación. Estaba en la mansión que su padre, junto con Drew había alquilado en la cuidad mientras la buscaban en las cercanías de las Islas. Llegar hasta ahí no fue fácil para la castaña. El pokemon la dejo en las afueras de la cuidad antes de partir y volver con su dueño. Tuvo que caminar un largo trayecto hasta alcanzar la cuidad. Una vez, ahí busco un lugar donde poder asearse un poco antes de ir a ver a su padre.

Pero al no tener dinero, no fue bien recibida en ningún lugar. Por lo que tuvo que lavarse un poco en las aguas de una de las numerosas fuentes de la ciudad. Eso le trajo muchos problemas porque fue perseguida por la policía al ser acusada de ser una vagabunda que estaba interfiriendo con la tranquilidad de los ciudadanos decentes. Tuvo que huir inmediatamente para no ser encarcelada y les costó bastante perderlos antes de poder esconderse en un callejón.

Por suerte, una anciana se ofreció a prestarle su baño. Pero tuvo que pagarle haciéndole recados y limpiando su casa antes de poder tomar un baño en condiciones. Ya limpia, no se atrevió a ponerse su vestido elegante por temor a llamar la atención, así que se puso una de las ropas limpias que tenía en su atado. Era una camisa blanca, fresca de algodón junto a una pollera de buen corte, larga de color rojo. Se puso unos zapatos que le regalo la anciana y se trenzo el pelo. Sintió que estaba bastante decente para caminar por la cuidad sin ser tomada por una vagabunda.

Tuvo que preguntar varias veces (y perderse varias veces también) antes de llegar a la zona de ricos donde su padre se estaba hospedando. Luego tuvo que preguntar casa por casa, aguantándose gritos y malos tratos de parte de los sirvientes hasta que por fin llego a la mansión correcta. Ahí también tuvo que aguantar muchos malos tratos e incredulidad hasta que finalmente consiguió que llamaran a su padre para que se convencieran que realmente era quien decía que era.

Norman acudió prontamente a la noticia de que hija había vuelto por su propia mano. Con la velocidad de un rayo cruzo todo el patio hasta que vio a su hija querida, sana y salva. La sonrisa que cruzo en ese momento hizo sentir a May un poco mejor e hizo sentir que todo valía aunque fuera un poco la pena. Sin mediar ningún tipo de palabra, tanto padre e hija se abrazaron sin demora. May se largó a llorar al sentir de nuevo los brazos de su padre sosteniéndola. Dejo que esas lágrimas se llevaran todos los miedos y las preocupaciones de nunca volverlo a ver.

-May, mi querida pequeña. Temí tanto no volverte a ver- le dijo cálidamente, separándose y poniendo una mano en la mejilla de su hija para enjuagar las lágrimas de su hija con su pulgar- Y ahora estas de vuelta, sana y salva.

-Te extrañe mucho padre- le dijo con una sonrisa verdadera y sincera-Yo tampoco creía que te volvería a ver, pero henos aquí.

Su padre comenzó a recorrerla con los ojos para asegurarse que nada le hubiese pasado a su amada hija. A simple vista parecía sana, no tenía heridas visibles, se la notaba bien alimentada y sus ropas estaban limpias. Nada indicaba que acaba de volver de semanas de estar secuestrada.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Ninguno de esos salvajes te lastimo?- le pregunto ansioso su padre, queriéndose asegurar que su hija estaba realmente bien.

-No ninguno me lastimo o me hizo algo malo- conto tomando su mano para apretarla para poder calmarlo- Solo estuve encerrada por todos estos días. Solo los veía cuando me traían la comida.

Ella había decidió no contar nada de su amistad con los piratas para no levantar sospechas o preguntas incomodas que ella no estaba dispuesta a contar. Resolvió que esas semanas de su vida iban a ser solo algo que ella sabría y llevaría para siempre el secreto en su corazón. No estaba dispuesta a compartir el recuerdo de su amado Ash y su tripulación con nadie, ni siquiera con su querido padre. Si iba a vivir de recuerdos por el resto de su vida, iban a ser solo suyos.

-¿Cómo pudiste escapar?- pregunto su padre- Me contaron que esos bárbaros, siempre se estaban cambiando de lugar. Que era casi imposible encontrarlos.

-En un momento se descuidaron y pude escapar sin que se dieran cuenta- conto May, intentando dar veracidad a su relato (que en cierta forma, era verdadero)- Robe un bote, y reme hasta que alcance una orilla. Fue el mejor plan que se me ocurrió.

-Eres muy valiente hija, ahora vamos- le sonrió y ambos se encaminaron a la mansión.

Le conto que Drew volvería a la noche porque salió a ocuparse de unos encargos. Una vez en la mansión, su padre ordeno que le trajeran té con algunos bocadillos mientras le pedía que le contara todo lo que paso. May volvió a repetir la historia de estar encerrada y contesto a todas las preguntas de su padre con evasivas y negativas. No había visto a nadie ni estaba seguro de cuantos eran en total. Tampoco estaba segura si tenían una base o si pasaron en algún puerto en particular. Su padre le decía que era importante juntar todo los detalles para poder encontrar a esos piratas y llevarlos ante la justicia para que pudieran pagar por sus crimines.

Ante esto, May solo le dijo a su padre lo mucho que quería dejar todo esto atrás. Solo quería olvidarlo y dedicarse de nuevo a ser feliz con él y poder casarse con Drew. La jovencita, aprovecho ese momento para poder decirle a su padre lo mucho que quería que la boda ocurriese lo más rápido posible. Le dijo que cuando estaba encerrada, además de él, pensaba mucho en el peli verde, lo extraña mucho y se lamentaba horrores no poder convertirse en su esposa. Ahora que estaba libre, era lo único que quería hacer.

-Claro hija, te entiendo- le reconforto su padre, asintiendo ante su propuesta- Te haremos una boda como nunca vio esta ciudad.

-Si padre, solo espero que sea lo más rápido posible- no iba a decirle a su padre que sabía sobre su situación económica. Eso causaría dolor en su padre y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

-Parece que alguien está muy ansiosa por casarse- le sonrió su padre con cariño. May se repetía constantemente que todo lo que estaba haciendo era para la felicidad de su padre.

-No puedo evitarlo, padre. Lo amo mucho- puso su mejor sonrisa a pesar de que su corazón grito con fuerza que eso era una mentira.

Luego de eso, hablaron un poco más de los planes de la boda hasta que May se excusó diciendo que estaba muy cansada. Ya era prácticamente de noche y todo lo que había vivido le estaba pasando factura. Su padre insistió en que tomara un baño antes de acostarse y mando a calentar el agua para su hija. May accedió porque le pareció una buena idea, para relajar sus músculos y poder dormir sin sueños esa noche.

La castaña había olvidado lo que se sentía tener a personas trabajando para ti. Se sintió un poco incomoda cuando vinieron las doncellas y le ayudaron a desvestirse para entrar en la tina de agua caliente. Tampoco estuvo muy cómoda cuando le lavaron el cabello y comenzaron a ayudarla con su baño. Ya estaba más cómoda cuando salió de la ducha y sus doncellas procedieron a prepararla para dormir. Le cepillaron su largo cabello y la ayudaron a meterse en un blanco camisón de seda. May sintió el cosquilleo de la tela contra su piel y casi le dio la bienvenida, luego de semanas de usar algodón. Después se metió en la cama. El colchón era suave y esponjado y sus sabanas se sentían livianas y frescas. A pesar de las comodidades, se sintió sola al no tener el calor del cuerpo de Ash a su lado.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso porque enseguida se quedó dormida. No tuvo ningún tipo sueño y su noche fue tranquila. Se despertó, de todas maneras, muy temprano. Se había acostumbrado a levantarse a esa hora porque Ash siempre lo hacía y no podía evitar despertarla. Su rutina continuaba con irse a desayunar juntos. Al principio May se despertó confundida por no tener a Ash despertándola y por no reconocer la habitación donde está durmiendo.

Pero solo le duro un segundo. Enseguida todo le vino a la mente todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Con mucha renuencia se levantó de la cama ya que no iba a poder volver a dormir. Por su ventana entraban los reflejos del sol que estaba comenzando a salir. Decidió ponerse una bata y acercar uno de los sillones al ventanal para poder ver mejor el amanecer. Uno de sus amigos, no estaba seguro quien, decía que siempre habría esperanza si un nuevo día nacía.

Se sentó en la silla y se permitió sentir un poco de esperanza para ella misma y por todo lo que tendría que enfrentar a partir de ahora. Sentía que ya no podía llorar, sus ojos estaban secos y encontró algo de resignación. Sentía que ya había tocado fondo y eso era algo siempre bueno porque si ya no podía descender, lo único que le quedaba era subir. Su padre siempre bromeaba diciendo que la vida era cuesta arriba pero que la vista era maravillosa. Nunca había entendido ese dicho hasta ahora.

Se preguntó que estarían pensando Ash y sus amigos de ella ahora. Para estas alturas, era más que obvio que habrían descubierto que ella se había ido y los había abandonado. Y como tampoco ninguno la había venido a buscar siguiendo sus indicaciones (a pesar de que una parte de ella, habría esperado lo contrario), por lo que deducía que la dejaban ir. ¿Estarían enojados? ¿La odiarían? ¿La estarían maldiciendo? ¿Ash estaría preocupado por ella? Todas esas preguntas inundaban su mente pero ya no había lugar para arrepentimientos.

Se quedó viendo el amanecer hasta que acabo y luego se quedó ahí sentada pensando hasta que sus doncellas entraron y la ayudaron a prepararse. Ese día le tocaba enfrentar a Drew, comenzar con sus planes de boda e ir a conocer a varias personas importantes, entre ellos el abuelo de Reika y Tamashi. Sabría que no se encontraría con la morena porque iba a estar con Ash y los demás pero si por las dudas lo hacía, debía fingir ignorancia y no permitir que la dejaran sola para que no la intentara convencer de volver al lado de Ash.

Suspiro resignada sobre las desventuras de esa día y decidió concentrarse en los placeres simples como en volver a vestir hermosos vestidos y tener ayuda para vestirse y peinarse. Frente al espejo mientras se peinaba y se maquillaba ensayaba sus sonrisas para que pareciesen naturales.

Sospechaba que de ahora en adelante, iba a tener que fingir mucho.

* * *

Era ya avanzado el día, el sol ya casi estaba escondido. Habían pasado casi todo el día y la noche anterior haciendo planes, tomando pausas para comer y seguir planeando. Necesitaban que este ataque fuese perfecto y definitivo. Todos los detalles iban a ser repasados con extremo cuidado, nada iba a escaparse de su vista. Esta era la misión de sus vidas y todo iba a ser impecable.

Pero tenían unos días para eso. Por el momento había algunos asuntos más urgentes y más a mano que tratar. Reika y Tamashi habían dejado la isla para irse a ocupar de su misión particular. Mucho del éxito de la misión en general, dependía del triunfo de esa. Sin embargo, las dos primas eran las mejores para este asunto en particular y venían pidiendo hacerlo por años pero, por motivos mayores, nunca les habían dejado. Ahora que tenían la vía libre no podían esperar a poder concretarlo.

En la isla, también habían algunos asuntos de que encargarse. Siendo el más importante y el de más prioridad la ejecución de Brock. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro prisionero hubieran considerado la posibilidad de tenerlo encarcelado hasta que todo se terminara y luego lo dejarían ir (con una buena paliza de por medio). Pero el prisionero en cuestión, era uno que había tomado la importante vida de uno de sus integrantes.

El código pirata exigía que cuando un miembro de la tripulación mataba a otro a traición, el castigo fuese la muerte. En palabras Brock fue siempre un miembro honorario, un agente terrestre por así decirlo. Y se había manchado con la sangre de Misty. Aun si el código no lo exigiera, por cometer tal atrocidad, por robar la vida de tan preciada persona, de un miembro tan importante, de igual manera la sentencia hubiese sido la muerte.

Ash como líder y capitán de la tripulación tenía por derecho ser el que tomara la vida del traidor pero prefirió cederle el derecho a Silver. Misty podría haber sido muchas cosas y significado muchas otras para él, pero la peli naranja había sido el centro de la vida de su amigo y era justo que fuese su mano la que ejecutase el castigo. El moreno pensaba que era lo más justo que podía hacer por su amigo en ese momento.

Misty nunca volvería a la vida pero habría sido vengada.

-"Venganza, curiosa palabra"- pensó Ash mientras veía a Silver prepararse para cumplir su encargo.

Estaban en el patio de su hogar, esperando que Dawn y Latías trajeran al prisionero. Silver estaba preparando sus armas y Ash iba a servir de testigo. A pesar de lo que cualquier otra persona pensara, los piratas tenían sus propias leyes y sus propios códigos. Eran muy estrictos con lo referente a la ejecución de los traidores. Al tener un testigo confiable y de peso (como era el capitán de su barco) si la voz de lo que estaba por pasar, se corría y llegaba a los oídos equivocados Silver no iba a tener ningún tipo de problema o consecuencia.

Ash seguía pensando en la venganza. Dentro de poco, todos los miembros de la tripulación iban a tener la suya propia. Habían sido manipulados y utilizados en formas que nunca hubieran pensando y eso les llenaba de rencor. No se iban a poner a maldecir su destino porque gracias a eso, se habían conocido y habían podido formar la familia que eran. Era solo que se sentían las piezas de algún juego retorcido en el que no habían pedido participar, sino que habían sido arrojados contra su voluntad. Todos pensaban que eran unos niños inútiles que podían ser manipulados de la mejor manera posible. Si eso era lo que pensaban, estos niños estaban a punto de morderles las manos tan fuerte que eran capaces de arrancárselas.

-Me das miedo cuando pones esa cara- le dijo Silver, trayéndolo de vuelta de sus pensamientos-Si nuestros contrarios te vieran ahora mismo, se harían encima.

-Solo pienso en todo, no pretendo asustar a nadie- respondió el aludido, intentando relajar su faz, para no verse tan macabro-¿Estás listo para lo tuyo?

-Tan listo como alguien puede estar en esta situación-dijo Silver mirando hacia el horizonte pensativamente.

-Quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible-Ash estaba muy cansado. No había podido dormir bien la noche anterior por estar planeando (las pausas para dormir fueron igual de breves que las usadas para comer) y todo este día también se la pasearon planeando. Solo quería dormir por una semana- Estoy que me caigo.

-Se nota-opino su amigo, dándole una mirada comprensiva. Él tampoco había tenido una buena noche de descanso y también necesitaba dormir- Falta poco.

-Lo sé- susurro.

Ambos sabían que no estaban hablando de lo que estaban haciendo en ese mismo momento.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato largo. Los dos mirando el atardecer y preguntándose hasta cuando tendrían que aguantar las cosas que la vida les arrojaba la vida hasta poder estar en paz. Todo les parecía tan injusto en ese momento, tantas penurias, tantas injusticias. Y nunca parecía haber un fin para eso. Solo más dolor y oscuridad en un túnel sin final. Sus pensamientos deprimentes fueron interrumpidos por los gemidos de alguien. A lo lejos vieron a Brock ser arrastrado por las dos de sus compañeras.

-Ash préstame tu cuchillo, por favor- pidió Silver, solicito y extendiendo la mano para que su amigo le diera el arma.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto receloso a su vez, mientras buscaba el arma.

-Solo dámelo.

El moreno le dio el arma sin hacer más preguntas. Silver se lo coloco en la parte detrás de su pantalón y no dio ninguna explicación. Las chicas rápidamente trajeron al prisionero y lo pusieron delante de ellos. Brock estaba en peor estado que la última vez que lo vieron. Se notaba que alguien (posiblemente Tamashi) lo había usado como saco de golpear en los últimos días. Estaba lleno de heridas, sangre seca y mugre. Sus ropas eran casi harapos y estaba atado fuertemente con sus manos en la espalda.

-Levántelo y sujétenlo- ordeno Silver a las dos chicas.

Dawn y Latías lo obligaron a levantarse. Latías lo tenía firmemente agarrado y Dawn tenía su espada presionada fuertemente contra su garganta. Brock podía intentar algún truco inesperado por más que su cuerpo se viera tan débil. Silver lo rodeo y con un movimiento del cuchillo corto sus ataduras. Brock se vio sorprendido por esto y se masajeo un poco las adoloridas muñecas. Ni Dawn ni Latías cambiaron sus posturas.

Silver lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro con deliberada rudeza hasta un punto especial del patio. Ash, Dawn y Latías lo siguieron para asegurarse que no hiciera nada estúpido. Cuando llegaron hasta el lugar que Silver quería, este lo soltó pero no se apartó mucho. Silver le hizo un gesto a Ash, dándole a entender que quería terminar de una vez con todo esto. El aludido se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a decir.

-Brock ha sido acusado de asesinato y tu pena es la muerte- dijo en tono solemne- El castigo será ejecutado, por Silver, fantasma del océano, miembro de mi tropa y uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Acabemos de una vez con esto- dijo Brock en un tono resignado.

-Sin embargo, el mencionado ha decidido mostrar piedad y te dará una oportunidad de escapar- siguió diciendo el moreno.

Brock los miro con una mescla de incredulidad y esperanza.

-¿No sabias que soy conocido por mi inmensa misericordia?- le pregunto en burla Silver, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Te daremos diez segundos, si ellas al bosque ninguno de nosotros te perseguirá y eres libre de ira a donde quieras- explico Ash.

-¿Cuál es la trampa?

-Ninguna, no puedo hablar por los pokemon salvajes pero ninguno de nosotros te hará nada, si llegas al bosque.

-Así que mejor aprovecha tu oportunidad y usa bien esas inútiles piernas- le espeto Silver burlón.

Brock asintió y Silver le dio un poco de espacio pero lo amenazo con su arma para que no corriera antes de tiempo. Ash empezó a contar al mismo tiempo que Brock comenzó a correr. Corrió todo lo que pudo, todo lo que sus piernas le daban, en un intento de poder lograr salvar su vida.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco- contaba despacio el moreno, viendo como la figura del traidor se iba alejando cada vez más, iba a seguir cuando un sonido le llego al oído y vio como la figura de Brock caía sin vida. A lo lejos se podía ver que tenía el arma (el cuchillo de Ash) clavado en la cabeza.

-Te tardaste- dijo Ash, no sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Quise hacerle creer al maldito que podría haberlo logrado-replico el chico con una sonrisa sádica- Maldito idiota, pensar que creyó que saldría vivo de todo esto.

-Nunca confíes en un pirata- dijo Dawn, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia la casa. Todos deseaban poder dormir un poco. Mientras que todos se dirigían a dormir, Ash se acerco a Silver para decirle una cosa en particular.

-Silver

-¿Si, Ash?

-Me debes un cuchillo.

-Sí, lo que digas.

* * *

Koharu estaba de camino a su estudio, sintiéndose cansado después de un día lleno de visitas sociales y negocios. Ese día le habían presentado a la hija desaparecida de Norman Balance que había vuelto después de haber sido secuestrada. Le había parecido una jovencita linda y sumisa pero totalmente vulgar y sin ningún tipo de atractivo. Sin contar que sus modales dejaban mucho que desear. Pensaba que su nieta Tamashi era mucho más atractiva y más refinada que esa mocosa castaña.

Estaba algo decepcionado de que hubiera aparecido para casarse con el joven Drew. No le agradaba mucho el joven pero sabía de su enorme fortuna y le hubiera gustado agregarla a la de su basto patrimonio. Pero las cosas no siempre salían como uno querían. Como su hijo casándose con una sirvienta y dando a luz a una mocosa rebelde y sin modales. ¡Cuántos planes se habían ido a la basura gracias a eso! ¡Su hijo hubiera tenido que casarse con muchacha de buena familia, sumisa e influenciable que le diera hijos varones e hijas dóciles!

Reika representaba todo lo que odiaba. Era salvaje, con un horrible temperamento, sin modales y con una mirada altanera que ninguna mujer debería tener. Era hermosa y tenía una linda figura pero prefería hacer cosas de hombres como practicar su arquería o cabalgar. ¡Ningún hombre iba a quererla! Cuando se tuvo que hacer cargo de ella, luego de la muerte de su hijo, supo que criarla iba a ser un calvario. Sus padres le habían mimado mucho y le habían metido falsas ideas de libertad e independencia. A pesar de todo, tenía la esperanza de que podría domarla y quebrantar su espíritu para poder usarla para poder conseguir más influencias y más dinero y poder.

¡Solo que la idiota se había quedado embarazada y luego huía!

Él siempre dijo que su nieta estaba muerta. Que murió en un accidente que le costó la vida a ella y a su guardia personal. Eso fue lo que debería haber sucedido. Pero luego se entera de que la muy ingrata se une a una banda de forajidos que se dedica a robar a personas decentes y trabajadoras como él. ¡La estúpida seguía arruinando el legado familiar que tanto le había costado mantener puro! Pensar en ella le revolvía el estómago, le hacía hervir la sangre, sentía como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de ira y frustración.

¿Por qué no podía ser como Tamashi? Ella tan calmada, tan dócil y obediente, tan femenina y educada. Lo único que tenia de malo, era por decirlo de alguna manera, su lado oscuro. Por suerte, pocas personas sabían del incidente. Todo como siempre fue culpa de Reika. Originariamente Reika iba a ser la dócil niña que iba a subastar para conseguir buenas relaciones públicas y Tamashi iba a ser la herramienta para hacer el trabajo sucio. Cuando se unió a la organización, con la promesa de obtener más poder y riquezas, fue cuando obtuvo la idea. Ellos le dijeron que podían convertir a cualquiera en una máquina de matar perfecta y él les dio a Tamashi. Hubiera preferido haberle dado a un hombre pero, una desaparición así hubiese resultado sospechosa. Además Tamashi llego en un momento perfecto. Su hija menor acaba de enviudar y vino a buscarlo para que le brindara apoyo a ella y a su hija. Nada más fácil que mentir sobre mandarle a un internado y mantener a la idiota de su hija en la oscuridad sobre lo que realmente había pasado.

¡Pero Reika tuvo que arruinarlo huyendo! ¡Su espada también tenía que servir de escudo ahora! Cuando pidió que le devolvieran a su nieta, se enteró que había escapado. Le costó mucho esfuerzo (y sobre todo dinero) para encontrarla. Estaba en un puerto de una cuidad lejana, llorando y sola. Por suerte, el haberle salvado le había valido su devoción, su absoluta fidelidad. Ella era como arcilla húmeda entre sus dedos, lista para convertirla en lo que quería. Su madre fue enviada lejos, para evitar malas influencias y el nombre de su molestia pelirroja fue borrado y nunca más mencionado en su presencia.

Todo iba a pedir de boca. Con Tamashi, una joven linda para ofrecérsela a cualquiera pero que también podía matar por el si se lo pedía, todo iba a salir perfecto. La única sombra que pesaba sobre su cabeza era cada vez que alguien mencionaba a esa banda piratas del demonio. Siempre estaba el temor de que alguien reconociese a su nieta. Que alguien relacionase a esa banda de forajidos salvajes con su noble familia.

Cuando la organización le pidió fondos para invadir la dichosa isla donde los engendros vivían, no dudo en ayudarlos. Saber que su nieta junto con toda esa maldita sociedad estaría acaba le causaba un placer indescriptible. Por fin, su linaje estaría libre de toda mancha. Si Tamashi algún día se casara y tendría hijos, se aseguraría de influenciarlos apropiadamente para que no hubieran más manzanas podridas. Solo faltaba saber si el ejército que mandaron tuvo éxito. El líder seguro los informaría dentro de unos pocos días.

Al llegar a su estudio, noto el silencio de la casa (normalmente a esta hora se escuchaba los ruidos de la preparación de la cena) pero decidió no darle importancia. A lo mejor hoy preparaban un plato sencillo que no requiérase mucho trabajo. Pensó que por fin podría disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad. Las reuniones de sociedad, a pesar de ser importantes, no dejaban de ser comidas donde viejas cadavéricas se la pasaban hablando mal de todos y escupiendo galletas y te. No podía evitarlas pero si podía relajarse en su estudio después de verlas. Un buen brandy le haría mucho bien a su cuerpo.

Tan pronto entro supo que algo andaba mal. Era una presencia extraña que rodeaba el lugar. Con cuidado, paso sus ojos por todo lugar hasta que llego a su escritorio y fue ahí donde su corazón se detuvo. Sentada en su majestuosa silla de cuero marrón, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su escritorio de roble, estaba Reika. Estaba calmada y tranquila, como si todo el lugar le perteneciera. Esa postura, le recordó mucho a sí mismo y a su hijo. Estaba a punto de gritar que demonios se creía para estar ahí (tocando, contaminando sus cosas) pero algo en su rostro lo detuvo.

Eran esos ojos. Tan verdes como los suyos propios pero nunca los vio tan fríos, tan llenos de insensibilidad. Reika, a pesar de estar enojada, siempre dejaba ver ese fuego que hervía en su interior. Y ahora estaba ahí, sentada con una postura de reina de hielo, mirándolo como si el no valiera nada. Luego su cara muto en una mueca cruel, casi macabra como si ella supiera miles de cosas que el ignoraba. Fue en ese momento, donde el aprendió a temerle, donde nieta y abuelo se parecieron más.

-Hola abuelo, tanto tiempo- le dijo.

Le estaba hablando como si se hubieran visto ayer. Como si él nunca hubiera matado al amor de su vida, como si fueran iguales. Incluso, sentía que lo trataba como si el fuese el inferior. ¿Cómo se atrevía la muy ingrata a volver a pisar su casa? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? Vestida como una pordiosera, después de una vida dedicada a la delincuencia y con un hijo bastardo. ¿Cómo ella tenía la osadía de hablarle y hacerlo sentir inferior?

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- le grito, apretando los muchos. Furioso tanto con ella como consigo mismo por lo que estaba sintiendo- ¡¿Cómo entraste?!

-Tengo mis métodos- le respondió tranquila, mirándose las uñas como si fuesen más interesantes que el- Por cierto, tu seguridad deja mucho que desear.

-¡Vete de aquí!¡Ramera asquerosa!¡Vuelve al agujero mugroso del que saliste y nunca vuelas a aquí!- le grito, golpeando sus manos contra la superficie de su escritorio. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse movido para llegar ahí.

Pero la muy maldita, no se sintió intimidada por su furia sino que sonrió, llena de petulancia. Llevo una de sus manos a su rostro y comenzó a golpear con los dedos la superficie de su rostro, como si estuviera pensando en lo que decía. Eso elevo más su furia. ¡Ella debería arrastre, rogar perdón! ¡Cualquier cosa, menos esto! Lo miro directo a los ojos antes de seguir hablando.

-Creo que me quedare por aquí- le dijo, recostándose mejor contra el sillón-Vengo a buscar algo que me pertenece.

-¡Tu no tienes nada aquí! ¡Eres una muerta de hambre, pulgosa ramera!- le espeto, intentando sonar cruel-¡Todo el dinero es mío! ¡No tienes nada! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Nada!

-No quiero tu mugroso dinero, tengo mucho más del que podrías soñar- le replico, aun calmada- Quiero otra cosa de ti.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Venganza.

Esa simple palabra corto la furia del hombre. No habría esperado nunca eso.

-Me escuchaste, quiero hacerte pagar por todo lo que me hiciste- le dijo- Tu eres la razón que me hija no conozca a su padre.

-Lo que tu bastarda y tu sienten no me importa en lo más mínimo- replico el anciano- ¡Vete de una vez!

-Hiciste de mi infancia un infierno, mataste al hombre de mi vida y al padre de mi hija- siguió diciendo como si no la hubieran interrumpido- Y no conforme con eso, te metiste con Tamashi.

-¿De que estas hablando?- le pregunto, dejando mostrar por primera vez algo de miedo-¡Nunca le hice algo a Tamashi! ¡No la metas en esto!

-O sea que te olvidaste de la ida al internado- le dijo con una sonrisa cruel. Vio con extremo placer como su abuelo retrocedía un poco- ¿Qué? ¿Toque un punto sensible?

-¡No se de que estas hablando! ¡Estás loca! ¡Siempre lo estuviste! ¡Eres igual que tu madre!

-Puedo estar loca pero tu estas podrido- le dijo maniáticamente. Sus ojos verdes brillaron y por un breve segundo, estuvieron llenos de locura- ¿Cambiar a una de tus nietas por dinero y posición? ¿Entregarla a unos locos dementes para que la convirtieran en tu arma?

-¡Nunca hice eso! ¡Ella fue secuestrada por unos dementes! ¡Nunca tuve nada ver!- respondió, intentando sonar convincente pero sin lograrlo.

La presencia de Reika, las cosas que estaba soltando lo estaban dejando fuera de balance. Todo esto debía ser un sueño, una cruel pesadilla. ¡Ella no podía estar aquí! ¡Ella no tenía forma de saber eso!

-Sigue creyéndote tus mentiras-dijo la pelirroja. Se paró y rodeo el escritorio. Se puso delante de él y se apoyó sobre él. Koharu pudo ver que sostenía su arco en su mano derecha. No vio ninguna flecha pero eso no le produjo ningún alivio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te dije, venganza por mí y por Tamashi.

-¡Ella nunca te creerá! ¡Ella me adora! ¡Yo la rescate!

-Mejor dicho me condenaste- dijo una nueva voz. De una esquina oscura salió la morena. Pero no era su adorada nieta, llena de sonrisas y listones. Sino que estaba vestida igual que Reika y su mirada era mortalmente seria.

-¿Tamashi eres tu? ¿Qué te han hecho?- le pregunto desesperado, la vista de su nieta fue uno de los peores golpes que había recibido- ¡No debes creer en sus mentiras! ¡Yo jamás haría nada para lastimarte! ¡Te quiero!

-Tu amas el dinero y el poder- le replico fríamente la morena- Todo este tiempo tuve que fingir, tuve que pretender que tu toque no me daba asco. Pero eso se termina ahora.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Te salve ese día! ¡Fui yo! ¡Reika te dejo sola! ¡Prefirió a su bastarda antes que a ti!

-¡Insulta a mi hija una vez más y te degolló!- le advirtió Reika, perdiendo la calma por primera vez desde que esta conversación inicio. Pero Tamashi la detuvo con un brazo y negó con la cabeza. Luego, camino sin prisa antes de ponerse delante de su abuelo y sin ningún tipo de advertencia le dio un potente golpe al estómago. El anciano cayó al piso adolorido y sujetándose la parte herida.

-Ella fue la que me salvo, todo lo demás fue un truco porque necesitaba saber dónde estaba mi madre- le dijo bajándose y poniéndose a su nivel- Ahora experimentaras cada golpe, cada tortura que sentí. Rogaras por la muerte, como yo lo hice, pero no tendrás ese consuelo.

Reika se puso detrás de su abuelo, paso su arco por su cabeza y comenzó a ahorcarlo con el hilo del arma. Tamashi, sonriendo comenzó a golpearlo con su pie.

-Bienvenido al infierno, anciano.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:**

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Solo como un dato, decidi cambiarle el nombre al abuelo de Reika y Tamashi por encontrar que este nuevo tiene mas significado jejeje. Ya pasare por el capitulo donde sale su viejo nombre y lo cambiare.**

**Para todos quiero que sepan que el ultimo capitulo ya esta listo. Si consigo mas de diez de comentarios lo posteare al final de la semana de ser posible con el epilogo. Esta historia ya esta por teminar, me dan ganas de llorar.**

**Como siempre, besos y comentarios**


	16. El ultimo asalto

Hola ¿Cómo están? Ojala que bien. Bueno llego lo que muchos esperaban (espero :P) ¡Este es el Capitulo Final de esta historia! Después de mucho tiempo recorriendo las aguas y compartiendo las aventuras de ese grupo hemos llegado al final. Espero que les guste y sea todo lo que hayan soñado.

****Como siempre los personajes no son míos, solo la historia y demás. Besos y que la disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: El último asalto, la hora de la verdad.**

Silver estaba sentado en la playa viendo el amanecer. Para el, ese momento siempre había tenido muchos significados. Desde pequeño, se levantaba muy temprano para ir a verlo junto con sus padres. Era una de las tradiciones de la familia e intentaban hacerlo, al menos, una vez por semana. Para su madre (una mujer muy romántica y cariñosa) significaba la representación de la esperanza y decía que la llenaba de energía ver el sol salir. Para su padre (un hombre más práctico pero igual de amable) decía que le recordaba lo maravilloso de estar vivo y poder tener un nuevo día junto a las personas que amaba.

Al perderlos, se convirtió en el símbolo que le recordaba que los había perdido y que se había quedado solo. Los chicos ayudaban pero no era lo mismo. Ellos nunca llenarían ese vacío que se había instalado en su alma. Tal vez nunca podría hacerlo desaparecer. Al comenzar a salir con Misty, el amanecer volvía a tener un significado positivo y su soledad ya no le pesaba tanto. A la jovencita le gustaba levantarse temprano para poder entrenar. Decía que era el mejor momento ya que podían aprovechar mejor el día de esa manera. Por lo que la costumbre de ver amaneceres volvió a formar parte de su vida.

Ahora estaba sentado en la arena viendo la espuma moverse sobre el agua. Tenía entre sus manos una bolsita roja que contenía un poco de las cenizas de Misty, el resto habían sido dispersadas por los lugares favoritos de la peli naranja. Él quería que cuando el muriese mezclaran sus cenizas con las de Misty y que fuesen regados los dos juntos. Por el momento, tenía problemas más próximos que sus preparativos funerarios. Debían rescatar a la niña loca castaña y descubrir una conspiración que se estaba gestando desde hacía años.

Pero en ese instante no quería pensar en ellos ni en nada mas que no fuese su amada sirena del océano. No quería dejarla en el olvido por lo que siempre le dedicaba estas horas a su amada perdida. Dedicaba una oración por su alma y esperaba que fuese feliz en el más allá. También dedicaba estos momentos a pensar en forma de reconstruir su vida después de que todo esto terminara. No sabía cómo dejar atrás el fantasma de la chica y seguir adelante.

Tal vez nunca podría hacerlo.

-De tanto pensar te va a salir humo- le dijo Reika que salió detrás de unos árboles. Extrañamente sus palabras no estaban llenas de burla.

-Si sales tan temprano, te prenderas fuego- replico Silver, también sin mucho ánimo de pelear.

La pelirroja se sentó en la arena al lado de su amigo. Se quedaron los dos en silencio por largo tiempo. En cierta forma, el silencio era bastante agradable (teniendo en cuenta los protagonistas) por lo que ninguno de los dos estaba muy dispuesto a romperlo.

-¿Estas bien?- quiso saber Reika, en un tono casi forzado. No quería interrumpir la tranquila atmósfera pero tenía que saber cómo estaba su amigo con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-No estoy enfermo ni herido- respondió sin estar muy seguro de que decir. No estaba de humor para hablar de ese tema-Así que supongo que estoy bien.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- le reprocho seriamente su amiga. Sus ojos fueron al océano y por un momento sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza- Te entiendo, sabes a la perfección que te entiendo. Pase por lo mismo que tú.

Reika nunca hablaba de cuando había perdido al amor de su vida tiempo atrás. Ni siquiera lloraba en el día del aniversario de su muerte. Todo lo que hacía era tirar un ramo de flores al mar (acompañada de su hija). Silver no quería hacerla hablar de cosas que no quería pero todo parecía indicar que ella se estaba abriendo por primera vez en ese tema.

-Lo amaba mucho más de lo que te imaginas y lo perdí por un loco que quería planear mi vida-siguió diciendo la pelirroja mientras se abrazaba las piernas mientras seguía mirando el horizonte.

Por unos minutos el silencio se volvió a instalarse.

-¿Alguna vez se hace más fácil?- pregunto un poco dudoso por la pregunta. Pero necesitaba saber si alguna vez todo ese dolor iba a terminar.

-No, no realmente- contesto con la dura verdad, sin embargo era necesario que su amigo supiera que era lo que le esperaba.- El dolor disminuye y se hace más fácil de manejar. Pero nunca se va del todo.

-Tengo miedo de olvidarla- confeso el castaño, revelando su mayor temor. Sentía sus ojos invadirse de lágrimas pero por respeto a la fortaleza de la pelirroja decidió que lo mejor era no llorar.

-Eso mismo me pasaba a mí pero al menos tengo una parte de él que se quedara conmigo por siempre-respondió con una media sonrisa al pensar en su pequeño tesoro- La amaría solo por eso.

-Supongo que eso lo hace más fácil-comento Silver sonriendo también un poco al recordar a la niña. Ella era la luz en la vida de todos los que formaban parte del grupo-Ella nos alegra a todos.

-Lo sé, ella me ilumina todo mi ser- le dijo pero la melancolía volvió a inundar su rostro- A veces pienso que la vida te juega bromas pesadas, porque nunca quise tener hijos. Me preocupaba no ser una buena madre.

Eso tomo por sorpresa al recordar cómo era la pelirroja con Sumire. No había una madre más dedicada ni más devota para con su hija que Reika. No pensaba en nadie mejor para ocupar ese rol y estaba seguro que Sumire no cambiaría a su madre nunca en la vida.

-¿Qué paso cuando supiste que estabas…?- pregunto con pudor el chico. No era un tema que estaba ansioso por discutir.

-¿Embarazada? Los hombres pueden ser tan tontos a veces- dijo algo fastidiada pero luego bajo sus piernas y puso sus brazos sobre su ombligo como recordando viejos tiempos- Al principio estaba muy mal, no dejaba de llorar. Hasta que verdaderamente la sentí dentro mío y descubrí algo importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me di cuenta que tenía que seguir, sino por mí por ella- le dijo emocionada la pelirroja- Eso es lo que él hubiese querido.

-¿Crees que yo también pueda encontrar eso también?

-Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo, es igual para todos.-respondió pensativa- Nunca sabes lo que el destino te traerá mañana.

* * *

Los días habían pasado de manera muy lenta para May. La vida emocionante que había llevado se había vuelto a convertir en una inagotable rutina. Era levantarse, vestirse, desayunas, planear cosas para la boda, tarde de té, cena y dormir. Los detalles de la boda le divertían y entretenían un poco, era fácil imaginarse que era para unir su vida con Ash pero todo su mundo de imaginaciones se derrumbada cuando alguien mencionada el nombre de Drew.

No pensaba mal del peli verde. Se lo notaba agradable y cariñoso, quizás un poco arrogante y egocéntrico pero en general era un buen hombre. Si hubieran sido distintas las circunstancias, a lo mejor hubieran podido ser muy felices. Pero sus ojos habían sido cegados por la luz brillante del cometa llamado Ash y sus ojos nunca podrían recobrarse de eso. Aun así, intentaba seriamente entusiasmarse con todo esto y hacer lo posible para empezar a querer a su prometido.

Los planes de casamiento iban cada vez más rápido. Las cosas como la vajilla y adornos ya habían sido encargadas y todos estarían listos para mañana. Iba camino a su prueba final para su vestido y todas las invitaciones habían sido enviadas. La comida ya había sido elegida y la enorme catedral estaba reservada. Luego del casamiento, irían unos días luna de miel y luego volverían a su casa en América.

Por la tarde le espera una reunión de té con algunas de las jóvenes solteras de la cuidad, ansiosas por saber todo los detalles de su futura boda y su historia de amor con Drew. May había esperado encontrarse con Tamashi en algunas de esas ocasiones pero todo parecía indicar que la joven la estaba evadiendo. Su abuelo había venido numerosas ocasiones a su casa a comer pero siempre disculpaba la ausencia de su nieta alegando un importante viaje. No sabía nada más que eso y eso la decepcionaba un poco.

Tampoco había oído ninguna noticia sobre ningún atraco pirata ni nada parecido. Todo eso la llenaba de inquietud pero no podía preguntar nada a nadie por temor a levantar sospechas. Suspiro, dirigiendo su vista al paisaje de la ciudad que se veía detrás de la ventana del carruaje. Todos los habitantes se veían felices y dichosos. Ella les tenía tanta envidia. Seguro que la mayoría de ellos era libre de decidir su destino, no como ella. Lo hacía por amor a su padre pero, igual no podía evitar sentirse un poco atrapada por la situación.

Pero ya era hora de dejarse de lamentar. Siempre se quejaba de que todos la trataban como una niña, así que era hora de dejar de actuar como una. Decidió disfrutar del paseo hasta llegar a la tienda de ropas donde iba a probarse su vestido de novia. El modelo estaba basado en el que uso su madre cuando se casó. Apretado en el pecho, suelto en la falda con miles de capas de encaje y seda cayendo como una cascada. El corsé tendría bordados de flores y aplicaciones de perlas por todos los bordes.

Siempre le había gustado ese vestido y no dudo en elegirlo como suyo ahora que le tocaba casarse. Si a lo mejor su madre estuviese viva, las cosas serían mucho mejor. Ella sería la que estaría al ludo suyo para apoyarla y aconsejarla. Amaba a su padre pero su madre le hacía mucha falta para asuntos como este.

Enseguida el cochero le aviso que estaban por llegar a la tienda de novias. May suspiro y preparo su más cortés sonrisa, preguntándose internamente cuando podría sonreír de nuevo sinceramente.

* * *

-Realmente todo es muy cómodo- dijo Silver, acostándose en el mullido sofá y mirando todo a su alrededor- Todo es muy lujoso, pero es mucho más chica de la que tenemos que en la Isla.

-Además, no le veo muy bien decorada- comento Dawn, sentada en el piso comiendo como siempre un tazón de fruta en el suelo- Supongo que es cierto, el dinero no puede comprar el buen gusto.

-Debemos conformarnos con lo que nos tocó, no debemos ser muy desagradecidos- dijo Ash desde la entrada de la sala y luego se giró para dar una reverencia irónica al dueño de la casa- Muchas gracias por atendernos.

-Como si tuviera mucha opción- respondió Koharu sin poder contener la ira al ver todo el grupo de lo que consideraba salvajes, regocijándose en su casa, disfrutando de sus lujos y comodidades.

Pero lo que había dicho era verdad. Después de la tortura a las que sus nietas la habían sometido, ellas les contaron las nuevas reglas en las que se iban a regir la casa. El, con su cuerpo convertido en un montón de carnes sangrantes, con el espíritu roto, no pudo replicar mucho. Reika le dijo que todo su dinero y todos sus bienes pasaban a ser propiedad de ella (por ser la mayor) y que él se convertiría en su títere y espía. Le trajeron los documentos de transferencia y se lo hicieron firmar a punta de cuchillo.

Luego lo dejaron perder la consciencia. Al despertarse, débil y confundido, una chica de pelo castaño estaba ocupándose de sus heridas. Noto brevemente que no estaba en su enorme habitación, sino en su sótano. Un colchón estaba en una esquina, al igual que un cubo con agua en un costado. Creyó distinguir una bandeja de comida en la periferia pero no podía estar seguro. Volvió a desmayarse antes de que pudiera seguir observando todo. Cuando se volvió a despertar, noto que estaba solo de nuevo. Su pecho estaba cubierto de vendajes y que solo estaba usando sus pantalones.

También se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado a la pared de un tobillo. Sin saber qué hacer, fue hasta la bandeja de comida (que resulto ser real) y sentó a comerla en el colchón, maldiciendo su suerte y a sus dos nietas infernales. Saber que lo de Tamashi había sido todo un acto, fue un golpe realmente duro para él. No mentía cuando le dijo que la quería, ella se había convertido (a sus ojos, por lo menos) en lo que siempre espero de una nieta. Y después del fiasco que había resultado ser Reika, él le abrió a su corazón a esa tierna morena, tan distinta a la bestia salvaje que era la pelirroja. Tal vez amaba más lo que podía obtener de ella, pero eso no significaba que no la quería.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Después de una noche de tortura (dura, larga y dolorosa) cualquier tipo de sentimiento que sentía por ella había sido destruido al igual que su espíritu. Los golpes, las cortaduras, los gritos y los ruegos se mesclaban en su mente, creando una pesadilla que asustaba más por el hecho de que nunca se podría despertar, que el infierno era real. No importaba donde se escondiera, los monstruos siempre lo encontrarían.

¿Eso era lo que había sentido Tamashi, en esos meses?

A pesar de que podía llegar a sentir pena por su nieta, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de un odio, de una furia visceral y profunda. Él no era una mascota para estar encerrado de esa manera, ellos (ella) no eran nadie para tenerlo sometido de esta manera. No solo le habían robado su fortuna, su inmensa fortuna, sino que también le habían robado su dignidad, el respeto y más importante, el poder. Todo el poder que ejercía como dueño de la casa, como miembro importante de la sociedad se había ido.

Quiso llorar, gritar, maldecir mil y una veces al destino por todo lo que le había pasado pero no encontró las palabras, los gestos o las lágrimas necesarias para hacerlo. En cierta forma se sentía vacío, como si todo su ser hubiera sido robado de la noche a la mañana dejándolo con un hueco cascaron que era su piel. Lo único real era ese odio que sentía, ese sentimiento era lo único que llenaba su vacío ser. Por lo cual, lo único que hacía era quedarse apoyado contra la pared. Usaba el tiempo para pensar pero realmente no estaba seguro si las horas pasaban o no. A veces escuchaba como alguien le traía más bandejas de comida, pero no se molestaba en ver quien era. Comía por inercia, sin saborear realmente lo que se llevaba a la boca. La monotonía lo estaba envolviendo, extrañando las tardes donde iba a distintas reuniones sociales.

Se reía sardónicamente de la ironía. Hace tan solo unos días (no estaba seguro cuantos) despotricaba sobre esas ancianas decrepitas que lo único que hacían era tomar té y defenestrar a los demás con sus palabras y ahora, una de las cosas que más anhelaba era poder ir a alguna de vuelta. Pero por el momento, todo eso estaba muy lejano. El ya no era el dueño de su destino sino un mero prisionero.

Y así los días pasaron sin que los notara realmente.

El tiempo era algo tan esquivo como su libertad. En un día cualquiera, sucedió algo que lo saco de la monótona rutina. Tamashi llego hasta donde él estaba sentado (seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre) acompañada de una extraña chica de pelo azul. Los dos lo obligaron a levantarse por la fuerza (él no tenía mucha con que oponerse) y lo desvistieron. Prácticamente le arrancaron la tela que lo cubría y cuando lo tuvieron desnudo, precedieron a bañarlo. Si tirarle un balde de agua helada, posteriormente frotarlo dolorosamente con algo de jabón y luego una nueva lluvia de agua puede considerarse un baño. Al terminar con él, le dejaron algunos trapos para que se secara y lo dejaron mojado y desnudo.

En ningún momento le dirigieron la palabra. Pasado un rato, Tamashi volvió hasta donde estaba el. Tenía una muda de ropa limpia en las manos. Se acercó hasta donde estaba el y despacio, puso la ropa enfrente suyo. Sin decirle nada todavía, le saco las cadenas que lo ataban. Ninguno de los dos se movió o dijo palabra alguna. Los dos se midieron con los ojos, los mismos tonos de verde se reflejaron en los ojos de los otros, diciéndose lo que no podían decir en voz alta. Koharu tomaba como un insulto la ropa que estaba usando su nieta (un conjunto de pantalón y camisa robada del armario de Ash).

La morena lo miraba con absoluta indiferencia. La persona delante de ella no significaba nada, no representaba ningún lazo ni evocaba alguna clase de sentimiento. Si de ella dependiese, ya lo hubiese liquidado pero aún era valioso y necesario. Solo estaba allí con él para obtener información y nada más. Para Tamashi, su abuelo se había convertido en solo una pieza más.

-Vístete, debemos salir- le dijo señalando las mudas de ropa que le habían traído. No iba a gastar saliva demás.

El no dijo nada ni hizo ningún tipo de amago de acercarse para cumplir con lo ordenado. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

-Vístete- volvió a repetir, sonando un poco impaciente- No tenemos tiempo para tus berrinches.

-¿Por qué debería hacer caso a alguna cosa que me dijeras?- le pregunto, aun sentado en su lugar sin haberse movido ningún centímetro- No tienes el derecho de ordenarme nada.

-Escúchame anciano decrepito- le dijo con desdén, agachándose para ponerse a la altura de su prisionero- Solo estas vivo porque eres valioso, dame una sola excusa y te matare.

Koharu vio que estaba hablando en serio. Sus ojos eran calmados pero letales. Vio en sus pupilas una promesa que no dudaría en cumplir. No eran simples amenazas, llegado el momento no importaría ningún tipo de vínculo, sentimiento o pasado que hallan compartido. Su mano no dudaría y no experimentaría ninguna clase de remordimiento cuando segara su vida. Lo único que le quedaba era obedecer.

Sin decir nada, solo se acercó y tomo la ropa para proceder a vestirse. Noto que era uno de sus trajes más lujosos. Al acabar se sintió un poco mejor, encontrando consuelo en estar limpio y fresco y volver a vestir alguno de sus trajes habituales. No sabía porque lo estaban vistiendo y acicalándolo pero por el momento no iba a dejar oír queja alguna. No iba a tentar su ya de por sí, frágil suerte.

Tamashi le indico que le siguiera hasta la parte de arriba de la casa. No estaba preocupada por algún ataque a traición de su abuelo porque sabía que no estaba en condición de hacerle nada y, además ella perfectamente capaz de manejar al vejete sin ningún tipo de problemas. Por lo que ambos caminaron sin percances por las escaleras que los sacaron del sótano. Luego fueron a la cocina donde una bandeja de comida (más llena y con mejores platos) lo estaba esperando.

-Come, ya vuelvo- le dijo y lo dejo solo con la comida. Noto que la cocina estaba desierta y que en la casa no se escuchaba ninguno de los sonidos normales a esa hora. A lo mejor habían despedido a todos los sirvientes o justo les tocaba el día libre.

Ni el mismo podía decir que día o qué hora era. Comió en silencio pensando que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Obviamente, su nieta y la traidora necesitaban de el por eso lo habían sacado de su prisión pero no se podía imaginar que era lo que estaban buscando. Tal vez, y solo tal vez lo mejor era seguirles la corriente hasta encontrar un momento apropiado para poder escapar. Estaba dándole la vuelta a esas posibilidades cuando una la chica de pelo azul apareció en la cocina.

Traía una sábana en la mano y un banco. Acerco una pequeña mesita al lado del banco y puso ahí unas tijeras, un peine, una navaja y algo de crema para afeitar. Sin decir nada, se quedó esperando hasta que el terminara de comer. Cuando termino, la chica (creía que se llamaba Dawn) se llevó la bandeja, la lavo y la seco sin decir ni una palabra. Luego se puso detrás del banco y le hizo señas con las manos para que se acercara. El, dócilmente, lo hizo. La joven se ocupó de su pelo descuidado y su barba crecida en esos últimos días. Al terminar le dio un espejo para que se viera.

El reflejo le mostró una versión de sí mismo que desconocía. A simple viste parecía ser el de siempre. Pero algo en sus ojos oscuros, sus mejillas hundidas y su alarmante palidez indicaban que no estaba pasando su mejor momento. A lo mejor si lo sacaban a la calle, alguno se daría cuenta de su estado e informaría a la policía para que lo vinieran rescatar. No hacía mucho daño soñar con esas posibilidades. Justo en ese momento Tamashi decidió volver.

Estaba vestida como siempre. Estaba vestida de vuelta con sus lazos y volados. Su cabello estaba peinado como de costumbre y casi podía creer que su tierna nieta había vuelto. Solo su sonrisa indicaba que no era feliz con lo que estaba usando. La chica de pelo azul no dudaba en reírse de ella en su cara y eso no mejoraba su humor. Con mucho mal humor le dijo que iban a salir.

-Iremos a una reunión, espero que te comportes-le dijo Tamashi mientras ambos iban caminando tomados del brazo por la ciudad- Antes de que quieras hacer algo estúpido, recuerda que te estaremos vigilando.

Koharu no sabía de quien estaba hablando (solo había visto a la chica llamada Dawn y dudaba seriamente que ella le pudiera hacerle algo) pero, en cierta forma, le creía. Se fueron hasta la casa de una de sus viejas amigas para tomar el té y hablar de ciertas cosas. Siendo la boda de la hija de Norman la comidilla de toda la cuidad. Tamashi estaba especialmente interesada en saber todos los detalles con respecto a eso. Él estaba más interesado en poder escapar. Estaba por hacer algún tipo de comentario o algo, cuando una de las sirvientas le golpeo con fuerza uno de sus pies. Iba a decirle algo cuando vio que era Reika riéndose sardónicamente.

Casi escupió su te en ese momento. Salieron después de eso y él no se pudo sentir más agradecido por eso ya que no quería ver más la sonrisa mordaz que su nieta pelirroja le deba cada vez que venía a dejar algo o cuando simplemente estaba parada contra la pared, esperando órdenes. Después de eso, fueron por un paseo por la ciudad para comprar algunos cachivaches (según Tamashi) y conseguir más información. Tamashi no le dedicaba mucha atención pero se encargaba de mantenerlo en línea. Koharu debía de disfrutar la libertad que estaba teniendo pero en vez de eso, se estaba poniendo ansioso, casi paranoico.

Se sentía observado.

Al principio solo era el shock de ver a su odiada nieta tan de sorpresa. Pero eso solo se agravo al ver a Dawn comprando fruta en un puesto y verla más adelante comprando algo de carne. También noto que la chica de pelo castaño que le había cuidado las heridas estaba rondándolo. Y no lo podía asegurar pero le pareció ver a un chico de pelo castaño y otro de pelo negro siguiéndolos de igual forma. En un momento estaban comprando cosas, en otro le estaban vendiendo algo o, a veces, simplemente estaban parados mirándolo con la misma sonrisa que le había visto a Reika. Y eso hacía que se enervara aún más. Sin embargo también lo asustaba mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Cuando llegaron, él estaba prácticamente exhausto por todo el movimiento que habían hecho. La chica de pelo castaño se le apareció y se presentó como Latías. Ella lo llevo a una habitación en la planta de arriba (sin ventanas) que tenía una amplia cama y una bandeja de comida para él. Mientras comía, le aviso que todos los sirvientes fueron mandados de vacaciones y que ellos se harían cargo de la casa por un tiempo. Koharu no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre quienes estaban hablando pero no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento. Solo quería comer e irse a dormir. La chica se quedó hasta que se acostó y se fue cerrando la puerta con llave.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con todo el ruido provocado por el grupo de piratas que estaban disfrutando de su nueva base terrestre. Koharu se despertó, se vistió y espero que le trajeran la comida o algo así. Dawn fue la que le trajo la comida y le dijo que cuando terminara que bajara a la sala. Después de terminar con su bandeja (no sabía quién cocinaba pero debía admitir que estaba delicioso), bajo para encontrarse un grupo de salvajes poniéndose cómodos y ensuciando toda su hermosa mansión.

La chica de pelo azul estaba sentada en el suelo comiendo fruta. Un chico de pelo castaño oscuro estaba sentado (o mejor dicho despatarrado) en su mullido sillón importado. La chica de pelo castaño (Latías creía) estaba sentada sobre su mesa de caoba. Un chico de ojos negros con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas estaba apoyado contra la pared, sonriéndole amablemente pero su mirada contradecía sus intenciones. Tamashi no estaba a la vista y tampoco su odiosa nieta pelirroja estaba en algún lugar donde pudiese ser vista.

-Veo que nuestro invitado por fin se ha levantado- le dijo el chico de las marcas con una sonrisa burlona-Espero que lo hayan tratado bien.

-¿¡Invitado?! ¡¿De qué están hablando?!- exploto el anciano ante la actitud descarada e impertinente del muchacho- ¡Esta es mi casa y todos ustedes lo único que han hecho es abusar de mí!

-Por lo que se dé usted, todo el trato es merecido- le dijo el chico de pelo castaño, acomodándose mejor en su lujoso sillón- Y corríjame si me equivoco, pero todo esto es de su nieta ahora.

-¡Bienvenido a la base secreta de la Elite Four!- dijo Dawn, haciendo gestos con las manos (aun sentada en el piso) señalando toda la casa-Reika fue muy amable en prestárnosla.

-¿La Elite? ¿Ustedes?- pregunto Koharu sin poder creer que ese grupo de mocosos eran los que tantos problemas le habían traído. Su rostro pálido se puso colorado por la ira- ¡Ustedes!

-Sí, nosotros- le contesto Ash, dejando su puesto en la pared y sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales. Por la forma en que sentó, Koharu pensaba que tenía los mismos aires de rey que Reika- Veo que nuestra fama nos precede pero creo que le hemos decepcionado un poco. ¿No somos lo que esperaba?

-Son jóvenes- fue todo lo que dijo sin dignarse a mirarlo y apretando sus puños con frustración e impotencia.

-Eso es lo que dicen todos- le contesto Dawn saboreando un pedazo de fruta que se llevó a la boca- Me encanta la cara de sorpresa que ponen cuando los atravesamos con las espadas.

Eso hizo que la cara de Koharu se pusiera blanco como la tiza. Los demás intercambiaron una mirada algo burlona al quedar tan expuesto su cobardía.

-Tranquilo, por el momento nadie le hará nada- le tranquilizo Ash con un gesto de la mano pero aun reía sardónicamente- Como es valioso para nuestros planes, está a salvo.

El viejo vio una oportunidad para saber algo valioso. A lo mejor lo suficientemente valioso para que lo dejaran ir (o vinieran a rescatarlo).

-¡¿Qué es lo que planean?! ¡¿Qué quieren de mí?!- exigió saber, intentando poner su tono más imponente para intentar intimidarlos-¿Por qué están invadiendo mi hogar?

Pero Ash lo negó moviendo su dedo índice.

-No, no sería conveniente – le replico Silver, desde su lugar en el sillón- Sera el primero en enterarse. Solo que no podemos arriesgarnos a que sus jefes se enteren.

Koharu se quedó sonrojado (tanto por el enojo y por la vergüenza) pero parecía que no podía hacer nada por el momento. Estaba prisionero en su propio hogar y solo le quedaba cooperar para poder conservar su vida. Dawn confirmo sus temores.

-Solo le queda disfrutar de nuestra humilde hospitalidad- le dijo la peli azul, chupándose los dedos para limpiar el resto de los jugos de la fruta.

Al abuelo de Reika no le quedaba otra opción que sentarse en uno de los sillones libres entre lo que lo que él consideraba gentuza. A lo mejor podía adivinar algo de sus planes o alguna forma de escapar. No había señales ni de Tamashi ni de Reika y ni le interesaba por el momento. Los mocosos solo hablaban de cosas mundanas. No dejaban de comparar su hermosa mansión con un cuchitril que tenían en su isla. Se distraía tomando el té que Latías había traído (junto con una bandeja de bocadillos) y comiendo sin prestar mucha atención después de un minuto.

Al grupo no le importaba su presencia, pero adoraban molestarlo y era su única forma de divertirse. Todos ya sabían el plan por lo que no había necesidad de hablar de ello en voz alta. Aún faltaban unos tres o cuatro días para que la boda ocurriera y lo más vital ahora era conseguir toda la información posible para lograr que el ataque resultara exitoso. Tamashi estaba haciendo una buena labor en eso. Sin mencionar que el vejestorio entre ellos estaba muy bien relacionado y eso era una ventaja enorme a su favor. Esa era una de las principales razones de las porque aun lo conservaban.

En medio de la conversación, Reika hizo su aparición con Sumire en sus brazos. Las dos habían estado tomando un baño. Había algo evidentemente distinto en la niña. Su pelo normalmente negro (casi del mismo tono que Tamashi y Ash) había desaparecido para dejar de lado un tono de pelirrojo más apagado que el de su madre que conservaba alguno de sus reflejos negros. La pequeña se veía contenta con su nuevo color de cabello y lo demostraba con una enorme sonrisa. También estaba feliz por su nuevo vestido de color amarillo claro.

-Veo que el tinte por fin salió- comento Dawn, levantándose por fin a estirar un poco las piernas-Ya hasta había olvidado su color original.

-Dio bastante trabajo sacarlo- dijo Reika sentándose en la mesa junto con Latías y dejando a su hija en el suelo- Pero creo que ya no es necesario ocultar su apariencia.

-Supongo que solo falta un pequeño detalle para tener de vuelta a la Sumire original-dijo la chica dragón y puso una de sus manos sobre el rostro de la niña. Inmediatamente su mano brillo (al igual que sus ojos) y después de unos minutos retiro su extremidad.

-¿Tengo los ojos de papá de vuelta?- quiso saber Sumire y todos asintieron al ver que los comunes ojos marrones se habían vuelto de dos colores (uno de color verde y el otro marrón)

Como Sumire había insistido en acompañarlos en algunas ocasiones (especialmente cuando tenían planeado visitar tierra) todos habían decidido cambiar la notoria apariencia de la niña para que nadie reconociera a ninguno de sus progenitores. Como muchas cosas habían cambiado y parecían que muchas cosas más iban a cambiar por lo que los disfraces ya no iban a ser necesarios.

La niña paso entre los brazos de todos, recibiendo besos y cariños de todos. Todos estaban muy contentos. Excepto, por supuesto, su bisabuelo que aún estaba sentado en el mismo lugar. Viendo toda esa felicidad con una mezcla de enojo y asco. Para Ash y lo demás, Sumire era el tesoro más preciado que tenían. Pero para este viejo en particular, ella era la representación de todo lo que había aprendido a odiar. Si esa niña no hubiese nacido, ninguno de sus planes hubieran fallado y el no estaría en esa posición. Sin que se diera cuenta, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de tanto apretar la tela del sillón donde estaba sentado.

Mientras que él estaba cayendo en ese pozo de ira, Sumire lo miraba con una curiosidad disimulada. Sabía que ese hombre ahí sentado era un pariente de su madre. Adivinaba que era esa persona que tanto había lastimado a su tía y a su querida mama. En su inocencia infantil, pensaba que no ese hombre no era tan malo.

No podía serlo.

-¿Ese hombre es mi abuelito?- pregunto en susurros a Ash, muy curiosa sobre ese hombre.

-Si lo es, pero creo que no deberías acercártele por el momento- aconsejo el chico al notar los ojos curiosos de la niña.

Pero obviamente, la niña no le hizo caso y se pudo escapar de los brazos del grupo. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Koharu (que no dijo nada, solo la observo) y se apoyó sobre su regazo mirándolo con sus ojos tan parecidos a los de su padre pero con el mismo fuego presente de su madre y le dio una de sus sonrisas más radiantes.

-Es un placer conocerte, abuelito- le dijo cálidamente, tratando de ganárselo.

Solo que obtuvo el resultado opuesto.

-¡No me toques mocosa estúpida!- le grito levantándose bruscamente y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que le tiro al piso e incluso le dejo una marca en su mejilla.

Sumire se llevó la mano a su lastimada cara y comenzó a llorar más del susto que del dolor. Koharu disfruto al ver a la niña tirada y llorando, pensando que ese era el verdadero lugar que merecía. Como la bastarda que era.

Pero el triunfo no le duro mucho.

Sin saber cómo, tanto Dawn como Latías se levantaron y le clavaron un cuchillo en cada mano. En menos de un segundo quedo clavado al sillón. Asustado, vio como todos lo miraban con ojos asesinos. Ash y Reika intentaban consolar a Sumire mientras que Silver camino hacia donde estaba él y le dio una bofetada con mucha más fuerza de la pensada.

-¡Vejestorio estúpido! ¡Si lastimas a nuestra princesa vas a lamentarlo!- le grito el chico, casi escupiéndole en la cara.

-Dijimos que eras valioso pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento- le dijo Dawn al oído mientras apretaba con más fuerza el cuchillo, hundiéndolo más en la carne de su prisionero.

-Danos la más mínima excusa y serás hombre muerto-agrego Latías, tomándole tan fuerte el cuello hasta casi ahogarlo.

Koharu asintió, muy asustado. Más de lo que nunca había estado en su vida. Realmente el momento de los juegos había quedado muy atrás. ¿En qué diablos se había metido?

* * *

En un lugar no muy lejano, las cosas estaban bastante distintas. Los dos ocupantes del salón estaban disfrutando de como las cosas se estaban acomodando luego de que tantos problemas hubieran arruinado sus planes. El padre de May y su futuro yerno estaban disfrutando de una tranquila merienda mientras hablando de todo lo que habían hecho en los últimos días.

Drew no había estado tan ocupado con respecto a las organizaciones de su casamiento. Había dado el visto bueno en algunas decoraciones y adornos. También había intervenido en la elección de la comida en la fiesta y sobre la ropa que iban a ponerse en la ceremonia. May estaba tan entusiasmada que ella se había encargado de todos los detalles. A su prometido le preocupaba que se estuviese exigiendo mucho dado todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días pero la castaña desechaba sus preocupaciones con una sonrisa. Otra cosa que le llamaba la atención era que su prometida se había vuelto más cariñosa de lo que recordaba.

May nunca había sido una chica muy demostrativa. Era más bien del tipo tímida con tendencia a ser soñadora. Pero últimamente estaba más atenta, más efusiva y hasta se mostraba algo apasionada con él. No es que se estuviera quejando de la forma en la joven lo estaba tratando, solo que nunca había visto ese lado en ella y le parecía extraño que lo mostrase justo en ese momento. No podía esperar a que empezaran a vivir juntos y hacer todas las cosas que se suponen que hacen las parejas casadas. Si era honesto consigo mismo, él no estaba enamorado de May. Se casaba con ella por una cuestión de honor familiar pero la consideraba una buena amiga y esperaba que se fuesen muy felices juntos.

-Estoy muy feliz que todo haya salido bien al final- dijo Norman dejando de lado su bebida y agarrando uno de los dulces que estaba sobre la mesa.

A Drew le costó un poco salir de sus pensamientos y prestar atención a lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo. Para ganar algo de tiempo, se llevó su taza a la boca.

-Opino lo mismo- respondió el chico de pelo verde. También dejo su bebida en la mesa para agarrar un bocadillo.

-Tú y mi hija estarán casados pronto. ¿Estas emocionado por eso?- quiso saber el hombre dándole a su futuro yerno una mirada picara-Mi May es una mujer muy linda.

-Eso ya lo había notado señor-replico algo cohibido, por la evidente sugerencia. Norman rio ante su embarazo-Confió en que sea una buena esposa y que seamos muy felices juntos.

-Es una lástima que su madre haya muerto hace años-suspiro Norman tristemente, sus ojos fueron a la ventana contemplando el horizonte de forma pensativa- Hice lo mejor que pude pero no sé si fue suficiente.

-¡Hizo lo mejor que pudo!- salto rápidamente Drew para consolarlo. Realmente no conocía muy bien a Norman pero estaba seguro de una cosa, era un muy buen padre para la castaña-¡May es realmente una buena mujer! ¡Y todo gracias a usted!

Eso hizo que Norman saliera de su estado depresivo y sonriera un poco ante lo que el joven acaba de decir.

-Supongo que no me puedo quejar. May es una joven maravillosa-asintió Norman mucho más recuperado- Me alegra de dejarla al cuidado de un hombre honorable como tu

-Le agradezco que me tenga en tan alta estima, señor- dijo Drew, sintiéndose cohibido de nuevo ante la declaración-Es todo honor que me confié a su hija y puede estar seguro de que la cuidare con mi vida.

-Eso no lo dudo-le aseguro Norman dedicándole una mirada llena de orgullo- También confió en que le darás la vida que se merece.

-Por eso no se preocupe, el dinero de mi familia es suficiente para mantenernos a los dos-dijo Drew, intentando despejar las dudas del hombre enfrente suyo- Además planeo entrar a trabajar en la firma pronto.

La fortuna de Drew venia de una larga tradición de abogados y contables. Sin mencionar acertados negocios en distintas partes del mundo. También eran conocidos por estar bien relacionados y contar con el favor de la realeza. Si bien Drew vivía en América, su abuelo paterno (el único que le quedaba vivo) aún vivía en una ciudad europea y mantenía viva sus relaciones reales.

-Realmente, mi querida difunta esposa y yo escogimos un buen candidato para nuestra hija- volvió a elogiarlo- Dinero, respetabilidad y honor son buenas combinaciones.

-Me hará sonrojar señor- Drew no podía entender de donde salían tantos elogios hacia su persona. Si bien se tenía en alta estima, escuchar decirlas en la boca de otra persona (especialmente viniendo de Norman) lo avergonzaba un poco. –Le estaré por siempre agradecido de que me haya elegido.

May y Drew se habían comprometido cuando tenían diez años. Ellos vivían en casas cercanas y eran compañero de juegos. En esa época también compartían con otro niño llamado Brendan pero luego de que este se mudara a Francia junto con sus padres, el peli verde fue la opción lógica. Fue de mucha ayuda para su amiga cuando esta perdió a su madre por lo que la castaña termino emocionada por el compromiso.

Los siguieron comiendo en silencio por un rato más. Llamaron a la doncella para que les trajera más café. Como eran americanos, a ambos le gustaba esa bebida. Encontraban al té más bien insípido y extrañaban la suave amargura del café. Por eso aprovechaban a beberlo cuando estaban solos ya que al estar tan cerca de Inglaterra, los residentes de la Isla estaban habituados a la costumbre británica de tomar el té.

-¿Sabe dónde se encuentra May?- pregunto Drew luego de un tiempo. No había visto a la castaña desde el desayuno- No la he visto desde que volví de almorzar en la casa de la señorita Jessie.

Luego de haberla conocido en la fiesta que dio, la mujer lo invitaba a comer con frecuencia. No siempre acudía pero rechazarla constantemente sería una falta de educación, más ahora que estaba invitada a la boda. Por lo menos la comida era buena y podía disfrutar de buenos licores de la colección de James. Sin contar que este último tenía una hermosa colección de plantas y flores cosa que el también adoraba, en especial las rosas.

-Después de volver de probarse el vestido, estaba tan cansada que decidió retirarse un rato a descansar- le conto Norman.

-Se está esforzando mucho-comento Drew con una nota de preocupación en la voz- Solo espero que no se esté sobrepasando.

-Tranquilo, ella es fuerte como su madre- le replico. Luego se quedó callado y empezó a mover las manos nerviosamente. Cuando volvió a hablar, parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Dime… ¿Has notado algo diferente en ella?

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto a su vez sin saber muy bien que decirle.

-Lo que ella sufrió, destrozaría a cualquiera. Pero ella esta tan… normal.- le respondió Norman- Temo que esto le haya afectado más de lo quiere que sepamos y esté sufriendo en silencio.

Drew pensó muy bien antes de responder. Era cierto que May parecía no sufrir ningún tipo de cambio o secuela después de lo que había pasado. Le vino a la mente el ligero cambio de actitud de la castaña pero estaba seguro que no era eso lo que quería saber Norman. Drew atribuía ese comportamiento más a la cercanía de su boda que al trauma. Sinceramente no había notado ningún cambio preocupante en May. Quizás que estaba más soñadora que de costumbre y a lo mejor una independencia más marcada que antes. Pero de nuevo, nada de eso le pareció algo de lo que se tuvieran que preocupar.

-Si tuviese algún problema ella le diría señor, no creo que le guarde secretos-contesto el chico con tacto, eligiendo con cuidado cada palabra- Por el momento, creo que lo único que necesita es tiempo.

-A lo mejor tienes razón-concedió Norman pero igual seguía preocupado- Sé que ella es fuerte y todo pero siempre será mi pequeña hija. Mi bebe.

-Creo que eso es lo que sienten todos los padres por sus hijos.

-Si pero no sé, es distinto para mí ya que tuve que cuidarla cuando murió su madre-replico el preocupado padre. Luego volvió a quedarse callado un rato para mirar con seriedad al chico enfrente suyo-¿Ella no te ha contado nada?

-¿Sobre su encierro?

-¡Sobre cualquier cosa!- estallo Norman y se levantó para acercarse hasta la ventana- Creí que se abriría conmigo sobre lo que le paso pero no ha dicho nada.

-Le repito señor que todo lo que debe tener es paciencia. Esas cosas no se superan tan fácilmente y solo han pasado unos pocos días desde que ella volvió.

-Solo que odio ver a mi niña sufrir.

-No creo que este sufriendo. Solo creo que le está costando un poco volver a adaptarse. Eso es todo.

-Creo que tienes razón- respondió suspirando profundamente y luego se volteo a mirar a su futuro yerno- Prométeme que me contaras si ella te dice algo.

-No lo sé señor-replico el chico dudoso. No quería traicionar la confianza de su prometida de esa manera. Norman podría ser su padre pero él iba a ser su esposo- No quiero quebrantar la intimidad entre su hija y yo.

-Te aseguro que lo entiendo-asevero el padre de May- Pero soy su padre y siempre querré lo mejor para ella. Solo te pido ayuda en este tema en particular y solo por esta vez.

Drew lo pensó por un momento.

-Supongo que tiene razón, yo también quiero lo mejor para ella- respondió seguro- Pero tenga en cuenta que solo será esta vez. No me gustan los chismes, los considero de mal gusto.

-Lo mismo pienso yo-dijo Norman, feliz de tener a Drew de su parte-Te aseguro que solo esta vez.

De pronto escucharon un sonido y May apareció en el lugar. La chica estaba vestida con un simple vestido verde claro. Acostumbrada a usar ropas ligeras y prácticas, le gustaba usar vestidos cómodos dentro de la casa. Aun se sentía cansada de tantas cosas que tuvo que hacer ese día. Pero quería pasar el tiempo con su padre y con Drew. Era un descanso entre tanta locura.

-¿Cómo estas querida?- pregunto cálidamente al ver a su hija en la habitación-¿Tienes hambre?

-Dormí bien, gracias padre- contesto con una sonrisa, sentándose cerca de Drew- Muchas gracias, me gustaría tomar una taza de té.

A diferencia de su padre y prometido, a ella si le gustaba el té. Lo encontraba relajante.

-Claro querida-respondió Drew llamando a una mucama para que le trajera una tetera con té caliente y dulces nuevos- Solo queremos que la futura novia este feliz.

-Gracias son muy amables-les dijo, agarrando un dulce de la bandeja. En un momento la doncella trajo una bandeja con la tetera- Me siento un poco nerviosa con todo esto.

-Pero lo estás haciendo todo muy bien- aporto Norman, intentando elogiar a su hija- Te has ocupado de todo maravillosamente.

-Solo intento estar acorde a la situación-replico May, tomando un sorbo de té y disfrutando del sabor de la bebida- Quiero que todo este perfecto.

-Lo estará-aseguro su padre con una sonrisa.

Los tres siguieron hablando de detalles de la boda y otras cosas más mundanas. May disfrutaba de la compañía de Drew y su padre. Parecía algo de los viejos tiempos. Si evitaba pensar en la boda, incluso se sentía muy feliz. Le recordaba cuando ella era más joven y Drew y Brendan venían a comer a su casa y se quedaban hablando de cosas hasta muy tarde. Solo faltaba a madre.

Siempre que pensaba en su madre, pensaba en lo que diría si hubiese conocido a Ash. ¿Lo hubiera aprobado? ¿Qué pensaría ella de él? ¿Qué pensaría de toda la situación en la que estaba metida?

Para alejar esos pensamientos funestos hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer, comer y tomar té.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde que llegaron a la misión que ahora pertenecía a Reika. Se habían instalado y convertido en ese lugar en su centro de operaciones. Les facilitaba poder quedarse en la misma ciudad donde May se iba a casar. También podían tratar con sus demás contactos para otros asuntos importantes. Oak y su esposa Agatha los estaban ayudando con los rumores locales y a conseguir ciertas herramientas que serían necesarias para el asunto. Por suerte, en esa zona no eran propensos a usar armas de fuego y eso facilitaba mucho todo el proyecto.

Tamashi les había ayudado a conseguir los datos más importantes como el lugar, la hora y la lista de invitados. Reika que se había infiltrado en una casa como mucama, les había ayudado a conocer la forma de ser de la mayoría de las personas invitadas para poder calibrar mejor como tratarlas cuando llegaran el momento. Eran, en teoría, personas inocentes y no querían que hubiera heridos en el fuego cruzado. Silver y Ash habían estado inspeccionado la catedral donde ocurriría la boda para saber la mejor forma de entrar y como huir después de que todo acabara. Dawn y Latías se habían ocupado más que nada de la comida y de cuidar tanto la casa y del prisionero (sin olvidar a Sumire) pero habían escuchado cosas interesantes sobre la ciudad en el mercado, como atajos y alguno que otro pasadizo secreto por las zonas (cosas que todos ya habían comprobado)

En ese mismo instante estaban todos en la mesa del comedor luego de terminar de cenar. La boda era mañana al atardecer y era hora de dar los últimos detalles del plan. Sumire estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la habitación que compartía con su madre. Cuando acabaron de comer, su madre y su tía la llevaron a que descansara. Ella estaba algo asustada por lo que iba a ocurrir mañana ya que no quería que nada le pasara a ningún miembro de su familia. Pero todos se encargaron de mitigar sus miedos e incluso le prometieron que May volvería a su lado.

Después de haber limpiado todo lo sucio de la cena, incluida la mesa, desplegaron un gran plano de la cuidad que tenía muchas rutas marcadas. También sacaron uno de la catedral. Obtuvieron esos mapas después que Reika decidiera tomarlos prestado de una de las casas donde trabajaba como doncella. El marido de su patrona estaba obsesionado con los mapas y la pelirroja decidió tomar algunos prestados para la ocasión.

La catedral que iban a asaltar era de esas antigua y enorme. Las típicas Iglesias de las historias de terror. Era una construcción de roca sólida, con techos altos y vidrios labrados que representaban imágenes de santos y pokemon legendarios. Era muy hermosa y muy bien trabajada. Se notaba que tenía muchos años encima. Según por lo que ellos sabían, había sido construida casi al mismo que cuando estaban construyendo la cuidad. Que fuera tan antigua tenía sus ventajas ya que significaba muchos lados por donde colarse.

El plan era muy simple. Irrumpir en el momento oportuno, armar un escándalo, gritar muchas verdades, humillar a ciertas personas, cortar algunas gargantas y robar a la novia. Algo realmente muy sencillo. El principal problema serían las personas que fueran ahí en calidad de invitados y qué hacer con ellos una vez que todo el desastre comenzara Nadie quería heridos más de lo necesario. Otro problema a tener en cuenta era que hacer una vez que hacer cuando el desastre se desatara. Nadie era lo suficientemente ingenuo para pensar que no habría resistencia y que todos se dejarían matar y volver a secuestrar a May.

Ash les estaba dando las últimas indicaciones. Esto era solo una forma de eliminar la tensión y la ansiedad que por no saber qué hacer. Además sabían que el mismo Ash necesitaba repetir todo el plan para que todos los detalles estuviesen cubiertos y poder planear rutas alternativas. Todos sabían de lo controlador que podía a llegar a ser el moreno, más teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaba en juego para él. Si bien todos arriesgaban mucho con todo esto, Ash era el que más apostaba. En cierta forma, el apostaba su felicidad.

-¿Todos saben cuándo debemos actuar?- pregunto Ash seriamente a todos. El resto del equipo se abstuvo de voltear sus ojos debido a que era la décima vez que se los preguntaba pero no era seguro provocarlo en este momento- El tiempo es crucial. Todos debemos estar seguro de estar coordinados.

-Todos sabemos cuál es la señal- le contesto Silver, con un tono casi aburrido, desde estaba. Personalmente él ya estaba harto de planear y todo lo que quería hacer era irse a dormir un poco-Aun no entiendo porque elegiste justamente esa.

-Ya sabes como soy- le dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Todos notaban como Ash estaba casi disfrutando de todo esto, con un casi morboso placer- Me gusta hacer una gran entrada.

-Tienes los aires de una diva- se burló Tamashi. Ella también estaba sintiendo esa extraña ansiedad, casi sentía su cuerpo temblar. Notaba que Reika también estaba en ese estado y sintió una necesidad de reír-Creo que te equivocaste de trabajo.

-¿Debería ser actor?- pregunto con sarcasmo Ash a sus subordinados. Era obvio que todos se estaban burlando de él. A lo mejor no era el mejor momento para hacerlo pero si eso los hacía sentirse mejor y dar lo mejor de ellos mañana, estaba dispuesto a bailar desnudo.

-Harías una buena prostituta también- le respondió Silver con una radiante sonrisa-Muy popular.

-Temo que te quedarías sin clientes-contraataco a su amigo con un tono totalmente en serio- Todos sabemos que soy mucho más deseable que tú.

Al principio todos se quedaron callados pero luego todos se largaron a reír de forma casi histérica. Era una forma de escapar de todas su preocupaciones, dejando que su ansiedad se escapara en forma de risas compulsivas que para un oído ajeno asustaban más de lo que divertían. En algún momento alguien recordó a los durmientes de arriba (Reika tal vez) pero eso solo logro que todos acabaran en el suelo y que riesen hasta que no les quedo nada de aire en los pulmones.

-Eso fue liberador- opino Latías, tirada sobre la alfombra con la respiración al límite- Casi me siento mejor.

-Me siento algo intoxicada-apunto Dawn con una mano sobre el rostro-No me vendría bien mal un trago de ron.

-¿Desde cuándo bebes?-quiso saber Ash, que disfrutaba de la dureza del suelo. Lo sentía casi cómodo.

-Desde que tú te volviste un loco de sangre fría- le respondió sacándole la lengua- No me malinterpretes, creo que eso es sexy.

-¿No deberíamos estar más concentrados?- pregunto Tamashi mientras se dirigía a una de las sillas para poder sentarse un poco- Mañana es un día importante.

-Dímelo tu- replico Reika, acomodándose contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-Uno, dos, tres-contaba Silver desde su posición mirando fijamente a Ash. Cosa que le llamo la atención a Dawn.

-¿Qué haces?

-Cuento lo que tarda Ash en volver a su modo serio.

Como si eso fuese un preámbulo, el mencionado salto sobre la mesa y volvió a estudiar los planos con una atención rayando en el fanatismo. Con sus ojos, ordeno a todos que se volvieran a levantar y terminaran lo que estaban haciendo antes de irse a dormir.

-Ya tuvimos suficiente descanso- urgió a todos, con una voz que no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda- Debemos seguir donde nos quedamos.

-¿Cuándo duro esta vez?- pregunto una curiosa Dawn mientras que se levantaba y volvía a acercarse a donde Ash y los planos. Todos los demás la imitaron.

-Un nuevo record- fue todo lo que dijo Silver para no perturbar a su líder. Sabía que Ash estaba bajo una enorme presión en ese momento y no quiso provocarlo más allá de lo necesario.

-Odio repetir esto, pero es necesario que mañana demos todo lo que tenemos- repitió seriamente el moreno, mirándolos fijamente casi sin pestañear-No podemos permitirnos errores.

-Debes confiar en nosotros- le dijo Tamashi- Nunca te hemos fallado y no empezaremos ahora.

-Tu solo concéntrate en patear traseros-siguió diciendo Silver- Nosotros te cubrimos.

-Tu final feliz está seguro con nosotros- aseguro Latías con una sonrisa encantadora.

Ash se sintió conmovido por lo que estaban diciendo sus camaradas. Para el, y suponía que era lo mismo para todos, ellos eran su familia. Aquellos que estaban dispuestos a todos solo para que el pudiese ser feliz e incluso arriesgar sus propias vidas para que eso pasara. Por supuesto, él también estaba dispuesto a matar y morir por ellos sin dudarlo. No podía estar más que agradecido por tener a tan grandes y especiales amigos de su parte.

-Gracias- les dijo con la voz trabada. Incluso la posibilidad de llorar no estaba muy lejos.

-¡Por favor!- exploto Tamashi, sonrojada por la obvia devoción en la voz de Ash- ¡No nos pongamos sensibles! ¡No es momento de sentarnos junto al fuego y cantar canciones románticas!

-Tienes razón, por una vez tetera- dijo Silver con un golpe cariñoso en el brazo de su camarada.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dedicaron de lleno por los próximos minutos a seguir ultimando el plan. Ash volvió a repetirlo una vez más pero estaba vez todos estaban más atentos y daban una que otra sugerencia para que todo saliera lo mejor posible. Mañana no había tiempo de repasarlo ya que estarían muy ocupados preparándose y alistándose para tomar la catedral. Sin mencionar que tenían que afilar sus armas y buscar un lugar seguro para Sumire.

-¿Seguro que el vejestorio no sabe nada de esto?- pregunto Dawn, haciendo una clara alusión a su prisionero- No queremos que nos arruine la sorpresa.

-Tranquilo, solo le queda un poco más de tiempo de vida y él lo sabe-dijo Tamashi, haciendo un gesto con las manos para descartarlo- Después de su castigo por intentar espiarnos, se quedó sin ganas de volver a hacerlo.

En uno de esos tantos días, Koharu había sido descubierto intentando robar algo de información para intentar mandárselas a sus jefes pero fue descubierto y mandado al sótano donde fue torturado por Tamashi y Silver toda una tarde. Después de eso, fue confinado a su habitación en la planta alta y no había salido desde entonces. Mañana asistiría a la boda y sería la última vez que vería la luz del sol en toda su miserable vida.

-¿Saben?- llamo la atención Dawn cuando estaban casi terminando- Hay algo que no puedo evitar pensar.

-¿Si Tamashi seguirá soltera toda su vida?- pregunto burlonamente Silver.

Tamashi como toda respuesta golpeo a Silver en la cabeza antes de fulminarlo con la mirada.

-No, he estado pensando en el futuro- replico Dawn con una sonrisa conspiradora.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- quiso saber Ash, genuinamente confundido.

-Supongamos que mañana todo sale bien, ganamos y May vuelve-explico Dawn llevándose una mano al rostro de forma pensativa- ¿Después qué?

-¿Eh?- fue la respuesta de todos al no saber qué era lo que quería saber la peli azul.

-Ash tendrá su final feliz, nosotros venganza-dijo Dawn, sorprendida ante lo estúpidos que podían ser todos- Y si sumamos el dinero que tenemos al que Reika acaba de conseguir, podríamos vivir tranquilamente sin más pillaje.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que nos retiremos?- pregunto incrédulamente Reika a su amiga.

-¡Ni muerta!- respondió alterada Dawn ante tal opción- Solo quiero saber que todos estamos en la misma página.

-Creo que lo correcto es que dejemos el pillaje, por un tiempo al menos- respondió Ash rascándose el cabello-Debemos ocuparnos de nuestro verdadero trabajo.

-¡Oh es cierto!- dijo Silver, sorprendido por haberse olvidado de tan importante detalle-Lo hemos estado descuidando bastante.

-Solo esperemos que no hayamos hecho enojar a ya saben quién- dijo Reika, algo nerviosa- Lo que menos quiero es un castigo.

-Tranquilos, hace varios días mande un mensaje avisando nuestra situación- los tranquilizo Ash pero luego se puso mortalmente serio- Tenemos carta blanca pero tan pronto terminemos debemos volver al trabajo.

-Supongo que es buena idea- dijo Dawn.

-Lo que menos queremos es molestar al Rey- dijo a su vez Latías.

* * *

May estaba sentada frente a un improvisado tocador. Estaba vestida en una bata de seda blanca con los ojos cerrados mientras una doncella le estaba maquillando y otra le estaba peinando. A su alrededor, había algunas chichas (que acaba de conocer cuando volvió junto a su padre) que estaban usando vestidos de color rosa claro. Eran las chicas que serían parte de su cortejo nupcial.

La castaña estaba en uno de los salones anexos a la gran catedral de Terracota para su casamiento. Por fin el día tan esperado (y temido por ella) había llegado. En unas horas, caminaría junto a su padre con dirección al altar para poder convertiste en la esposa de Drew.

La castaña ya estaba resignada ante tal hecho aunque eso no significaba que no extrañara a Ash y las chicas. Sabía que Tamashi estaba invitada a la ceremonia pero no estaba segura de que esta fuese a aparecer. Por todo lo que sabía, a lo mejor la morena estaba a miles de millas de distancia lejos de toda esta locura. No sabía que haría si veía a su amiga entre la multitud en el momento de aceptar a otro hombre en su vida.

Durante todo el día había estado nerviosa y se rehusaba a comer algo. Su padre (ha Drew no lo había visto acorde a la tradición) solo lo tomo como nervios pre nupciales y solo se rio, alborotando su cabello como lo había cuando era pequeña y le aseguro que todo estaría bien. May intentaba corresponder a su sonrisa para no preocuparlo. Por dentro, estaba pidiendo a gritos que alguien la salvara.

Pero sabía que eso era completamente inútil.

-Todo esto es por papá, se lo debo- era su mantra que repetía con la fuerza de una plegaria cada vez que sentía ganas de abandonarlo todo y salir corriendo, dejando atrás todo.

La doncella le dijo que podía abrir los ojos. May vio el efecto del color puesto delicadamente en sus ojos para resaltar su color. La doncella procedió a seguir con sus mejillas antes de pasar a sus labios. El espejo que estaba enfrente le dejo ver las diferentes trenzas con delicadas flores que se unirían a un moño detrás de su cabeza donde pondrían el velo. Su vestido se lo pondría minutos antes para no estropearlo.

Las damas de su cortejo ya estaban casi listas por lo que salieron atropelladamente del salón en busca de sus ramos. Las dos doncellas también salieron al terminar su trabajo dejando a la novia totalmente sola. May suspiro con pesadez y se levantó un poco. Quería caminar un poco y hacer que su cuerpo se desentumiera. Con pasos pesados llego hasta a una de las ventanas que daban hasta al exterior. Los cristales transparentes dejaban ver una vista del sol empezando a ocultarse en el horizonte.

Habían decidido casarse al atardecer por considerarlo romántico. El espectáculo que estaba viendo era verdaderamente hermoso. Y deseo poder compartirlo con Ash y los demás. Todo su corazón deseo con fuerza que fuese el moreno el que la esperase ante el altar en vez de Drew. Pero sabía que desear eso a esta altura era solo una forma de torturar a su corazón. Ella misma lo había alejado de su vida y no tenía derecho a pedirle que volviese por ella. Además, no podía dejar a su padre solo y desamparado mientras ella era feliz.

Suspiro entristecida, esta vez el cuento de hadas no tendría un final feliz.

* * *

Lo que May no sabía era que su príncipe estaba alistándose a ir a salvarla casi al mismo tiempo que ella estaba despidiéndose simbólicamente de él. Ash y el resto del grupo estaba en el jardín de la mansión, listos para ir a interrumpir la boda. Todos estaban vestidos con trajes similares a la de la batalla de la isla pero estos eran de color negro y no se habían pintado las pieles. Tamashi estaba vestida apropiadamente para ir en calidad de invitada y que ellos tuviesen un hombre adentro (o mujer) y su misión también era controlar al vegete.

El plan era que cada uno accediera a la catedral por distintos puntos para evitar ser detectados. Cada uno de esos puntos ya había sido elegido y estudiado cuidadosamente. Una vez allí esperarían la señal y entrarían por sorpresa. Lo primordial era localizar a May, ponerla a salvo y luego hacerse cargo de los demás invitados. Dejando a unos pocos que eran los que les interesaban. Luego de eso, se enfrentarían a cualquier tipo de resistencia para largarse lo más lejos posible después.

-¿Todos saben qué hacer?- pregunto Ash. Él también estaba vestido de negro con sus espadas colgadas a sus espaldas junto a un trozo de cuerda.

Reika, Silver, Dawn, Tamashi y Latías asintieron. Todos tenían sus armas a la mano y varios trozos de cuerda. La prima de la pelirroja tenía sus armas escondidas entre las telas del vestido y usaba el traje de combate bajo sus vestiduras aristocráticas.

-Para esta misión, sé que cuento con los mejores soldados posibles- les dijo con una sonrisa ladina- Vayan y háganme sentir orgulloso.

Todos estaban por partir pero Tamashi los detuvo.

-Solo quiero pedir un favor- dijo- Hay un vitral que odio con un Mew muy cursi. Por favor asegúrense de romperlo.

-¿Nos estas pidiendo que dañemos deliberadamente una Iglesia solo porque no te gusta un vitral?- pregunto incrédulamente Silver.

-¿Qué?- pregunto despreocupadamente la morena- Les pagare después para que pongan uno nuevo si prometen cambiar el diseño.

-Mejor vámonos- suspiro Silver y todos salieron corriendo hacia su destino. Tamashi entro riendo a la casa para ir a buscar a su abuelo e ir a la ceremonia.

Ash se quedó en el jardín buscando una pokebola entre sus cosas. Pikachu no lo iba a acompañar por quedarse a cuidar a Sumire pero eso no significaba que no podía contar con sus demás amigos.

-¡Charizard yo te elijo!- grito liberando a su pokemon de fuego- ¡Llego la hora de la diversión!

* * *

May estaba de nuevo parada enfrente a la ventana pero esta vez estaba completamente preparaba. El vestido estaba puesto sobre su cuerpo, ajustándose en las partes correctas mostrando su belleza de manera natural. El maquillaje estaba impecable y su cabello estaba perfecto. Las flores le daban un aspecto celestial y el collar de diamantes que colgaban de su cuello solo ayudaban a que toda la imagen fuese aún más perfecta.

Se rehusaba a verse en el espejo, no quería tener esa imagen mental pero su curiosidad pudo más que ella así que se acercó al espejo que colgaba detrás del tocador. Nunca se había visto tan hermosa y eso le dolía. No podía evitar comparar ese hermoso vestido con millones de encajes e incluso perlas incrustadas con el sencillo vestido que uso cuando se casó con Ash.

A lo mejor no fue la boda perfecta pero fue una de amor sincero.

May negó fuertemente pero intentando que el peinado (y el velo) se mantuviesen en su lugar. No iba a dejar que sus pensamientos volaran en esa dirección, no era tiempo de castigarse ni recordar momentos que nunca iban a volver. Era el momento en dejar el pasado en el pasado y vivir con valentía el futuro. Lo que estaba haciendo, lo hacía por las razones correctas y no había vuelta atrás.

Se lo debía a su padre.

Justo en ese momento, Norman entro a la habitación. Él estaba usando un elegante traje acorde a la ocasión. No podía lucir menos en uno de los eventos más importantes de la vida de su hija. El hombre se quedó mirando embelesado a la mujer que tenía delante. De cómo su pequeña bebita se había convertido en la joya que tenía adelante, dispuesta a unir su vida con su prometido. A pesar de que Norman no tenía la mínima idea de que porque May hacia lo que hacía, un sentimiento de orgullo lleno su pecho al verla tan radiante, tan hermosa.

-Estas radiante- le dijo con mucha emoción. Tanto padre como hija sintieron como las lágrimas invadían sus ojos. Los dos sabían que en cierta forma, esto era una despedida- Eres igual que tu madre.

-Desearía que ella estuviera aquí- expresó con mucho pesar. Después de su padre, el otro pilar de su vida fue su madre y era un gran dolor no tenerla al lado suyo, apoyándola como una madre tiene que apoyar a su hija.

-Lo mismo digo, amor. La extraño mucho también- le contesto su padre. Norman llevo una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla y animar a su hija.

Hoy era un día en la que la tristeza no tenía cabida.

-Vamos no te deprimas, ella nos mira desde el cielo y siempre nos cuida-siguió diciendo el hombre antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de su hija- Tenemos que irnos, Drew te espera.

-Cierto, ya es la hora- respondió con toda la emoción que fue capaz de reunir. Su padre la condujo afuera de la habitación aun cuando todo su ser imploraba quedarse en ese lugar, escondida del destino que le esperaba afuera.

May y su padre tomaron un camino por el jardín y terminaron afuera de la catedral. Se pusieron a esperar afuera, enfrente de las enormes puertas de roble labrado. La castaña pensó que la puerta se veía mejor cerrada. Levanto la vista viendo con atención el gran círculo de vidrio tallado y como las torres del campanario se alzaban a cada lado, dando una sensación de equilibrio y paz, algo que ella necesitaba desesperadamente. En ese momento, comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y las puertas fueron abiertas desde dentro.

Ahí pudo ver toda la gente que había venido a presenciar la ceremonia. Primero comenzó a caminar la niña de las flores (una hija de la alguna noble que le recordó dolorosamente a Sumire), siguió su cortejo de damas compuesta por cuatro jovencitas de catorce años. Luego le tocó el turno a ella. Tomo el brazo de su padre, respiro profundamente y puso su mejor sonrisa. Camino lentamente, con la excusa de hacer lucir su precioso vestido.

Nadie pensaría que lo hacía para retrasar el momento fatal.

Se fijó en los ramos de flores (rosas rojas y blancas) atadas a los bancos. Las cintas y los moños que colgaban por todos lados. El juego de luces que hacia los rayos del sol al atardecer con el vitral, el resto de los pétalos de las flores dejadas por la niña (rosas de nuevo). El rostro sonriente y lagrimoso de las mujeres que la veían avanzar, la sonrisa suficiente de los hombres. Sus vestidos, sus trajes, sus accesorios y los adornos de los zapatos. Cualquier detalle le llamaba la atención. Todo con tal de no ver para adelante y darse cuenta que el hombre que la esperaba al final no era Ash. Que no eran unos ojos negros sino unos verdes los que apreciarían lo hermosa que estaba.

Al llegar a los bancos más cercanos al altar, casi se desmaya al ver a Tamashi sentada al lado de su abuelo. Estaba hermosa como solo ella podía estarlo y con la misma sonrisa hipócrita que sabía que guardaba para estas ocasiones. Se alegró de verla, mas al no encontrar ningún tipo de odio en sus ojos, a lo mejor venía a demostrar apoyo o simplemente tuvo que venir para no dejar que su coartada se callera ante su abuelo y el resto de la sociedad. De alguna extraña manera estaba feliz de tenerla. Se sorprendió al creer translucir un giño en los ojos de su amiga pero luego de un segundo estuvo segura de habérselo imaginado.

Al final no pudo retrasar más su vista y la poso en el altar para ver a su novio, futuro esposo esperarla sonriente. Drew estaba vestido con un traje muy parecido al de su padre. Si hubiera sido unos meses antes, si no tuviera la imagen de Ash tan metida en la mente hubiese pensado que su prometido se veía realmente atractivo. Pero era como comparar la luz de una vela con la luz del sol.

A pocos metros del altar, May y su padre se pararon. El sacerdote se acercó junto con Drew y se pusieron enfrente de ellos. El cura se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar.

-¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?

-Yo, Norman Balance, entrego a esta mujer, mi hija May Balance en santo matrimonio- respondió el padre de la castaña antes de tomar la mano de su hija (besarla con ternura) y ponerla entre las manos de Drew- Te entrego mi tesoro más grande, cuídala.

-Con mi vida-aseguro Drew a Norman. El sacerdote siguió con sus preguntas ceremoniales.

-¿Quién recibe a esta mujer?

-Yo, Drew Haydens, recibo a esta mujer, May Balance en santo matrimonio.

Luego de esas preguntas, los dos novios se pusieron delante del altar aun sosteniéndose las manos mientras el sacerdote seguía con la ceremonia de casamiento. Primero comenzó con un hermoso discurso sobre el amor, la fidelidad y el respeto mutuo. Luego siguió con algunos pasajes de la Biblia donde exhortaba al amor de Dios y sobre la santidad del matrimonio. Volvió a dar un discurso sobre la felicidad entre cónyuges y sobre la alegría de compartir la vida con tu ser amado.

En medio de tantas bellas palabras, May comenzó a lagrimear un poco. Pensando en cómo esas palabras tendrían más sentido si otro hombre fuese el que le estuviese tomando las manos. Como todo esto dejaría de ser una locura si solamente fuese otra persona la que se estaba casando y ella fuese un inocente espectador. A lo mejor el mundo dejaría de girar sin sentido.

-Ahora pasemos a los votos-dijo el sacerdote a todos los presentes.

El público tembló de emoción al ir esas palabras. E incluso más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de las mujeres. Un monaguillo trajo una bandeja con dos anillos dorados. El cura bendijo los anillos y se los ofreció a los novios que cada uno tomo entre sus manos listos para seguir con la ceremonia.

-¿Drew Haydens, aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa para quererla, cuidarla y respetarla tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa y deslizando la argolla dorada entre los delicados dedos de May.

-¿May Balance, aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo para quererlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto- respondió la castaña un poco dudosa pero igual deslizo el anillo en el dedo de Drew.

-Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- dijo el cura antes de impartir la bendición que los convertiría finalmente en marido y mujer.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Esa era simplemente una pregunta ritual y nadie esperaba que alguien realmente se opusiera al matrimonio. Justo en ese instante un gran sonido se escuchó por todo el lugar. Una sombra (enorme y alada) entro de improvisto rompiendo el círculo de vitral que estaba sobre la puerta.

May lanzo un grito de sorpresa mesclada con felicidad al ver a Ash volando encima de Charizard, vestido de negro con sus espadas a la espalda y esa mueca que tanto conocía (y amaba). No entendía que hacia aquí, no sabía cuál era su plan pero todo su ser estallo en felicidad al verlo.

-Yo me opongo- dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Enseguida las puertas de madera estallaron dejando pasar a un Aggron. Encima de él, estaba Silver vestido de igual forma que Ash pero este tenía su espada en la mano y lucia feroz, casi como si lo viera bajo una nueva luz.

-Lo mismo digo- le toco el torno ahora al castaño al expresar su opinión.

A los pocos segundos varios de los vitrales laterales explotaron dejando entrar a Reika, Latías y Dawn al lugar. Las tres estaban listas para el combate con sus armas a punto. Las tres juntas daban una enorme sensación de poder.

-No se olviden de nosotras- dijeron las tres. Silver y Ash se bajaron de sus respectivos pokemon y se quedaron a pocos metros de donde estaban los novios, más el padre de May y el cura. Las tres chicas pronto se unieron a ellos.

-Falto yo- dijo Tamashi golpeando duramente a su abuelo, incluso lo mando a volar unos metros. Para alterar más los ánimos, se rasgó la parte de abajo del vestido, revelando unos pantalones de cuero llenos de cuchillos. Sin perder prisa se unió a los demás.

-¡¿Quiénes?! ¡¿Qué quieren?!-pregunto Norman a los intrusos. En realidad si sabía quiénes eran porque los reconocería en cualquier parte pero intentaba que ellos mismos se descubriesen para que luego fuese más fácil capturarlos y enjuiciarlos.

-¿Quiere la versión corta o prefiere toda la presentación?- pregunto a su vez, burlonamente Ash sabiendo perfectamente el juego que estaba jugando Norman- Y por lo que queremos es bastante obvio. ¡La queremos a ella!

-¿No les fue suficiente con secuestrarla una vez?- pregunto Drew, adelantándose hasta donde estaba Norman para defender a May.

La multitud se estaba poniendo nerviosa pero el shock aún les duraba por lo que de momento no les causarían problemas. Pero aun así cada segundo contaba. Lo importante ahora era rescatar a May y ponerla a salvo. Eso les daría más libertad para poder maniobrar después.

-¡Nunca la retuvimos contra su voluntad!- le espeto Ash un poco furioso a Drew. No quería admitirlo pero los celos lo estaban empezando a controlar cuando más necesitaba tener su mente fría- ¡Ella fue parte de nosotros! ¡Aún lo es!

-¡Nunca la ten…!- Norman no pudo terminar su frase porque fue empujado por May, que al escuchar las palabras sinceras, no pudo evitar correr emocionada hacia los brazos del hombre que tanto amaba y que había arriesgado tanto al venir a buscarla.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos (más que nada Drew y Norman) al ver como la castaña se lanzaba a los brazos de Ash sin dudarlo y este le recibía con un beso. No pudo ser tan largo debido a las circunstancias pero eso no le quito sentimiento.

-¡Viniste por mí! ¡Te amo tanto!- le dijo May a su amado, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Lamento haberme ido! ¡Quise hacerlo por padre pero no es suficiente!

-Yo también te amo y jamás te dejaría ir. Entiendo porque lo hiciste pero no es tiempo de hablar de eso- le respondió Ash con su sonrisa torcida. Luego la empujo hacia atrás-Por el momento tenemos cosas más importantes que atender. ¡Chicos es hora!

Todos los demás rápidamente la rodearon para protegerla. La primera fase de la operación estaba completa. Ahora faltaba hacerse cargo de la multitud antes de lidiar con sus enemigos. Ash, teniendo al frente al causante de tanto sufrimiento, no podía contener sus ganas de pelear.

-¡Exigió que se identifiquen!- grito uno de la multitud.

-Nosotros somos la Elite Four, espero que se hayan oído de nosotros- se presentó Ash y le dio una cortes reverencia y que fue imitada por todos los demás miembros.

Obviamente todos habían oído hablar de ellos porque todos empezaron a gritar asustados. Muchos los reconocieron al haber sido víctimas de ellos, otros solo se unían al pánico colectivo y no faltaba de los dudosos que no creían que un grupo de niños fuesen los temidos piratas. Pero sus gritos de perplejidad se mesclaban en los gritos de miedo y terror. Los únicos que permanecían calmados a esta altura eran Norman, Drew, el sacerdote (posiblemente debido al shock) y el abuelo de Tamashi pero esto se debía a que aún seguía atontado por el golpe de su nieta.

-¡En nombre de su Majestad, paren toda esta locura!- les pidió Norman a los piratas pero ellos solo se rieron ante el pedido.

-Lo lamento pero a nuestro Rey no le importa este asunto- replico Silver. Lo cual era completamente cierto.

-¡Si no es por su Majestad, háganlo en nombre de Dios!- les pidió ahora el cura-¡Esta es su casa! ¡No deberían perturbarla!

-Creo a Dios no les importara que impartamos un poco de justicia, padre- dijo Ash calmadamente. Para este punto, el ruido de la multitud ya sobrepasaba a las voces de los piratas-Tendremos que encargarnos de los ruidosos.

-¡Pensé que nunca lo pedirías!- dijo Reika, al borde del colapso nervioso ante tanto barullo. Sin perder tiempo saco dos de sus pokebolas y Leafeon y Espeon aparecieron- Debemos actuar.

Ash ordeno a Charizard que esperara a su señal afuera y también saco una de sus pokebolas. Su bulbasor se unió a los pokemon de la pelirroja. Latías también se unió a ellos, lista para actuar. Lo que iban a hacer ahora era muy importante y no podían cometer errores.

-¡Somnífero, ahora!- ordenaron Reika y Ash a sus pokemon planta. Los dos comenzaron a liberar sus polvos de estado. La mayoría de las personas no se dieron cuenta porque todavía estaban muy ocupadas gritando y desesperándose. Dentro de poco, cada una de ellas comenzó a sentir mucho y fueron cayéndose al suelo uno por uno, dejando a unos pocos despiertos.

-¡Nos toca Espeon!-dijo Latías haciendo que sus ojos brillaran, el pokemon psíquico capto la orden y también uso sus poderes. En un minuto los distintos cuerpos esparcidos por el lugar, levitaron hasta un punto específico (cercanos a las destrozadas puertas). Todo esto era necesario para evitar heridos innecesarios.

En ese momento los únicos que estaban despiertos, eran todos los del grupo (May incluida), Norman, Drew, el sacerdote y Koharu. Ash sonrió al ver que todo está listo para poder cobrar su venganza. Comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de hombres que estaban delante de él despacio y sin prisas. Sabía que ninguno de los que estaban enfrente podían lastimarlo (estaban desarmados) y May está segura detrás suyo.

-Padre, le sugiero que se esconda detrás del altar- le aconsejo el moreno, tomando sus espadas pero formando una sola. No era el momento de recurrir a la violencia, todavía- Las cosas se están por poner un poco violentas.

El sacerdote no necesito oírlo dos veces porque salió corriendo casi sin dudarlo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando ni estaba seguro de que querer saberlo. De lo único que estaba realmente seguro era que todos esos jovencitos los asustaban mucho. Eso era lo mismo que pensaban Norman y Drew al verlos. No decían nada porque no querían parecer débiles, pero algo en los ojos de las personas que estaban enfrente suyo los hacia sudar frio. No sabían exactamente que era pero era algo que no podían obviar.

-He esperado tanto tiempo para cobrar venganza por la muerte de mis padres- dijo Silver, sádicamente emocionado. Como casi todos los del grupo apenas se podía contener- No puedo creer que por fin esté delante del responsable.

-¿De que estas hablando?-quiso saber May a su amigo. La castaña se había sacado el velo y desecho del pesado peinado para poder estar un poco más cómoda.

-Solo digamos que nos enteramos de varias cosas que la situación económica de tu padre- contesto Reika enigmáticamente- Es una de las múltiples razones por la que estamos aquí, no solo porque el loco de nuestro capitán quiere a su esposa de vuelta.

-¿Entonces no está enojado conmigo? ¿Aún me ama? ¿Entiende las razones por la que me tuve que ir?- comenzó a preguntar frenéticamente May al escuchar como Ash no había querido renunciar a ella todavía.

-Eso es algo que deben hablar en privado- la silencio Tamashi. No era un buen momento para preguntas- Ahora mismo tenemos asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparnos.

Todos estaban pendientes de lo que Ash estaba haciendo.

-Nos volvemos a ver, me gustaría poder decir que es un gusto pero sería una mentira- dijo a los hombres, para recalcar más sus palabras levanto su espada y apunto amenazante a los hombres-Algo curioso es que la primera vez que lo vi, nunca supe de lo que era capaz aun siendo muy bueno para juzgar caracteres.

-¿De que estas hablando? Supiste lo que soy capaz de hacer desde la primera vez que nos vimos-replico Drew muy confundido por las palabras que el pirata le estaba dirigiendo a su persona. Se confundió más cuando Ash comenzó a reír.

-En eso tienes razón Drew pero no estaba hablando contigo- respondió y luego dirigió la punta de su espada hacia el padre de May- ¿No es así, señor Balance?

Norman, Drew y May (sobretodo May) se sorprendieron por las palabras dichas por Ash. Los demás no estaban tan sorprendidos, más bien enojados. Se notaba en la forma en que sostenían sus armas hasta que casi se ponían los nudillos blancos.

-¿De que estas hablando?- fue lo que preguntaron Drew y Norman al mismo tiempo, incrédulos ante las acusaciones de que estaban escuchando.

-¿En serio, que está diciendo Ash?-pregunto May a sus amigos, comenzando a preocuparse seriamente.

-Tu solo escucha y por favor no te alteres, te prometo que todo es verdad- respondió Dawn poniendo su mano en el hombro de May en señal de apoyo. La verdad iba a romper su corazón como ninguna otra cosa.

-Por favor, Norman no es necesario que finjas- le negó Ash, hablando como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño-No después de que Brock nos contó todo tu pequeño secreto.

-¿Brock? ¿Quién es Brock?- pregunto Norman, parecía genuinamente no saber de qué estaba hablando Ash- ¡Nunca lo conocí! ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

-¿De qué está hablando este sujeto señor?- intervino Drew, también queriendo saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y a que se refería Ash.

-¡Te digo que no lo sé!

-¿Así que decidió mantener a su futuro yerno en la oscuridad? Todos pensábamos que era su cómplice-dijo Ash a Norman, aun manteniendo el tono sarcástico del principio. Luego sus ojos volaron fugazmente para volver a posarse en los de Norman- Si tanto quieres saber, te contare una pequeña historia.

"Hace mucho tiempo, un grupo de jóvenes que escaparon de su forma de vida por distintas razones se unieron para formar un grupo de piratas con la idea de surcar libres por el mar y dejar ataras todas sus preocupaciones. Se hicieron tan buenos y famosos que recibieron una importante tarea. Cumpliendo esa tarea encontraron una Isla llena de tesoros. Por eso, la llamaron Isla Edén. Muchos meses después de que encontrar esa isla, tuvieron que salvar a dos mujeres que fueron las únicas sobrevivientes de un naufragio.

Una vez que le dieron de comer y se cambiaron de ropa, las mujeres por fin pudieron hablar y contar su historia. Eran primas que estaban de viaje para que una de ellas pudiese ir a conocer a su prometido (la otra ya estaba casada) pero que su barco fue atrapado en una tormenta y se hundió. Decidieron llevarlas a la Isla y de ahí las llevaron a su destino. Las dos mujeres, agradecidas por lo que paso, prometieron nunca decir donde estaba la Isla secreta.

Muchos años pasaron y nunca más se vieron. Pero lo que no sabían es que había un hombre muy ambicioso que sabía todo lo que valía esa isla, por lo que tenía y por donde estaba, y a pesar de que era un hombre muy rico, eso no le era suficiente. Había fundado una sociedad con la loca intención de gobernar todo el mundo. Parecía una locura pero encontró hombres igual de locos que él. Ellos sabían que poseer esa isla era un paso más para cumplir sus metas. Sin embargo no la podían encontrar. Buscaban y buscaban sin éxito. La famosa Isla tenía calidad de mito.

Cuan fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró, casi por casualidad, de que su mujer y su prima habían estado en ese lugar. Su mujer le contó todo sobre la historia, menos donde estaba. De esa forma se enteró de que la isla existía pero que estaba bien custodiada. El mismo había oído hablar de ese grupo y enseguida se dio cuenta que tendrían que morir. Su esposa no le importaba mucho (se había cansado por interés) pero tenía que mantener su máscara. Mando a muchos a matar a los piratas pero le costó muchos años matarlos y no pudo conseguir la ubicación de la isla. Por lo que después orquesto un falso ataque y un secuestro de su mujer para intentar lograrlo. Tampoco funciono, ya que su esposa al saber su verdadera naturaleza prefirió morir a que ayudarlo.

Se quedó sin esposa y con su hija pequeña a quien cuidar. Intento hacer un nuevo intento, tiempo después, con la prima de su difunta esposa. Imaginen su asombro cuando fueron interrumpidos por un nuevo grupo de piratas que se hacían llamar igual que los anteriores y que eran casi tan fuertes que los anteriores. Frustrado, decidió olvidar la isla y ganar más poder ganando más adeptos. Su influencia llego hasta la Isla de Terracota. Los miembros más viejos de la nobleza de allí se unieron a su causa. De nuevo por los azares del destino, encontró un ex miembro del grupo que prometió darle la isla a cambio de compartir los tesoros. Decidió zapar para ir, teniendo la excusa del futuro matrimonio de su hija. Qué casualidad que su barco fue asaltado por los mismos piratas y secuestraron a su hija. La misma que le servía para lograr poner más oro en su arca.

-Los nombres de las mujeres eran Caroline y Selene. La primera madre de May y su esposa y la segunda madre de Silver- termino de decir Ash- Ambas asesinadas por usted.

El silencio reino por unos minutos. El papa de May no dijo nada. Drew lo miraba con la boca totalmente abierta sin saber si creer o no la increíble historia. Por lo que conocía de Norman no lo tenía en mente como un ser tan macabro y tan manipulador. ¿Pero y si había una pequeña posibilidad de que fuera verdad? Podría explicar el ataque tan extraño que tuvo su ciudad natal cuya única víctima fue Caroline, la mujer del mencionado. Solo que no podía creerlo. May, por el otro lado, se llevó la mano a la boca para tapar los gritos y sollozos que querían salir de su interior. Como hija no quería creerlo, no podía ser cierto. Sin embargo, conocía a Ash lo suficientemente para saber que nunca mentiría con algo tan importante como eso.

De repente el silencio fue roto por la risa de Norman. Pero no era una risa normal. Era una fría, despiadada y casi sin emociones. Parecía de locos que alguien se riera de esa forma cuando lo estaban acusando de asesino y más teniendo en cuenta que hace contados segundos esa misma persona representaba la imagen perfecta de honestidad y decencia. Al terminar de reír miro fijamente a Ash. Pero todo su ser había sufrido un cambio, un cambio muy drástico. Fue casi como si una máscara se callera. Todo rastro de honestidad y decencia habían desaparecido.

-Eres muy inteligente- le dijo en tono burlón pero aun así duro como el acero. Para aumentar su efecto comenzó a aplaudir casi sin ganas- Eres tal y como me avisaron que serias.

-¿Entonces lo admite?- pregunto Ash, sin sentirse ni un poco intimidado por la actitud de Norman. Sin siquiera titubear lo miro a los ojos, retándolo a hacer algo.

-Nunca, no tienes ninguna prueba-respondió Norman- Solo tienes una loca historia. Me crees culpable y fabricaste una historia que me hiciera parecer culpable, eso es todo.

-¿Quiere pruebas? Le daré pruebas-dijo el moreno sin inmutarse. Si Norman quería jugar, él podía hacer lo mismo- Tama por favor, hazme los honores.

-Con gusto.

Salió del círculo hacia donde estaba su abuelo, que por alguna extraña razón no había huido todavía. Sin mucha ceremonia lo tomo por el cuello del traje y lo arrastro al lado de Ash y lo tiro al piso poniéndolo de rodillas. Con una hábil maniobra, le puso un cuchillo al cuello y sin preámbulos le dijo una sola palabra.

-Habla

-¡No quiero! ¡No puedes obligarme!- respondió patéticamente Koharu. Intento suplicar a Norman con la mirada que lo ayudase pero al hombre no le podía importar menos su destino. Con horror sintió como el cuchillo en su cuello se apretaba aún más y empezaba a cortar su sangre-¡Esta bien! ¡Lo hare!

-Ves como si puedes- fue toda la respuesta de Tamashi.

-Hará hace como tres años, este hombre se acercó y nos ofreció ser parte de su plan, nos prometió oro y poder. Todos no dudamos en aceptar.- conto Koharu a todos los presentes- Sabía que tenía un ejército privado y mande ahí a Tamashi para que la convirtiesen en mi propia arma.

-¿Ahora lo admitirá, señor?- quiso saber Ash. Si por el fuese ya le hubiera cortado la garganta y se hubieran ido hace mucho tiempo pero quería que May supiese porque lo hacía.

-Eres bueno, muy bueno- siseo Norman, un poco irritado al verse superado por un simple niño- Casi desearías que trabajases para mí. Si tanto quieres, lo hare. Si lo admito, yo hice todo eso.

-¡Señor/Papá!- exclamaron muy sorprendidos Drew y May al ver como el hombre admitía el asunto tan tranquilamente.

-Genial, lo que significa que ya no necesitamos a esta basura- dijo muy feliz Tamashi y sin siquiera darle tiempo a protestar, le corto el cuello a su abuelo. Sin mirar hacia atrás, regreso al grupo con los demás.

-Veo que cuando quieren, no se andan con rodeos-opino calmadamente Norman, viendo el cadáver desangrándose y a la multitud dormida del fondo.

-Eso logran cuando nos enfadan- fue todo lo que dijo Ash.

-Entiendo pero igual no importa-respondió Norman comenzó a reír de nuevo- No importa nada de lo que digan o escuchen ¡Porque ninguno de ustedes saldrán vivo de esto!

-Ya veremos eso, maldito- replico Silver, blandiendo su arma como igual que todos. May lloraba por lo que se acaba de enterar y estaba muy temerosa de cómo iba a terminar toda esta situación.

-¡Drew toma a May para irnos ahora mismo!- ordeno Norman al chico. Iba a sacar a esos y luego vería que iba a hacer con ellos. Por el momento lo más urgente era salir de ese lugar.

-¡No!

Sorprendiendo a todos, el jovencito de pelo verde fue hasta al lado de Ash, con claras intenciones de oponerse a Norman.

-¿Me estas traicionando?

-Por lo que nos está diciendo, May y yo no estamos seguros con usted- replico el chico, plantándose firme en sus decisiones. No sabía muy bien si lo que hacía estaba bien pero en ese momento parecía ser lo más seguro.-Si vamos contigo, seguro nos mataras más tarde.

-Piensas por ti mismo, creí que eras una simple marioneta de tus padres-dijo Norman burlonamente- ¡El niño bueno que no haría nada por decepcionar a sus padres!

-¡Cállate imbécil!- grito Drew, furioso por cómo estaba hablando de sus padres.

-Tienes agallas, chico- elogio Ash.

-Intento hacer lo mejor que puedo- aporto Drew.

-¡Eres el hombre Drew!-grito Silver.

-¡Incluso te vez sexy!- dijeron las mujeres.

-¡No se olviden que estoy aquí!- grito Norman, enojado como todos estaba prestándole tan poca atención, considerando que era el malo en la historia. La traición de Drew cambiaba un poco los planes pero no era nada que no pudiese solucionar.

-Egocéntrico- gruño Ash al ver lo necesitado de atención que estaba el hombre- ¿Y cómo quieres que sea? Somos siete contra uno.

-¿Realmente creyeron que esto iba a ser tan fácil?-pregunto muy tranquilo. No estaba asustado por ninguna de las amenazas de esos niños inútiles. El siempre tenía un as bajo la manga. Sin mucho preámbulo silbo fuertemente.

Por la puerta de la sacristía muchos soldados aparecieron. Eran del mismo estilo de los que habían intentado conquistar la isla. Parecían ser más fuertes que esos, a simple vista. A lo mejor era un grupo de elite dentro de las fuerzas de Norman. No eran muchos, entre treinta y cuarenta. Y no era una cifra muy importante, teniendo en cuenta que ellos solos habían detenido a un ejército entero casi sin bajas. Esto no los sorprendía y estaban listos para actuar.

-¿Sorprendido?- pregunto malignamente Norman, al ser rodeado por los mejores soldados que tenía en su guardia. Era imposible que esos idiotas pudieran vencerlos.

-En realidad, esperabas que hicieras algo así- respondió bastante complacido el chico de pelo negro partiendo su espada y poniéndose en posición de batalla, al igual que todos- Nos gusta hacer las cosas de la manera difícil.

-¡A ellos!- ordeno prontamente Norman.

Sin dudarlo los enemigos avanzaron hacia donde estaba el grupo. Ash fue directo a uno de los que estaban más cerca y lo noqueo de un potente derechazo. Al ver como caía tomo su espada y sin demora se la arrojo a Drew. Luego lo tomo del brazo y corrieron alejándose de la banda que ya casi estaba sobre ellos. Norman y su grupo pensó que estaban huyendo al verse sobrepasados. Por alguna extraña razón todo el grupo se puso frente al montón de personas inconscientes.

-¡Latías y Silver, les toca a ustedes!- ordeno Ash.

Latías se puso delante de ellos, formando un campo de fuerza psíquica que los envolvió a todos (incluido a los durmientes) menos a Silver que quedo fuera de la protección y ordeno a su pokemon de tierra que aprontara al ataque.

-¡Ahora me toca a mí!- declaro muy feliz-¡Aggron, magnitud!

El pokemon siguió la orden de su entrenador y precedió a realizar el ataque. Salto con todas las fuerzas que tenía e intento concentrar todo su peso para hacer el ataque lo más fuerte que podía. La onda expansiva se extendió por todo el lugar. Los vidrios se rompieron y las paredes temblaron. Incluso cayeron varios escombros. Por suerte para el grupo ellos estaban protegidos.

Pero el grupo de enemigos no tuvieron tanta suerte. A ellos si los lastimaron los escombros y los vidrios rotos. También la onda los mareo y desestabilizo bastante tirando a varios al suelo. Norman se puso furioso al ver la estratagema y que fácil habían caído en ella.

-¡Drew, protege a May! ¡Latías quédate aquí y cuida a los durmientes!- ordeno Ash saliendo de la esfera como los demás, menos Latías-¡Los demás, ataquen!

Reika, Dawn, Silver, Tamashi y por supuesto Ash se lanzaron hacia el confundido grupo sin ningún tipo de piedad. Los golpes llovían, la sangre se derramaba por todos lados y los gritos de dolor y furia estaban llenando el lugar. Drew trago hondo al ver como esas personas mataban a todos los que los rodeaban sin ningún tipo de misericordia. Él los había visto cuando secuestraron a May y les pareció del tipo amable pero era obvio que sabían responder a las provocaciones.

Tamashi era algo como un ángel de la muerte, mataba limpia y rápidamente. Silver estaba descargando todos los años de soledad en torturar a todos esos hombres lo más posible antes que muriesen. Reika no desperdiciaba ninguna flecha, todos iban al corazón o la cabeza. Dawn no se quedaba atrás y utilizaba su velocidad para desparramar tajos mortales a donde quiera que fueran, Todos a esta altura estaban cubiertos de sangre pero en su frenesí de venganza, no les importaba.

Ash iba atravezando el campo de batalla sin vacilación. Mataba a todos los que se interponían en su camino. Solo tenía una meta fija y era llegar al lugar donde estaba Norman para cobrar venganza en nombre de todos sus compañeros. Norman veía como el chico se acercaba y estaba listo para hacerle frente. Se estaba dando cuenta que había subestimado a los chicos pero sabía que si su líder moría, todos los demás caerían con él. Y si de algo estaba seguro, era que ese idiota no lo vencería.

-¡Ven idiota! ¡Te matare con mis propias manos!- lo reto furioso, agarrando una de las espadas de los caídos.

-¡No lo si lo hago primero!- retruco Ash cayendo encima de él y haciendo que las espadas chocaran una contra la otra causando un enorme estruendo.

Norman apostaba a su fuerza y experiencia contra el muchacho. Pero Ash era más rápido y mucho más astuto. No solo utilizaba sus habilidades con las espadas, también aprovechaba el terreno haciendo serpentear a su oponente entre los bancos destruidos de la Iglesia, lanzándole cosas y, por supuesto, burlándose para que se desconcentrara.

-¡Maldito enano, solo muérete!- exclamo Norman, en un momento en que las espadas estaban chocando.

-¡Si lo hiciera, Red y los demás me mandarían de vuelta con una paliza!- respondió Ash, mandándole un golpe a su rostro-¡Por más que estén el mas allá, no puedo defraudarlos!

-¡Ellos eran inútiles como tú, me alegrare por siempre haberlos mandado al infierno!- grito Norman encolerizado de no poder estar venciendo ya a Ash- ¡Ellos están muertos! ¡Yo los mate! ¡Ya no queda nada de ellos!

-¡Estoy yo!- le dijo orgullosamente Ash, blandiendo sus espadas y luciendo gallardamente- ¡Podrás haberlos matado, pero sus enseñanzas viven en mí! ¡Ellos siempre estarán conmigo!

Para hacer alarde de sus palabras, Ash uso sus dos espadas para trabar la de Norman y desarmarlo de manera limpia. Todos los demás, cuyas batallas ya habían terminado, alabaron sabiendo que todo estaba por acabar. Pero Norman les tenía una pequeña sorpresa. Al verse desarmado busco algo sin demora en su chaqueta y saco una pequeña pistola y sin dudarlo apunto a Ash.

-¡Tramposo! ¡Pelea con honor!- le grito Tamashi sin poder creer lo bajo que acaba de caer Norman.

Pero a este no le importo y con una sonrisa demencial disparo hacia el moreno. Ash logro desviar el disparo pero perdió las espadas en el proceso. El impacto de la bala contra el acero de las espadas hizo que Ash también terminara en el suelo con sus brazos temblándole. De esta forma era más que un blanco fácil y Norman estaba de acuerdo. Se acercó al chico dispuesto a matarlo.

-¡Nooo!- se escuchó de algún lugar y Norman siguió un dolor muy fuerte en su espalda. También sintió como su camisa se llenaba de sangre. Alguien le había clavado una espada a traición. Se dio la vuelta y cuál fue su sorpresa de ver a May sujetando el arma con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto cayendo en el suelo, sintiendo sus fuerzas abandonarlo. Nunca hubiese creído que May lo hubiese ataco de esa forma.

-Lo siento, te amare siempre a pesar de todo- le dijo su hija con tono de despedida- Pero lo elijo a él.

Sin perder prisa, Ash tomo sus dos espadas y formo una. Se acercó hasta el cuerpo convaleciente de Norman e hizo que todos los demás se acercaran. Cada uno de ellos poso sus ojos en el hombre que había sido el responsable de tanta desgracia en su vida. Incluso Drew no pudo evitar sentir un odio latente en el pecho y le pareció que todo esto era un destino más que justo.

-Yo Ash, capitán de la Elite Four y uno de los capitanes de la Alianza de los Mares- dijo solamente, levantando su espada para ejecutar la sentencia- Reclamo tu vida como pago y castigo por tus castigos. Se feliz en el infierno.

Y sin dudarlo dejo caer la hoja que rebano el cuello de Norman limpiamente. Al ver la cabeza rodar lejos del cuerpo, todos comenzaron a festejar sabiendo que habían cumplido su misión y habían logrado ajusticiar a sus enemigos y hacer que pagasen por todo el daño que habían causado. Latías, Reika, Dawn, Silver, Tamashi y extrañamente Drew se abrazaron en un estrecho nido donde compartieron lágrimas, sangre y risas al ver como todos los culpables pagaban de una vez por todas. Drew soltaba, junto con ellos, el miedo que había sentido en esos momentos.

Ash May, por su parte, también estaban abrazados y lloraban igual que todos. May por lo que había perdido y por lo que había recuperado y Ash, no sabía muy bien porque lo hacía. Era tal la mezcla de sentimientos que embarcaban su corazón. Tal vez eran todas esas emociones que no se había permitido sentir en los últimos días y que por fin estaban saliendo.

-¿Ya nunca nos separemos?- quiso saber May, escondida en su pecho. Aun pensaba que todo esto era un simple sueño.

-Jamás te dejare ir- respondió Ash, besando su cabello- Llego la hora de ir a casa.

-¡Esperen, esperen! ¡Falta algo!- grito Tamashi rompiendo el momento tierno. Todos la miraron con duda para saber qué era lo que quería pero la morena tomo el arma de Norman y sin decir nada apunto a un vitral (sorprendentemente el único que quedaba entero) Cuando todos le preguntaron con la miraba porque había hecho eso, ella solo se pudo defender diciendo.

-¡No podía permitir que algo tan feo siguiera existiendo!-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros- Para eso esta Silver.

Todos (incluidos el aludido) se largaron a reír.

-¡Ahora si vayámonos, nuestro hogar nos espera!- dijo Ash y todos lo siguieron.

**Fin **

Bueno, este el final. ¡Pero aun queda el epilogo! No se alarmen aun hay un capitulo mas antes de dar por terminado todo esto. Haganme saber que piensan de este capitulo y que tanto desean leer el epilogo.

Besos


	17. Un final y un nuevo comienzo

¡Este es el final de la historia! Ojala que en este capitulo puedan aclarar todas sus dudas y disfrutar del final de las aventuras de este grupo de amigos.

Deseo de corazon que les guste y les tengo una sorpresa al final del capitulo. Besos a todos.

Disclaimer: la historia solo es mio, no los personajes.

* * *

**Epilogo: ¿Qué nos depara el futuro?**

Era un día brillante, tranquilo. El cielo estaba con pocas nubes, de una claridad impresionante. Daba la sensación de dos cielos, uno encima del otro. El mar estaba calmo, con espuma y la siempre presente briza marina que llevaba de sal el ambiente. No había tierra a la vista en millones de kilómetros a la distancia pero eso solo resaltaba la belleza del paisaje marino. Las sombras de los pokemon marinos dibujaban distintas figuras bajo la superficie cristalina y creaban patrones que todos los artistas del mundo jamás podrían repetir.

En medio de tal belleza y serenidad, solo un barco rompía la armonía de la naturaleza. De sus velas, colgaba una bandera conocida. Sin mencionar las figuras familiares que estaban en su cubierta. Sus voces llenas de felicidad y goce no dejaban adivinar los males que acaban de pasar y esperaban dejar atrás, a medida que se alejaban de las Islas y se metían más de lleno en el océano. Algunos estaban trabajando, otros disfrutaban de un merecido descanso. Pero todos estaban felices de que las desgracias por fin hubiesen terminado.

Después del incidente ocurrido en la Catedral, Ash y su tripulación se apresuraron a dejar la escena antes de que llegasen las autoridades y tuviesen chances de capturarlos. Tuvieron cuidado de despachar los numerosos cadáveres para que nadie supiese exactamente que paso en ese lugar. May quiso llevarse el de su padre y darle una sepultura digna. Estaban por partir cuando, sorpresivamente, Drew quiso ir con ellos. Seguido por la más grande sorpresa de que Ash lo permitiese. Todos huyeron a la mansión de Reika para poder atenderse ahí y descansar.

Norman Balance fue enterrado en el jardín, bajo un árbol que había por ahí. No se merecía tener un lugar donde descansar en paz, por todos los malos cometidos. Pero le hicieron la ceremonia por respeto a May que, a pesar de todo, aun lo quería. El lugar fue ofrecido por Reika, así la castaña siempre podría tener un lugar donde venir a rezar por su alma. Luego de tener todos los asuntos tratados y sus heridas atendidas, todos (incluido Drew) fueron a dormir. Ninguno de ellos se asomó por fuera de sus habitaciones hasta casi dos días después. Ash y May tardaron aún más tiempo en salir ya que tuvieron que reponer todo ese tiempo perdido. Una vez que todo estuvo listo (referente a los asuntos de la casa y quien se ocuparía de ellas en ausencia de las dueñas) se decidieron para partir.

De nuevo Drew pidió poder ir con ellos, pidiendo específicamente unirse a la tripulación. Quería ser parte de ellos, compartir sus viajes y sus aventuras. Está de más decir que la mayoría no estaba de acuerdo con la idea (siendo los más obvios Tamashi y Silver). A May le agradaba la idea de tener un amigo de la infancia acompañándola junto a sus amigos en sus aventuras. Pero sabía que la decisión no era simplemente suya. A los demás compañeros era obvio que no les gustaría tener a alguien de la categoría de Drew siguiéndolos ya que más de uno había manifestado su odio hacia la clase aristócrata.

Para intentar ganarse su lugar pidió hablar con Ash a solas. El moreno acepto y los dos se retiraron a hablar a uno de los salones. Dejando atrás a sus miembros asombrados y una Tamashi que se puso a gritar que el capitán por fin perdió la cabeza al considerar tal opción para agregar a su equipo. Silver contribuyo a su griterío con sus propias razones y las demás chicas se pusieron a jugar con Sumire y hablar de cosas vanas. Ellas no decían mucho pero todos sabían que todo al final se reducía a lo que Ash decidiera. Al cabo de un rato largo, los dos jóvenes salieron y el moreno anunció que Drew sería un nuevo miembro y pidió a Latías que le hiciera el tatuaje para hacerlo oficial.

Si Tamashi o Silver querían opinar, la mirada de Ash los calló a los dos. Así Drew, el relampago esmeralda nació.

Ahora, días después y muchas millas puestos entre las Islas, todos estaban en paz. Todos estaban en el barco (incluida Sumire) dejando a los pokemon a cargo de la mansión y los tesoros. May y Drew fueron informados que iban a dejar el pillaje para ocuparse de su verdadero trabajo. Los novatos se sorprendieron ante esto y se enojaron más al saber que no se les diría cual era hasta que lo empezaran a hacer. Todos se rieron de sus caras amargadas por días.

Latías estaba ocupando el timón, fijando el curso de la embarcación y Dawn la estaba ayudando viendo por el catalejo y haciendo la carta de ese viaje. Las dos estaban usando vestidos de algodón nuevos con un cinto de donde colgaban sus armas y nuevas botas. Dawn usaba un vestido rosado con detalles negros y Latías uno verde con blanco. También sus botas eran nuevas.

Toda la vestimenta era cortesía del dinero de Reika. Como ahora tenían mucho más dinero al sumar el dinero de sus arcas con lo que recientemente heredo la pelirroja, decidieron que todos merecían muchas ropas nuevas. Sumire consiguió también muchos juguetes y muñecas nuevas. Los pokemon de la isla también obtuvieron regalos. Sin mencionar que pudieron acondicionar mejor el barco y reponer y cambiar varias cosas. Las mujeres se permitieron comprarse lujos como joyas y perfume y los hombres, armas nuevas.

-Por fin todo se terminó- dijo Latías, aspirando el olor del océano y dejando que su tranquilidad se metiera por todos los poros de su cuerpo- Ojala la paz dure lo suficiente.

No era ingenua de pensar que ya no iban a tener más dificultades nunca más. Si algo había aprendido de todo esto era que nunca nada está dicho y que las sorpresas esperan a la vuelta de la esquina, listas para atacar. Pero, ya habían tenido muchas emociones fuertes para toda una temporada y necesitaban un merecido descanso. Había muchas cosas de las que ocuparse, más ahora que tenían un nuevo miembro.

-Es una lástima que Misty no este para disfrutarla-suspiro con tristeza Dawn limpiando una lagrima rebelde que se escapó de sus ojos- Ella merecía un mejor final.

No iba a llorar por su hermana. Sabia que Misty la golpearía si se enterase de que no podía seguir adelante con su vida. Pero no podía evitar extrañarla, era su hermana después de todo. ¿Cómo no añorar su risa, su enojo, sus golpes o su carácter? Supongo que a todos les quedaba encontrar una manera de poder seguir recordando a Misty sin que la tristeza los invadiera.

-Ella está en un mejor lugar- la consoló su amiga con una mirada tierna. A ella también le dolía la ausencia de Misty- Siempre vivirá en nuestros recuerdos.

-Lo sé- respondió Dawn, agradeciendo el apoyo, luego miro hacia adelante con decisión y grito-¡Por ella, viviré lo más al límite posible! ¡Viviré por las dos!

A Dawn le parecía la mejor manera de tener a su hermana siempre presente. La pelirroja era conocida por manera audaz de vivir su vida y Dawn quería incorporar eso en la suya propia para honrarla.

-Esa es una buena idea-concedió la dragona un poco intimidada por el repentino despliegue de energía de parte de la chica- Sé que eso la pondrá muy feliz.

-Ya veraz, hare de nosotros una leyenda- prometió al horizonte antes de elevar sus ojos azules al cielo una plegaria silenciosa- No dejare que tu muerte haya sido en vano.

Cuando el viento le alboroto el cabello, sintió como si Misty hubiese respondido a su promesa.

* * *

En la cubierta, acostada sobre la baranda de babor del barco, Reika miraba como su hija y Silver volaban sobre el pokemon volador del segundo. Silver había insistido en acompañarlos para comenzar a superar su fobia al agua salada. Por el momento solo se metía al barco a la hora de dormir. Como no estaba muy acostumbrado a los movimientos del barco, prefería volar. O incluso se aventuraba a navegar sobre Gyarados para acostumbrarse mejor al agua. A Sumire le gustaba ir con él ya que no quería que estuviese solo por mucho tiempo.

-¡Sueltas a mi hija y no tendrás tiempo de preocuparte por tu fobia!- le amenazo Reika a su compañero- ¡Solo de la flecha que cruzara tu cuello!

La pelirroja se había comprado una pollera negra larga con detalles de rosas e hilo dorado bordado por todo el borde. Usaba una blusa de algodón negro con detalles en el cuello y usaba un pañuelo azul cielo en el cabello. No había querido gastar mucho en ropas sino en comprarse más arcos y cosas para mejorar el actual que ya tenía. Su único capricho extravagante fue comprarse un collar de oro con un dije en forma del símbolo del infinito con dos perlas incrustadas. Para tener siempre presente a dos seres más importantes.

-¡Tranquila, salvaje!- le grito el moreno sacándole la lengua. Él también lucia camisa y pantalón nuevos. Su chaleco era de buena calidad al igual que sus botas- ¡Estamos bien!

Silver uso su parte del dinero para hacerse un retrato de Misty que colgó en su habitación. También adquirió prendas y botas nuevas. Sin mencionar que se mandó hacer una mejor espada, hecha a la medida. Y una enorme dotación de dulces hechos en Terracota. Los había probado cuando estaban de encubierto y les había encantado.

-¡Es cierto, mami!- apoyo Sumire desde el pokemon. Su pelo rojo volaba libremente en el viento y los rayos del sol hacían ver como si cabello fuese de fuego puro- ¡Esto es muy divertido!

La pequeña estaba feliz de poder volver a su apariencia normal. Sin contar que su madre le había comprado un montón de muñecas nueva de porcelana para su colección. Había desvestido seis para poder confeccionar ropa, iguales a los del resto de sus mamis y su tía. Pensaba, incluso, teñirles el cabello para que fuesen iguales. Pero eso sería una sorpresa para cuando volviesen de ese viaje. No habían querido que la dejaran atrás porque, después de tantas separaciones, necesitaba pasar el tiempo con su familia. Sin mencionar que cuando estaban cumpliendo con su deber, podía volver a ver a todas las demás tripulaciones y le gustaba mucho hacer nuevos amigos.

La pelirroja rio feliz viendo a su amigo y a su hija felices, disfrutando de una libertad que en el pasado no hubiese sido posible. Tanto sacrificio, tanto dolor por fin fue recompensado. A pesar de que tuvieron que dejar vidas en el camino (que nunca serian olvidados), todo el esfuerzo y el trabajo duro valió la pena. No solo eran ellos dos, sino Latías y Dawn riendo cercanas al timón como dos pequeñas traviesas. Tamashi y Drew hablando en proa y Ash y May en el puesto del vigía. Toda la familia estaba reunida y feliz.

Le recordaba un poco, sin saber muy bien porque, a uno de los cuentos que más le gustaba cuando era pequeña. Jack y el gigante. Por alguna extraña coincidencia de la vida, a Sumire también le gustaba mucho ese cuento. Recordaba que lo leía cuando estaba embarazada ya que le hacía pensar mucho en Kai. Él le había regalado una hermosa edición de cuentos de hadas donde estaba su favorito. Reika pensaba que al leerlo era una forma de mantener a los tres unidos de alguna forma.

-No hace falta que te preocupes, Kai- dijo al cielo. Siempre tenía la sensación que él las cuidaba desde arriba- Tengo frijoles mágicos.

* * *

En la proa Tamashi estaba sentada hablando con Drew. Los dos también tenían ropa nueva. Tama usaba unos shorts cortos de cuero negro con una camisa blanca e iba descalza. Drew también iba sin zapatos con un short marrón de algodón y una camisa verde esmeralda. El chico no había aceptado usar el dinero de Reika, asi que dono todo el dinero que tenía encima y que pudo sacar a sus padres desde lejos sin resultar sospechoso. Solo uso lo suficiente para poder comprarse lo necesario para empezar con esta nueva clase de vida

El muchacho se había intentado acercar a la muchacha para romper hostilidades. Ella había manifestado desde el principio lo mucho que le desagradaba su presencia en el barco. Le resultaba curioso porque Ash había dicho que era la persona que más tenía en común con él. Sin contar que desde que la había conocido, le había aparecido hermosa y atrayente. Más ahora que sabía cómo era su verdadera personalidad.

Tamashi no sabía que pensar del chico. Su naturaleza desconfiada pensaba que todo esto era un plan para obtener venganza. Sin embargo, Ash confiaba en él, al igual que May y Drew no había hecho nada sospechoso desde que llego. ¿Quería hacerlos bajar la guardia y llevarse a May? La jovencita solo podía especular.

-Espero no estés detrás de May- le advirtió la morena seriamente. No iba a dejar que tanto esfuerzo fuese en vano- Haces infeliz a Ash y estarás en problema graves.

Drew casi se le rio en su cara, solo su buena educación se lo impidió. ¿La chica realmente creía que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga?

-Nunca estuve enamorado de ella- le conto el chico con una sonrisa algo arrogante. No quería hacer enojar a la chica pero no podía evitarlo- Solo me iba a casar con ella por orden de mis padres.

-¿Haces eso seguido? – pregunto sarcástica la chica. A había que darle crédito al chico ya que no era el snob que había pensado. Era arrogante pero no más que Silver o ella misma.

-Por desgracia, si- le dijo el chico con una mirada algo avergonzada- Siempre tuve que ser el hijo perfecto, el hombre perfecto y el caballero perfecto.

Tamashi aprovecho la sinceridad para hacer un ataque directo.

-¿Por qué decidiste venir con nosotros?- quiso saber la chica ya que nadie le había contado realmente porque el chico decidió venir.

Ash solo decía que el chico tenía sus razones. También le había dicho que se abriese con el chico, que iba a poder llevarse muy bien con él al final

-La única razón porque acepte el compromiso con May fue porque la conocía y sabía que podía llegar a ser feliz con ella- le conto- Pero al saber la verdad, sabía que ella se iría y yo me quedaría solo.

-Hubieses sido libre- dijo la chica- ¿No sería eso algo que te gustaría?

Drew bufo incrédulo. ¿Ser libre con una madre asfixiante y un padre riguroso y amante de la perfección? ¿Y sin tener a su amiga para poder descargarse y escapar un poco? Mejor hubiese sido tirarse por un balcón.

-Mis padres solo me buscarían una chica nueva- respondió irritado- Posiblemente una tonta sin cerebro. No me entendería, solo querría mi dinero y encima, mi mejor amiga no estaría ahí para ayudarme.

-Eres todo un sentimental.

-Puede ser, pero lo único que quiero es ser libre ¿Es demasiado pedir?

-Supongo que no.

Enseguida algo extraño paso. Drew apoyo su cabeza sobre el regazo de Tamashi. La morena se sorprendió un poco por esto pero no lo hecho. Para ser más preciso comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

-Ash me conto que pasaste por lo mismo pero en tu caso fue para averiguar sobre que paso con tu madre. Eso es algo admirable.

-No lo es. Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-Pienso que eres increíble, además de hermosa.

-¿Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que hablas demasiado?- le pregunto Tamashi, arqueando una ceja incrédula.

-Si prefieres la acción…- replico con una sonrisa burlona y se levantó para besar su mejilla- Por mi no hay problema.

El chico volvió a esconder su rostro en el regazo de Tamashi, junto con su mueca. La chica se sonrojo profundamente y se llevó la mano al lugar donde el joven la había besado. Luego sonrió imperceptiblemente.

"A lo mejor, esto no será tan malo"- pensó la morena mientras volvió a acariciar el cabello de Drew.

* * *

Ash y May estaban los dos en el puesto del vigía disfrutando del paisaje y la mutua compañía. Los dos habían aprovechado su tiempo para poder hablar y poner en claro muchas cosas. Los dos tenían muchas cosas que aclarar, muchas acciones que perdonarse y recuperar mucho tiempo perdido. Ash tuvo que prometerle a May ya no dejarle de lado y jurarle que nunca le mentirían jamás. La castaña tuvo que jurar que nunca más huiría y que le contaría sobre sus sentimientos y problemas para poder trabajarlo juntos.

Con el dinero pudieron comprar ropa y accesorios montones. Ash le cambio el mango a sus espadas pero no quiso cambiar ni modificar sus espadas. Tampoco quiso comprar ninguna arma nueva, excepto cuchillos nuevos. May se compró un arco especial para ella y una espada mas a medida. También adquirió un relicario en forma de corazón.

-Pequeña, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- le dijo Ash, abrazándola delicadamente.

-Lo que gustes- respondió la castaña, estrechándolo con amor.

-¿Por qué atacaste a tu padre, casi sin dudarlo?

La verdad es que no habían hablado mucho de ese tema en particular. May había llorado mucho, los días siguientes a la boda, tanto por la muerte de su padre como por todo lo que hizo. Pero fuera de eso, casi no habían tocado el tema. Ash, a pesar de todo, tenía mucha curiosidad de como May se había lanzado a defenderlo en contra de Norman. El habría esperado más escepticismo y más duda. No una aceptación tan completa en tan poco tiempo.

-Si te soy sincera, quede en shock cuando contaste toda tu pequeña historia- conto May aun con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Ash- Cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue que él te estaba por matar y actué sin pensar.

-Por suerte todo término- dijo Ash, besando el cabello de su esposa.

-Eso es cierto- apoyo la castaña y luego saco su cabeza para mirar a su esposo- ¿Tu qué crees que nos depara el futuro?

-Por el momento, paz- le contesto y se acercó para besarla- Cualquier otra cosa la enfrentaremos juntos.

* * *

**(Ubicación, desconocida)**

Un hombre de cabello verde, vestido con prendas verde oscuro miraba seriamente un pedazo de papel. Sus ojos dorados rasgados lo recorrían con frenesí mientras apretaba con furia los dientes, dejando de ver sus colmillos. Sus dedos con uñas largas como garras arrugaron el papel hasta casi romperlo. Se levantó con fuerza del trono donde estaba sentado, haciendo que los hombres a su alrededor (uno alto de pelo morado oscuro y otro más bajo de pelo rojo) se asustaran un poco. La corona hecha con una mescla de piedras marinas y joyas casi se cayó de su cabeza. Sus orejas, de estilo casi élfico, se agitaron por el enojo.

-¿Esto es cierto?- pregunto mirando hacia abajo- ¿Están seguros que no es un intento vano por engañarnos y dejar este lugar sin protección?

Unos escalones más abajo del trono, un hombre de color pelirrojo largo atado en una coleta baja. Sus ojos azules se hicieron de color ámbar al asentir seguro. Su rostro estaba deformado por una cicatriz en forma de cruz. Al lado suyo estaban dos personas más. Una jovencita vestida con una ropa de estilo oriental atado con un enorme moño rosa. Su cabello azul oscuro estaba trenzado en una larga trenza. Al otro lado, un hombre más grande y de carácter maduro, con cabello corto negro. Usaba un apretado traje de cuero negro encima de una capa blanca.

-Estamos seguros, su majestad- respondió el pelirrojo- La armada europea planea borrarnos del mapa.

El rey se dirigió a sus dos leales hombres sin dudar mucho sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

-Hermanos, llamen a los Generales de la Alianza- dijo duramente- Es hora de pelear.

**Fin… por el momento...**

¿Reconocieron a los personajes al final? Ojala que si porque seran parte de la continuacion de esta historia.¡ Oficialmente anuncio que Travesia Marina tendra una secuela!

Ya la estoy escribiendo y tendra muchos, muchos personajes nuevos, nuevos enemigos y nuevos desafios. No se la pierdan. Besos y a la espera de sus comentarios


End file.
